


Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep - Novelização

by Star_Lighter



Series: Kingdom Hearts - Novelizações [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Novelization, Novelização, Portuguese, Português, Tradução em Português, Translation in Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 96,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lighter/pseuds/Star_Lighter
Summary: Dez anos antes de Sora lutar para salvar os mundos, três jovens manejadores de Keyblade chamados Terra, Aqua e Ventus treinaram na esperança de se tornarem Mestres um dia. Mas tudo mudou no dia do exame de Mark of Mastery de Terra e Aqua, e cada um dos três partiu em suas próprias jornadas que testariam sua amizade - e alterariam o curso de seus destinos para sempre.
Relationships: Aqua & Eraqus & Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua & Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua & Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Eraqus & Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Sora & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts - Novelizações [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177940
Kudos: 1





	1. INTRODUÇÃO

**Author's Note:**

> Para os amantes de Kingdom Hearts de todo o Brasil e demais países falantes da Língua Portuguesa, trago com todo o orgulho a tradução da novel de Birth by Sleep, para que todos possamos desfrutar de mais um produto dessa franquia simplesmente maravilhosa.
> 
> Este é um trabalho feito de fã para fã e compartilhado sem fins lucrativos
> 
> Não venda nem alugue
> 
> Eu não possuo Kingdom Hearts. Todos os personagens são propriedade da Square Enix e Disney

INTRODUÇÃO

O sol afundou do céu para o mar e, na costa, onde o mar encontrava a terra, um jovem murmurou baixinho.

"Este mundo é pequeno demais..."

O jovem de cabelos prateados olhou para o sol da tarde.

Quanto tempo se passou desde então?

No mesmo local, um homem de casaco preto com capuz estava parado com um grande embrulho por cima do ombro, enrolado em um pano branco.

A noite caíra sobre o mar onde aquele jovem estava. Na escuridão, nada mais parecia existir além do som das ondas.

Uma barba branca espreitava por baixo do capuz preto, sugerindo que o homem estava em seus anos de velhice, e por baixo do grande lençol branco havia o rosto de um menino. Ele não estava dormindo nem inconsciente. Era como uma boneca nos braços do homem, com os olhos vazios abertos, mas atordoados.

“Está vendo? Um mundo vazio, como uma prisão. Imagino que você vai se sentir em casa” disse o velho.

Ele colocou o garoto contra o tronco de uma árvore que havia crescido de lado na ilha. Ele realmente não era melhor do que uma boneca.

O pano branco que envolvia o corpo do menino tremulava na brisa do mar.

Suas pálpebras se fecharam suavemente.

Ainda envolto em branco, o menino desceu a um mar profundo e escuro, escuro como o útero antes do nascimento.

_"Ei, onde eu estou?"_

O garoto respondeu à voz baixa e questionadora: _"Quem é você?"_

Uma luz se espalhou embaixo dele. O pano branco se soltou e o garoto tocou o chão. A voz respondeu: " _Sou um coração totalmente novo_ ".

O garoto olhou para o vazio escuro e perguntou: _"Mas isto é - por que você está no meu coração?"_

Sim, isso era o interior do coração do garoto. A luz no fundo do mar negro e escuro - embora seu brilho estivesse falhando.

_“A luz me trouxe. Vi-a brilhando ao longe... e a segui até aqui”_

Colocando a mão no peito, o garoto respondeu ao coração recém-nascido: _“Sim, essa foi a minha luz. Mas meu coração está quebrado. E agora... o pouco que me resta está indo embora”_

Tudo, tudo teria desaparecido - até que a pequena voz respondeu.

_"Então você deve juntar seu coração ao meu."_

O garoto deu um pequeno "Huh?" de surpresa, e a luz fraca desapareceu. Enquanto isso, o garoto sentiu um calor dentro do peito. Algo deixando-o inteiro.

_“Agora nossos corações se tocaram. Nada mais vai embora. E um dia, você será forte o suficiente para reconquistar a parte que já foi. ”_

_"Certo. Obrigado."_

O garoto assentiu. Algum dia, sua força juntaria seu coração novamente - ele se faria inteiro.

_"É hora de acordar agora. Tudo o que precisamos fazer é...”_

Ele sabia o que eles tinham que fazer juntos e disse em voz alta.

_"Abrir a porta."_

A luz aumentou. Sua visão era clara e o brilho branco reluzente encheu seu mundo de esplendor. Por fim, o coração do garoto estava completo.

Ele olhou para a escuridão.

O velho de casaco preto se afastou do garoto contra o tronco da árvore e começou a caminhar em direção ao mar negro. O amanhecer estava próximo. Ele não tinha mais motivo para estar aqui.

Mas logo antes que ele pudesse partir, sentiu algo atrás dele. O garoto estava levantando a mão em direção às estrelas no alto, e dentro dela brilhou

"Uma Keyblade!" o velho exclamou.

Na mão do garoto havia inconfundivelmente uma Keyblade brilhante. Um raio de luz subiu da ponta para o céu.

Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios do velho. Os olhos do garoto se abriram. Em suas pupilas, uma vez vagas, havia uma faísca.

E a luz da lâmina riscou o céu.


	2. Capítulo 1 – Land of Departure

Capítulo 1 – Land of Departure

O velho olhou para o céu. O deserto à noite era desprovido de qualquer coisa, exceto o soprar dos ventos. E os milhares de estrelas. Uma delas, proeminente, brilhante e radiante, de repente se afastou e caiu.

O velho já sabia que as estrelas cairiam hoje à noite. Dentro de cada uma vivia um mundo. Quando sua estrela caísse, o mundo se transformaria.

"Vanitas, você está preparado?"

O jovem que ele chamou de Vanitas estava ao lado do ancião, também observando a estrela cadente. Seus cabelos negros combinavam com a escuridão da noite.

“Partimos amanhã cedo. Não deixe de descansar”

O velho deu um tapinha no ombro de Vanitas, e a luz do reconhecimento apareceu nos olhos dele.

“Eu posso passar um dia ou dois sem dormir. Sem problemas."

Vanitas sorriu. O velho – Mestre Xehanort – retribuiu o sorriso.

"Nossa história começa agora, Vanitas."

"Uma história? Isso é tudo?” Vanitas colocou a máscara que segurava ao seu lado e olhou para o céu mais uma vez.

Com isso, o velho convulsionou com gargalhadas profundas.

***

Estrelas riscavam o céu.

Uma - depois duas, depois três...

Um garoto olhou para o teto distraidamente. Seus olhos azuis, especialmente marcantes contra seus longos cabelos dourados, piscaram lentamente.

Ele precisava dormir logo, sabia, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Os pensamentos continuavam girando em sua cabeça e desaparecendo. Amanhã era o exame Mark of Mastery, embora ele não o fizesse. Os examinados eram seus dois melhores amigos.

Mestre - Mestre de Keyblade, para ser mais preciso - era o título dado aos guerreiros considerados dignos de uma Keyblade.

O garoto, Ventus, sentou-se na cama e soltou um grande suspiro.

O trio dedicava seus dias ao treinamento na esperança de se tornarem Mestres de Keyblade. Ventus, ou Ven como os outros o chamavam, não estava chateado por seus dois amigos mais velhos e mais experientes estarem fazendo o teste antes que ele pudesse. Mesmo assim, alguma coisa o deixou comovido.

Ele estava ansioso. Por que ele estava tão nervoso? Seus amigos, Terra e Aqua não seriam reprovados no exame. Mas não havia como negar que ele estava preocupado.

Só então, algo brilhou fora da janela.

"Uma chuva de meteoros!"

Ven pressionou o rosto contra a janela, espiando o céu. Estrela após estrela estava caindo no céu.

Ele queria ver melhor.

Ven saiu correndo do quarto, desceu as escadas e saiu para o quintal, esticando o pescoço para o céu. As estrelas estavam caindo entre as montanhas ao longe. Mas a vista daqui não era boa o suficiente.

Ven disparou novamente. Ele queria ver ainda mais de perto, e a vista poderia ser melhor se estivesse mais alto. Ele estava ficando sem fôlego enquanto se apressava a subir a colina até o pico. O ar da noite estava um pouco frio.

"Uau..." Ven respirou quando alcançou o topo da colina.

Ele levantou as duas mãos como se fosse pegá-las quando elas caíam, depois caiu lentamente para trás na grama. A chuva de meteoros era tudo que ele podia ver e, finalmente, começou a sentir como se estivesse flutuando entre elas.

Um quadro de estrelas - fixas e caindo.

"Por que isso parece tão familiar?"

Ele já havia experimentado em algum lugar, mas não conseguiu identificar onde.

O céu noturno parecia puxá-lo para dentro...

É…

***

Sentindo o coração disparar, Aqua fechou os olhos. Seu cabelo azul curto lançava uma sombra em suas bochechas. O treinamento terminou durante o dia, mas ela estava praticando com a Keyblade no meio de uma montanha na extremidade do mundo. Todo mundo costumava fazer seus exercícios aqui, e ela aprimorava suas habilidades sozinha, mesmo depois do pôr do sol.

Atingir o Mark of Mastery significava passar por uma prova do coração. E, no entanto, seu coração estava tão instável. Era impróprio para um Mestre.

As mãos de Aqua pararam e ela se sentou em uma pedra grande e puxou alguns pingentes brilhantes do bolso. Os itens lindamente modelados eram amuletos de boa sorte - três deles, em cores diferentes. Um para ela, um para Terra e um para Ven. Um conjunto correspondente.

Ela se perguntou quando ouviu a lenda pela primeira vez.

A história até a inspirou a fazer esses amuletos por causa de sua ansiedade. Ela não conseguiu se conter.

Quando olhou para o céu, uma estrela cadente caiu.

"É lindo", ela sussurrou, abraçando os joelhos.

Uma a uma, elas atravessaram o céu.

Estava tudo bem. Ela estava tensa por causa do exame.

Nesse momento, Aqua sentiu alguém atrás dela e se virou. Ven acabara de subir a colina até o topo da montanha. Ele provavelmente estava ali pela chuva de meteoros.

Um sorriso gentil apareceu em seu rosto. Aqua se levantou, deslizou os pingentes de volta no bolso e lentamente seguiu Ven até o pico.

Quando alcançou o topo da inclinação, o céu estrelado se abriu diante dela, e embaixo dele estava Ven esparramado adormecido na grama.

Aqua olhou suavemente para o rosto de Ven. Ele tinha saído instantaneamente? Enquanto ela observava seu rosto adormecido, Aqua lembrou quando Ven chegou pela primeira vez. Naquela época, ela estava tão preocupada que ele nunca poderia acordar. E foi quando os olhos de Ven se abriram de repente.

"Uau!" Ele pulou acordado com um grito.

Aqua não pôde deixar de rir.

"Dá um tempo, Aqua!"

“Ven, seu dorminhoco incorrigível. Você deveria pelo menos ter trazido um cobertor” ela respondeu.

Ven coçou a cabeça timidamente, depois olhou de volta para o céu.

“Mas... eu sonhei com esse lugar? Realmente parecia que eu já estava lá antes... olhando as estrelas. "

Em outro lugar. Essa ansiedade veio rastejando de volta ao coração de Aqua, ainda que levemente. Mais uma vez, lembrou-se do estado em que Ven estava quando chegou. Não havia como negar que ele veio de outro lugar. Mas nem ela nem Terra sabiam onde ficava aquele lugar. Nem Ven sabia - aparentemente, ele havia perdido todas as suas memórias de antes.

Sorrindo para impedir que sua preocupação aparecesse, Aqua bagunçou os cabelos de Ven. "Sempre estivemos juntos, não é?" ela perguntou.

"Sim, está certo."

Ven assentiu, olhou por um momento e depois se levantou energicamente. Ainda olhando para cima, ele caminhou até a beira do penhasco e caiu novamente. Quando Aqua se aproximou dele, Ven falou com os olhos fixos nos céus. "Aqua..."

Aqua sentou-se ao lado de Ven e olhou para ele com expectativa.

"Você já se perguntou o que são estrelas? De onde vem a luz?” ele perguntou, observando atentamente o céu estrelado.

Estrelas - luz e também trevas.

Eram perguntas difíceis.

Aqua escolheu suas palavras com cuidado ao responder. "Hmm. Bem, dizem...”

"Que toda estrela lá em cima é outro mundo."

Atrás deles, uma voz profunda e clara terminou a sentença de Aqua enquanto ela deliberava sobre como responder - a voz de Terra.

Os dois se viraram para vê-lo andando na direção deles. Ele parou logo atrás de Aqua e Ven e olhou para as estrelas também.

“Sim, difícil de acreditar, existem tantos mundos lá fora, além do nosso. A luz é o coração deles e brilha sobre nós como um milhão de lanternas. " Aqua também olhava para o céu enquanto ouvia as palavras de Terra.

Sim, a luz era o brilho do coração do mundo. A esperança das pessoas que vivem dentro desse mundo.

"O quê? Eu não entendo. "

Ven inclinou a cabeça, sem saber o que Terra estava fazendo. Com uma risada pela confusão de Ven, Terra deu de ombros e reformulou. "Em outras palavras, elas são como você, Ven."

O peito de Aqua apertou com a resposta de Terra. Hum-hum. _Ven é a nossa luz também._

"O que isso significa?" Ven retorquiu, franzindo a testa com ainda mais perplexidade.

"Você descobrirá um dia, tenho certeza", brincou Terra, mas Ven não entendia.

"Eu quero saber agora."

"Você é jovem demais para saber agora."

"Pare de me tratar como uma criança!"

Eles pareciam exatamente como dois irmãos no meio de uma disputa, e Aqua começou a rir.

"Pfft..."

Terra virou-se para Aqua. "Ei, do que você está rindo?"

"Eu não posso evitar. Vocês dois seriam os irmãos mais estranhos”. Foi ainda mais engraçado quando ela disse isso em voz alta e começou a rir a sério.

"Não é tão engraçado, Aqua." Ven parecia chateado, mas havia uma pitada de alegria em sua voz.

Terra começou a rir também, e até Ven, amuado, finalmente se juntou a eles.

Se eles pudessem ficar assim para sempre... rindo sob o céu estrelado.

***

Nenhum deles conseguira dormir.

Sentindo-se um pouco aliviado, Terra olhou para as costas de seus dois amigos observando o céu.

Bem acordado, ele saíra para respirar o ar fresco da noite e viu Ven correndo atrás da chuva de meteoros. Ele foi atrás de Ven e encontrou Aqua lá no pico também. Em pouco tempo, todos estavam rindo juntos, como sempre. Isso ajudou a aliviar o estresse pelo exame amanhã.

Assim que o silêncio caiu novamente, os três sentaram-se na beira do precipício.

Havia um mundo cheio de vida em cada uma dessas luzes.

"Oh sim!" Aqua levantou-se e virou-se para Terra. “Terra, você e eu temos nossos exames de Mark of Mastery amanhã. Eu fiz amuletos de boa sorte para nós”

Aqua tirou três objetos brilhantes do bolso. Eles tinham o formato de estrelas - ou talvez flores? A forma poderia ser de cinco pétalas ligadas, mas também pareciam estrelas.

Aqua jogou um para Terra e Ven quando se levantaram atrás dela. Laranja para Terra e verde para Ven.

"Eu também recebo um?" Ven perguntou.

"Claro", ela respondeu. Na mão de Aqua havia uma estrela azul. "Um para cada um de nós."

Colocando seu amuleto na palma da mão, Aqua mostrou a Terra e Ven, que seguiram o exemplo e mostraram os deles. Três estrelas enfileiradas.

"Em algum lugar lá fora..." Com a estrela azul na palma da mão, Aqua começou a explicar. "Existe essa árvore com frutas em forma de estrela, e a fruta representa uma conexão inquebrável. Portanto, contanto que você e seus amigos possuam amuletos da sorte dessa forma, nada poderá separá-los. Vocês sempre encontrarão o caminho de volta um para o outro” disse ela, olhando para o céu até que finalmente se virou para Terra e Ven com um sorriso. "Tecnicamente, acho que deveria fazê-los com conchas, mas eu fiz o melhor com o que tinha."

Querendo provocar Aqua quando ela deu de ombros, Terra ergueu o amuleto que emitia luz laranja para o céu.

"Você até que é uma garota às vezes", disse ele.

"Ei, o que você quer dizer com 'às vezes'?" Aqua resmungou, mas Terra sorriu, imperturbável.

Aqua poderia usar Keyblade e magia tão bem quanto ele. Talvez até melhor, Terra pensou. Ela se destacava em tudo, e é por isso que ele estava um pouco incerto. Ele poderia realmente se tornar um mestre amanhã?

Se apenas um de nós puder se tornar um Mestre, então quem merece mais pode ser... ela.

"Então esse não é um verdadeiro amuleto da sorte?" As palavras de Ven dissiparam o pensamento que surgiu em sua mente.

"Bem, isso ainda está para ser visto. Mas eu trabalhei um pouco de mágica neles” respondeu Aqua.

Ven sorriu e perguntou: “Sério? Qual?"

"Uma conexão inquebrável." Aqua ergueu seu amuleto azul para o céu. "Não importa aonde formos, nunca estaremos separados de verdade. E esse poder nos ajudará, eu sei”

"... Conexões inquebráveis, hein?"

Ven ergueu seu amuleto da sorte também para o céu. _Nosso vínculo nunca se romperá, com ou sem eles_ , pensou Terra. Então Aqua também estava preocupada com o amanhã.

Embolsando seu amuleto, Terra se dirigiu aos outros dois. "Bem, amanhã é o exame. Alguém quer treinar?”

Na mão de Terra havia uma Keyblade. Ven enfiou o amuleto no bolso e virou-se para ficar cara a cara com ele.

"Eu posso dar conta!"

"Tudo bem, pode vir!"

Ven saltou para a frente. Sua Keyblade era rápida e leve, embora Terra ainda tivesse a vantagem graças ao seu tamanho.

"Pare de pegar leve comigo!" Totalmente insatisfeito agora, Ven brandiu sua Keyblade. Um rápido olhar para longe disse a Terra que Aqua estava olhando para eles com um sorriso.

No dia seguinte, ele provavelmente teria que cruzar Keyblades com ela - e provavelmente a sério.

Com um golpe excepcionalmente poderoso, Terra bateu a Keyblade de Ven para fora de sua mão.

"Wah!" Ven caiu de costas.

Terra ficou brevemente assustado, mas escondeu bem quando ajudou Ven a se levantar.

"Você ainda tem um caminho a percorrer."

"Aw, meu." Ven suspirou, de pé e limpando a sujeira.

Aqua também preparou sua Keyblade. Ela pretendia começar uma rodada com ele aqui e agora?

"Tente comigo agora, Ven."

Oh, era Ven com quem Aqua queria lutar. Um sentimento difícil de descrever surgiu no peito de Terra, parte decepção e um pouco de alívio.

"Você vai cair!"

Ven correu para a frente com a Keyblade na mão mais uma vez, mas, assim como com Terra, Ven ainda não estava pronto para vencer Aqua. Ela evitou agilmente os ataques de Ven, disparou um pouco de magia e a disputa terminou num piscar de olhos. Ven tentou evitar a bola de fogo e acabou tropeçando.

"Você está bem?"

Aqua correu até ele em pânico, mas Ven ficou de pé sem aceitar a ajuda dela e preparou sua Keyblade novamente.

"Aquilo não contou. Vamos novamente."

"Você foi superado", Terra disse a Ven com um sorriso.

"Vamos lá, eu só tropecei"

"E é por isso que você não pôde vencer", rebateu Terra.

Suspirando, Ven dispensou a Keyblade e sorriu.

“Confiem em mim, vocês estão prontos. Vocês vão ir bem no exame amanhã”

"Espero que seja assim tão fácil", disse Terra.

Aqua abaixou sua Keyblade também, uma expressão complicada em seu rosto.

"É como o Mestre disse: o poder nasce dentro do coração..."

Uma questão do coração. Era o coração - talvez sendo justo - não a força, que era exigido em um mestre de Keyblade. Ainda…

“Quando for a hora certa, você só precisa olhar dentro de si, Ven. Você perdeu porque tropeçou, mas tropeçou porque é um desastre. ”

"Ei, isso é maldade!"

Aqua riu da resposta de Ven. No entanto, Terra sentiu que seu conselho era para ele.

_Meu... meu coração._

Terra olhou para o céu estrelado para afastar a incerteza.

A luz de todas aquelas estrelas cintilantes era a luz dos corações das pessoas. Ele ficaria bem.

"Ei, acho que é hora de voltar." Terra começou a andar, levando os outros a seguir o exemplo.

"Sim. Eu também vou!" Ven assentiu e correu atrás dele.

"Sempre juntos."

Voltando para Aqua enquanto ela respondia, eles a viram se mover para segui-los, depois pararam no lugar e olharam para o céu noturno. Na mão dela estava o amuleto de Wayfinder.

Terra e Ven também pararam e olharam para cima.

Outra estrela caiu.

_"Gostaria que nós três pudéssemos observar as estrelas novamente e procurar estrelas cadentes."_

"Devemos?" Aqua propôs.

Terra e Ven se entreolharam e assentiram. Com isso, o trio começou a andar.

***

Na escuridão, Mickey avançou a bordo de um tomo mágico, enquanto as águas turbulentas o atingiam. Seu treinamento foi árduo como aprendiz de um poderoso feiticeiro - como um rato que procurava se tornar um mestre de Keyblade.

Além do mais, Mickey não poderia ser chamado de o maior dos pupilos.

Nesse momento, uma onda bateu nele de frente, jogando Mickey de cima do livro.

_Oh não, eu vou me afogar!_

Ou assim ele pensou, antes de se encontrar em um andar muito familiar.

Olhando com raiva para ele estava o grande mago e seu mestre, Yen Sid.

Mickey coçou a cabeça sem jeito e ficou de pé, pronto para ouvir as críticas de Yen Sid, mas isso nunca aconteceu.

"Mickey, não posso deixar de sentir que algo terrível está prestes a acontecer..."

Era a última coisa que Mickey esperava ouvir. O que exatamente ele quis dizer com "algo terrível"?

Da janela da torre imponente que servia de campo de treinamento, ele podia ver o céu estrelado que reunia tantos mundos diferentes.

E entre aquelas estrelas, três brilhavam mais do que todas.

***

Era uma manhã clara e nítida.

Ven dormiu um pouco demais e correu para o salão onde o exame seria realizado.

O salão estava cheio da luz que entrava no vitral. Terra e Aqua já estavam alinhados diante das três cadeiras na frente. O instrutor deles, Mestre Eraqus, ocupava a da esquerda e, à direita, um homem idoso que Ven nunca vira antes, deixando o assento central vazio. O velho era careca e enrugado, com barba branca e olhos brilhando dourados. Ven ficou tenso. Ele teve a sensação de que aqueles olhos se voltaram para ele, fixando-o com uma expressão dura.

_Talvez isso signifique que eu deva me decompor._

Ven deu ao velho assustador outro olhar. Algo parecia... estranho nele, mas ele não sabia o que era antes da voz do Mestre Eraqus ressoar pelo corredor.

"Hoje, vocês serão examinados para o Mark of Mastery."

Terra, Aqua e até Ven instantaneamente concentraram a atenção. Os grossos cabelos pretos do Mestre Eraqus estavam presos para trás, e a distinta barba ao redor da boca estava bem cuidada. Ele sempre se portou com dignidade, mas hoje estava especialmente pronunciado.

“Não um, mas dois dos escolhidos pela Keyblade estão aqui como candidatos, mas isso não é uma competição nem uma batalha pela supremacia - não uma prova de vontades, mas uma prova de coração. Vocês dois podem prevalecer, ou talvez nenhum”

Mestre Eraqus olhou para Terra e Aqua, por sua vez, antes de se voltar para o velho. O velho assentiu em voz baixa.

“Tenho certeza de que nosso convidado, Mestre Xehanort, não viajou até aqui para ver nossos pretendentes mais jovens em anos ficarem aquém do esperado. Eu confio que vocês estão prontos.”

"Sim", Terra e Aqua responderam em uníssono.

Então o homem idoso era Mestre Xehanort. Examinando o rosto do homem mais uma vez, Ven pensou ter ouvido esse nome antes. Talvez esse sentimento estranho fosse porque reconheceu o nome? Mas eles não poderiam ter se cruzado no passado...

"Então que o exame comece"

Ven saiu de um devaneio pela terceira vez na declaração do Mestre Eraqus.

Chegara a hora.

Mestre Eraqus convocou a Keyblade em sua mão e a ergueu alto, e várias bolas de luz apareceram no corredor. Terra e Aqua prepararam suas Keyblades. E então - por um breve momento, Ven sentiu algo com um sobressalto.

_O que é que foi isso?_

As bolas de luz destinadas a testar Terra e Aqua começaram a se mover em direção a Ven. Mestre Eraqus, Terra e Aqua entraram em ação.

"Ven!" eles chamaram.

Mas Ven convocou sua Keyblade. "Não se preocupem comigo. Vocês dois se concentram no exame!”

Isso não foi nada.

"Mas Ven - você está em perigo aqui! Vá esperar no seu quarto”

Com preocupação em sua voz, Aqua afastou a bola de luz diante dela e começou a correr.

"De jeito nenhum! Estou ansioso por isso - ver vocês dois se tornarem mestres. Não vou perder agora!" Ven gritou de volta, batendo uma das luzes ele mesmo.

Enquanto lutava com seu próprio orbe, Terra entrou na conversa. “Ele pode cuidar de si mesmo. Ele esteve lá fora, treinando tão duro quanto nós. " Ven ficou emocionado ao ouvir isso de Terra.

"Fique atento, Ven."

E honestamente, ele também não se importava com a preocupação de Aqua por ele.

"Sim!"

E com isso, os três atacaram suas respectivas bolas de luz.

Por que Ven de repente se envolveu no teste para os dois?

Depois que as luzes foram apagadas, Aqua olhou para o Mestre Eraqus com perguntas em sua mente. Esses orbes nunca deviam ser usados por alguém que não era um examinado, como Ven.

Por mais que estivesse sem fôlego, Ven estava parado na beira do corredor com apenas uma pitada de orgulho no rosto, mas ela queria tentar mantê-lo fora de perigo, se possível. Ele estava treinando para se tornar um Mestre de Keyblade, no entanto, às vezes era inevitável. Ainda assim, ela estava preocupada com ele. O que Terra achava disso?

"Isso foi inesperado... mas é preciso manter o coração calmo, mesmo nas circunstâncias mais difíceis", disse Mestre Eraqus. “Foi um excelente teste, que eu escolhi deixar acontecer. O que nos leva à sua próxima provação”

Aqua corrigiu sua postura enquanto ele falava. Provavelmente foi ela quem mais entrou em pânico, e isso foi porque seu coração ainda era imaturo. Significava apenas que ela precisava de mais treinamento. Os mestres não deveriam cometer erros. Talvez o Mestre tenha enviado os orbes atrás de Ven de propósito.

“Agora, Terra e Aqua, vocês dois se enfrentarão em combate. Lembre-se, não há vencedores - apenas verdades, pois quando poderes iguais se chocam, sua natureza é revelada”

Primeiro, eles enfrentaram o inesperado para avaliar sua força de coração, e agora enfrentariam um igual. Aqua virou-se para Terra e, vendo sua perfeita calma, ela se preparou também; da mesma forma, Terra mudou-se para encará-la.

"Começar!" Mestre Eraqus ligou.

Aqua e Terra agarraram suas Keyblades e saltaram.

Faíscas voavam entre suas lâminas, e Terra podia sentir cada golpe na ponta dos dedos.

Essa foi a primeira vez em algum tempo que ele viu Aqua tão intensa. Por um momento, ele se perguntou se algum dia poderia ser páreo para a força dela.

A força dela? Ou alguma outra coisa?

Terra colocou alguma distância entre ele e sua oponente para recuperar o fôlego, mas ela imediatamente fechou a lacuna. Suas Keyblades se chocaram novamente em uma chuva de faíscas.

Ele não queria perder. Ele não podia se dar o luxo.

Terra jogou tudo o que tinha para derrubar a Keyblade de Aqua e abriu a distância novamente.

_Eu preciso de mais, preciso de mais força._

Ele apertou o punho e - _Que poder é esse?_

Uma força desconhecida surgiu através de Terra.

_Algo está errado…_

Irritado, Terra abriu a palma da mão para suprimir qualquer força.

Foi então que a voz do Mestre Eraqus bradou.

"Basta."

Aqua estava olhando fixamente para Terra. Balançando a cabeça para ela e guardando sua Keyblade, Terra voltou à sua posição inicial.

_Eu acabei de...? Não, vai ficar tudo bem. Eu fiz o melhor que pude. Eu dei tudo de mim._

Mestre Eraqus deu um passo à frente. Atrás dele estava o Mestre Xehanort.

“Nós deliberamos e tomamos uma decisão. Terra, Aqua, vocês dois se portaram de formas louváveis. No entanto, apenas Aqua atingiu a Mark of Mastery”, declarou o Mestre Eraqus.

Terra ficou surpreso. Não era possível.

"Terra, você falhou em manter a escuridão dentro de você suficientemente sob controle." Então aquela força era o poder das trevas?

_Isso é o que era...? Há escuridão no meu coração...?_

“Mas sempre há a próxima vez. Isso é tudo. Aqua, como nossa mais nova Mestra de Keyblade, você tem direito a certos conhecimentos. Por favor, aguarde aqui para mais instruções”

Com isso, o Mestre Eraqus partiu, embora Terra não se lembrasse muito do que ele disse. Quando Ventus veio correndo até ele, Mestre Xehanort também se despediu. Aqua estava olhando para ele. Tudo estava muito quieto e algo doeu em seu peito.

"Ei…"

"Terra, sinto muito..."

Aqua e Ven estavam tentando conversar com ele, mas Terra não estava com disposição para conversar.

"... Desculpem, mas eu preciso de um tempo sozinho", disse ele aos dois, e se afastou sem eles.

***

Alguém estava parado na mansão, esperando o Mestre Xehanort sair do salão.

"Hmph..."

Vanitas aparentemente havia testemunhado o exame Mark of Mastery de longe, e bufou de rir para o Mestre Xehanort. No entanto, o próprio Mestre Xehanort não parecia se importar com sua atitude.

"O que você acha de Ventus?" ele perguntou.

"Ele não vai dar conta. Alguém tem que quebrar aquele perdedor” respondeu Vanitas, divertido.

"Aqui não, você não vai. Eu tenho que manter as aparências”

"Eu sei disso. Ele só precisa de um pequeno incentivo para sair de casa”

Mascarando o rosto novamente, Vanitas começou a andar. A boca do Mestre Xehanort se curvou em um sorriso ao vê-lo sair.

Os mundos estavam agitados, mas ainda havia trabalho a ser feito se eles quisessem mergulhá-los ainda mais no caos.

***

Ao sair do salão, Terra sentou-se nos degraus de pedra do quintal e olhou para a palma da mão. Falhar no exame da Mark of Mastery já era ruim o suficiente, mas a explosão momentânea de escuridão dentro dele o incomodou ainda mais. Até o assustou.

Ele havia aprendido algo sobre o poder das trevas. Ele também sabia o destino de um coração consumido por ele.

E esse poder estava nele.

Ele havia aprendido que a força era necessária para conquistar as trevas do coração. Força do coração - força do corpo. Aprimorar suas capacidades físicas traria força de coração no devido tempo. Se ele treinasse seu coração da mesma maneira, o poder de sua Keyblade também aumentaria. Ele aprendeu tudo isso.

_Há escuridão dentro de mim... Então, o que isso importa? Eu sei que sou forte o suficiente para contê-la..._

"Sim... você é realmente forte."

Terra se virou com o comentário inesperado e encontrou o Mestre Xehanort ali.

"Mestre Xehanort..." Terra baixou a cabeça na avaliação do Mestre.

“E ainda... como é frustrante que Eraqus refute seu poder. Você poderia treinar com ele para sempre e mesmo assim... nunca seria um mestre aos olhos dele. ”

Mestre Xehanort sacudiu a cabeça lentamente, afastou-se de Terra e começou a sair; Terra seguiu logo atrás dele. Se o Mestre Xehanort reconhecesse sua força, talvez também pudesse salvá-lo de seu medo recente. Do seu medo da escuridão.

"Mas por que? Me ajude a entender, Mestre Xehanort. O que é que não consegui aprender?”

Mestre Xehanort voltou-se para ele lentamente. “Você está bem como está. A escuridão não pode ser destruída. Só pode ser canalizada”

_Canalizar a escuridão..._

"Sim. Obrigado, Mestre” respondeu Terra, ajoelhando-se diante de Mestre Xehanort. Colocando a mão no ombro de Terra, o Mestre Xehanort sorriu e depois voltou para o corredor.

Ainda curvando-se, Terra olhou atentamente para o chão.

***

_Terra…_

Aqua abaixou a cabeça, encarando o desenho no chão.

"... e agora que você é mestre em Keyblade, você deve sempre estar consciente de..."

As palavras do Mestre Eraqus não a alcançaram. Embora tivesse sido reconhecida como Mestra, sua preocupação com Terra era maior que sua alegria pelo próprio sucesso.

Nesse momento, soou um sino desconhecido. Era o alarme que sinalizou problemas nos mundos. Mas quem poderia estar ligando?

"O que é isso?"

Mestre Eraqus virou o pedestal. Um espelho atrás dele começara a irradiar luz, e ele ficou na frente dele e começou a falar. Aqua sabia que o espelho era para se comunicar com outros mundos, mas ela nunca tinha visto o Mestre Eraqus usá-lo para falar com alguém.

O que estava acontecendo…?

Enquanto Aqua observava as costas do Mestre Eraqus, inquieta, as portas se abriram atrás dela e Terra entrou correndo. Ele parou ao lado de Aqua, de frente para a frente do corredor.

"O que aconteceu?" ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Por que Ven não está aqui? "

Todo mundo deveria se reunir no salão se a campainha tocasse. O olhar de Aqua se moveu ansiosamente para a porta.

"... Muito bem, então enviarei meus alunos para investigar", disse Mestre Eraqus, e a luz desapareceu do espelho, sugerindo que a comunicação havia terminado. Ele então voltou-se para um Terra e Aqua muito tensos.

“Esse foi meu querido velho amigo Yen Sid. Como vocês sabem, ele não é mais um Mestre, mas ainda mantém um olho atento às marés de luz e escuridão. O conselho dele serve como sinalização na estrada em que os usuários de Keyblade devem andar” Yen Sid - ela ouvira esse nome. Ele era o grande feiticeiro.

“Mais uma razão, portanto, de preocupação - pois ele me diz que as princesas do coração estão em perigo. Não apenas das forças das trevas, como vocês podem supor, mas também de uma nova ameaça - uma que se alimenta de negatividade. Emoções incipientes que tomaram forma de monstros - Yen Sid as chama de Unversed.

Os Unversed - seres gerados por emoções negativas. Por que eles estavam aqui agora...?

“Como usuários de Keyblade, vocês têm a tarefa de derrubar qualquer um que atrapalhe o equilíbrio de luz e escuridão. Os Unversed não são exceção. Tentei passar essa notícia ao Mestre Xehanort, mas minhas repetidas tentativas de alcançá-lo falharam. Duvido que exista alguma conexão e, no entanto... tudo isso me incomoda”.

Mestre Xehanort tinha acabado de chegar aqui, mas agora ele não podia ser contatado? Para onde ele fora?

"Mestre Xehanort desapareceu?"

Terra baixou o olhar. Tanto ele como Aqua estavam visivelmente perturbados.

Mestre Eraqus continuou. "Então aqui estamos nós. Preciso de vocês dois para controlar essa situação. Eliminem os Unversed e encontrem o Mestre Xehanort. Eu desbloquei as Lanes Between. Vocês podem usar esses caminhos proibidos para viajar entre este mundo e inúmeros outros. A escuridão se aproxima mais do que o habitual dentro desses espaços, mas suas armaduras irão protegê-los. Por fim, lembrem-se de que a ordem deve ser mantida. Vocês não podem contar a ninguém que há outros mundos. Agora vão e cumpram seu dever”

"Sim mestre." Aqua e Terra responderam em uníssono.

Essa missão surgiu do nada. Eles nunca tinham sido encarregados de algo dessa maneira. Isso fazia parte de ser um Mestre de Keyblade? De qualquer maneira, o momento era perfeito demais. Algo ameaçador estava por vir. Aqua podia sentir gotas de suor se formando em sua testa.

"Terra", disse o Mestre Eraqus, e Terra levantou a cabeça. “Considere isso uma oportunidade. Uma segunda chance para você me fazer mudar de ideia.”

"O que?" Terra respondeu reflexivamente, seu rosto cheio de confusão.

“Você deve saber, eu me importo com você como meu próprio filho. Se pudesse, eu o nomearia Mestre em um segundo... ”O Mestre Eraqus fechou os olhos e parou momentaneamente, depois olhou para Terra mais uma vez e continuou: “Mas como posso quando você está tão obcecado por poder? Terra, você não deve ter medo de perder. O medo leva à obsessão pelo poder, e a obsessão leva à escuridão. Você nunca deve esquecer”

Terra assentiu com o conselho do Mestre e abaixou a cabeça”

"Obrigado, mestre. Eu juro, não vou falhar com você novamente.

A expressão de Terra quando se levantou de novo era determinada e severa. Aqua olhou para ele, um pouco perturbada.

_Por que estou tão preocupada? Terra nunca poderia cair na escuridão._

Observando Terra girar nos calcanhares e ir embora, Aqua olhou para o Mestre Eraqus e fez uma reverência.

"Mestre, é melhor eu me pôr a caminho."

“Espere, Aqua. Antes de partir, eu tenho um outro... Bem, chame de um pedido, de máxima prioridade”

"Sim?"

Depois que ele a parou, Aqua olhou para ele com expectativa. Mestre Eraqus retornou o olhar firmemente, embora com um pouco de umidade nos olhos.

“Eu disse à Terra que essa poderia ser uma segunda chance de mostrar a Mark of Mastery... e eu quis dizer isso. No entanto, aquele lampejo de escuridão que ele exibiu durante o exame - posso sentir que é muito profundo. Se ele fosse... Se esses poderes se provarem demais para ele lidar, eu quero que você o traga de volta para mim imediatamente. É para seu próprio bem. Não suportaria perder nenhum de vocês para a escuridão”

A escuridão à espreita em Terra era pequena, mas incomensuravelmente profunda - talvez o Mestre Eraqus compartilhasse sua preocupação.

"Claro. Eu nunca deixaria isso acontecer. Prometo que trarei Terra de volta. Só que desta vez, você verá que ele tem o que é preciso para ser um mestre” respondeu Aqua, apertando os lábios.

A escuridão não o levaria em seu turno.

"Estou contando com você."

Aqua fez uma reverência firme para Mestre Eraqus.

Não havia como Terra cair para esse poder.

***

Ven havia retornado ao seu quarto sozinho. Ele não estava com vontade de assistir à confirmação de Aqua como Mestra - ou talvez ele simplesmente não sabia o que dizer a Terra, mesmo que fosse atrás dele.

Deitando na cama, ele acenou sem entusiasmo uma "Keyblade" de madeira. Era a amada espada de treino com a qual ele treinava antes de poder herdar uma Keyblade.

Por que Terra falhou no exame? Até onde ele sabia, Terra e Aqua estavam em pé de igualdade em termos de habilidade.

Só então, ele ouviu o som de um sino ao longe.

A campainha - era o alarme que alertava sobre uma perturbação nos mundos. Esse som significava que ele tinha que ir para o salão.

Ven pulou da cama e foi em direção à porta.

"Melhor se apressar, Ventus... ou você nunca mais verá o Terra", disse uma voz repentina.

Ven se virou. Ele deveria ser o único aqui - mas alguém estava lá. Era um jovem da mesma altura que ele, vestindo uma roupa preta e uma máscara ameaçadora e inexpressiva.

"O que? Cai na real. Eu posso ver Terra quando quiser” Ven retrucou de volta para ele.

O jovem, Vanitas, encostou-se na prateleira e respondeu: “Como agora? Ele está deixando você para trás. E quando você o alcançar... ele será uma pessoa diferente" Ele parecia completamente confiante.

Ven não era fã da atitude desse cara ou do que ele estava sugerindo, e levantou sua espada de treino. "Olha, quem quer que seja, você não sabe nem uma coisa sobre o Terra. Eu e ele sempre seremos uma equipe. Você está tentando começar uma briga ou o quê?”

Vanitas bufou ironicamente e se afastou. “Oh, cresça. É isso que você chama de amizade? Você nunca saberá a verdade a menos que saia e procure por si mesmo. Vamos lá, o que você poderia saber quando está preso aqui, olhando apenas o que está no seu pequeno mundo? ”

Vanitas voltou-se para Ven por um momento, depois entrou no redemoinho de escuridão que apareceu diante dele. A escuridão desapareceu junto com ele.

_Sobre o que era tudo isso? Quem era aquele cara?_

Agora Ven estava realmente preocupado.

Ele saiu correndo do quarto com a espada de madeira ainda na mão. Correu escada abaixo e pulou no quintal, procurando por Terra. Ali está ele! Ven correu até ele.

"Terra!"

Sem fôlego, ele tentou contar a Terra sobre o garoto que acabara de conhecer - apenas para que a mão de Terra caísse sobre sua cabeça e o detivesse, depois bagunçou seus cabelos.

"Está tudo bem."

_Tudo bem? Eu nunca pensei que você não estava bem. Não é isso. Esse cara disse que eu nunca mais te veria. O que você acha que ele quis dizer?_

Mas antes que ele pudesse perguntar, Terra bateu em uma parte do guarda-ombro, cobrindo instantaneamente seu corpo em uma armadura. Enquanto Ven observava, Terra jogou sua Keyblade suavemente no ar, onde ela mudou para sua forma de planador, e rapidamente pulou a bordo. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que Ven não teve a chance de falar.

Mas ainda havia muito mais a dizer...

Bem diante dos olhos de Ven, o planador Keyblade de Terra disparou em uma fenda no espaço - a entrada para o corredor dimensional.

O que o garoto dissera passou por sua mente.

 _"Você nunca saberá a verdade a menos que saia e procure por ela você mesmo."_ Nesse caso, ele também tinha que ir.

Como Terra, Ven bateu em seu guarda-ombro para ativar sua armadura. Ele então jogou sua Keyblade e pulou quando ela assumiu a forma de planador.

"Espere Ven!"

Ele podia ouvir a voz de Aqua à distância, mas precisava ir - ver Terra novamente e confirmar a verdade por si mesmo.

E então Ven voou atrás de Terra para o corredor.

***

Vanitas observou Ventus partir de um canto do quintal e olhou para o portal de ébano para onde ele havia ido.

O dado já havia sido lançado. Não havia necessidade de entrar em pânico. Ventus tivera certeza de desempenhar bem seu papel. E Mestre Xehanort provavelmente também estava fazendo seu papel naquele momento.

"Espere Ven!"

Ele ouviu uma mulher chamar e se escondeu na sombra de um pilar. A voz tinha que pertencer àquela ninguém - Aqua.

"Não! Ele não deve! " Mestre Eraqus gritou em seguida. Ele previra que Aqua iria atrás de Ven. O Mestre Xehanort havia dito que o Mestre Eraqus seria um obstáculo para seus planos, e Vanitas concordou.

Ele não apenas pertencia à luz, mas sabia a verdade sobre Ven - e sobre o próprio Vanitas. Qualquer que seja o tipo de armadilha que fosse montada para Eraqus, Terra sem dúvida estaria envolvido.

"Você tem que trazê-lo de volta!" O Mestre Eraqus pediu a Aqua.

"Não se preocupe, mestre!" ela respondeu. Assumindo uma forma blindada como os dois primeiros, ela jogou sua Keyblade no ar e pulou a bordo. Ela então mergulhou na saída exatamente quando estava prestes a fechar.

Agora todos os atores estavam indo para o palco - para o Ocean Between. Pensando que já era hora de ele partir em sua própria jornada, Vanitas abriu um Corredor das Trevas - um espaço negro conectando mundos.

"Mestre Xehanort...", Mestre Eraqus sussurrou enquanto olhava para o céu, assim como Vanitas. Quando ele descobrisse toda a verdade, seria tarde demais para ele.

Vanitas riu dentro de sua máscara quando entrou no Corredor das Trevas.

Estava na hora da aventura começar.


	3. Capítulo 2A – Dwarf Woodlands

PROTEGIDO POR SUA ARMADURA, Ven disparou através do Ocean Between no topo de seu planador Keyblade. Ainda nenhum sinal de Terra. Para onde ele poderia ter ido? Ven podia ver um mundo radiante ao longe com o que pareciam pequenos fragmentos de estrelas flutuando nele. Uma floresta, um campo de flores e... uma cabana...?

Ven manonbrou sua Keyblade em sua direção.

Ele aterrissou em uma montanha escarpada, mas mais à frente conseguiu distinguir uma densa área arborizada. Foi um pouco emocionante visitar um mundo que nunca tinha visto antes. O calor do ar era diferente, o perfume era novo e até a força da luz brilhando não era a mesma. Ele estava vendo tudo pela primeira vez.

Ven se lembrou da visão das estrelas do mundo em que treinou. Terra havia dito que cada uma dessas pequenas luzes era um mundo, então havia tantos tipos de lugares para morar quanto estrelas. Ou talvez apenas o mundo dele fosse especial e todos os outros não fossem muito diferentes daquele em que ele estava agora. _Há tanta coisa que eu quero saber, pensou Ven_. Ele queria aprender sobre todos os diferentes tipos de mundos.

Observando as vistas enquanto descia o caminho da montanha, Ven percebeu alguém chegando e espiou de uma borda.

Sete anões marchavam juntos, cada um com uma cor diferente e carregando uma picareta. Todos estavam em perfeita sintonia enquanto passavam por baixo dele... bem, exceto aquele no final, que parecia um pouco fora do ritmo.

Depois que os sete entraram em uma caverna a uma pequena distância, Ven pulou do precipício e correu atrás deles.

Este era o mundo dos anões - os Dwarf Woodlands.

Ven entrou no poço iluminado pelo brilho de lanternas esporadicamente colocadas. Pedras preciosas brilhavam nas paredes acidentadas, e os anões balançavam suas picaretas para escavar.

Quando Ven se aproximou, um anão de óculos conhecido como Mestre se virou. "Hã? Quem é você?"

"Eu sou Ventus. Pode me chamar de Ven”

Enquanto Ven tentava se apresentar com um sorriso no rosto, outro anão muito menos agradável chamado Zangado gritou: “Um ladrão de diamantes! Protejam-se, seus tolos!”

Os anões começaram a correr, fugindo de Ven e escondendo-se atrás das pedras.

"Eu sinto Muito. Eu não quis assustar vocês”. Perdido, Ven coçou a bochecha.

Por trás de uma pedra, um anão gordo, Feliz, cutucou seu rosto. "Você não queria?"

"Você quer dizer que você não está aqui pelos nossos diamantes?" Em seguida, um anão com um olhar sonolento no rosto, Soneca.

"Isso não é legal, me tratando como um tipo de bandido. Estou apenas tentando encontrar um amigo. O nome dele é Terra. Ele está vestido como eu, mais ou menos...”

“Parece papo furado para mim! Dê o fora, idiota!”

Ven tentou desesperadamente explicar, pensando que eles entenderiam se soubessem os detalhes, mas Zangado o interrompeu.

"Não conhecemos Terra", respondeu o Dengoso de bochechas rosadas.

Soltando um pequeno suspiro de frustração, Ven perguntou: “Por favor... vocês poderiam vir aqui? Eu só quero conversar”

"Não caiam nessa! Fiquem onde estão!” Zangado gritou mais uma vez.

_Sem escolha, né?_

"Tudo certo. Então, faremos isso da maneira mais difícil! " Ventus correu em direção aos anões.

***

Quase ao mesmo tempo, Terra aterrissou nos Dwarf Woodlands dentro de um castelo sombrio a alguma distância da localização de Ventus. Este era o segundo mundo que Terra já havia visitado.

Enquanto procurava nos arredores em que aterrissara, ouviu uma voz desconhecida. Ele se escondeu atrás de um pilar e tentou encontrar a fonte.

“Escravo do espelho mágico, venha do espaço mais distante. Através do vento e da escuridão eu te convoco! Fale!" Uma mulher de capa longa e preta com uma coroa na cabeça, a rainha, levantou as duas mãos em direção ao céu diante de um grande espelho, como se quisesse olhar para si mesma. Uma misteriosa chama negra rugiu dentro do espelho. "Deixe-me ver tua face."

Nas palavras da rainha, um rosto gigante como uma máscara, o Espelho Mágico, apareceu dentro do espelho.

"O que ordenais, minha rainha?" Uma voz enervante e sobrenatural ecoou no espelho.

“Espelho Mágico na parede, quem é a mais bela de todas?” a rainha perguntou ao espelho mágico.

“Famosa é a tua beleza, Majestade, mas espere... uma empregada adorável, pelo que vejo. Trapos não podem esconder sua graça gentil. Infelizmente, ela é mais bela que você”

“Pior para ela! Revele seu nome!”

"Lábios vermelhos como a rosa, cabelos pretos como ébano, pele branca como a neve."

Os olhos da rainha brilharam com a descrição do Espelho Mágico. Ela sussurrou um nome: "Branca de Neve!"

“O coração da Branca de Neve brilha. Cuidado, minha rainha, um coração de luz” entoou o Espelho Mágico, elogiando ainda mais a garota, e desapareceu.

Uma donzela - com um coração cheio de luz. Essa Branca de Neve era outra Princesa do Coração?

As sobrancelhas de Terra se franziram quando ele se lembrou de suas próprias ações no primeiro mundo. Ainda assim, ele tinha que fazer o que precisava agora para fazer as pazes.

Se Branca de Neve fosse uma delas, Mestre Xehanort poderia ter vindo a este mundo em busca dela. Terra saiu da sombra do pilar e se aproximou da rainha.

"Quem vem lá?" A rainha se virou para encarar Terra.

“Meu nome é Terra. Estou procurando um homem chamado Xehanort... Mestre Xehanort. Pensei que talvez você o tivesse visto”

"Esse nome não tem importância para mim."

"Entendo. Desculpe incomodá-la."

Quando Terra se virou, a rainha se dirigiu a ele por trás.

"Espere. Ah, sim... eu tenho uma tarefa para você. Se tiver sucesso, perguntarei ao espelho onde você encontrará esse Mestre Xehanort”

Terra a encarou novamente, e a rainha o olhou atentamente com um sorriso desagradável nos lábios.

"E o espelho vai saber?" Terra perguntou.

"Você se atreve a me questionar?" a rainha estalou.

Se o pedido dela não se encaixasse bem com ele, simplesmente não o cumpriria.

"Qual é a tarefa?" ele solicitou.

“Há uma jovem empregada que reside neste castelo. O nome dela é Branca de Neve. Mate-a. E para ter duplamente certeza de que não houve falha, traga o coração dela... nisto” A rainha entregou uma pequena caixa para Terra.

"O coração? Você quer dizer a alma dela?”

“O que eu exijo é a vida dela. Não tenho interesse em algo tão insubstancial como uma alma”

Insubstancial…? Então o que era certo? Pensando por um momento, Terra se deparou com uma dúvida fundamental e fez outra pergunta.

"O que essa donzela fez a você?"

“Isso não é da sua conta. Agora, ouça minhas palavras. Meu esplendor é toda a luz que este reino precisa”

Terra achou difícil acreditar que houvesse brilho nessa senhora, mas por enquanto a descrição do espelho dessa Branca de Neve cheia de luz despertou seu interesse.

Ele não tinha a menor intenção de trazer o coração dela, como a rainha pediu. Do jeito que estava, a probabilidade de Branca de Neve ser uma Princesa do Coração era forte, então seria melhor encontrá-la.

"Onde posso encontrá-la?"

“Fora do castelo, há uma clareira de flores silvestres. Você está dispensado. Vá agora e procure-a lá”

"Entendi."

Um sorriso malévolo apareceu no rosto da rainha atrás de Terra enquanto ele se afastava.

Saindo da câmara do espelho, Terra correu através do castelo mal iluminado. Estava cheio de Unversed. Por que tantos deles apareceram neste mundo?

Terra seguiu em frente, cortando os Unversed enquanto andava. Ao sair da adega para o pátio e sair do terreno do castelo, ele encontrou uma planície tão bonita que os limites escuros do castelo pareciam um sonho. Entre as flores em plena floração e os pássaros cantando, estava uma jovem colhendo flores sozinha.

Lábios vermelhos como a rosa, cabelos pretos como ébano, pele branca como neve - tinha que ser Branca de Neve.

Ela se virou quando Terra se aproximou.

“Olá, olá. Quem é você?" ela perguntou com um sorriso e nem uma pitada de medo.

"Você não está assustada?"

"Eu deveria estar?"

Terra podia sentir um brilho puro vindo de Branca de Neve, onde ela embalava suas flores, a cabeça inclinada para um lado. Ela realmente deve ser uma das Princesas do Coração.

"Algo errado?"

"O nome Mestre Xehanort significa alguma coisa para você?"

“Por que... não. Acho que nunca ouvi esse nome” respondeu Branca de Neve.

"E agora…?"

Então Mestre Xehanort ainda não havia chegado aqui. Terra estava intrigado com o que ele deveria fazer a seguir quando sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida pelo surgimento repentino de uma presença misteriosa nas proximidades. "Unversed!" Terra gritou, convocando a Keyblade na mão.

"Eek!"

Assustada, Branca de Neve fugiu na direção oposta do castelo.

“Ei, espere! Não entre lá sozinha! "

Terra tentou ir atrás dela, mas um Unversed bloqueou seu caminho.

"Fora do meu caminho!" ele gritou, descendo sua Keyblade. O Unversed caiu com um único golpe, mas vários outros tomaram seu lugar, impedindo-o de prosseguir. Terra balançou sua Keyblade de novo e de novo.

***

Depois de conseguir encontrar todos os sete anões, Ven defendeu seu caso.

"Vamos. Estou lhe dizendo, não sou ladrão”

“Ha! Isso é o que todos dizem. Bem, vamos a você!" Zangado respondeu.

Enquanto um dos anões olhava para Ven com simpatia, a maioria, especialmente Zangado, não parecia inclinada a acreditar nele.

“... Tudo bem, entendi. Vocês querem que eu vá embora, eu vou embora” Desapontado, Ven caminhou em direção à saída da mina.

Esses foram os primeiros habitantes de outro mundo que ele já conheceu e, no entanto - _Ei, esses caras provavelmente não são os únicos que moram aqui, certo?_

Ven parou e virou-se para encarar os anões. "Oh, mas - vocês podem me dizer onde eu posso encontrar outras pessoas por aqui?"

"Há um castelo além do coro - quero dizer, a floresta".

"Entendi. Bem, obrigado”

A vontade de Mestre de responder a ele, apesar de tudo, trouxe um sorriso ao rosto de Ven, então ele expressou sua gratidão e deixou a mina para trás.

Embora os anões não parecessem pessoas más, não seria fácil convencê-los de que não era um ladrão.

Saindo da montanha escarpada onde ele pousou pela primeira vez, Ven foi para a floresta, mas - "Uau, o quê?!"

Seu caminho foi bloqueado por criaturas que ele nunca tinha visto antes - os Unversed. Quando eles saltaram para o ataque, Ven os acertou com sua Keyblade e toda sua frustração com as falsas acusações dos anões.

"Hoje não!"

Enquanto ele corria pelo terreno rochoso, matando os Unversed, Ven encontrou uma cabana solitária aninhada na floresta. _Talvez seja aqui que esses anões moram?_

Ven estava prestes a espiar pela janela e ver o que havia dentro, quando ouviu uma garota gritar.

"Eek!"

Veio da floresta além da cabana.

"Lá!" Ven correu para as árvores.

Ao contrário das florestas bem iluminadas de antes, a luz do sol não alcançava esse lugar escuro e úmido sob as árvores excepcionalmente altas e densas.

Ven viu uma garota curvada e chorando, e correu até ela.

"O que há de errado?"

"Essas árvores horríveis - eles tentaram me agarrar."

"Ah, está tudo bem. Você provavelmente estava apenas vendo coisas. Isso acontece com todos nós quando temos medo"

Ven colocou a mão em seu ombro enquanto ele a animava. Aqua uma vez disse a ele algo semelhante.

A garota finalmente levantou a cabeça. Ela era adorável, com pele branca, lábios vermelhos e cabelos pretos.

Oh, obrigada. Eu me sinto bem melhor agora. Tenho certeza de que vou me dar bem, de alguma forma. Mas… Eu preciso de um lugar para dormir à noite. Você conhece algum lugar que eu possa?”

“Bem, eu vi uma casa logo à frente. Vamos lá, eu vou te levar. Ven estendeu a mão para ela, e ela lentamente se levantou. "Oh, eu sou Ventus. Ven para abreviar”

“Obrigada, Ven. Meu nome é Branca de Neve” disse a garota com um sorriso tímido.

Bom, ela não tem medo de mim. Nem está convencida de que sou um ladrão”

"Ótimo. Vamos indo!"

Ven começou a andar, guiando Branca de Neve pela mão.

***

Terra guardou sua Keyblade após a batalha no prado florido, levando um momento para recuperar o fôlego.

Ele havia perdido completamente o controle de Branca de Neve enquanto lidava com os Unversed, mas ela havia dito que não sabia nada sobre o Mestre Xehanort. Isso significava que a única pista que ele tinha neste mundo era aquele espelho.

Terra partiu em direção ao castelo.

Ainda assim, qual era o problema com essas Princesas do Coração? O que exatamente era um coração cheio de luz? Terra era sensível à luz, ele mesmo, mas nunca a sentiu enchendo seu próprio coração. Porque era assim?

Ele não tinha forças para suprimir sua escuridão - mas havia o conselho do Mestre Xehanort para canalizá-la. Não havia como negar sua presença em Terra, mas isso não poderia ser dito de todos? Não estava tudo bem, desde que a escuridão não assumisse? Suas dúvidas voltaram a surgir e ele queria perguntar ao Mestre Xehanort.

Terra passou pelo pátio e pela masmorra para alcançar a câmara do espelho novamente.

A rainha estava de pé em frente ao espelho.

"Como você ousa voltar aqui, seu tolo!" Ela voltou-se para Terra, cheia de raiva.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Eu ordenei que você me trouxesse o coração de Branca de Neve!"

A rainha foi direto ao ponto. O espelho devia mantê-la informada do que estava acontecendo, mesmo de longe.

“Uma ordem que escolhi ignorar. Sabe, você afirma ser radiante, mas tudo o que vejo são sombras de ciúmes, pairando no seu coração” declarou Terra.

Certo - e um coração nunca deve afundar na escuridão.

"Você pagará por tanta insolência!" A rainha tremeu de raiva ao gritar: “Espelho Mágico na parede, consuma esse tolo de uma vez por todas!”

Terra preparou sua Keyblade. No entanto, o Espelho Mágico disse: “Infelizmente, minha senhora, isso não posso fazer. Não tenho poder, salvo respostas verdadeiras”

"Você ousa desafiar sua rainha?!"

A rainha tremeu com ira ainda maior, e uma aura vermelha de negatividade começou a envolvê-la.

Aquilo... era o poder das trevas?

Quando sua ira atingiu seu ponto de ebulição, a rainha pegou um frasco contendo um produto químico verde de uma mesa e jogou-o no espelho.

O frasco quebrou e o produto químico verde escorreu para o Espelho Mágico. A máscara dentro gemeu. "Nnnngh..."

Quando o gemido se transformou em um rugido, uma luz poderosa brilhou no espelho. "O que?!"

Desorientado por um momento, Terra foi sugado pelo espelho.

Dentro havia um espaço abissal preenchido com réplicas misteriosas da máscara.

Consumidos por um coração sombrio, os Espelhos Mágicos se moveram para atacar Terra. As fileiras pareciam intermináveis, como se ele estivesse parado entre dois espelhos, um diante do outro, mas o real tinha que estar em algum lugar.

Tirando as falsificações, Terra alcançou uma máscara cuja expressão era diferente das outras e brandiu sua Keyblade por ela. A máscara acabou sendo a verdadeira e, assim, a batalha acabou.

A máscara soltou um grito - e Terra foi lançado para fora do espelho com um flash.

"Como você escapou?!" a rainha exclamou com um suspiro. O Espelho Mágico já havia retornado ao normal.

"Agora, você perguntará ao espelho: onde posso encontrar o Mestre Xehanort?" Terra solicitou à rainha quando se aproximou dela com a Keyblade na mão. Com os olhos ainda abatidos de irritação, a rainha colocou a pergunta no espelho.

“Espelho Mágico, instrua esse canalha! Dê as respostas que ele deseja”. A máscara interior ficou em silêncio por um momento, depois afirmou:

"Além da luz e das trevas, ele mora, onde a guerra foi travada contra os companheiros."

"Isso é tudo?" Terra pressionou. Mas foi em vão, pois a máscara manteve seu silêncio. "Obrigado. Você foi uma grande ajuda"

Com palavras de despedida para o espelho e para a rainha, Terra guardou sua Keyblade e se afastou.

Se o Mestre Xehanort não estava aqui, ele não tinha mais negócios neste mundo.

Ele conhecera Branca de Neve, cheia de luz, e uma rainha mergulhada na escuridão. E um espelho que falava a verdade.

Qual delas o espelho diria que ele se parecia mais?

Pensando em si mesmo, Terra deixou esse mundo para trás.

***

Depois de atravessar a floresta com Branca de Neve a reboque, Ven alcançou a segurança da cabana. A porta estava destrancada, permitindo que entrassem sem problemas. Todas as pequenas necessidades lá dentro eram um pouco diminutas, sugerindo que era ali que os anões chamavam de lar.

"Tenho certeza de que você estará segura aqui... mas sente-se e espere enquanto olho em volta."

"Obrigada... estou sempre tão cansada."

"Descanse um pouco", ele a aconselhou, depois saiu.

Os anões ainda não retornaram. Eles gritariam com ele ainda mais e o chamariam de ladrão novamente, se soubessem que ele havia entrado escondido sem ser convidado, mas não havia outro lugar para manter Branca de Neve fora de perigo. Ven circulou a cabine, decidindo que poderia ser um problema se o encontrassem sozinho, mas talvez as coisas fossem diferentes com Branca de Neve aqui também.

Ele não encontrou nenhum Unversed, apenas um pequeno riacho com manchas de flores florescendo nas margens atrás da cabana.

Aliviado, Ven voltou para dentro.

"A costa está limpa! Nem um monstro à vista, hein?!”

Branca de Neve estava sentada no chão, e ao redor dela estavam aqueles sete anões.

"Não podia ficar longe, não podia? E quem te convidou para entrar, seu ladrão podre?” Zangado rosnou.

"Oh não, ele não é um ladrão. Ele me resgatou”

Branca de Neve defendeu Ven, mas as suspeitas dos anões não seriam tão facilmente dissipadas.

"Você não deve ser esganada- uh, não deve ser enganada por ele, princesa", alertou Mestre.

"Apenas dê o fora!" Zangado estava aumentando ainda mais a confusão.

"Por favor, não o mande embora. Veja bem, ele me ajudou quando eu estava perdida e, oh, muito assustada” implorou Branca de Neve, abaixando o olhar.

Ela estava tão assustada assim?

Preocupado, Ven perguntou a ela: "O que aconteceu?"

“Bem, eu estava colhendo flores no bosque, e havia um estranho lá. Ele tinha uma espada, mas era como uma chave, e então esses monstros vieram” respondeu Branca de Neve, olhando para Ven.

"Uma espada em forma de chave... Terra!" Ven disse para si mesmo.

"Você quer dizer que esse estranho te viu e colocou sua horda de demônios do mal atrás de você?" Mestre disse com um olhar de soslaio para o Ven.

"Terra nunca faria isso!" Ven negou a ideia com veemência.

"Ah, claro. Tenho certeza que ele não faria. Não se é seu amigo" Com os anões ao seu redor, Branca de Neve parecia um pouco desconfortável.

"Princesa, você é muito importante - er, confiante", Mestre alegou, e Branca de Neve olhou para Ven com tristeza.

"Ele está- mentindo! Marque minhas palavras."

Não parecia que as palavras levariam os anões a acreditar nele.

"Eu vou provar!"

Ven saiu correndo da cabana.

Se o homem que Branca de Neve mencionou era Terra, Ven poderia encontrá-lo.

Assim como quando ele salvou Branca de Neve mais cedo, a floresta sombria estava repleta de Unversed.

"Para trás!"

Ven estava preocupado que perderia Terra se não se apressasse. Ele cortou desesperadamente o Unversed, não querendo perder tempo. Correndo para fora da floresta, chegou ao campo com suas flores abundantes.

"Terra!" Ven gritou, esquecendo de dispensar sua Keyblade. Sem resposta. Ele correu mais para o campo, procurando. Infelizmente, não havia vestígios de Terra. "Aww."

Ven parou e abaixou a cabeça.

_Eu queria encontrá-lo..._

Só então, ele viu algo a seus pés.

"Hã?"

Uma maçã vermelha rolou para ele. Ven pegou e olhou em volta. A poucos passos, uma velha mancava junto com uma cesta de maçãs.

"Com licença, senhora? Você derrubou isso”. Ven correu até a velha e entregou-lhe a maçã.

“Oh, por que obrigada, meu bichinho. Para dizer a verdade, eu realmente não sei o que eu teria feito sem isso. E-e-e-e-e-e...”

Ela pegou a maçã com uma risada assustadora, mas parou quando viu o que Ven tinha na outra mão.

"Eu já não vi essa espada antes?"

“Terra tem uma. Você conhece Terra?” Ven perguntou. Embora não houvesse garantia de que ela conhecia o amigo de Ven apenas porque ela já havia visto uma Keyblade antes, ele tinha que perguntar.

A resposta da velha era a última coisa que ele esperava ouvir.

"Oh, sim, sim... Aquele rufião apontou uma delas para mim, perguntando sobre algum 'Xehanort' - meu pobre coração quase parou."

Terra ameaçou uma mulher idosa? De jeito nenhum. Ele nunca faria isso. Ainda assim, Branca de Neve havia dito que foi atacada por monstros desconhecidos depois de encontrar um homem com algo parecido com uma chave.

"Isso não parece nada com ele..." Tranquilizando-se de que a história dela não poderia estar certa, Ven perguntou: "Senhora, para onde foi Terra?"

"Tenho certeza de que não faço ideia... Todos vocês devem ameaçar uma pobre avó?" O corpo da velha tremia de medo.

"O que? Não, eu estava apenas...”

_Eu nunca faria isso, e o Terra também._

_Mas... se o que todos neste mundo estão dizendo é verdade - por que estou pensando nisso?_

Observando a velha caminhar em direção à floresta com sua grande cesta, Ven soltou um suspiro lento. Ele olhou para o céu.

"Terra... O que você fez?"

Terra provavelmente não estava mais neste mundo. Ven teria que ir para outro e perguntar por ele.

Ven abriu as Lanes Between em busca de um novo mundo.

“Que bom, deixe que essas dúvidas se apossem de você” Vanitas murmurou enquanto observava Ven partir mais uma vez à distância. Quanto maior a dúvida de Ventus, em maior tumulto seu coração estaria e mais ele vacilaria. Esse era o plano, ou parte dele, de qualquer maneira.

Vanitas começou a caminhar em direção à floresta e viu a velha - a rainha transformada - sair das árvores.

"Agora, vamos torcer para que ela faça sua parte também."

Vanitas sorriu, e a floresta sombria se agitou quando Unversed apareceu ao seu redor.

Convocando um Corredor de Trevas, Vanitas desapareceu.

***

Branca de Neve timidamente aceitou a maçã vermelha oferecida pela velha e deu uma mordida. Quando um sorriso misterioso apareceu nos lábios enrugados de sua convidada, Branca de Neve soltou um pequeno grito e caiu no chão.

"Agora serei a mais bela de todas!" a velha cantou de rir. Na verdade, ela era a rainha - madrasta de Branca de Neve. Ainda gargalhando, ela saiu de casa. Uma tempestade estava se formando fora da casa dos anões. Relâmpagos iluminavam o céu.

"É a bruxa!" Zangado gritou montado em um cervo, e a rainha fugiu em pânico. Os anões não a perseguiriam se ela voltasse ao castelo. Ela correu pela escuridão da floresta, subindo um precipício.

Ela tinha que escapar...!

Mas os anões eram perseguidores determinados.

Chegando ao topo do penhasco, a rainha olhou para os anões - e logo depois conheceu seu destino.

Mas Branca de Neve não iria mais despertar.

Incapazes de suportar o pensamento de Branca de Neve e sua notável beleza enterrada sob a terra, mesmo na morte, os anões a colocaram em um caixão de vidro e ouro e oravam ao seu lado todos os dias.

Algum tempo depois, Aqua chegou à floresta.

Do lado de fora de uma pequena cabana nas árvores, os anões pendiam a cabeça, os chapéus removidos. Na frente deles havia uma grande caixa de vidro de algum tipo.

"O que aconteceu aqui?" ela perguntou.

Os anões levantaram a cabeça por sua vez.

"Pobre Branca de Neve..." O anão de óculos, Mestre, suspirou e depois baixou o olhar da caixa de vidro. O que poderia estar lá dentro?

Aqua se ajoelhou e olhou para dentro. Dentro havia uma garota bonita com lábios vermelhos, cabelos cor de ébano e pele branca, adormecida e cercada por flores.

Esta caixa - era um caixão.

Baixando os olhos, Aqua voltou-se para os anões.

"Ela era tão doce quanto poderia ser."

"Ela cantava canções lindas para nós"

"E nos fez sorrir."

"Ela nos contou histórias maravilhosas."

"Sobre se apaixonar e o príncipe que ela conheceu."

"Quando íamos trabalhar, ela nos dava um beijo..."

"Ela era tão cheia de bondade - por que ela fez gente melhor de todos nós."

Cada um dos anões expressou suas memórias. Então essa garota se chamava Branca de Neve.

“Pelo que vocês disseram, ela deve ter sido muito amada. Mas como isso aconteceu com ela?” perguntou.

Os anões estavam tão desanimados que ela queria ajudá-los da maneira que pudesse. Além do mais, até onde sabia, Branca de Neve não parecia morta dentro de seu caixão.

“Uma rainha perversa estava com ciúmes da beleza de nossa querida Branca de Neve. Então, ela usou sua magia do mal para se transformar em uma bruxa velha, e então deu a Branca de Neve uma maçã envenenada” explicou Mestre, não sendo mais capaz de conter seus soluços.

"E quando chegamos aqui... Bem, era tarde demais. Encontramos a princesa o mais quieta possível... Nada que pudéssemos fazer a acordaria” O anão gordo, Feliz, fungou.

"Não existe uma maneira de ajudá-la?" Aqua perguntou.

Os anões se entreolharam.

"Bem, a menos que alguém desbrave o castelo", explicou Feliz, enquanto os anões abaixavam a cabeça novamente.

"Todos os seus tolos podem ficar aqui sem nada. Mas não tenho medo de ir, nem mesmo para o covil daquela bruxa!” Zangado gritou, pronto para marchar no castelo ali e agora.

"Você nunca vai conseguir. O castelo deve ser guardado por magia e cheio de monstros" Mestre o deteve.

_Uma horda de monstros pode ser demais para eles. Nesse caso... talvez eu deva ir._

Aqua levantou-se ao lado do caixão.

"Tudo certo. Então eu vou"

"Você irá?" Dengoso disse hesitante.

"Eu vou. Deixem comigo."

“Bem, tudo bem, minha querida. Seríamos muito gratos” respondeu Mestre, depois começou a soluçar novamente.

"Vocês poderiam me apontar em direção ao castelo?"

"É um pouco além desta floresta", respondeu Feliz.

"OK."

Acenando firmemente para Feliz, Aqua seguiu seu caminho.

Ela não podia simplesmente ignorar alguém em perigo.

A floresta além do chalé era sinistra e podre com os Unversed.

"O que é isso…?" Aqua sussurrou, limpando o caminho de Unversed. Havia muitos deles, mesmo no primeiro mundo que ela visitou. Os problemas deste mundo poderiam ter algo a ver com o sono de Branca de Neve?

Enquanto Aqua se perguntava o que teria que fazer para despertar a princesa do sono eterno, seus pensamentos voltaram a uma certa memória.

Foi de vários anos atrás. Ven entrou em colapso logo após chegar a Land of Departure, e ele estava inconsciente desde então.

" _Ventus, por que você não acorda_?" ela perguntou a Ven enquanto ele dormia na cama.

O rosto adormecido de Branca de Neve a lembrava dele. Ela tinha pensado que Ven nunca poderia acordar naquela época também.

Tudo ficaria bem, no entanto. Branca de Neve acordaria.

Aqua passou pelo campo florido e alcançou o castelo. Uma atmosfera ameaçadora também o permeava.

Ela viu no pátio um jovem atraente, vestido com roupas brancas e uma capa vermelha. Ele parecia muito deslocado no castelo ameaçador.

"Algum problema?" Aqua se dirigiu ao jovem.

"Este castelo - está diferente de alguma forma. E não consigo encontrar a princesa ou ouvir sua voz bonita. Foi tudo um sonho?" O jovem respondeu com uma voz agradável, condizente com sua bela aparência.

"Espere. Você quer dizer que conhece Branca de Neve?”

“Ah, sim, nos encontramos uma vez. Foi uma música que nos uniu- Algo aconteceu com a princesa?” o jovem perguntou a Aqua, suas sobrancelhas finas unidas.

"Sim, eu temo que sim... A rainha perversa a induziu a comer uma maçã envenenada."

“Eu devo ir até ela! Onde ela está?"

O rosto dele empalideceu com a história dela. Sem dúvida - ele estava apaixonado por Branca de Neve. Na verdade, um dos anões havia dito algo nesse sentido.

"Na floresta, guardada por sete anões gentis."

“Eu vou encontrá-la. Talvez haja uma maneira de ajudar” curvando-se bruscamente, o jovem fugiu. "Eu tenho que fazer o que posso..."

Aqua continuou mais longe no castelo, que estava infestado de Unversed. Talvez eles tivessem sido convocados pela escuridão da rainha que os anões mencionaram?

Ela abriu caminho por uma masmorra subterrânea e encontrou uma sala com um grande espelho. O lugar parecia estranho.

"Alguma coisa não está certa."

Aqua caminhou até o espelho no fundo da sala. No momento em que ela chegou, o Espelho Mágico emitiu um flash de luz e a atraiu para dentro.

"O quê?"

Ela estava em um reino da mais negra escuridão, onde várias máscaras pairavam ao seu redor. Elas a cercaram, depois foram para a ofensiva.

"... Estes são os Unversed?"

Convocando sua Keyblade, Aqua abriu caminho através das máscaras.

_Inútil; há muitas ..._

As máscaras vieram para cima dela em uma sucessão interminável; ela estava se desgastando. Tentar derrotá-las era inútil, e enquanto Aqua procurava alguma saída, ela notou uma com uma expressão diferente das outras.

Então essa era a verdadeira!

Quando a máscara foi destruída, a luz envolveu o corpo de Aqua e ela se viu de volta à sala de antes.

"O que está acontecendo?" ela murmurou quando a luz desapareceu do espelho diante dela.

“A rainha se foi, meu serviço terminou. Adeus, adeus, ó vitoriosa” declarou a máscara dentro do espelho. Ela desapareceu e, como aconteceu, a presença maligna que envolvia o castelo diminuiu.

Então a escuridão atraía mais escuridão. Mesmo assim, Aqua não sabia como reviver Branca de Neve...

Ela deixou o castelo atrás dela e voltou para os anões.

O jovem olhava atentamente para o rosto de Branca de Neve. Ao seu redor, os anões estavam chorando. No final, eles não conseguiram ajudá-la.

Quando Aqua se aproximou, ele colocou os lábios nos de Branca de Neve. Diante do jovem desanimado, Branca de Neve se mexeu, depois abriu os olhos.

"Princesa!" Aqua chorou.

Esticando-se lentamente, Branca de Neve sentou-se e estendeu a mão para o jovem. Os anões se abraçaram de alegria quando o jovem tomou Branca de Neve em seus braços.

"Isso é tão lindo. É como um milagre...” Aqua sussurrou com um sorriso.

Por fim, ela não... não pôde fazer nada para ajudar. E, no entanto, Branca de Neve acordou da mesma forma. Assim como naquela época, quando Ven acordou.

Ven estivera dormindo por tanto tempo, e de repente ele recuperou a consciência. Ainda atordoado, mas acordado, pelo menos.

Branca de Neve deu um beijo no rosto de cada um dos anões, e ela e o jovem se afastaram de mãos dadas.

Os anões os aplaudiram, ao mesmo tempo felizes e um pouquinho tristes.

Branca de Neve e o príncipe partiram em uma jornada. O despertar foi o primeiro passo para uma nova aventura. Talvez - uma jornada estivesse esperando Ven também, ela pensou.

Aqua se afastou dos anões em celebração e silenciosamente se despediu deste mundo.


	4. Capítulo 2B – Enchanted Dominion

"COM ESTE PODER, VOCÊ PODE RECLAMAR ESTE MUNDO COMO SEU”

Assim declarou este velho que se chamava Xehanort. Dentro de seu castelo encantado, Malévola ria com vontade. Sua intuição estava correta; esse minúsculo mundo não era tudo o que o cosmos tinha para oferecer.

"Sete luzes puras, você diz?" Malévola olhou para a linda princesa adormecida na cama.

“Sim - e uma Keyblade. Todas suas para serem tomadas”

"Hmm. Não tenho intenção de aceitar a sua oferta. Ainda assim, isso parece se alinhar com meus próprios interesses. Vou cooperar com você por enquanto”

"Você tem meus agradecimentos."

Quando o Mestre Xehanort saiu, Malévola voltou sua atenção para outro no canto da sala.

"E você? Você é amigo deste homem?”

Um garoto solitário apareceu da sombra de uma cortina - Vanitas.

"Um amigo…? O que você quer dizer com isso? E quanto a você? Você é uma ‘amiga’ dele?"

Vanitas rebateu a pergunta de Malévola com a sua.

"Sim, suponho que eu poderia chamá-lo de um aliado com um objetivo comum."

“Então claro. Eu acho que sou o mesmo" Vanitas sorriu. "Divirta-se com os três", ele disse a ela antes de sair da sala.

Ela tinha acabado de se tornar a governante deste mundo. Sentindo que se aproximava o dia em que ela dominaria todos os mundos, Malévola caiu na gargalhada.

Esta era a terra mergulhada em magia - o Enchanted Dominion.

***

Terra refletiu sobre o que havia acontecido antes de visitar os Dwarf Woodlands.

O primeiro lugar em que ele aterrissou depois de deixar Land of Departure foi uma floresta tranquila, com vista para um belo lago.

Aproximando-se da beira da água, ele olhou para o céu. A luz do sol estava enevoada e o silêncio pesava sobre ele. Na verdade, ele não conseguia sentir a presença de nada vivendo neste mundo muito quieto. Havia algum mundo verdadeiramente sem vida?

Mas o ar brilhava com a negatividade, e quando ele se virou, uma horda de Unversed apareceu.

Convocando sua Keyblade, Terra atacou no meio do bando.

Isso não seria um problema para ele.

Talvez assustado com a ferocidade de Terra, um Unversed fugiu em direção à borda da floresta.

"Não, você não vai!"

Terra estava entrando no bosque quando de repente chegou a um caminho, e ele podia ver um castelo gigantesco à frente. Uma longa ponte de pedra se estendia em direção ao castelo, quase o chamando. Depois de dar o golpe final no retardatário, Terra ergueu os olhos para a enorme cidadela. No entanto, ele ainda não viu ninguém - até que olhou para baixo e viu alguém em uma capa preta com um longo cajado na mão, observando o castelo da mesma forma.

A figura se virou lentamente à aproximação de Terra. Envolta em roupas pretas e roxas, a mulher tinha uma atmosfera estranha pairando sobre ela. Quem era ela?

"O que é isso…? Por que você não está dormindo, garoto? Aquela tola Flora lançou um feitiço para colocar todos neste castelo em um sono profundo”

"Quem é Você?" ele perguntou.

“Ora, eu sou Malévola”, respondeu a mulher suavemente, “como todos os que habitam este reino saberiam. Agora você deve retribuir a apresentação. Quem é você?"

"Eu sou Terra. O que você sabe sobre esses monstros - aqueles que me atacaram?” Terra questionou. Ele ainda não sabia quem ela era. Era possível que os Unversed tivessem aparecido neste mundo muito antes de serem descobertos.

“Hmph. Agora, por que eu pensaria em criaturas tão baixas... tão irrelevantes?”

"Eles são baixos, com certeza", ele concordou, caminhando para mais perto de Malévola.

Se ela não se importava com os Unversed, o inimigo de um inimigo era um amigo. Em resumo, Malévola não era, pelo menos por enquanto, inimiga dele.

"De qualquer forma, estou procurando alguém. Já ouviu falar de um homem chamado Xehanort?”

“Esse nome não é familiar para mim. Ele é um estrageiro, como você?”

Terra encarou Malévola sem palavras. Compreendendo que não receberia uma resposta, Malévola virou as costas para Terra e depois respondeu.

"Oh, mas espere... eu lembro de alguém saindo do castelo."

"Diga-me, o que ele estava fazendo lá?"

_Um homem desconhecido? Mestre Xehanort?_

"Eu não saberia dizer... só posso ter certeza de que ele não era deste reino. Se você estiver curioso, vá ver o castelo por si mesmo. Lá... a entrada passa pela ponte”

"Obrigado."

Dando-lhe uma reverência rápida, Terra correu na direção da cidadela. Malévola gritou às suas costas.

"Talvez ele tenha falado, sobre aprisionar 'a luz'... Isso pode ser muitas coisas. Ele poderia ter falado da princesa Aurora?”

"Aurora..." Terra refletiu sem se virar, depois correu novamente.

Atrás dele, Malévola desapareceu em uma mortalha de chamas verdes.

Terra correu pelo grande salão e mais fundo por dentro. Embora não encontrasse vestígios de pessoas lá dentro, havia muitos Unversed em seu lugar.

O que estava acontecendo com este mundo?

Quando ele derrubou os Unversed, Terra descobriu uma sala selada perto do final de uma passagem no segundo andar. Uma Keyblade podia remover esse selo.

Sua Keyblade emitiu um brilho quando ele a segurou, destrancando a porta.

Ele entrou na câmara para encontrar o que parecia ser o quarto de alguém. Uma mulher dormia em cima de uma grande cama com dossel.

Ela era a princesa Aurora?

Terra olhou para a garota respirando suavemente enquanto dormia. Ele sentiu uma grande luz dentro dela.

"Isso parece tão familiar...", Terra murmurou.

Ele conhecia bem o calor da luz - era o sentimento que havia aprendido por tanto tempo durante o treinamento para se tornar um Mestre de Keyblade. No entanto, essa foi a primeira vez que ele o sentiu com tanta força.

Só então, percebeu que alguém estava atrás dele e se virou. Era malévola.

“Seu coração está cheio de luz - nem o menor toque da escuridão. Justamente o tipo de coração que eu preciso” afirmou ela, caminhando ao lado de Terra.

"Para quê?" Terra perguntou a Malévola.

Um coração de pura luz - em outras palavras, ela era uma das Princesas do Coração que o Mestre Eraqus havia mencionado.

“Imagine comigo, o mais glorioso dos futuros... Sete dos corações mais puros, cada um transbordando de luz. Quando reunidos, eles concedem o poder de governar todos os mundos. ”

"O que você quer dizer?"

Ele não entendia direito o que Malévola estava dizendo.

Ela queria colecionar corações? Como?

"Por que, essa chave que você segura... A Keyblade, é chamada?"

Alguém de outro mundo sabia sobre Keyblades? Isso era possível? Mesmo se fosse um caso especial, ela ainda sabia demais.

"Onde você aprendeu esse nome?" Terra convocou sua Keyblade e a preparou.

"Essa bugiganga é a única maneira de obter os corações." Esta mulher poderia ter conhecido o Mestre?

“Sem mais jogos. Onde está o Mestre Xehanort?”

Apesar da expressão severa de Terra, Malévola riu confiante. “A insolência não o levará a lugar algum, criança. Se você deseja aprender mais, deve recuperar o coração de Aurora”

Malévola jogou a capa para trás em uma explosão de chamas verdes.

"E por que eu iria querer fazer isso?"

"Não é uma questão de 'por que', mas de 'vontade'. No seu coração, há trevas apenas esperando para serem despertadas." A boca de Malévola se torceu em um sorriso. Ela falava como se estivesse presente no exame de Mark of Mastery há não muito tempo.

"Não sei do que você está falando"

“Talvez ainda não...” Um brilho poderoso surgiu do cajado de Malévola, e acabou engolindo Terra em uma onda sufocante. “Mas eu tenho poder sobre o sono. E eu posso despertar o que está dentro de você... Então você estará livre para ser quem realmente é”

As palavras de Malévola ecoaram em sua cabeça como um encantamento.

A escuridão envolveu seu mundo.

Dentro dela estava o Mestre Eraqus.

_“Lembre-se de que a escuridão se esconde em todo coração”_

_“A escuridão é nossa inimiga”_

_“Nós poderíamos nos livrar dela”_

_“Você deve destruí-la”_

_"Empurre a escuridão para baixo - não dê um lugar no seu coração."_

Terra o ouvira dizer essas coisas repetidamente durante seus dias de treinamento. Como ele pôde deixar de suprimir a escuridão depois de tanta instrução?

O que ele fez de errado?

Por que ele chegou a isso?

Em algum lugar através de sua consciência nebulosa, Terra teve a sensação de que estava segurando sua Keyblade sobre a princesa Aurora. Seu brilho foi atraído para o peito dela, e antes que ele percebesse, um brilho maravilhoso se elevava dele. O coração da princesa Aurora. Este era um coração de pura luz, não nublado nem por uma mancha de escuridão?

O orbe brilhante se projetou diretamente na mão de Malévola, onde foi consumido em uma chama verde.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh... aqui está... exatamente o que eu esperei. E pensar que tudo o que ele falou foi e será verdade”

Malévola riu - e Terra voltou aos seus sentidos.

A cabeça dele estava pesada. Tudo doía. Ele se sentiu doente.

"O que? Como eu...?”

Diante dele estava a princesa Aurora - mas ele não conseguia mais perceber a luz dentro dela de momentos atrás.

Terra girou e encarou Malévola. "O que eu fiz?" ele gritou. "O que você fez?"

“Você fala como se eu puxasse algumas cordas invisíveis. Não, você não poderia estar mais longe da verdade, criança. Eu simplesmente sussurrei para a escuridão que você já continha”

"Como eu pude fazer isso?"

A forma de dormir da princesa Aurora em cima da cama o lembrou de Ven quando ele dormiu por tanto tempo. Terra até começara a se perguntar se ele iria acordar, apesar de não ser possível.

“Sim... Agora, você quer saber para onde foi Xehanort. Bem, isso eu não posso responder. Ele desapareceu na escuridão” Como Malévola explicou, Terra a encarou com um olhar. “Mas agora eu sei que a Keyblade é necessária para reunir corações. Junte-se a mim. Colete mais seis corações de pura luz. Então governaremos todos os mundos juntos”

A chama verde de Malévola se elevou mais uma vez. No entanto, Terra não tinha intenção dar uma segunda chance.

“Você parece estar confusa. Eu sou um pacificador, não um tirano!” ele gritou, empunhando sua Keyblade mais uma vez. Ele estava prestes a desafiar Malévola para a batalha quando o castelo roncou.

"Hmm... Para um soldado da paz, você está com um começo excepcionalmente ruim." As chamas viridescentes de Malévola a rodeavam. “Lembre-se disso - a escuridão em seu coração não pode ser contida pela força. Agora... meu trabalho aqui está feito, assim como o seu. Não havia alguém que você precisava perseguir?"

"Espere!"

Terra desceu sua Keyblade em Malévola enquanto ela desaparecia com uma gargalhada. Infelizmente, era tarde demais.

Os únicos que restaram na sala eram Terra e a princesa.

Ele olhou para a princesa Aurora, onde ela estava dormindo na cama. A luz dela havia sido roubada graças à fraqueza do próprio coração dele...

Nenhum arrependimento seria suficiente, mas... Terra falou com a princesa Aurora.

"É minha culpa que sua luz foi roubada. Foi porque eu fui fraco... me desculpe. Recuperarei sua luz, assim que aprender a enfrentar a escuridão” E com isso, Terra saiu da sala para derrotar os Unversed.

A força para superar a escuridão. Ele poderia realmente obter uma coisa dessas?

Terra comprimiu os lábios quando eliminou os Unversed.

Sobre o que o Mestre Xehanort falou com Malévola neste mundo? Se foi ele quem aprisionou a luz do coração da princesa Aurora, por que permitiu que Terra fizesse o que fez? Terra descobriria sua verdadeira intenção se procurasse os corações de pura luz?

Terra seria controlado pela escuridão nos outros mundos que ele visitou também? A escuridão o alcançaria mais uma vez? A batalha em sua alma talvez fosse mais importante do que seu conflito com os Unversed.

Depois que os monstros caíram e ele deixou o castelo, Terra ficou na longa ponte e olhou para o céu.

Não havia tempo para hesitar. Ele tinha que se colocar a caminho.

Terra correu em direção a um novo mundo.

Malévola observou Terra de cima quando ele partiu do castelo.

"Sete corações puros, cada um completamente vazio de escuridão... Essa busca pode levar algum tempo."

Malévola sorriu. Manipular corações vulneráveis à escuridão não era nada para ela. Mesmo que Terra vencesse sua própria corrupção, outra oscilação à beira entre a luz e a escuridão surgiria em breve.

Envolta em chamas verdes, Malévola desapareceu.

***

Ventus chegou dentro de um enorme castelo.

"Ainda não há sinal de Terra..."

Ele esteve em dois mundos até agora e não encontrou Terra em nenhum dos dois.

Ven suspirou enquanto caminhava por um corredor coberto por magníficos tapetes bordados.

Apesar de inspecionar cada cômodo, Ven não encontrou ninguém, muito menos Terra.

O que ele encontrou com surpreendente regularidade foram os Unversed.

Eles tinham eliminado todos os habitantes da fortaleza...?

Ven trabalhou seu caminho mais fundo no castelo, tirando Unversed pelo caminho. Mais uma câmara e ele terminaria com este andar.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto no final do corredor e encontrou uma cama grande com uma mulher muito bonita dormindo em cima dela. Foi ótimo finalmente encontrar outro humano e tudo, mas qual era o sentido se ela estivesse tão inerte? Ela ficaria brava se ele a acordasse...?

"Pare, se afaste dela!" a voz de uma mulher chamou bruscamente, fazendo Ven se virar em pânico. Havia três damas de pé - bem, flutuando lá. Uma estava vestido de vermelho, uma de azul e a última de verde, e as três tinham um par de asas pequenas brotando das costas e pequenas varinhas em forma de bastão nas mãos.

Talvez não fossem mulheres, mas... fadas?

"Oh, me desculpe. É que nunca vi uma pessoa tão linda. "

"Quem é você?" A fada vestida de vermelho, Flora, tremulou em círculo ao redor de Ven.

"Eu sou Ventus. Mas você pode me chamar de Ven”

"Oh... você não parece mau, querido. Tenho certeza de que você tem um coração puro, assim como nossa preciosa Aurora”, disse a fada em verde, Fauna.

"Você pode me dizer por que ela está dormindo?" Ven perguntou.

“Há muito tempo, Malévola a amaldiçoou. Agora ela roubou seu coração” respondeu a fada de azul, Primavera.

Uma princesa, uma bruxa e fadas... Parecia algo saído de um livro de histórias.

Ven entrou em pensamento. Ele _tinha_ que procurar por Terra, mas é claro que ele iria ajudar alguém em perigo que encontrasse.

"Bem, então, por que eu não vou recuperá-lo para ela?" Ele ofereceu.

As fadas trocaram olhares tristes.

"Isso é impossível, querido. A casa de Malévola fica na Montanha Proibida. Não é seguro” explicou Fauna em tom derrotado.

"Eu não estou com medo. Não podemos simplesmente deixar Aurora assim. Eu posso ajudar. Vocês têm que acreditar em mim. Vamos lá, vamos pegar o coração dela! "

As fadas ouviram as palavras de Ven apreensivamente, mas Flora falou como se tivesse decidido.

"Você está absolutamente certo. A Montanha Proibida é através da floresta. Venha, siga-nos”

"Sim eu concordo. Ficamos tão assustadas por nossa conta, mas se você estiver conosco... “ acrescentou Fauna, e Ven deu um aceno entusiasmado.

"Deixem comigo!"

Ven caminhou ao longo da ponte de pedra talhada do castelo com as fadas a reboque.

"Onde está todo mundo?"

"As pessoas e os animais perto do castelo estão dormindo", explicou Flora. "É tudo por causa de Malévola."

"Essa Malévola parece uma verdadeira causadora de problemas." Ven parou e cruzou os braços.

Agora que ele pensava nisso - ele não esteve adormecido há muito tempo também? Ou isso foi um sonho? A lembrança parecia quase um sonho dentro de um sonho.

"Se ela não tivesse lançado a maldição todos aqueles anos atrás..." Fauna apertou sua varinha e abaixou o olhar.

“Não adianta pensar no passado", Flora a repreendeu.

"Uma maldição? A maldição de Malévola tomou o coração de Aurora?” Ven não sabia do que as fadas estavam falando.

Aurora não estava dormindo porque havia sido roubada de seu coração?

"Não querido. Para dizer a verdade, ela só deveria estar em um sono profundo”

"Mas então seu coração também foi roubado." Flora e depois Primavera explicaram.

"E a pobre Aurora acordará apenas pelo primeiro beijo do amor verdadeiro." Fauna enxugou as lágrimas enquanto falava.

"Malévola nunca foi capaz de roubar corações antes", meditou Fauna. "Eu não sei como ela aprendeu a fazer isso."

"Talvez ela tenha recebido ajuda daqueles monstros por aí", respondeu Primavera.

"Monstros... Você quer dizer os Unversed?" Ven disse.

"Oh, é assim que eles se chamam...? Eles estavam no castelo também, não estavam? Oh, que aterrorizante” Fauna estremeceu.

Os Unversed ajudaram Malévola? Eles poderiam fazer isso? E se ela conseguisse ajuda de outra pessoa? Ainda havia muita coisa que eles não sabiam. E ainda…

“Deixem-me lidar com os Unversed. Precisamos recuperar o coração da princesa Aurora, certo?” Ven sorriu, segurando sua Keyblade.

"Sim, tenho certeza que você será uma grande ajuda. A Montanha Proibida fica do outro lado da floresta”

Flora liderou o caminho. Ven e as outras duas fadas a seguiram.

Do lado de fora da floresta havia um penhasco precário, e além dele uma fortaleza sinistra.

"Esta é a fortaleza de Malévola."

"Oh, que assustador."

Fauna e Primavera tremeram ao ver o castelo e se aconchegaram uma na outra.

"Venham, vamos indo", insistiu Flora.

Ven assentiu e eles subiram a colina e correram para dentro dos portões.

O interior da fortaleza estava mal iluminado e fedia um pouco a derramamento de sangue. E enquanto eles esperavam que estivesse cheio de Unversed...

"Oooh, os pequenos fantoches de Malévola estão por toda parte...!" Primavera gritou. Não havia Unversed para serem encontrados; pelo contrário, havia multidões de pássaros com arcos e gnomos com cara de porco empunhando lanças.

"Eu vou cuidar deles!" Ven gritou e correu para bater com os servos de Malévola.

Na verdade, as fadas sugeriram que Malévola estava recebendo ajuda dos Unversed, mas não havia nenhum no castelo. Nesse caso, isso não significa que ela não estava chamando a força deles...? Ou talvez ela não os quisesse em seu bastião?

Mais perguntas que ele não conseguiu entender.

Quem emprestara a Malévola o poder deles?

"Deve ser por aqui!"

Quanto mais fundo mergulhavam na fortaleza, mais labiríntica ela se tornava. Ven mergulhou à frente com as fadas guiando o caminho.

"... É o coração de Aurora!" Flora gritou, apontando para uma esfera brilhante no pátio.

Mesmo envolto em um brilho verde enervante, ainda brilhava lindamente. Ven correu ao lado das fadas e olhou para a luz.

O coração da princesa Aurora irradiava com uma dignidade excepcional e uma energia reconfortante, mesmo nos confins obscuros da fortaleza.

"Como podemos recuperá-lo?" Fauna flutuou ao redor do coração da princesa Aurora, perplexa.

"Aposto que só precisamos da minha Keyblade"

Se houvesse um selo, uma Keyblade devia ser capaz de cuidar dele.

"- e então podemos libertar o coração dela!"

Concordando com Primavera, Ven segurou sua Keyblade sobre o coração de Aurora. Ao fazê-lo, sua arma brilhou com um brilho claro, muito parecido com o do próprio coração.

O manto verde perverso se dissipou, e o coração da princesa Aurora flutuou suavemente para cima.

"Isso deve desfazer a maldição."

Enquanto Ven falava baixinho, o coração da princesa Aurora brilhava especialmente forte.

Na floresta, um homem falava gentilmente com a assustada princesa Aurora.

"Você não lembra? Já nos encontramos antes"

"Nós... nós dois?"

“Claro que sim. Você mesma disse isso. Uma vez num sonho."

A princesa Aurora sorriu brilhantemente com essas palavras. Os dois se aproximaram.

"Eu nunca pensei que iria conhecê-lo - fora dos meus sonhos, isso é", ela sussurrou em êxtase.

"Quem é você? Qual o seu nome?"

A princesa Aurora balançou a cabeça com as perguntas do homem e se afastou como se quisesse fugir.

"Hmm? Oh, meu nome... Ora, é... Oh, oh não, eu não posso...” Ela se virou e começou a correr "Adeus."

Mas o homem pegou a mão dela.

"Eu preciso ver você!"

"Eu não sei, talvez um dia." A princesa Aurora baixou o olhar e balançou a cabeça.

"Quando? Amanhã?"

"Ah não. Esta noite! Na cabana, no vale”

Com isso, a princesa Aurora correu para a floresta e sumiu de vista.

O brilho diminuiu.

Ven inclinou a cabeça interrogativamente, piscando algumas vezes. _O que foi…?_

"O que é que foi isso?" ele se perguntou.

"Memórias da Aurora. Ela deve ter recuperado o coração” respondeu Flora.

O sonho da princesa Aurora. A princesa brilhava de felicidade quando o homem de seus sonhos se reuniu com ela no mundo real.

"Então, o sonho dela se tornou realidade!" Ven sussurrou. Ao fazê-lo, um sorriso gentil apareceu no rosto de Flora.

“Sim, não faz muito tempo. Sonhos são crenças muito fortes. O de Aurora a levou ao seu verdadeiro amor"

_Crenças fortes... Então, se você deseja o seu sonho com fervor suficiente, ele se tornará realidade? Então…_

“Vejo que você tem fortes crenças também. Você não tem, querido?” Fauna disse.

"Sim." Ven assentiu.

_Sentimentos poderosos e crenças fortes - eles eram o poder de transformar sonhos em realidade._

"Você também tem uma luz forte", acrescentou Flora, ainda sorrindo.

O brilho vívido do coração da princesa Aurora deve ter sido a força de sua crença.

"Tudo certo. Depressa, não podemos ficar aqui!"

Enquanto Ven ponderava tudo isso, Primavera pediu que fossem, aliviada.

"Eu acho."

Mas naquele momento, uma voz assustadora ecoou.

“Alguém liberou o coração de Aurora. Diga-me, criança, foi você?”

"Malévola!" as fadas exclamaram. Ven se virou e viu uma bruxa em uma longa capa preta.

"Só porque você roubou em primeiro lugar!"

Preparando sua Keyblade, Ven correu para Malévola. No entanto, sem um segundo de sobra, ela se envolveu em chamas verdes e se teletransportou.

Ela zombou de Ven do alto dos degraus de pedra.

"Uma Keyblade... Você deve ser Ventus."

"Hã? Como você sabe sobre mim... e a Keyblade?”

Como alguém deste mundo reconheceria Ven antes mesmo de se identificar?

"Meus poderes garantem que eu conheça a chave para me trazer corações. Terra me deu uma demonstração”

Malévola tinha um sorriso irritante no rosto enquanto falava.

“Terra? Ele esteve aqui?"

"Ora, sim. De fato, foi ele quem roubou o coração da princesa Aurora”

Era como se alguém tivesse atingido seu peito e apertado seu coração. Ven não conseguiu respirar por um momento.

_Terra roubou o coração de Aurora...?_

"Isso é mentira!" Gritando, Ven preparou sua Keyblade mais uma vez.

Terra nunca faria algo assim. Nem em um milhão de anos. Malévola tinha que estar mentindo.

"Me pediram para deixá-lo ileso... mas parece que não tenho escolha!" O fogo doentio rugiu ao redor do corpo de Malévola e açoitou Ven.

***

Aqua pousou em um local com uma vista imponente de uma gigantesca fortaleza além de um penhasco sinistro. O ar parecia um pouco frio para a pele.

_Vou ver Terra novamente neste mundo? Felizmente, Ven também estará aqui..._

Aqua olhou em volta e uma bela luz brilhou no misterioso castelo.

"…O que é isso?"

Embora pequeno, seu brilho era forte. _Aquela luz_... Era distante e difícil de dizer, mas provavelmente havia algo de especial nela.

Talvez houvesse algo a ser encontrado naquela fortaleza? Isso foi o que sua intuição lhe disse. Se houvesse problemas, Terra e Ven não estariam muito longe.

Aqua começou a caminhar em direção à fortaleza.

Ela estava preocupada com os dois. Terra provavelmente riria de sua inquietação, enquanto Ven a provocaria por se preocupar tanto.

Mas o Mestre Eraqus nunca esteve errado.

Algo estava errado com Terra durante o exame, sem dúvida, mas quando ela o encontrou no reino de Cinderela, ele era o Terra que ela conhecia tão bem. Ela teve a sensação de que em breve chegaria um dia em que poderia informar ao Mestre Eraqus que suas apreensões eram infundadas. Então, por que ela ainda estava ansiosa?

E então havia Ven. Ele ainda era apenas uma criança, e era por isso que o Mestre Eraqus disse para trazê-lo de volta. Aqua também estava preocupada com ele, embora entendesse completamente por que ele queria sair. Ven teria dificuldade em ficar preso em casa sozinho.

Os passos de Aqua a levaram ao grande castelo.

Como o exterior sugeria, estava cheio de um ar sinistro. Suas muralhas desmoronavam em alguns lugares. E por dentro não havia Unversed, mas monstros horríveis, como pássaros e porcos antropomorfizados. Eles não eram uma grande ameaça.

Aqua derrotou os animais enquanto avançava para a fortaleza.

Naquele momento, ela ouviu um grito.

"Terra não roubou o coração de ninguém! Não há como Terra machucar alguém assim! "

_O que? Terra roubou um coração...? E aquele é Ven...?_

Aqua correu em direção à voz no pátio.

Lá, ela encontrou Ven em um impasse contra uma mulher pressionando o peito com dor - Malévola.

"Você não acredita em mim? Isso é lamentável, pois ele concordou com tanta facilidade", declarou Malévola.

"Ele concordou?"

Ven olhou para baixo e balançou a cabeça. Sua expressão era claramente insegura. Ven estava duvidando de Terra? Isso era loucura.

"Ven, não se deixe enganar!" Aqua gritou.

"Aqua!" Um toque de alegria acendeu nos olhos de Ven quando ele olhou de volta para ela.

“Terra nunca faria isso. Você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu”

"Sim!"

Ven assentiu com um sorriso. Ela estava certa. Terra não poderia fazer algo tão terrível.

“Ahh... A verdade pode ser muito cruel, mesmo entre os amigos mais próximos. Afinal, nunca se conhece os segredos do coração do outro. Tenho certeza que você concorda... Ventus... Aqua”

Aqua não tinha intenção de prestar atenção a nenhuma das baboseiras melodramáticos de Malévola. Ignorando-a, Aqua falou com Ven.

“O Mestre me enviou. Ven... vamos para casa" Ela pegou o braço de Ven. Embora eles estivessem separados por pouco tempo, Ven se fortaleceu. Ela sabia.

"Mas Terra...?" Ven perguntou, parecendo perturbado.

"Terra ainda não está pronto para sair."

Ven abaixou a cabeça enquanto considerava as palavras de Aqua por um momento, depois balançou a cabeça.

“... desculpe, Aqua. Mas não posso ir com você" Ele lentamente removeu a mão dela. "É só que... preciso encontrá-lo antes que seja tarde demais!"

Ven então se afastou dela e fugiu.

"Ven!"

Aqua se moveu para persegui-lo quando ele saiu da sala, mas uma voz a deteve.

"Eu também vejo você empunhando uma Keyblade."

Parando, Aqua convocou sua Keyblade e se virou. "Como você sabe sobre a Keyblade?" Ela levantou, preparando-se para uma luta.

Dada a maneira como ela falara com Ven e o poder sombrio que rodeava seu corpo, não havia dúvida de que Aqua estava lidando com uma inimiga.

“Uma fonte de poder... Uma chave que abre os corações dos homens, de mundos inteiros… e permite que se obtenha tudo e qualquer coisa. Esse poder eu acho o mais fascinante”

Algo como uma mancha negra apareceu em seu peito com as palavras de Malévola.

_Terra não poderia ter... Ele realmente não...?_

Ela sabia que estava fora de questão, então de onde vinham essas dúvidas?

"Sim. Agora, minha querida, você também gostaria de me ajudar?”

A pergunta de Malévola esclareceu suas suspeitas em um instante. Terra nunca ajudaria alguém que falasse assim.

Com uma única respiração profunda, Aqua trouxe sua Keyblade novamente.

"Nunca."

"Entendo. Xehanort estava certo. Você é uma garota muito teimosa” Malévola riu.

“Mestre Xehanort? Como você…?"

Afinal quem era essa pessoa?

Aqua levou um momento para rever o que sabia.

_Ela é de outro mundo, mas sabe sobre Keyblades, sobre nós, sobre Mestre Xehanort..._

“Parece que você precisa de tempo para considerar minha oferta. Felizmente, eu tenho o lugar perfeito. ”

Aqua se deixou vulnerável apenas por um momento.

Um buraco se abriu aos seus pés no instante em que Malévola atingiu seu cajado no chão, e a escuridão engoliu Aqua quando ela caiu.

Aqua conseguiu se endireitar no ar antes de pousar no chão de pedra. Que armadilha para se cair...

Ela se repreendeu brevemente, mas não havia tempo para isso.

Levantando-se, ela olhou ao redor. Parecia ser uma masmorra.

Forçando os olhos na penumbra, ela encontrou um jovem acorrentado a vários metros de distância. Suas feições e roupas criavam uma imagem muito nobre.

"Quem é você?" o jovem perguntou a ela.

“Meu nome é Aqua. Parece que eu fui pega em uma armadilha” Quando ela se aproximou dele, foi sua vez de perguntar. "Por quê você está aqui?"

“Para me impedir de quebrar sua maldição. Meu nome é Phillip. Eu conheci a garota mais bonita em uma cabana no vale, mas agora meu verdadeiro amor está em um sono eterno... e só eu posso quebrar o feitiço”

O olhar sério em seus olhos transmitia seus sentimentos pela princesa.

Ela sabia o que aquilo significava...

"Você deve realmente amá-la", disse Aqua.

Phillip assentiu.

"O que você disse é verdade?"

Um grupo de fadas apareceu e a vermelha, Flora, fez a pergunta a Phillip.

"Sim. Malévola me disse”

“Príncipe Phillip! É você!" Flora exclamou. Parecia que as fadas e Phillip estavam familiarizados. E o nobre comportamento que Aqua sentiu dele parecia ser literal.

A fada de verde, Fauna, acenou com sua varinha e transformou as correntes de Phillip em luz.

"Agora, Phillip, o caminho para o amor verdadeiro pode ser barrado por muitos outros perigos, os quais você sozinho terá que enfrentar", alertou.

Phillip assentiu profundamente, depois se envolveu em uma capa.

"Eu vou com vocês. Há algo que preciso saber e Malévola tem a resposta" Aqua deu um passo à frente enquanto fazia seu pedido.

"Sim, claro, querida", respondeu Flora. “Agora venha. Temos que nos apressar para ir até Aurora”

Aqua também assentiu.

“Primeiro, precisamos escapar da fortaleza. Vamos, príncipe” Aqua convocou sua Keyblade.

"OK."

Phillip sacou sua própria espada e partiu ao lado de Aqua.

Acabando com qualquer um dos capangas de Malévola que encontraram na fortaleza, Aqua e Phillip conseguiram sair. O caminho no penhasco os levou à floresta, e eles correram pela floresta até o castelo onde a princesa Aurora dormia. "Então ela está dormindo neste castelo..."

"Está muito quieto..."

Aqua parou e comentou com Phillip enquanto observava o castelo distante. Nesse momento, nuvens negras começaram a cobrir o céu azul.

"Uma floresta de espinhos será a sua tumba, enrolada em volta do castelo em um pavilhão de destruição!"

Enquanto a voz de Malévola trovejava de longe, espinhos se enrolavam na ponte que levava ao castelo. Foi então que a bruxa se revelou no topo da ponte, cercada por uma aura de chamas coloridas e malévolas.

“Malévola! O que o Mestre Xehanort lhe contou?” Aqua gritou com Malévola.

"Que pena, criança, que você não tem o dom de Terra para obediência. Nem você pode ver como foi fácil para ele” disse Malévola com o cajado na mão.

"Terra nunca faria nada para ajudá-la!" Aqua respondeu.

Malévola sorriu levemente. "Pelo contrário. Ele abraçou completamente a escuridão dentro de si”

"Pare de mentir!"

Terra não sucumbiria à escuridão. Ela não se deixaria enganar por essas mentiras.

Aqua correu para Malévola, depois se lançou e brandiu sua Keyblade. Mas a nova floresta de trepadeiras espinhosas bloqueou seu caminho.

"Veja você mesma - todos os poderes do inferno!"

O brilho característico de Malévola a engoliu quando, levantando os dois braços para o céu, ela se transformou em um dragão de ébano colossal.

"Ela é um monstro!"

Phillip pegou seu escudo e preparou sua espada, e ele e Aqua atacaram Malévola por sua vez. O fogo verde da boca dracônica de Malévola chamuscou as pontas dos cabelos de Aqua. Enquanto isso, os espinhos também vinham atrás deles.

"Príncipe Phillip!"

"Estou bem." Com as chamas no caminho, eles não podiam se aproximar facilmente. "Não se preocupe comigo. Por aqui!"

"Hã?"

Phillip pegou Aqua pela mão e a protegeu de um jato de fogo atrás do escudo. "Agora!"

Phillip praticamente a jogou no ar. Girando quando caiu, Aqua derramou toda a força de sua descida em um poderoso golpe no dragão.

Enfurecido, o dragão Malévola gritou e bateu em seu rabo, jogando Aqua para longe. Ela mal aterrissou em segurança.

"Ah não!"

Agora que eles estavam separados, o dragão Malévola estava indo atrás de Phillip. Foi nesse momento que a voz de Flora tocou.

"Espada da verdade, vá certa a seu destino, que o mal caia e o bem triunfe!"

As três fadas lançaram um feitiço em Phillip, que virou luz e envolveu sua lâmina.

"Desapareça!"

O príncipe atirou sua espada no dragão Malévola. A lâmina a acertou.

Ela rugiu em um grito moribundo, e seu brilho esmeralda a envolveu enquanto as videiras espinhosas secavam.

Finalmente, a maldade se foi deste mundo, seu único traço é uma pequena chama verde. Os céus clarearam e o castelo voltou à sua aparência anterior.

"Depressa, Philip!" Fauna pediu.

Philip assentiu e depois disse para Aqua: "Obrigado".

Ele correu em direção ao castelo. Depois de vê-lo partir, Aqua se aproximou do pequeno tremeluzir.

"Ngh..."

Uma Malévola ferida apareceu, agora de volta à sua forma humana.

"É o poder do amor verdadeiro que derrotou você", declarou Aqua orgulhosamente, Keyblade na mão.

Malévola levantou-se instável. "Não serei derrotada por algo tão insignificante quanto o amor." Ela se recusou a admitir sua derrota, respirando debilmente.

"Você nem sabe a primeira coisa sobre isso. Você está muito cega pela escuridão para ver que há algo maior"

Repleta de confiança, Aqua virou-se para o castelo.

Enquanto isso, dentro do castelo, Phillip se ajoelhou ao lado da princesa Aurora adormecida e a beijou gentilmente.

Os olhos da princesa se abriram.

Um beijo de seu verdadeiro amor havia quebrado sua maldição.

Aqua continuou: "Tente o que quiser, mas você nunca derrotará um coração cheio de luz".

No entanto, as chamas verdes que envolviam o corpo de Malévola começavam a se acender novamente.

“Talvez... Mas lembre-se de uma coisa: enquanto houver luz, haverá trevas. E com o tempo, muitos mais serão atraídos para ela. Então todos eles pertencerão a mim!”

Com essas palavras de despedida, Malévola levantou os braços para o céu e gargalhou.

"Não!"

Aqua se moveu para atacar Malévola, mas a bruxa desapareceu quando seu corpo foi envolvido por uma chama esmeralda.

Tudo o que restou foi a própria Aqua.

Abaixando a Keyblade, ela olhou para as pedras da ponte e chamou o nome de seu querido amigo.

"Terra..."

Por que ela estava tão desconfortável? Ela tinha fé nele. Ou ela queria ter.

"É melhor você ficar forte por mim."

O sussurro de Aqua foi muito baixo para mais alguém ouvir.


	5. Capítulo 2C – Castle of Dreams

Depois que Ven deixou os Dwarf Woodlands, mas antes de se estabelecer no Domínio Encantado, ele estava viajando pelas Lanes Between a bordo de seu planador Keyblade.

_"Ele está deixando você para trás. E quando você o alcançar... ele será uma pessoa diferente"_

A previsão do garoto cujo nome ele não conhecia passou por sua mente.

Terra não mudaria. Tinha que ser algum tipo de erro. Ele só queria ver Terra o mais rápido possível, para ter certeza absoluta.

Ven viu um mundo com um belo castelo à frente. O que Terra estava procurando em sua jornada por todos esses mundos?

"Está bem. Terra não vai ser ninguém mais” Ven sussurrou para se tranquilizar, depois manejou sua Keyblade em direção ao mundo à sua frente.

Quanto a onde ele pousou...

"O que está acontecendo?" Ven murmurou enquanto examinava a área.

Ele não fazia ideia de como chegou aqui.

_O que é este lugar?_

Não, ele sabia onde estava, mais ou menos. Este era o novo mundo com o belo castelo, pelo menos até onde ele podia dizer. Mas não conseguia ver nada como um castelo ou descobrir onde ele estava. Havia barras de ferro ao seu redor, como se estivesse preso em algum tipo de gaiola e, quando ele olhou ao redor, não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Que tipo de mundo era esse?

O olhar de Ven disparou para cima quando ele agarrou as barras e gritou a única coisa que ele entendeu: "Alguém me diga como eu fiquei tão _pequeno_!!"

O nome deste mundo era Castelo dos Sonhos.

Da minúscula janela de seu minúsculo quarto na grande mansão, uma garota soltou um suspiro pesado e olhou melancolicamente para um grande e belo castelo. Seu cabelo era de um tom adorável de loiro, e seus traços eram fortes e determinados. No entanto, seu cabelo estava preso em um estilo simples, apenas para mantê-lo fora do caminho, e as roupas que ela usava eram extremamente singelas.

Enquanto soltava outro suspiro, ouviu uma voz chamando-a, embora fosse tão pequena que seria inaudível para quem não estivesse ouvindo atentamente.

"Cinderela! Cinderela! Vamos! Tem que se apressar! Precisa se apressar!”

Um rato marrom de boné vermelho e roupas laranja apareceu diante da garota chamada Cinderela.

"Qual é o problema, Jaq? Você está muito agitado” disse Cinderela gentilmente ao rato.

“Alguém novo em casa! Alguém que eu nunca vi antes” Jaq explicou rapidamente, subindo no joelho de Cinderela.

"Um novo amigo? Onde ele está?"

“Em uma armadilha! Desça as escadas!”

"Ah não!"

Colocando Jaq no chão, Cinderela ficou de pé e saiu correndo da sala. O ratinho correu para um buraco na parede.

Ven não tinha ideia do que fazer dentro da gaiola. Ele pensou que estava chegando a um mundo com um castelo maravilhoso, então como ele acabou atrás das grades? Era possível que sua jaula estivesse dentro do castelo, mas do lado de fora ele viu um sofá para gigantes.

Nesse ponto, não importava se esse mundo era grande ou se ele havia sido encolhido; Ven só queria sair daqui.

Quando deu um suspiro pesado, ouviu uma porta se abrir, alertando-o de que alguém estava vindo por ali. Era uma garota. Ela era linda, além de muito, muito grande.

Pegando a gaiola de Ven, ela olhou em silêncio.

"Não tenha medo", disse ela, abrindo a tampa. “Oh! Que interessante... nunca vi um rato como você antes”

"Rato?"

_Eu sou um rato? Então, essa gaiola... é uma ratoeira?_

"Jaq, é melhor você explicar as coisas para ele."

A garota colocou a gaiola no chão e um rato entrou pela entrada aberta.

"Agora, agora, agora. Olha, rapaz. Se acalme. Nada para se preocupar. Nós gostamos de você. Cinderela também gosta de você. Ela é legal, muito legal” explicou o rato alegremente. Parecia que o nome da garota era Cinderela.

"Venha agora. Zugk-zugk”

O rato começou a andar. Enquanto Ven o seguia, ele parou do lado de fora da gaiola e voltou para Ven. "Meu nome é Jaq."

"Eu sou Ventus. Pode me chamar de Ven”

Foi a primeira vez que ele se apresentou a um rato.

“Ok Ven. Precisa de algo? Pergunte ao Jaq!”

Esse rato de nariz rosado, boné vermelho e camisa laranja, não parecia um cara mau.

Cinderela observou os dois com uma expressão gentil.

"Cinderela!"

Nesse momento, a voz de uma mulher a chamou de longe.

“Oh, bem, é hora de começar minhas tarefas. Vejo você daqui a pouco, Ven” disse Cinderela, depois se levantou e saiu da sala. Ela parecia estar com pressa.

"Uau, acho que ela está com as mãos cheias", comentou Ven.

Jaq balançou a cabeça dramaticamente. “Sim, trabalho, trabalho, trabalho! Madrasta mantém Cinderela ocupada o dia todo!” Ele parecia chateado.

"Ela não parecia se importar muito, no entanto."

Ven estava apenas dizendo o que vira. Cinderela não ficou brava quando foi chamada e saiu da sala imediatamente.

“Não, não Cinderela. Ela trabalha duro. Ela tem um sonho, um grande sonho. O sonho se tornará realidade! "

Um sonho que se tornaria realidade algum dia - Ven lembrou-se de algo que Terra disse uma vez há muito tempo.

" _Ser mestre em Keyblade é tudo o que eu sempre sonhei_." Ah sim, ele tinha que encontrar o Terra.

“Parece alguém que eu conheço. Ei, talvez você possa me ajudar a encontrá-lo! O nome dele é Terra. Você o viu?” Ven perguntou a Jaq.

"Não. Eu nunca vi Terra antes”

"Ah bem. Valeu a pena." Ele pegou a trilha de Terra no mundo de Branca de Neve, mas agora...

"Vamos. Me siga. Você precisa ver a casa”

Jaq começou a caminhar em direção a um pequeno buraco em um canto da sala. Ven o seguiu para dentro e se viu no espaço sujo e empoeirado atrás da parede.

"Você vive aqui?"

“Não, não, muito melhor. Não é perfeito, mas tudo bem” disse Jaq enquanto caminhava.

"O que você quer dizer?"

“Cinderela fica no sótão. Mas as irmãs dela têm quartos bonitos!”

Jaq, um pouco ressentido, pulou em um garfo preso na parede. O garfo agia como um trampolim, lançando Jaq no ar para aterrissar em uma viga que se projetava da parede. Ven seguiu sua liderança.

"Por quê?"

"Porque a madrasta da Cinderela é má, muito má! Tudo culpa de Lady Tremaine!”

Jaq mergulhou à frente, parecendo muito irritado.

"Ela está sendo maltratada... Você não pode ajudá-la?"

“Jaq ajuda o tempo todo! Deste jeito."

Ven correu atrás de Jaq por outro buraco no canto da parede. Do outro lado, havia uma sala muito, muito menor que a da ratoeira.

Onde o quarto anterior tinha um bom papel de parede e carpete, este não tinha nada além das tábuas nuas de suas paredes e piso. Era mais arrumado, mas só isso.

"Vamos esperar aqui a volta da Cinderela."

Jaq pulou em cima de uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da janela. Ven caiu ao lado do rato.

Um castelo esplêndido se erguia ao longe além da janela. _Aquele era o castelo que eu vi das Lanes Between?_

"O que é aquilo?" Ven perguntou a Jaq.

"Esse é o palácio - o palácio do rei. Haverá um grande baile lá esta noite. "

Se todas as garotas da região estavam indo, então...

"Cinderela vai?"

"Eu não sei…"

No momento em que Jaq estava prestes a explicar, a porta se abriu. Ven se virou para ver Cinderela, aparentemente terminando suas tarefas.

“Olá, vocês dois. Você já se tornaram amigos?”

Cinderela aproximou-se do parapeito da janela e sorriu para eles.

"Claro!" Ven respondeu, trocando um olhar com Jaq e concordando com a cabeça. Ele não conseguiu fazer nenhum amigo no último mundo que visitou, mas Ven sentiu que Jaq e ele já haviam alcançado esse ponto. As coisas não deram muito certo com os anões, e Branca de Neve era... um talvez...?

"Oh, isso é maravilhoso", disse Cinderela. Ela pegou um vestido semi-acabado de um canto da sala e enfiou-o com alfinetes, cantarolando uma música.

"Você com certeza parece feliz, Cinderela", comentou Ven.

Ela voltou com um sorriso. "Mm, eu vou ao baile real hoje à noite. Acho que os sonhos realmente se tornam realidade”

Cinderela cruzou as mãos sobre o peito com um sorriso extasiado no rosto, mas só então, outra chamada veio.

"Cinderela!"

Ela se virou para a porta, parecendo um pouquinho triste.

"Meu vestido terá que esperar."

"Cinderela!"

"Cinderela!"

Agora duas novas vozes estavam gritando por ela.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, já vou!" Cinderela respondeu quando saiu da sala.

Jaq sacudiu levemente a cabeça enquanto a observava partir. “Pobre Cinderela. Ela não vai ao baile”

"Por que não?"

"Você vai ver. Elas a manterão ocupada. Trabalho, trabalho, trabalho. Ela nunca vai terminar o vestido”

Então, ela precisava de um vestido para o baile... Lady Tremaine parecia horrível. Isso era apenas mesquinho.

"Olha, eu tive uma ideia!" Jaq saltou abruptamente com um grito. "Ven, você vai me ajudar?"

"Com o que?" Ven cruzou os braços.

"Fazendo o vestido da Cinderela para o baile."

"Como? Eu nunca fiz um vestido antes. Ven queria fazer algo pela Cinderela, mas não tinha certeza do que poderia fazer.

"Não se preocupe. Basta pegar as peças para o vestido. Eu vou cuidar do bordado. "

"OK. Vamos fazer isso." Ven finalmente sorriu, feliz por encontrar uma maneira de ajudar Cinderela. "O que eu preciso encontrar?"

"Vamos pegar algumas rendas brancas, botões brancos, fita branca, tecido rosa e linha rosa".

"Certo!"

Ven pulou da moldura da janela. Ele tinha certeza de que poderia conseguir esses materiais naquela sala desordenada.

“Ven! Cuidado com Lúcifer!” Jaq chamou.

"Lúcifer?"

Ven parou e voltou-se para Jaq.

“Lúcifer é um gato! Ele é malvado... sorrateiro... Ele vai pular em você, morder você! "

"Entendido!"

Ven correu para dentro do buraco do rato.

Passando atrás do muro, Ven correu para o quarto mais cedo. Felizmente, não havia sinal de gatos.

Ele subiu em uma caixa e puxou uma fita branca, depois pegou alguns botões brancos de uma mesa com um relógio. Os botões eram tão grandes que Ven mal conseguia carregá-los, mas ele finalmente os jogou sobre o pano rosa no chão junto com a fita branca. Tudo o que ele precisava agora era de renda e fio rosa.

Ven viu a renda no sofá e encontrou o fio rosa na estante. Isso era tudo o que Jaq pediu. Colocando os dois últimos itens no pano rosa, Ven dobrou-o em quatro seções e o colocou nas costas.

"Eu me pergunto se vai caber nesse buraco..."

Era difícil ser pequeno. Se Ven tivesse tamanho normal, encontrar e carregar tudo teria sido muito mais fácil.

"Ack!"

Quando ele tentou entrar no buraco do rato, o pacote ficou preso e o puxou derrubando-o sentado.

"Acho que isso não vai funcionar..."

Colocando o pacote no chão, ele o apertou primeiro contra o buraco e depois passou ele mesmo.

"Você voltou!"

Jaq veio correndo quando Ven voltou para a sala carregando a grande carga.

"Você conseguiu tudo?"

"Você pode apostar que sim!"

Ven abaixou o embrulho e desfez o pano rosa, e os materiais que Jaq pediu foram derramados.

“Perfeito, Ven! Só precisa de uma linda pérola. Você consegue. Como não temos muito tempo, estarei logo atrás de você. "

"Deixe comigo!" Ven respondeu, depois correu através da parede para a sala anterior.

Estava fervilhando de Unversed. Convocando a Keyblade na mão, Ven correu na direção deles. Jaq disse que eles estavam ficando sem tempo. Não havia necessidade de exterminar todos aqui. Depois de tudo…

"Você sabe o que eles dizem - discrição é a melhor parte da valentia!" Ven bradou.

Ele pulou da parede e correu para a grande câmara.

"Uau!"

... E derrapou até parar novamente. No centro da sala havia um grande gato - Lúcifer. O felino roncava baixinho - um pequeno consolo, talvez. E as pérolas estavam espalhadas bem na frente dele.

"Não acorde..."

Aproximando-se de Lúcifer de maneira furtiva, Ven levantou uma pérola do mesmo tamanho que sua cabeça. Mas enquanto tentava se afastar silenciosamente, Lúcifer sentiu Ven na ponta dos pés atrás dele e levantou a pata para brincar com sua nova presa.

"Cuidado!"

De repente, Ven ouviu a voz de Jaq e um novelo de lã bateu na cabeça de Lúcifer.

"Rreowr!"

Jaq arremessou bola após bola de fio de cima de uma prateleira, enquanto Lúcifer corria pela sala, uivando e tentando evitá-los.

"Afaste-se, agora!" Jaq ligou.

Ven decolou com a pérola nos braços. No entanto, o gato galopando bateu nas prateleiras, deixando Jaq desequilibrado e jogando-o no chão.

"Owow..."

"Grrowr!"

Lúcifer atacou Jaq, que estava segurando sua cabeça. Ven rapidamente disparou entre eles.

"Hora de brincar, gato!"

"Ven!"

Ven entregou a pérola a Jaq. “Jaq! Vou segurá-lo. Corra!"

"OK!" Jaq fugiu com a pérola nos braços.

"Tudo bem, vamos lá!"

À chamada de Ven, Lúcifer apareceu nas prateleiras. Quando o garoto se moveu para persegui-lo, o gato pulou.

"Uau!"

Ven foi esmagado sob o corpo maciço de Lúcifer. Quando ele girou sua Keyblade para tirar o gato dele, Lúcifer saltou para longe mais uma vez, desta vez no sofá.

_Ele vai me esmagar de novo—!_

Saltando para trás a tempo, Ven pulou nas costas do gato quando ele pousou. O animal não conseguiu escapar dessa maneira e Ven também não foi achatado. Embora Lúcifer tenha se esforçado ao máximo para se livrar dele, Ven agarrou o pelo das costas do gato e se agachou. Quando Lúcifer finalmente parou, Ven colocou sua Keyblade no topo da cabeça do gato e pulou de suas costas.

"Rrrrrrar!"

Lúcifer soltou um grito e recuou. Jaq veio correndo quando Ven recuperou o fôlego.

"Oh, isso é um grande ‘obrigado’."

"Não, obrigado." Ven estaria em apuros se não fosse pela ajuda de Jaq. “Você me salvou antes, então eu te salvei. É isso que os amigos fazem, certo? "

Jaq sorriu com as palavras de Ven. "Sim! Ven e Jaq são bons amigos!”

"Agora, vamos terminar esse vestido."

Ven e Jaq voltaram apressadamente para o quarto de Cinderela.

De volta ao quarto no sótão, Cinderela olhou distraidamente pela janela. Ela podia ver o castelo brilhando ao longe.

"Oh, bem... o que é um baile real? Afinal, suponho que seria terrivelmente chato, tedioso e completamente... completamente maravilhoso”

Cinderela suspirou cansada. O vestido dela não seria feito a tempo. Ela tivera tanta fé em seu sonho - mas era impossível, afinal.

"Cinderela!"

Uma voz chamou por ela. Quando ela se virou, a divisória se abriu, revelando um vestido rosa.

"Esse é o meu vestido?"

"Sim. É um presente de nós. Agora você tem um vestido para o baile”

Ven e Jaq assistiram Cinderela orgulhosamente na frente do vestido. Ajoelhada, Cinderela pegou cada uma na mão e se inclinou.

"Ora, é... é uma surpresa..."

"Depressa! Hora de ir, Cinderela!”

"Oh, obrigada", disse ela sorrindo.

"Gostaria de saber se o sonho da Cinderela se tornará realidade..."

Ven estava olhando vagamente pela janela para o castelo com Jaq. Cinderela vestiu o vestido e saiu alguns momentos atrás.

"Acredito que sim. Quais são seus sonhos, Ven?”

"Hã? Eu me pergunto…"

Ven pensou na pergunta de Jaq.

" _Ser mestre em Keyblade é tudo o que eu sempre sonhei._ " Terra tinha dito isso uma vez. Rindo, Aqua respondeu:

" _Bem, você não é o único._ " E Terra havia concordado.

_"Eu sei. Você, eu e Ven todos compartilhamos o mesmo sonho”_

Naquela época, Ven não tinha realmente entendido o que Terra dizia. Ele nunca poupou um pensamento para seus próprios sonhos antes. Ou desde então. Mas…

"Engraçado... eu nunca pensei nisso, pelo menos até você me perguntar. Meu sonho é me tornar um Mestre de Keyblade” Ven agarrou sua Keyblade na mão.

"Espero que seu sonho também se torne realidade."

"Eu só preciso continuar acreditando, certo?"

"Certo."

Os dois olharam o castelo além da janela mais uma vez. O baile estaria em pleno andamento agora.

"É melhor eu ir." Ven se levantou. "Vamos recuperar o atraso. Somos amigos agora, afinal. "

"Sim!" Jaq concordou.

Concordando com o ratinho, Ven deixou esse mundo para trás.

***

Cinderela desceu correndo as escadas da mansão usando o vestido que Ven e Jaq haviam feito. Sua madrasta, Lady Tremaine, e suas duas irmãs adotivas - Anastasia e Drizella - estavam prestes a deixar a mansão.

"Esperem! Por favor esperem por mim! Eu tenho um vestido!” ela chamou, sorrindo para os três.

"Eu não quero ir com ela!" Anastasia reclamou com Lady Tremaine quando Cinderela prendeu a respiração.

“Meninas, por favor. Afinal, fizemos uma barganha - não, Cinderela? Você fez suas tarefas e fez seu vestido. E nunca volto à minha palavra... Que inteligente. Essas contas... dão o toque certo. Você não acha, Drizella?”

Lady Tremaine parecia elogiá-la e, em seguida, Drizella marchou velozmente para Cinderela, com os olhos fixos nas pérolas no peito de Cinderela. "Não, eu não! Eu acho que ela é... Ora, sua ladra!” ela gritou. "São minhas contas! Dê aqui!” Ela arrancou as pérolas do vestido.

"Por favor pare!" Cinderela gritou, mas Anastasia segurou a fita e puxou.

"E olha, essa é a minha faixa!"

"Esta é a minha renda!"

Suas duas irmãs adotivas se revezaram arrancando todo o ornamento costurado no vestido até que a bela roupa fosse rasgada. Satisfeita com a condição miserável de Cinderela, Lady Tremaine finalmente falou. “Garotas, meninas. Isso é o bastante. Apressem-se agora, vocês duas.”

Com isso, as irmãs mais velhas da Cinderela se afastaram dela e deixaram a mansão.

"Boa noite", disse Lady Tremaine com finalidade, e ela fechou a porta.

Quando Cinderela ficou abandonada, lágrimas começaram a derramar de seus olhos. Ela tinha tanta certeza de que seu sonho se tornaria realidade se ela apenas acreditasse...

Ela correu da entrada dos fundos da mansão para a fonte que a lembrava do pai.

Cinderela caiu na borda da fonte e soluçou silenciosamente.

Terra atravessou uma floresta sombria. Ainda não havia sinal daquele grande castelo que ele viu das Lanes Between, surpreendentemente. O que ele encontrou foi uma garota chorando. Aproximando-se dela cautelosamente, Terra falou com ela.

"Algo errado?"

“Só que meus amigos me fizeram o vestido mais bonito, mas minha madrasta e irmãs adotivas o arruinaram. E eu estava tão ansiosa pelo baile” respondeu a garota, ainda chorando.

Sem saber como confortar uma garota que chorava, Terra hesitou e depois lentamente disse: “A escuridão sempre encontra um caminho para um coração ferido. Você tem que ser forte. A força do coração o levará à mais difícil das provações”

"Mas eu..." Sua voz tremia, e a garota, Cinderela, começou a chorar novamente. Como ele poderia ajudá-la a se animar...?

Terra estava prestes a tentar falar com ela novamente quando partículas brilhantes de luz começaram a dançar ao seu redor.

"A força do coração é importante, sim, mas não é tudo o que você precisa." Terra girou com a voz, mas não encontrou ninguém.

"Não resta mais nada para acreditar... nada".

"Nada minha querida? Ah, você realmente não quis dizer isso"

Uma mulher de cabelos brancos, em um manto de pervinca, apareceu diante de Cinderela, onde estava debruçada chorando.

“Ah, mas sim. Simplesmente não adianta. "

“Bobagem, criança! Se você perdesse toda a sua fé, eu não poderia estar aqui - e aqui estou eu!” disse a mulher idosa, Fada Madrinha da Cinderela, pegando-a pela mão e ajudando-a a se levantar. A Fada Madrinha acalmou as bochechas de Cinderela com as duas mãos e continuou. “Oh, vamos lá, seque essas lágrimas. Você não pode ir para o baile assim”

"O baile? Ah, mas eu não estou...”

Cinderela olhou para os farrapos do vestido e abaixou a cabeça.

"Claro que você está. Mas temos que nos apressar. Porque até milagres demoram um pouco. Agora, quais eram essas palavras mágicas? Ai sim! Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!”

Quando a Fada Madrinha agitou sua varinha mágica branca, a luz brotou da ponta e caiu sobre uma das abóboras no jardim. A abóbora rolou até Cinderela, e a luz a envolveu para transformá-la em uma esplêndida carruagem puxada por cavalos.

"Oh...!" Cinderela ofegou de surpresa.

A Fada Madrinha acenou sua varinha mais uma vez, em direção à menina. O brilho cintilante envolveu o corpo de Cinderela e se tornou um lindo vestido de baile branco.

"É um vestido bonito. Por que... é como um sonho tornado realidade! " Cinderela girou, positivamente explodindo de alegria.

"Sim, minha filha, mas como todos os sonhos... Bem, receio que isso não dure para sempre. Você terá apenas até meia-noite e, às 12 horas, a magia cessará e tudo ficará como antes”

"Sim, eu entendo."

Com um aceno de cabeça, Cinderela abraçou sua Fada Madrinha. Ela então levantou a saia do vestido e subiu na carruagem.

A garota bonita estava quase brilhando. Um coração de luz excepcional... Ela poderia ser uma das Princesas do Coração? Ou o feitiço da mulher só permitiu que ele sentisse sua radiância agora?

Um castelo cintilante estava austeramente diante deles quando avistaram Cinderela, que acenou com a mão graciosamente da carruagem. Terra voltou-se e perguntou à Fada Madrinha: “O que você fez? Mal posso dizer que ela é a mesma pessoa. "

"Quem é você?" a Fada Madrinha perguntou de volta.

"Terra".

Depois que ele deu seu nome, o rosto da Fada Madrinha se suavizou antes de ela responder: "Terra, em seu coração, você acredita que os sonhos podem se tornar realidade?"

Claro que ele acreditava que os sonhos podiam se tornar realidade. Mas ele também acreditava nos ensinamentos do Mestre Eraqus.

Ele disse a ela diretamente. "Sim. Mas também acredito que você precisa se esforçar para que se tornem realidade”

"Sim, claro. Mas às vezes apenas acreditar nos sonhos é mais fácil dizer do que fazer. Cinderela acredita que seus sonhos podem se tornar realidade. Queria que ela visse que está certa”

As palavras da Fada Madrinha voltaram a atenção de Terra para o castelo ao longe.

_Então foi isso que a fez brilhar - acreditar em seu coração que tudo é possível._

Vindo a pensar sobre isso, o sonho de Terra não havia se tornado realidade. Ele falhou em se tornar um Mestre de Keyblade, embora o Mestre Eraqus tivesse dito que seu status poderia ser reconsiderado se ele se saísse bem aqui.

Um homem que roubou o coração da princesa Aurora seria aprovado? Ele não tinha tanta certeza.

As pessoas o ensinaram sobre a força do coração, a importância de acreditar em sonhos e os esforços necessários para realizar esses sonhos, mas não conseguiu abalar sua incerteza. Ele falhou em dominar sua escuridão porque era fraco.

_Eu realmente tenho fé para realizar meu sonho?_

Terra voltou-se para a Fada Madrinha e perguntou: "Aonde ela foi?"

“Para o baile real no palácio. Vá. E quando a vir dançar, você saberá que ela acredita e isso também o ajudará a acreditar”

Ela o ajudaria a acreditar...

Assentindo com as palavras da Fada Madrinha, Terra começou a andar.

Terra atravessou a floresta e partiu para o castelo. Unversed disparavam aqui e ali em torno de seu vestíbulo, mas Terra os limpou e subiu os degraus para o grande salão. Lá, ele encontrou vários outros Unversed - e uma assustada Cinderela entre eles.

"Não aqui também!" Saltando com Keyblade na mão, Terra descartou o Unversed.

"Eu já te encontrei antes..." Cinderela levantou o rosto aterrorizado.

Os Unversed escolheram aquele momento para cercar Terra e Cinderela novamente. Colocando-se na frente de Cinderela para protegê-la, Terra acabou com esse novo lote. Ele sentiu um mal ainda mais profundo: Cinderela não podia entrar no castelo agora, não assim.

"Eu cuido deles. Você espera aqui”

“Por favor, posso ir com você? Eu quero muito ir ao baile” disse Cinderela com um sorriso, mas suas palavras estavam cheias de determinação inabalável.

"Tudo certo. Mas fique atrás de mim, ou você vai se machucar"

"Eu vou." Cinderela assentiu com firmeza.

"... você não está preocupada?" As palavras saíram espontaneamente.

Cinderela sorriu gentilmente e disse: "Você não me disse que era importante permanecer forte?"

"Eu acho que sim."

Terra assentiu e deu outra olhada em Cinderela.

Talvez a força real não fosse sobre você, mas sobre a força do seu desejo.

"Então... você está pronta?"

"Sim."

Segurando sua Keyblade, Terra entrou no castelo com Cinderela. Enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor de carpete vermelho, os Unversed os atacavam em ondas. Terra protegeu Cinderela enquanto os despachava.

Sempre que o vestido branco de Cinderela tremulava, ele podia ver seus lindos sapatos. Aqueles saltos altos seriam difíceis para se mover rapidamente.

Mas eles nunca chegariam a lugar nenhum nesse ritmo.

Segurando a mão de Cinderela para que ela não tropeçasse, Terra disse: "Temos que correr". Os dois correram o resto do caminho para o grande salão.

Cinderela lançou um sorriso sem fôlego. “Oh, obrigada. Hum...” Ela inclinou a cabeça com uma expressão levemente perturbada.

"Terra".

O sorriso de Cinderela se iluminou quando Terra percebeu e deu seu próprio nome.

"Obrigada, Terra."

Assentindo em resposta, Terra gesticulou em direção ao centro do corredor, incentivando-a a prosseguir. Seu trabalho de acompanhá-la foi feito.

Cinderela segurou a saia e caminhou graciosamente para o corredor. Um jovem - talvez o próprio príncipe encantado - a notou e a pegou pela mão.

A um sinal de um homem barbudo em um canto do salão - o Grão-Duque - uma valsa começou a tocar, e Cinderela e o príncipe começaram a dançar.

"Talvez apenas acreditar seja o suficiente", meditou Terra, impressionado com a beleza e a alegria de Cinderela enquanto dançava.

Enquanto isso, enquanto Cinderela se deliciava em seu sonho, um trio de mulheres sussurrou uma para a outra.

"Mas quem é ela, mãe?"

"Nós a conhecemos?"

As mulheres - as irmãs adotivas de Cinderela, Anastasia e Drizella - estavam assistindo Cinderela e o príncipe dançarem com aborrecimento.

“Bem, o príncipe certamente parece conhecê-la. Eu nunca a vi antes”

“Nem eu. Mas ela certamente é... espere! Há algo familiar nela...”

Ao lado das irmãs conversando, Lady Tremaine olhou com raiva para Cinderela. Um ar extraordinariamente inquietante pairava sobre elas.

Foi quando Terra avistou sombras suspeitas na varanda acima do corredor - Unversed.

 _Aqui também? Mas por que?_ Nesse ritmo, o sonho do baile de Cinderela seria arruinado.

Quando Terra se moveu em direção à varanda com sua Keyblade na mão, um enorme Unversed, o Symphony Master, apareceu no salão de baile onde Cinderela dançava.

"O que?!"

O príncipe estava de pé protegendo Cinderela e encarou o Symphony Master.

“Guardas! Guardas! Agh! Para onde eles foram?!" gritou o grão-duque.

"Eu vou cuidar disso!" Terra declarou à Cinderela e ao príncipe e entrou em ação.

"Podemos confiar nele", assegurou Cinderela ao príncipe enquanto a levava pela mão.

O grande Unversed atacou Terra, acompanhado por três grandes instrumentos musicais. Ele teve que esmagá-los antes de ir atrás do corpo principal...

Um por um, Terra demoliu os instrumentos e sua música desagradável. Como um maestro, o Mestre da Sinfonia agitou seus braços para direcioná-los, mas Terra jogou fora seus ataques com sua Keyblade e silenciou os três. Tudo o que restou foi o próprio Unversed.

Terra prendeu a respiração e depois saltou o mais alto que pôde. O golpe estava acumulando toda a força que ele tinha, e a cabeça do Symphony Master caiu. Terra aproveitou a abertura para acertar com a maior força e rapidez que pôde, e o Unversed não existia mais.

"Ok - isso deve ser o fim"

O Grão-Duque correu para Terra depois que ele dispensou sua Keyblade. "Obrigado. Você salvou todos nós" Apesar dos agradecimentos, os ombros do grão-duque caíram de decepção. "Os convidados estavam apenas começando a se divertir..."

"Bem, não desista ainda." Sem prestar atenção ao lamento do Grão-Duque, Terra olhou mais para o corredor. O Grão-Duque se virou, seguindo sua liderança. Lá, o príncipe e Cinderela estavam se olhando com atenção extasiada.

"Diga-me uma coisa: você sempre teve um problema por aqui com esses monstros?" Terra perguntou.

O grão-duque cruzou os braços. "Não. Eu acredito que... eles começaram a aparecer logo depois que um garoto de máscara chegou ao nosso reino. Quem o viu disse que os monstros obedeciam a todos os seus comandos” Sua expressão escureceu.

“Um garoto de máscara? Você sabe onde ele está agora?” Terra pressionou.

Era a primeira vez que ele ouvia algo sobre um garoto de máscara. Os Unversed estavam ligados de alguma forma a esse jovem mascarado? Ou talvez a Mestre Xehanort?

"Bem... Não, eu não acredito que alguém o tenha visto desde então."

"Entendo…"

Enquanto Terra refletia, um grande sino tocou.

"Oh meu Deus! É meia-noite!" Cinderela se afastou do príncipe em pânico. Agora que ela mencionou, a meia-noite era quando o feitiço deveria se desfazer.

"Sim, é verdade, mas por que -?"

O príncipe encantado tentou pegar a mão dela e detê-la, mas Cinderela se afastou apressadamente. Depois de alguns passos, ela se virou com relutância. "Adeus." Ela então fugiu novamente.

"Espere! Volte! Por favor volte!"

O príncipe perseguiu Cinderela e o Grão-Duque o perseguiu.

“Mademoiselle! Senhorita! Um momento!"

Cinderela correu pelo corredor e desceu a escada que levava ao vestíbulo.

Um de seus sapatos caiu na escada, mas Cinderela não se importou, contanto que a mágica não tivesse desaparecido, e correu em direção à carruagem.

O Grão-Duque pegou o sapato e se juntou ao príncipe, observando-a partir. Ambos ficaram atordoados.

Terra não tinha intenção de continuar com isso. Cinderela possuía a força para acreditar em seu sonho. Ele tinha certeza de que ela ficaria bem se tivesse tanta coragem.

Quando Terra desceu o corredor, aliviado e pronto para ir, ele viu alguém entrando no castelo e chamou seu nome com surpresa.

"Aqua!"

Ela olhou para cima. De alguma forma, parecia que fazia um longo tempo desde que se viram.

"Terra!"

Ela caminhou até ele. Sem lhe dar tempo para aproveitar o reencontro, ela lhe disse algo surpreendente: "Terra... Ven fugiu de casa". Foi a primeira vez que ele ouviu falar de Ven partindo em uma jornada.

“Eu acho que ele saiu para te encontrar. Tem alguma ideia do porquê?" ela perguntou.

Terra balançou a cabeça silenciosamente. _O que poderia ter feito Ven sair? Por que ele viria atrás de mim?_ Ele refletiu sobre o que havia acontecido quando partiu.

“Na verdade... Pouco antes de eu sair, ele tentou me dizer uma coisa. Eu deveria ter ouvido o que ele tinha a dizer"

"Oh..."

Ven definitivamente queria dizer algo naquela hora, mas Terra estava muito focado em outras coisas para ouvir.

A expressão de Aqua era sombria; ela provavelmente estava preocupada com Ven. Mas ela rapidamente se recompôs, ergueu o rosto e disse: "Então... você conseguiu localizar o Mestre Xehanort?"

"Não, mas parece que ele está procurando corações puros cheios de luz."

Terra passou as informações para Aqua, omitindo o que ele havia feito para a princesa Aurora. Talvez sua incapacidade de contar a ela fosse apenas sua própria fraqueza.

Ele ficaria bem, desde que tivesse forças para acreditar em seus sonhos.

Terra tinha fé em si mesmo, em Ven, em sua jornada e em Aqua também.

Enquanto caminhava para a saída, ele disse: "Tudo o que posso dizer é que a pesquisa dele não o levou aqui".

"Tudo certo. Vou ficar e ver se consigo encontrar mais pistas."

"OK. O príncipe está no salão à frente. Ele pode ter algumas respostas”

"Obrigada."

Terra poderia dizer que Aqua havia começado seu caminho atrás dele. Terra parou, depois olhou para trás e a chamou.

"Aqua".

Ela se virou.

"Você ainda tem o mesmo sonho?"

Por apenas um momento, uma expressão interrogativa apareceu no rosto de Aqua antes que ela assentisse.

"Bem, sim."

 _Meu sonho - era realmente o nosso sonho. Não era só meu_. E era por isso que Terra queria expressar como ele estava se sentindo naquele momento com Aqua.

"Tem essa garota aqui - o nome dela é Cinderela. Ela me fez perceber o quão poderoso é apenas acreditar. Por mais impossíveis que pareçam, um sonho poderoso o suficiente sempre será suficiente para iluminar a escuridão” Aqua sorriu para Terra e assentiu.

"Fico feliz em ouvir você dizer isso." _Eu ficarei bem. Estou certo disso._

Terra começou a andar.

***

Realmente não havia chance de Terra cair na escuridão.

Aqua assentiu uma vez enquanto o observava sair. Este foi o primeiro mundo em que ela pousou depois de partir de Land of Departure, e foi por sorte que ela o encontrou aqui. Ela foi capaz de contar a ele sobre Ven e confirmar que ele estava cumprindo sua missão.

A fraqueza de suas próprias crenças a levou a duvidar de Terra. Aqua tinha certeza de que o problema não estava com Terra, mas na fragilidade de seu coração. Ela tinha que ficar mais forte...

Os pés de Aqua a levaram para o grande salão de baile, onde ela passou por três mulheres em pé perto da parede.

O ar incomum ao redor delas fez sua respiração ficar presa na garganta - era escuro e estagnado. Aqua perguntou ao homem barbudo que havia entrado no salão atrás dela e das mulheres.

"Quem são essas senhoras?"

"Oh, er, se bem me lembro, é Lady Tremaine, e essas são as filhas dela."

Aqua virou-se e olhou para as mulheres por trás. Elas nem pareciam humanas, mas algo mais malicioso. Aqua começou a andar atrás delas, mas então foi parada.

"Você voltou!"

Aqua se virou com a voz para encontrar um jovem digno vestido de branco. Vendo o rosto de Aqua, sua expressão caiu.

"Minhas desculpas, eu estava enganado."

O homem barbudo que lhe dissera o nome de Lady Tremaine - o Grão-Duque - apareceu com uma pequena almofada com um sapato ainda menor para um pé delicado.

"Sua Alteza, eu encontrei isso nas escadas do palácio."

"Um sapatinho de cristal?"

Esse jovem era aparentemente o príncipe deste reino. Ele pegou o sapato na mão e deu um longo olhar.

"Caiu de uma adorável jovem, e vou procurar em toda parte e encontrar a donzela a quem isso pertence", disse o Grão-Duque.

"Você irá?!" O rosto do príncipe se iluminou. Parecia que ele procurava a dona desse sapatinho de cristal.

“Claro, Alteza. Afinal, você finalmente encontrou alguém com quem deseja se casar. Ao ouvir essas boas notícias, seu pai, o rei, decretou que uma busca deve começar imediatamente em todo o reino. E começarei com a residência mais próxima, a de Lady Tremaine”

O Grão-Duque marchou do salão com o sapatinho de cristal estendido diante dele.

Aqua observou-o partir, pensando por um momento. Algo estava muito errado com Lady Tremaine e suas filhas. Ela saiu do corredor e foi atrás da carruagem do grão-duque.

O Grão-Duque bateu na porta de uma mansão localizada bem perto do castelo.

"Você honra nosso humilde lar, meu senhor." Lady Tremaine abriu a porta.

“Ahem. Sim”

"Posso apresentar minhas filhas, Drizella e Anastasia." A dama convidou o grão-duque para entrar e fechou a porta.

Aqua seguiu o Grão-Duque até aqui, e olhou para a mansão, tentando entender o que havia além de seus muros.

Um ar sinistro pairava sobre toda a propriedade - uma presença incontestavelmente negativa. Apertando seu punho na Keyblade, Aqua deu um passo à frente.

"Espere!" uma voz chamou de repente, e ela voltou.

Havia uma mulher idosa vestindo lilás em uma aura de luz. Sua expressão era amigável e gentil. "É perigoso combater a escuridão com a luz, minha querida", alertou ela.

Aqua se aproximou dela. "Quem é você?"

“Fada Madrinha da Cinderela. Apareço para aqueles que acreditam que os sonhos se tornam realidade. ”

Na apresentação da mulher, Aqua ainda não entendia o que a Fada Madrinha queria dizer. _A luz não deveria vencer a escuridão?_ ela se perguntou, e então fez a pergunta em voz alta. “Então eu estou honrada. Mas por que você me aconselharia a não combater as trevas com a luz?”

A Fada Madrinha respondeu, gentil, mas como uma advertência. “Fortes raios de sol criam sombras escuras. Infelizmente, Lady Tremaine e as duas filhas têm inveja do charme e da beleza de Cinderela, qualidades que lhe parecem "luz". Ciúme é escuridão. Luz e escuridão andam de mãos dadas. Você não pode ter uma sem a outra"

O Mestre Eraqus nunca lhes ensinara nada disso.

Escuridão era escuridão, e luz era luz. A escuridão espreitava no coração de todos, mas não podia coexistir com a luz. Não podia ser permitida existir, o Mestre lhes ensinara. Mas isso não era nada do que ela havia aprendido.

_Luz e trevas estão intimamente ligadas...? Eu não entendo_

Depois de pensar por um momento, Aqua perguntou à Fada Madrinha: "Então, o que devo fazer?"

"É muito simples, querida. Um dos amigos de Cinderela está se esforçando muito para impedir que sua luz desapareça. Quero que você se junte ao pequeno Jaq e o ajude”

Parecia uma boa ideia prestar atenção nas palavras da Fada Madrinha aqui.

Além disso, Aqua não achava que a gentil velha estivesse errada. Isso não significava que ela acreditasse que os ensinamentos de Mestre Eraqus estavam equivocados - apenas que estava começando a considerar que luz e escuridão eram mais complexas do que ela pensava.

"Eu posso fazer isso." Aqua assentiu.

"Você precisará de um pouco da minha mágica para ajudar Jaq."

"Se você quiser, então, por favor."

A Fada Madrinha sorriu alegremente com a obediência direta de Aqua, depois girou sua varinha mágica.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

Os brilhos de sua varinha giraram em torno de Aqua, depois se encolheru em uma pequena esfera de luz e voou para o segundo andar da casa.

Um rato vestindo uma camiseta laranja arrastava uma grande chave pelo meio da sala.

Este rato era Jaq?

Aqua se aproximou e falou com ele.

"Você está bem?"

Ainda puxando a chave, Jaq respondeu sem sequer se virar na direção de Aqua. “A madrasta de Cinderela a trancou em seu quarto. Eu tenho que deixá-la sair! Eu tenho que salvar a Cinderela!”

"Deixe-me ajudá-lo."

"Oh, obrigado"

Jaq finalmente voltou para Aqua quando ela se aproximou.

“Ooh! É como o Ven!" Jaq exclamou surpreso. Talvez ele conhecesse Keyblades? "Você já conheceu Ven?" ele perguntou empolgado.

"Eu sou Aqua, mas... me diga como você conhece Ven."

"Somos amigos, bons amigos. Ven me ajudou a arrumar o vestido da Cinderela”

Então Ven tinha estado neste mundo... Ligeiramente aliviada, Aqua fez uma pergunta a Jaq. "E onde ele está agora?"

"Ele está procurando um amigo - outro amigo."

"Entendo…"

Por que exatamente Ven estava procurando por Terra?

Nesse momento, eles ouviram vozes altas do primeiro andar.

"Eu não consigo entender o porquê. Sempre se encaixou perfeitamente antes”

“Chega disso. A próxima jovem, por favor... ” O Grão-Duque respondeu com irritação indisfarçável com a desculpa da mulher.

"Ah não. Ouviu isso?! Temos que nos apressar! A Cinderela precisa experimentar esse sapato. Vamos, vamos, depressa!”

Jaq começou a arrastar a chave novamente. Quando Aqua se moveu para ajudar, os Unversed pareceu bloquear o caminho de Jaq.

“Ah! Não não não! Temos que nos apressar!” Jaq implorou, mas, sem motivo para obedecer, mais e mais Unversed apareceram para impedi-lo.

"Está tudo bem. Deixe isso comigo. Jaq, não perca essa chave! "

Keyblade na mão, Aqua correu para o meio dos Unversed.

Por que Unversed se manifestariam aqui? Talvez a malevolência de lady Tremaine e suas filhas estivesse ligada à presença negativa de alguma maneira.

Aqua dizimou os Unversed, um após o outro.

"Depressa, Jaq!"

Atento ao chamado de Aqua, o ratinho deu tudo de si. Um Unversed saltou para ele.

"Wah!" Jaq agarrou sua cabeça, e Aqua pulou na frente dele para derrotar os Unversed. Nem um momento mais cedo.

"Uau!"

"Chega de falar de mim, se apresse!"

"OK! Obrigado, Aqua!”

Depois de assistir Jaq correr para um buraco na parede com a chave, Aqua se plantou na frente dos Unversed restantes.

"Tudo bem, venham me pegar."

Todos se lançaram em uníssono, mas o gracioso estilo de luta de Aqua fez pouco trabalho a eles.

Depois que o último Unversed caiu, Aqua deu uma espiada no primeiro andar da escada. Anastasia e Drizella terminavam de experimentar o sapatinho de cristal.

"Vocês são as únicas damas aqui?"

“Não há mais ninguém, Vossa Graça” respondeu Lady Tremaine à pergunta do Grão-Duque.

"Vamos lá... Depressa, Jaq!"

Com um grande suspiro, o Grão-Duque se preparou para deixar a mansão. _Ah não! Se eu não fizer algo, eles não chegarão a tempo!_

Enquanto Aqua instintivamente avançava, o feitiço desapareceu. Em um instante, ela voltou a ser grande e rapidamente caiu no corredor do primeiro andar. "Ow, ow, ow - hein?"

Lady Tremaine, suas duas filhas e o Grão-Duque encaravam Aqua.

_O que eu faço agora? Eu deveria ganhar algum tempo. Oh!_

"Uh, tudo bem se... eu experimentasse o sapatinho de cristal?" E foi isso que a Aqua perturbada inventou.

“Hmm... eu te vi no palácio. Infelizmente, você não é a jovem que o príncipe está procurando”

“Mas eu sou uma garota. Eu deveria pelo menos ter a chance de experimentar”

O sapato obviamente não se encaixaria, mas Aqua pressionou o caso da mesma forma.

"Quem é você? O que você está fazendo na minha casa?” Lady Tremaine encarou Aqua com um olhar sombrio.

"Ela provavelmente está aqui para nos roubar!"

"Mãe, faça alguma coisa!"

Suas duas filhas reclamaram em voz alta.

“Essa garota não mora aqui. Eu tenho apenas duas filhas. Acredito que terminamos aqui, Vossa Graça” disse Lady Tremaine ao Grão-Duque, mas parecia que ele tinha algo em mente.

“Independentemente disso, ela não significa nenhum mal. Aqui está, minha querida”

 _Jaq! Depressa!_ Aqua implorou silenciosamente, e foi aí que aconteceu.

“Sua Graça... Por favor, aguarde. Posso experimentar?" Cinderela finalmente apareceu no topo da escada.

No entanto, Lady Tremaine persistiu em suas tentativas de parar o Grão-Duque.

“Não preste atenção nela. Ela é apenas uma criança imaginativa. "

Mas o Grão-Duque balançou a cabeça. "Senhora, minhas ordens eram todas as donzelas."

"Você deveria deixá-la ir primeiro."

Aqua ofereceu a mão a Cinderela e a levou à cadeira.

"Obrigada." Cinderela expressou sua gratidão a Aqua.

"Na verdade, quero lhe agradecer, por ensinar Terra que ele precisa continuar acreditando", Aqua sussurrou de volta.

Cinderela estava prestes a fazer uma pergunta quando o Grão-Duque caiu de repente. Lady Tremaine o havia feito tropeçar. O sapatinho de cristal que ele segurava estava despedaçado.

"O que eu vou fazer?!" o Grão-Duque chorou em pânico.

Cinderela balançou a cabeça levemente. "Oh, por favor, não se preocupe. Você vê, eu tenho o outro sapato” Ela revelou outro sapatinho de cristal e entregou ao grão-duque. "Oh!"

Ele aceitou o sapato e o colocou em Cinderela. O pé dela se encaixava perfeitamente.

"Conseguimos!"

Cinderela e Aqua sorriram com a voz que podiam ouvir do alto da escada. Com certeza, fora Jaq.

"Um ajuste perfeito. Devo informar o príncipe imediatamente! Você virá comigo, é claro”

"Eu ficaria feliz."

Cinderela seguiu o Grão-Duque quando ele saiu da mansão com o sapatinho de cristal na mão. Aqua ficou para trás, sentindo-se muito aliviada.

As únicas lá dentro eram Lady Tremaine e suas duas filhas.

"Não é justo. Ela é uma empregada de copa!”

"Mãe! Você só vai deixá-los sair?”

"Não... Cinderela será colocada em seu lugar."

Chamas negras sinistras surgiram do trio.

Depois de ver a carruagem com Cinderela e o Grão-Duque a bordo, Aqua seguiu em direção a onde se despediria deste mundo. Mas, de repente, ela ouviu um grito vindo da direção da carruagem.

"O que é isso?!"

Aqua foi em direção a ele bem a tempo de encontrar o Grão-Duque correndo por sua vida.

"O que aconteceu?! Cadê a Cinderela?"

"Ela - ela foi atacada por uma criatura... um monstro na floresta..."

"Um monstro?"

Correndo para a floresta, Aqua avistou um gigante Unversed em forma de abóbora diante de uma Cinderela caída. Quando o Unversed disparou uma enxurrada de abóboras menores que estouraram ao seu redor, Aqua correu e ajudou Cinderela a se levantar.

“Ha-ha-ha-ha! É o que acontece quando você vai contra os meus desejos!”

Enquanto Lady Tremaine ria ruidosamente ao lado da cena, uma das abóboras caiu sobre ela e suas filhas lá de cima.

"Aaaaahhh!"

A dama e as duas filhas desapareceram com um grito.

“A escuridão em seus corações as dominou. Vá."

Depois que viu que Cinderela havia escapado, Aqua trouxe sua Keyblade para enfrentar a abóbora Unversed - o Cursed Coach. Embora o Cursed Coach continuasse disparando o mesmo tipo de bombas de abóbora que mataram Lady Tremaine e suas filhas, Aqua as enviou voando de volta em direção a ele e atacou.

Desviando pacientemente os ataques de seu braço semelhante a uma videira que chovia de cima, Aqua pulou e balançou para baixo com sua Keyblade. Ela pousou uma vez, depois pulou novamente e cortou a videira.

"Tome isso!"

Com um poderoso corte de sua Keyblade, o Cursed Coach desapareceu rapidamente, deixando apenas uma grande abóbora rolando no chão.

Cinderela subiu as escadas do castelo e encontrou o príncipe encantado em um abraço. A Fada Madrinha apareceu ao lado de Aqua enquanto observava de longe.

“Um coração puro cheio de luz... é estranho - o Mestre me ensinou que a escuridão precisa ser destruída. Mas como, se não com luz?”

"Oh, minha querida, você é jovem demais para saber. Experimente mais coisas e você encontrará a resposta. Apenas confie nos seus sonhos” explicou a Fada Madrinha.

Aqua assentiu.

Sua própria resposta... Luz e escuridão. Dois opostos polares.

Terra havia dito que aprendeu o quão poderoso era acreditar como Cinderela. O que o Aqua aprenderia com este mundo? Que lições sua jornada teria guardadas...?


	6. Capítulo 3 – Pensamentos

VANITAS riu enquanto flutuava nas Lanes Between. Enquanto sempre usava os Corredores das Trevas para viajar entre mundos, essa era uma ocasião especial. Ele podia ver Ventus avançando em direção a algum mundo no topo de seu planador Keyblade.

Ele não via Ven há algum tempo, mas o garoto não havia mudado muito. Seu coração de luz era frágil e fraco. Não era páreo para o de Vanitas.

Pelo que ele podia sentir do coração de Ven, ele constantemente oscilava entre dúvida e esperança.

Talvez estivesse na hora de começar a festa.

Reforçando a escuridão ao seu redor, Vanitas se moveu em direção a Ventus.

_Apenas acredite…_

***

Os pensamentos de Terra se voltaram para Cinderela enquanto ele voava em seu planador Keyblade. Não apenas Cinderela, mas Branca de Neve e Princesa Aurora também. As três princesas cujos corações eram cheios de luz.

Os Unversed apareceram em seus mundos porque estavam atrás das princesas? Ou era algo mais?

Terra aprenderia alguma coisa se seguisse o plano e procurasse as princesas?

Nesse momento, um único mundo surgiu à vista - uma torre alta conhecida como Torre Misteriosa. O mundo que o grande Yen Sid chamava de lar, ele acreditava.

Se tudo tinha começado por causa da mensagem de Yen Sid para o Mestre Eraqus, Terra poderia ter uma ideia se falasse com ele.

Terra pousou na Torre Misteriosa.

Este mundo era um pouco diferente dos outros - extremamente estranho, de fato.

Mesmo quando vista como um mundo, a torre parecia estar conectada diretamente às Lanes Between. Talvez fosse mais apropriado chamá-lo menos de mundo e mais de uma ilha especial no Ocean Between.

Enquanto Terra caminhava em direção à torre, alguém de repente saiu correndo de sua entrada, segurando uma Keyblade. Um discípulo de Yen Sid?

Além da Keyblade, este recém-chegado, Mickey Mouse, estava segurando um objeto brilhante em forma de estrela. Quando ele levantou a estrela para o céu, ela brilhou com luz e Mickey desapareceu junto com ela.

***

Ven se recusava a acreditar em qualquer coisa que ouviu de Malévola ou daquela velha do mundo de Branca de Neve. Era como Aqua disse: Terra nunca faria isso. O encontro com Cinderela também reviveu a fé em seu amigo.

Ven pensou nele enquanto voava na Keyblade.

De repente, ele congelou ao sentir uma presença ameaçadora. _O que está acontecendo?_

Quando Ven virou a cabeça para olhar para trás, viu aquele garoto de máscara.

Voando sem ajuda nas Lanes Between, o garoto encarou Ven enquanto passava. Ven não conseguia ver sua expressão por trás da máscara, mas tinha a sensação de que o garoto estava rindo dele. Ainda encarando Ven, o garoto se afastou.

Ven não teria que se preocupar assim se não fosse por esse garoto e seus comentários.

"Ele de novo!" Ven sibilou baixinho, depois o perseguiu.

Ven pousou em um terreno rochoso. Ele não conseguia sentir nenhum sinal de habitação. Uma forte rajada de vento soprou.

"Onde ele está se escondendo?"

Olhando e ouvindo atentamente, Ven se virou quando sentiu uma presença atrás dele. Lá estava o garoto mascarado.

"Tá certo! O que você quis dizer sobre Terra ser uma pessoa diferente?” ele quase gritou. Estava tão tenso que era difícil respirar.

“Exatamente o que eu disse, idiota. O Terra que você conhece se foi para sempre”

"Essa é a coisa mais estúpida que eu já ouvi!"

As palavras do garoto eram tão enigmáticas agora como foram na primeira vez que Ven o encontrou.

Além disso, ele não tinha ideia de quem era o garoto. Isso o enchia de muitas dúvidas. Ele não tinha certeza se a conexão com Terra era a principal fonte de sua ansiedade ou outra coisa.

"Estúpido, ou verdade", disse ele calmamente, talvez intencionalmente, e o garoto estendeu a mão direita para a frente. O que brilhou em seu punho foi...

"Uma Keyblade?!" Ven ofegou para si mesmo. Ele podia usar uma Keyblade também?!

Ven nunca tinha visto outra pessoa com uma Keyblade além de Terra, Aqua e Mestre Eraqus. A capacidade de manejar uma era supostamente bastante difícil de obter. Ainda assim, ele não teve tempo para admirar ou hesitar.

Ven convocou sua própria Keyblade e a preparou.

"Boa. Vamos ver do que você é feito", disse o garoto.

Ele fechou a distância entre os dois no tempo de uma respiração. Keyblade encontrou Keyblade, e faíscas voaram. Batido pelo golpe mais forte do garoto, Ven recuou, mas seu oponente também fechou essa lacuna. Ven mal conseguiu parar o ataque do garoto e caiu de joelhos.

"Urgh"

Sua mão direita, sua mão da Keyblade, estava entorpecida pelo impacto. Foi a primeira vez que Ven recebeu um golpe tão poderoso. Os Unversed não atacavam assim, e as únicas outras lutas em que ele esteve foram contra Terra e Aqua em treinamento... Ah. Seus amigos tinham se segurado. Pegado leve com ele.

"Patético", o garoto zombou, e um instante depois, sua Keyblade girou direto para a mandíbula de Ven. O corpo de Ven foi arremessado no ar, depois caiu no chão.

“Isso realmente é tudo o que você tem? Cara, você não vale nada”

Ven podia ouvir a voz do garoto. Ele sentiu gosto de ferro, e o interior de sua boca estava sujo de areia. Ele não conseguiu se levantar. _Terra - Aqua, eu..._

"Eu estaria indo contra as ordens do Mestre, mas e daí? Para mim, seu trabalho aqui está feito"

Por perto, Ven podia sentir alguém se aproximando. Mas ainda não conseguia se mexer. Ele tinha que se levantar.

Houve um rugido alto e uma onda de calor. Era isso - ou pelo menos Ven pensou quando seu corpo foi impulsionado.

"Não se preocupe! Você está seguro."

A voz não era familiar. _Quem…?_

"Cura!"

Com esse grito, Ven sentiu algo envolvendo-o, um pouco quente. Era mágica de recuperação. A força surgiu através de seu corpo. Erguendo o rosto, ele viu uma figura que nunca tinha visto antes empunhando uma Keyblade. Seu salvador tinha grandes orelhas pretas e uma cauda fina.

Afastando-se de Ven, ele apontou sua Keyblade na direção do garoto.

“Diga-me onde você conseguiu isso! Keyblades não são algo que você usa apenas para intimidar alguém! Aqui, eu vou te mostrar! "

Ven ficou de pé e se moveu ao lado dele.

"Nós dois vamos!"

Ven pode não ter sido capaz de vencer por conta própria, mas com ajuda, a história era diferente. Não era legal apenas se deitar e deixá-lo vencer.

"Grande negócio. Dois perdedores em vez de um” o garoto preparou sua própria Keyblade.

"Vamos lá!"

Ven correu para frente, brandindo a Keyblade para o garoto. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas podia sentir uma grande força brotando dentro de si. Talvez porque não estivesse sozinho...?

Ven ouviu alguém pular atrás dele, e seu aliado estava girando no ar para o garoto. Seus ataques estavam chegando.

Talvez sentindo-se encurralado, o garoto desapareceu - até que reapareceu no ar e bateu com a Keyblade em direção a Ven. Ele bloqueou solidamente o golpe e, em uma completa inversão anterior, agora era o garoto da máscara que estava sendo empurrado de volta. Quando Ven reagiu com um ataque próprio, o garoto caiu de joelhos. O aliado de Ven seguiu com um golpe giratório, e até esse formidável lutador foi jogado de costas no chão.

Ele ainda se levantou rapidamente, mas estava sem fôlego.

"Aqui!" O aliado de Ven gritou, ele e Ven ergueram suas Keyblades em direção ao garoto, e a luz de suas armas o atingiu. Ele caiu no chão, estirado.

"É o bastante!" O aliado de Ven gritou, apontando sua Keyblade para o garoto. Mas o garoto de repente se levantou, como se mal tivesse sido ferido.

A escuridão negra surgiu ao seu redor enquanto estava diante de Ven e seu aliado, que ergueram suas Keyblades instintivamente.

“Hmph. Você ganha. Considere-se em liberdade condicional” Com isso, o garoto desapareceu no negrume.

"Liberdade condicional para o quê?" Ven murmurou, dispensando sua Keyblade e virando-se para encarar seu benfeitor - embora fosse difícil encarar alguém muito mais baixo. Ven não tinha muita experiência falando com pessoas assim. Ele era sempre quem levantava a cabeça quando falava com Terra e Aqua, afinal.

“Obrigado por antes. Eu te devo uma. Meu nome é Ventus. Qual é o seu?"

"Eu sou o Mickey", respondeu o recém-chegado com um sorriso. Ven se inclinou e inspecionou a arma que Mickey segurava.

"Vejo que você tem uma Keyblade."

"Sim. Eu tenho treinado sob tutela do grande Yen Sid" Mickey dispensou sua Keyblade e continuou. "Ele descobriu que os mundos estão com problemas, e eu meio que decolei sem contar a ele".

“Bem, então somos dois. Eu também fugi” Ven não pôde deixar de sorrir quando respondeu ao seu companheiro fugitivo.

Mickey puxou um objeto grande em forma de estrela. “Tudo o que tenho que fazer é pensar e o Star Shard me levará a qualquer lugar que eu queira ir. Pelo menos eu pensei que sim” Mickey abaixou o olhar desanimado. "Eu não entendi bem os detalhes, como quando ou onde... isso meio que entra em ação sempre que ele quer. Mas eu não te conheceria se não tivesse me trazido aqui”

Ele sorriu para Ven e Ven respondeu em espécie.

“Sabe, pode não ser um acidente. Talvez comece a funcionar porque está reagindo a alguma coisa ".

Enquanto Ven e Mickey olhavam para o Star Shard, ele começou a irradiar uma luz tão brilhante que Ven teve que fechar os olhos. A luminescência engoliu o par, e então eles se foram.

***

No topo da Torre Misteriosa, Terra se certificou de que estava apresentável e bateu na porta.

"Com licença."

Depois de se anunciar educadamente, ele abriu a porta. Ao fazer isso, um homem idoso se virou lentamente da janela para encará-lo. Ele tinha um chapéu pontudo e uma longa barba branca, além de olhos penetrantes e ferozes.

Então aquele era Yen Sid...

"Meu nome é Terra."

Ele estava prestes a continuar sua auto-apresentação quando Yen Sid falou em um tom suave, mas imponente.

"Sim. Aluno de Eraqus. Eu estava te esperando. São os Unversed” respondeu ele, sentando-se em uma cadeira. Parecia que ele sabia de tudo.

“Sim, mestre Yen Sid. Achei melhor procurar o conselho de alguém mais sábio que eu”

“Eu não sou mais um mestre. Eu tirei esse manto”

"Mas, senhor, não foi seu aluno por quem passei? Ele tinha uma Keyblade...”

"Você se refere ao Mickey", disse Yen Sid com um pequeno suspiro, interrompendo Terra. “Ele também procurou orientação aqui. Como rei, ele é bom e gentil. Mas o peso de uma coroa não o curou da impetuosidade. Ele partiu com meu Star Shard, um objeto cujo poder ele não entende ou sabe controlar”

Esta foi a primeira vez que Terra ouviu falar de um "Star Shard". _Eu me pergunto o que é isso_ , ele pensou por um segundo antes de Yen Sid continuar.

“Mickey imagina que será de grande ajuda em sua busca atual. E, como você, ele está ansioso para usar sua Keyblade para acertar as coisas”

"Não sei se entendi o que está errado. Mestre Xehanort está desaparecido... E agora eu aprendi que há um garoto mascarado que está controlando aqueles 'Unversed' à solta”

"Hmm. Para chegar à verdade, talvez você deva abordar as coisas de maneira diferente - primeiro considere-os um e o mesmo problema”

Yen Sid fechou os olhos brevemente em contemplação. Terra pressionou-o por mais.

"Mestre Xehanort e o Unversed estão conectados de alguma forma?"

"Não devo fazer suposições..."

Yen Sid abaixou o olhar e balançou a cabeça levemente, depois levantou a cabeça e emitiu uma ordem em uma voz dominante.

“Encontre Xehanort, Terra. É aí que você deve começar”

"Sim senhor. Obrigado por tudo. Eu vou agora" Terra fez uma mesura e se despediu.

Antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa, Terra tinha que encontrar o Mestre Xehanort e falar com ele...

"Eu esperava, Xehanort, que seu coração não o desviasse mais", disse Yen Sid, depois que Terra estava fora do alcance de sua voz.

***

Mestre Xehanort olhou para a distância em meio ao vento forte. Este era o antigo campo de batalha - o cemitério onde milhares de Keyblades descansavam.

Ele notou uma perturbação no ar atrás dele e o garoto mascarado Vanitas apareceu. Sem se virar, Mestre Xehanort o repreendeu.

"Isso não fazia parte do plano".

"Vamos lá, eu estava apenas me divertindo um pouco." Vanitas não se importou com a bronca.

"O que está feito está feito. A hora está quase aqui”

O aprendiz de seu antigo camarada Yen Sid havia chegado, assim como Ventus e Vanitas - já era hora de Terra se juntar a eles na mistura.

“É melhor você ir. Eu irei mais tarde"

"Ir aonde?"

"A cidade da luz", respondeu Mestre Xehanort com uma risada lenta.

***

O planador Keyblade de Terra correu suavemente pelas Lanes Between.

Onde estava Mestre Xehanort? Provavelmente, sua única opção era continuar checando os mundos um por um...

"Terra"

Uma voz ecoou abruptamente em sua mente. E pertencia a... "Mestre Xehanort?" ele perguntou sem pensar.

A voz ecoou novamente. "Terra, venha me ver de uma vez."

Junto com a voz, um mundo surgiu na escuridão do Sea Between.

Guiado pela voz do Mestre Xehanort, que parecia saber que Terra estava procurando por ele, Terra estabeleceu um novo rumo.

O mundo que Terra encontrou era um terreno baldio desabitado, onde um vento furioso levantava nuvens de poeira.

Ele pousou em um dos penhascos íngremes e altos. Era lá que Mestre Xehanort o esperava.

“Mestre Xehanort, já estive em outros mundos. Eu sei tudo sobre o que você fez. Eu simplesmente não entendo o porquê"

Embora Terra tenha começado com as perguntas imediatamente, Mestre Xehanort balançou a cabeça silenciosamente.

Agora, então, qual a melhor maneira de guiar Terra a se tornar seu _receptáculo_?

A luz feroz no coração de Terra também fortalecia a escuridão dentro dele. Quanto mais forte a luz, mais profunda a sombra, e esse seria o caminho de Terra para a escuridão.

Mestre Xehanort faria o papel de um velho contrito com arrependimentos no passado. Exatamente como esse garoto tolo que simplesmente acreditava ter roubado o coração da princesa Aurora e nunca parou para questionar a fonte de sua angústia.

"Alguém tinha que proteger a luz... do demônio que desencadeei", disse Mestre Xehanort a Terra. “Você deve saber sobre o garoto agora, aquele da máscara. O nome dele é Vanitas. Uma criatura de pura escuridão. Um dos meus feitos”

"Vanitas... Você está me dizendo que ele veio de você?" Mestre Xehanort balançou a cabeça suavemente.

"... Ele veio de Ventus."

"Ventus?"

Quando os olhos de Terra se arregalaram de surpresa, Mestre Xehanort aproveitou a oportunidade para girar rapidamente sua história e jogá-lo em confusão com falsidades.

"Sim. Vanitas é a escuridão que estava dentro do seu amigo. Enquanto treinava comigo, Ventus sucumbiu à escuridão, e havia apenas uma maneira de salvá-lo: retirar essa parte dele. E assim Vanitas foi feito” Mas a história do Mestre Xehanort não estava terminada.

“No processo, machuquei o coração de Ventus da maneira mais horrível. Então fiz o que achava certo e o deixei com Eraqus. Eu sabia que o menino não podia ficar comigo, o homem que lhe causou tanto dano”

Mestre Xehanort fechou os olhos com uma expressão de dor para deixar sua confissão convincente. Ele se afastou do jovem sem palavras e olhou para longe.

Era verdade que o coração de Ventus havia sido danificado.

Mestre Xehanort originalmente criou Ventus para se tornar seu receptáculo, mas Ventus provou ser muito gentil. Assim, o Mestre Xehanort havia dividido seu coração em luz e escuridão para que pudesse usá-lo de outra maneira. Enquanto ele conseguira dar à luz Vanitas, Ventus permaneceu inconsciente, partido após a remoção do coração. Embora o Mestre Xehanort tenha tentado inicialmente descartar Ventus depois que ele não acordou, por algum motivo o garoto voltou a si.

Para cultivar a luz no coração de Ventus, ele o entregara aos cuidados do Mestre Eraqus, que acreditava em sua virtude absoluta. Embora ele e o Mestre Xehanort não se vissem olho no olho, Mestre Eraqus havia aceitado Ventus com prazer. E foi aí que o Mestre Xehanort conheceu Terra.

A bondade de Terra - a intensidade de sua luz - o levou a buscar força. Em pouco tempo, essa fixação geraria escuridão em seu coração. Assim, o receptáculo do Mestre Xehanort foi escolhido.

“Mestre Xehanort... Ventus ficou muito melhor desde então. Você não deve se culpar por tentar salvá-lo” Terra ofereceu.

Mestre Xehanort olhou para cima. “Bem... obrigado rapaz. Você sabe como acalmar o coração de um homem”

A sinceridade desse garoto tão pensativo estava clara em seu rosto. Mestre Xehanort precisaria conduzi-lo lentamente se quisesse mudar essa sinceridade para agonia e manchá-la na escuridão.

"Mestre... Por que Vanitas ainda está livre?"

"Ah sim. Bem, eu fiz o meu melhor para contê-lo no momento em que ele emergiu, mas...”

"Ele conseguiu escapar."

Mestre Xehanort assentiu em voz baixa enquanto Terra terminava sua frase.

“Vanitas usa a Keyblade para plantar sementes da escuridão. E agora, veja, os mundos estão repletos de seus horríveis subordinados”

"Os Unversed!" Terra engasgou. Ele não demorou a entender; sua luz apenas o impedia de ver mentiras como elas eram.

“Ele não tem controle sobre a escuridão em seu coração. A Keyblade não é dele. Ele é uma abominação além da esperança de salvação. Me empreste sua força, Terra. Corrija esse erro que eu forjei”

Mestre Xehanort sacudiu a cabeça, demonstrando sua tristeza. Ele sabia que Terra nunca recusaria o apelo de um velho tolo, e foi por isso que incorporou pedaços de verdade em sua falsa história.

"Mas eu não tenho ideia de onde encontrá-lo", Terra murmurou, contemplando.

Ele estava tão divertidamente iludido agora, e Mestre Xehanort manteve a pressão.

“O que posso lhe contar sobre Vanitas é o seguinte: sua escuridão é atraída pela luz, que ele procura perturbar... e depois destruir. É lógico que ele atacará a seguir a cidade da luz, Radiant Garden” E assim os atores se reuniam no palco.

"Não se preocupe, mestre. Eu vou cuidar de Vanitas" Com um forte aceno de cabeça, Terra vestiu sua armadura.

"Estou contando com você", pediu Mestre Xehanort.

Terra curvou-se mais uma vez, depois subiu a bordo do planador Keyblade e voou para longe. Observando-o partir, Mestre Xehanort caiu numa gargalhada profunda.

"Não vou me atrasar para o show"

A escuridão apareceu atrás de Mestre Xehanort e o engoliu.

***

 _Radiant Garden..._ Terra nunca tinha ouvido falar de um mundo com esse nome. Acelerando com seu planador Keyblade, ele chegou ao seu destino.

Ainda assim, Terra não esperava que o Mestre Xehanort o levasse tão longe em sua confiança que revelaria a verdade. Terra ficou emocionado com seu lamento e confissão de seus erros. Ele precisava viver de acordo com a confiança do Mestre.

Ele nunca teria sonhado que Ventus, Vanitas e os Unversed possuíssem tal conexão.

Terra refletiu quando conheceu Ventus e seu coração partido. Isso foi há três anos...

Terra e Aqua estavam praticando no grande salão, como sempre. Treinar para se tornar um mestre de Keyblade era cansativo, mas cada dia era gratificante independentemente disso.

Os dois ouviram um barulho inesperado - o som da porta se abrindo. Mestre Eraqus estava mais longe dentro do edifício, tanto quanto eles sabiam, e visitantes de outro mundo não eram apenas raros, eram inexistentes. Terra e Aqua pararam o que estavam fazendo e foram até onde podiam ver a porta. O grande salão ficava no segundo andar, mas a colunata aberta tornava possível ver as portas no primeiro andar. Na entrada aberta, estavam um garoto de cabelos dourados e um velho de barba branca.

Foi quando eles conheceram Ventus e Mestre Xehanort.

Enquanto o Mestre Xehanort se aproximava quando Mestre Eraqus veio recebê-los, Ventus permaneceu imóvel ainda em frente às portas.

Mestre Eraqus e Mestre Xehanort estavam discutindo algo enquanto desciam; Terra poderia dizer, mesmo depois que os dois se afastaram. Ven não se mexeu, no entanto.

Terra e Aqua se entreolharam.

"Aquele garoto - ele está bem?" Aqua perguntou.

"Eu vou ver."

Terra rapidamente desceu ao nível mais baixo. Ele estava um pouco feliz por receber visitantes, mais velhos ou mais novos.

Quando Terra se aproximou de Ven, onde ele estava em frente às portas, o garoto nem sequer levantou a cabeça. Ele simplesmente ficou parado distraidamente. Depois de um momento, perdido quanto ao que fazer, Terra falou.

"Eu sou Terra. Qual o seu nome?"

"... Ventus," Ven respondeu fracamente, sem olhar para Terra.

“Ufa, você pode falar! Aqua, aqui”

Aqua, que estava observando preocupada de cima, abriu um sorriso quando a chamou.

Ela desceu as escadas apressadamente, aproximou-se de Terra e se apresentou.

"Oi, eu sou Aqua."

"Terra... Aqua..."

Ven simplesmente repetiu seus nomes.

"Então, você está aqui para treinar conosco?"

A primeira pergunta do Terra não obteve resposta.

"De onde você é? Quem era aquele homem com você? Você é bom com uma Keyblade?”

Terra não sabia por que fez tantas perguntas ao mesmo tempo. Talvez ele realmente quisesse saber sobre Ven.

De qualquer maneira, o garoto de repente agarrou a cabeça e caiu de joelhos, gemendo e balançando a cabeça. "Uau! Qual é o problema?"

"Você está bem?"

Ven simplesmente gemeu quando Terra e Aqua ficaram em choque.

"O que vocês fizeram?"

Mestre Eraqus e Mestre Xehanort chegaram depois de perceber a comoção.

"Nada! Eu apenas perguntei algumas coisas a ele”

Mestre Xehanort passou por eles e ajudou Ven a se levantar, e Mestre Eraqus explicou a Terra e Aqua.

"Ventus não pode lhe dizer nada... porque ele não se lembra de nada."

Terra e Aqua olharam de volta para o garoto agora inconsciente nos braços do Mestre Xehanort.

Ven não voltaria a acordar até muito mais tarde.

Terra não fazia ideia de que Ven tinha um segredo. Naquela época, ele estava feliz por ter um novo amigo que grudava nele como cola. Aqua costumava balançar a cabeça e dizer que eram como irmãos.

Vanitas era um fragmento do coração de Ventus.

Terra tinha que derrotá-lo, pelo bem de Ven - e para não decepcionar o Mestre Xehanort.

Ele partiu para Radiant Garden a toda velocidade.

***

_"É perigoso combater a escuridão com a luz, minha querida..."_

Aqua refletiu sobre as palavras da Fada Madrinha enquanto acelerava em seu planador Keyblade.

Ela murmurou: "Luz e escuridão andam de mãos dadas..."

Se sim, então por que era errado abraçar a escuridão em seu coração? Ela aprendera que a escuridão deveria ser varrida da existência. Terra não pôde se tornar um Mestre no exame porque ele não podia controlar sua escuridão.

O que exatamente isso significava?

Quando ela correu atrás de Terra e o ouviu falar sobre Cinderela, Aqua estava verdadeiramente convencida de que ele nunca cairia na escuridão. E, no entanto, em Enchanted Dominion, o próximo mundo que ela havia visitado, o relato de Malévola sobre ele - por mais difícil que fosse acreditar - havia lhe causado uma ansiedade indescritível. Não tinha como isso ser verdade. A palavra de Malévola não merecia sua confiança. Ainda assim-

"Terra?"

O planador Keyblade de Terra estava indo direto para um mundo à frente, um que Aqua ainda não havia visitado.

Ela o seguiu.


	7. Capítulo 4 – Encruzilhada: Radiant Garden

MESTRE XEHANORT POUSOU EM RADIANT GARDEN E VISTORIOU SEUS ARREDORES.

Dizia-se que o governante deste mundo pesquisava o coração através de métodos diferentes dos Mestres de Keyblade. Embora os estudos do homem o interessassem, ainda não era tempo.

Mestre Xehanort passeou por este mundo e encontrou um homem solitário. Ele tinha um olhar perigoso que escondia uma escuridão em seu coração incomparavelmente maior do que a de qualquer outra pessoa em Radiant Garden.

Não importa o mundo, não é preciso procurar muito para encontrar corações infestados de escuridão. Afinal, nenhum coração estava totalmente livre dela. Tudo se reduzia a proporções; um pequeno empurrão para um coração com mais trevas do que luz, e tudo começaria a se encaixar.

"Você aí." Mestre Xehanort vira várias pessoas vestidas com o mesmo uniforme que esse homem.

"... O que você quer, seu velho tolo?"

O homem de cabelos escuros e lisos se virou com irritação.

Os olhos dourados do Mestre Xehanort o observaram.

***

Ven viu a praça, onde muitas flores desabrochavam. Assim que a luz o engoliu e Mickey, ele se viu flutuando nas Lanes Between em seu planador Keyblade, sem noção de como chegara lá. Um mundo apareceu e ele acabou de pousar lá.

A praça estava cheia do perfume das flores. Havia até uma espécie de fonte borbulhando com água limpa de um lado. Na sombra, ele viu alguém passeando, usando um chapéu de seda e carregando uma bengala. Quando Ven se virou, pensou ter vislumbrado o distinto perfil de orelhas redondas de Mickey correndo na outra direção.

"Mickey?" Ven disse calmamente, correndo pela praça em perseguição. Este mundo, Radiant Garden, era um lugar bonito, orgulhoso de suas flores onipresentes.

Ven subiu as escadas apressadamente onde Mickey havia ido e avistou um grande castelo mais adiante. Ao se aproximar, derrotando Unversed pelo caminho, ele viu dois jovens galantes em pé diante do castelo como guardas. Eles não pareciam pessoas ruins.

Quando correu até eles, os dois bloquearam o caminho com as armas em mãos.

"Espere aí", disse o de cabelos pretos, Dilan.

O homem de cabelos castanhos, Aeleus, acrescentou: "O castelo está atualmente fechado."

Sem perder o ritmo, Ven protestou. “Mas alguém veio por aqui! Ele é meu amigo"

O garoto parecia curioso. Dilan e Aeleus se entreolharam, depois responderam.

"Não temos conhecimento de nenhum visitante. Agora corra para casa, garoto, antes que os monstros te peguem” Dilan parecia que estava advertendo uma criança, o que afetou um pouco o espírito de Ven.

"Eu poderia jurar que era ele."

Aqueles ouvidos eram inconfundivelmente de Mickey.

Dando as costas para Dilan e Aeleus, Ven se afastou.

Talvez Mickey estivesse em outro lugar. No momento em que Ven olhou para cima, tentando se recompor, um enorme Unversed apareceu no ar.

"Eles estão aqui!"

Antes que Ven pudesse preparar sua Keyblade, Dilan girou a grande lança em sua mão e caminhou em direção ao seu alvo infalivelmente.

"Radiant Garden não vai cair para vocês"

O outro guarda, Aeleus, também ganhou vida. Sua arma era um grande machado.

No entanto, Ven passou por eles e gritou: "Deixem isso comigo!"

"Pare!"

"Mas você é apenas uma criança!"

Dilan e Aeleus perseguiram Ven, pedindo que ele parasse, mas um homem vestido de branco com cabelos grisalhos, Even, protestou.

"Agora, quem vocês acham que defenderá o castelo se vocês dois saírem?" A dupla de confiança parou.

"Mas, aquele garoto..." Dilan olhou para as costas de Ven, inquieto.

“Não se preocupe com ele. Ele é um caso especial"

"Um o quê?"

Dilan ergueu as sobrancelhas magníficas e estreitou os olhos com essas palavras aparentemente significativas de Even.

Enquanto isso, Aeleus assentiu.

“Even está certo. O senhor e castelo vêm primeiro. O garoto terá que se defender”

"O que me lembra que sua senhoria estava chamando por vocês", acrescentou, e Dilan e Aeleus entraram na grande cidadela.

Ainda lá fora, Even murmurou para si mesmo enquanto olhava na direção que o garoto tinha ido.

“Um coração desprovido de trevas? Despojado dela, isso é... Muito questionável”

Ven perseguiu os Unversed até a praça de antes.

“Ach! Como se atreve?! Afaste-se, seu demônio!”

O senhor mais velho do chapéu de seda que Ven viu antes, Patinhas McPato, estava gritando com o colossal Unversed. Quando o monstro avançou lentamente em sua direção, Patinhas cobriu a cabeça e se agachou para proteger seu corpo.

"Cuidado!"

Ven atirou sua Keyblade no Unversed. A arma atingiu o alvo, mas enquanto a atenção da criatura se voltou para Ven, ela rapidamente se moveu para escapar da área.

"Espere!"

Ven começou a persegui-lo, mas uma voz pediu para ele parar.

“Espere... Espere um momento, rapaz. Não tenho chance de retribuir?”

"Oh, você não precisa." Ven parou e respondeu, com a Keyblade ainda na mão.

Mais importante, algo tinha que ser feito sobre esse Unversed…

Mas quando Ven ia sair mais uma vez, Patinhas o deteve novamente.

“Agora, apenas segure seus cavalos. Não quis dizer uma fortuna. Talvez um pouquinho de ouro, ou um pequeno sinal de...”

_Não é a hora!_

"Bem, você poderia fazê-lo rápido?"

Nesse ritmo, Ven perderia de vista sua presa.

"Eu sei - eu tenho exatamente o que preciso no meu chapéu!"

Patinhas tirou o chapéu de seda e acenou para Ven mais perto com um sorriso.

Ven não teve escolha senão dar um passo em sua direção, e Patinhas sussurrou com o chapéu de seda que cobria sua boca.

“Você pode me dizer, rapaz. Você veio aqui de outro mundo, não é?”

Ven começou a negar, mas Patinhas apenas deu uma risada um tanto estranha.

“Não se preocupe. Meus lábios estão selados. Seu segredo está seguro comigo. Não farei nenhuma pergunta embaraçosa. Veja bem, é o mesmo comigo. Pedi a um mago chamado Merlin que me trouxesse aqui de outro mundo. Afinal, a aventura é a mãe da indústria! ”

Patinhas deu a ele o sorriso de um pato tramando algo desonesto, mas Ven não conseguiu deixar de lembrar de que estava com pressa.

"Ótimo! Isso tudo?"

"Ach, mas eu estou te segurando, rapaz. Aqui. Estes são passes vitalícios para a Disney Town”

Patinhas puxou um pequeno cartão de dentro do chapéu de seda. O cartão tinha uma bela imagem e as palavras PASSAPORTE DISNEY TOWN.

"Você vai se divertir lá, ou meu nome não é Patinhas McPato. Aí está... o suficiente para você e dois adultos”

Patinhas sacudiu o pulso como um mágico de palco, e o que parecia uma única carta se transformou em três. Ven examinou os ingressos depois de levá-los. A parte de trás estava gravada com um símbolo que lembrava muito a silhueta de Mickey.

"Ok, eu vou embora então!"

Ven colocou os ingressos no bolso e fugiu.

"Ah, ser jovem novamente. Diga-se, se eu sonhasse com algo para as crianças se divertirem, eu poderia realmente me divertir” Patinhas murmurou e cruzou os braços enquanto observava Ven ir.

***

Mestre Xehanort descreveu o mundo de Radiant Garden como uma cidade de luz, e o lugar maravilhoso certamente fez jus ao seu nome. Terra estava em uma praça repleta de lindas flores. Não parecia haver mais ninguém aqui além de um cavalheiro de chapéu de seda em um passeio.

Mas o que apareceram...

"Unversed!"

Várias sombras se revelaram diante de Terra.

A intuição de Mestre Xehanort estava correta. Era possível que Vanitas estivesse aqui. A força brotou dentro de Terra com o pensamento.

Limpando os Unversed em um flash, Terra prendeu a respiração. Enquanto se acalmava, ele sentiu uma presença familiar atrás dele e se virou.

"Mestre Xehanort...?"

Ele estava de costas para Terra, enquanto caminhava em direção à cidade, mas era inconfundivelmente Mestre Xehanort.

Talvez ele tenha seguido Terra por preocupação? Ou talvez tivesse alguma informação nova...?

Terra correu atrás dele.

***

Aqua chegou a uma praça florescendo com lindas flores. Ela tinha certeza de que o planador Keyblade que ela viu pertencia a Terra, mas não havia sinal do próprio Terra. Talvez ele tenha desembarcado em outro lugar.

Ela olhou em volta e viu um homem com uma bengala e um chapéu de seda atravessando a praça. Aqua correu até ele - para Patinhas.

"Desculpe. Sinto muito incomodá-lo, senhor” Patinhas parou e olhou para Aqua.

“Ach, que moça bem-educada você é. Ficaria satisfeito em ajudá-la, se puder” respondeu Patinhas.

Aqua dobrou os joelhos para poder olhá-lo nos olhos e perguntou: "Estou procurando um garoto que não seja daqui. Você o viu?”

"Hmm, acho que sei exatamente de quem você está falando. Ele correu para o castelo com pressa, com certeza”

Patinhas indicou uma fortaleza de formato estranho.

"Muito obrigada."

Aqua fez uma reverência e Patinhas saiu parecendo satisfeito. Ela se endireitou e olhou para o castelo.

"Terra... espero que você ainda esteja lá", disse ela suavemente, partindo para a fortaleza.

Além da praça, havia outro parque cheio de flores, embora isso talvez fosse esperado. O único problema eram os Unversed vagando por toda parte.

"Aqui também?"

_Os Unversed estão sempre no caminho, como se soubessem que estamos chegando._

Decisivamente derrubando as criaturas uma após a outra, Aqua subiu os degraus que levavam ao castelo. Passando por uma entrada, ela subiu outra escada e encontrou os portões da frente.

Ela já o encontrou antes, mas o que deveria dizer se o encontrasse? Enquanto ofegava no topo do primeiro conjunto de escadas, Aqua ouviu uma menina gritar.

Ela correu escada acima para encontrar uma menininha de cabelos ruivos sendo perseguida por Unversed vários metros à frente. Ela estava segurando um pequeno buquê.

"Não! Corra!" Aqua gritou.

Mas a garota acabou presa contra a parede. Então a menina, de alguma forma, deslizou pelos Unversed - ou talvez os Unversed a estivessem evitando? - e veio correndo a todo vapor para Aqua. A garota agarrou a Keyblade de Aqua com medo.

E como ela fez, uma emoção de luz passou pela cabeça de Aqua - ou talvez fosse apenas o coração dela respondendo. Aquele brilho veio da própria garota.

"Eu posso sentir a luz."

Mas não parecia que ela tivesse muito tempo para investigar. Os Unversed estavam gradualmente se aproximando delas. Lutar enquanto protegia a garota também seria difícil.

_O que eu faço? Eu não posso lutar assim._

Quando um dos Unversed saltou para atacar, uma única sombra o varreu como o vento.

O recém-chegado, com grandes orelhas pretas, ficou protetoramente diante de Aqua e da menina. Ele estava segurando uma Keyblade.

"Depressa! Você precisa levar essa garota para um lugar seguro. "

"Quem é você? Por que você tem uma Keyblade?” Aqua perguntou instintivamente.

Ele se virou e disse: "Eu te digo mais tarde. Agora, temos que parar com essas coisas!”

Aqua assentiu, pegou a garota e correu.

Ela colocou a menina em um lugar seguro à sombra de uma parede. "Fique aqui", ela instruiu, e a garota assentiu obedientemente.

Depois de lhe dar um tapinha na cabeça, Aqua voltou correndo para quem as salvara.

"Tudo está certo?" ele perguntou.

Aqua preparou sua Keyblade em vez de responder sua pergunta.

"Vamos pegá-los!"

"Certo!" Aqua respondeu, avançando no grupo de Unversed. Enquanto isso, seu aliado deixou do chão em um poderoso salto em direção a seus inimigos. A visão de seus ataques rodopiantes e vistosos foi muito reconfortante. Não sendo ninguém a superar, Aqua disparou magia e o apoiou com suas próprias habilidades de batalha.

_Eu não tinha ideia de que havia um usuário de Keyblade como ele lá fora._

Essa era a opinião honesta de Aqua, quando o observou lutar pelo canto do olho. Ele era um Mestre? Foi tão fácil lutar ao lado dele que parecia difícil acreditar que estavam se unindo pela primeira vez. Talvez fosse o vínculo entre os usuários de Keyblade. Embora eles fossem mais do que duplamente eficazes juntos, ele provavelmente poderia ter feito tudo sozinho.

Observando-o tirar o Unversed final, Aqua dispensou sua Keyblade.

Ele olhou para Aqua enquanto ela recuperava o fôlego, e então a menina correu ao seu lado. Aqua se ajoelhou para poder olhar seu aliado e a garota nos olhos.

"Obrigada. Meu nome é Aqua. Eu treino sob tutela do Mestre Eraqus”

"Eu sou o Mickey. Eu costumava ser aprendiz de Yen Sid. Voltei para ele para um pouco mais de treinamento”

O tom de Mickey era alegre. Então ele era o aprendiz de Yen Sid - imaginava que ele seria forte.

Aqua então olhou para a menina ao lado de Mickey.

Ela definitivamente podia sentir a luz.

“Sinto luz dentro dessa garota. Você acha que é por isso que eles a atacaram?

“Sim, acho que você pode estar absolutamente certa. Se você me perguntar, ela deve ser alguém bastante extraordinária”

A garota não parecia entender do que estavam falando e simplesmente piscou seus grandes olhos azuis enquanto ouvia.

"Sim. Tenho certeza de que ela é alguém que devemos proteger ".

"Vamos unir forças!"

Mickey estendeu a mão para apertar o Aqua. Mas, naquele instante, uma labareda de luz explodiu em seu bolso.

"Ah, espere!"

"Hã?" Aqua perguntou confuso quando Mickey desapareceu no brilho.

A luz esvoaçava para um lado e para o outro, depois saltou para o espaço.

"Vejo você em breve!" Mickey chamou o Aqua e a garota espantadas - e então ele se foi.

_O que acabou de acontecer…?_

Enquanto Aqua olhava espantado para o céu, um ramo de flores apareceu na sua frente.

"Aqui!"

"São para mim?" Aqua perguntou com a cabeça para o lado.

“Eu peguei algumas flores para você. Obrigado por me salvar." A garota entregou o buquê para Aqua com um sorriso.

"Oh, elas são adoráveis. Você é tão doce."

Aqua olhou para as flores, seus olhos se fechando um pouco. Quanto tempo se passou desde que ela viu flores assim?

"Meu nome é Kairi. Prazer em conhecê-la!"

"Prazer em conhecê-la também. Eu sou o Aqua. Kairi, sobre essa luz...”

"Kairi!"

Antes que o Aqua pudesse continuar, uma voz chamou à distância.

“Oh! Vovó!" Kairi se virou e à sua frente estava uma mulher idosa. Ela devia ser a avó de Kairi.

"Espere Kairi, só um minuto..."

Antes que Kairi escapasse, Aqua a deteve silenciosamente e tocou o pequeno pingente branco pendurado em seu pescoço. Uma pequena luz brilhou no colar.

Isso foi uma mágica secreta.

“Acabei de lançar um feitiço em você. Um dia, quando você estiver com problemas, a luz dentro de você a levará à luz de outro, alguém para mantê-la segura”, explicou Aqua.

"Obrigada!"

Kairi alegremente expressou sua gratidão, depois correu para sua avó.

"Aí está você. É hora de ir."

"OK!" Quando Kairi acenou com a mão ao lado de sua avó, Aqua retornou o gesto com um sorriso. "Tchau!"

Sua luz se tornaria algo excepcional algum dia. Aqua sabia.

Enquanto as duas andavam de mãos dadas, Aqua podia ouvir Kairi implorando à avó.

"Ei, vovó?"

“Hum? O que é?"

"Você poderia me contar aquela história?"

"De novo, querida?"

"Por favor?"

"Muito bem, então."

Ela contou uma história tão antiga que se tornou um conto de fadas.

_Há muito tempo, as pessoas viviam em paz, banhadas pelo calor da luz. Todo mundo amava a luz. Então as pessoas começaram a brigar por ela. Elas queriam guardar para si. Assim, a escuridão nasceu em seus corações. A escuridão se espalhou, engolindo a luz e o coração de muitas pessoas. Cobriu tudo, e o mundo desapareceu. Mas pequenos fragmentos de luz sobreviveram no coração das crianças. Com esses fragmentos de luz, as crianças reconstruíram o mundo perdido. É o mundo em que vivemos agora. Mas a verdadeira luz dorme profundamente na escuridão. É por isso que os mundos ainda estão espalhados, divididos um do outro. Mas um dia, uma porta para a escuridão mais interna se abrirá e a verdadeira luz retornará. Então ouça, criança. Mesmo nas trevas mais profundas, sempre haverá uma luz para guiá-la. Acredite na luz, e as trevas nunca irão derrotá-la. Seu coração brilhará com seu poder e afastará a escuridão._

Aqua olhou para o ramo de flores enquanto ouvia a voz da avó.

_Kairi... Algo me diz que não a encontrei por acidente._

A luz dela, e depois o conto de fadas de luz e escuridão - tudo fazia parte de um inevitável encontro fatídico.

Quando Aqua começou a andar com o buquê na mão, ela viu um enorme Unversed flutuando no ar.

“Unversed! Nunca acaba." Aqua correu em perseguição.

E assim, o trio se encontrou no reator em Radiant Garden. Quase como se algo os tivesse levado até lá.

"Ven!"

“Terra! Aqua!”

Terra e Aqua se alinharam ao lado de Ven, enfrentando o gigantesco Unversed.

O momento era quase perfeito demais.

Não, se derrotar os Unversed era o objetivo deles, então eles se encontrariam. A conexão inquebrável deles os reunira novamente - ou Aqua disse a si mesma enquanto apertava sua Keyblade. Terra e Ven não questionaram nada disso?

Aqua estava prestes a perguntar quando Terra a interrompeu.

"Podemos conversar mais tarde; vamos!"

Aqua e Ven assentiram, segurando suas armas firmemente.

O colossal Unversed diante deles, a Trinity Armor, era um torso e uma cabeça gigantescos, com braços e pernas flutuando separadamente no ar ao seu redor.

"Vamos remover seus membros primeiro. Vou cobrir vocês com mágica”

"Entendido. Vamos, Ven. "

Acenando para Terra, Aqua assistiu ansiosamente Ven sair correndo à sua frente. Ela não conseguiu deixar de se preocupar com ele porque ainda era muito jovem. Mas não era hora de se preocupar. Se é isso que era preciso, ela o apoiaria com tudo o que tinha. Aqua lançou um feitiço de _Fission Firaga_ nos braços da Trinity Armor por trás.

Terra saltou e golpeou os braços momentaneamente imobilizados por baixo, enquanto Ven atirou sua Keyblade. Os braços pareciam duros, mas não demorou muito para que fossem incapacitados e depois completamente destruídos.

“Agora para as pernas! Fique afiado, Ven” aconselhou Terra.

"OK."

Assentindo, Ven saiu parecendo tão satisfeito quanto possível.

Ele nunca pensou que chegaria o dia em que os três lutariam juntos assim. Ele tinha tomado como certo que ele sempre estaria atrás. Mas agora era diferente.

Ele ficou tão feliz por ter saído de casa para procurar Terra.

A Trinity Armor começou a disparar lasers e a girar.

"Por aqui!"

Terra puxou a mão de Ven e eles foram embaixo do Unversed. Embora as pernas lhes dessem vários bons acertos, era melhor do que receber um acerto de um laser. Observando Aqua dançar ao redor dos lasers à distância, eles atacaram as pernas.

"Você está bem, Ven?"

"Claro."

Ven bateu nas pernas da Trinity Armor com um de seus golpes rápidos característicos, interrompendo-os. Aqua os martelou com um pouco de magia, e as pernas finalmente caíram.

"Tudo o que resta - é você!" Ven atacou na parte do tronco de frente.

"Terra!" Aqua chamou, correndo ao mesmo tempo.

“Ven! Agora!" Terra pulou com um grito.

"Vamos lá!" Ven também gritou.

Os três saltaram separadamente, baixando as Keyblades com um tempo quase idêntico. O tronco da Trinity Armor caiu ruidosamente no chão. Então, assim que seus movimentos cessaram completamente, desapareceu sem deixar rastro.

"Conseguimos!" disse Terra.

"Formamos uma boa equipe", acrescentou Aqua.

"Claro que sim!" Ven aplaudiu.

Todos juntos pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o trio sorriu e começou uma conversa. Ven pescou animadamente algo do bolso.

"Oh sim! Eu consegui esses ingressos para vocês”. Eram os que ele recebeu anteriormente.

"Para quê?"

Ven sorriu para Terra e entregou um bilhete a cada um. “Passes vitalícios para o Disney Town. Ele disse para...” a excitação de Ven de repente se transformou em aborrecimento. "Ele disse para levar dois adultos."

"Você quer dizer nós?" Aqua perguntou com uma risada, o que levou Terra a rir também. Já fazia algum tempo desde que ele os via e seus sorrisos, então Ven estava feliz. Mas o sorriso de Aqua desapareceu gradualmente e, em pouco tempo, foi substituído por um olhar severo.

"Ouça-me, Ven... Precisamos levá-lo para casa—"

"Está tudo bem, Aqua." Ven olhou para Terra. Ele realmente não mudou. Estava tudo bem. “Confie em mim, aquele cara de máscara é história. Ele nunca mais vai falar mal de Terra”

Terra de repente segurou os ombros de Ven, e Ven instintivamente ficou tenso. Ele nunca tinha visto Terra assim antes.

"Você viu o garoto mascarado?"

"S-sim?"

Quando Ven assentiu, Terra pareceu retornar ao seu antigo eu. Ele soltou Ven e depois disse a mesma coisa que Aqua. “Ven. Deixe Aqua te levar para casa”

"De jeito nenhum. Eu quero ir com você”

Ven não entendia por que ele era o único que tinha que ficar em casa o tempo todo.

Mas Terra continuou. "Você não pode. Temos uma tarefa perigosa pela frente. Não quero que você se machuque”

Aqua estava ouvindo a conversa deles e ela falou baixinho. “E qual é essa tarefa perigosa, Terra? Não parece o que o Mestre disse para você fazer"

Terra fixou Aqua com o olhar. "Pode ser uma rota diferente, mas estou lutando contra a escuridão."

"Eu não tenho tanta certeza. Estive no mesmo mundo que você e vi o que você fez. Você não deve se colocar tão perto da escuridão” Aqua falou timorosamente, nunca encontrando os olhos de Terra, mas suas palavras eram perfeitamente claras.

“Ouça a si mesma, Aqua! Terra nunca...”

 _Cairia na escuridão_ , era o que Ven estava prestes a dizer, mas Terra o interrompeu.

"Você quer dizer que está me espionando?"

_Espionando? O que isso significa…? Terra... Aqua?_

Ven engoliu em seco e olhou para os dois.

“Foi isso que ele disse para fazer? As ordens do mestre?"

"Ele está apenas..."

Incapaz de dizer as palavras, Aqua desviou os olhos ainda mais. O que ela deixou de dizer era que estava de olho em Terra pelas ordens do Mestre Eraqus...?

"Aqua..."

Em contraste com Ven com sua expressão problemática, o tom de Terra era extremamente calmo.

"Entendi."

Expressando sua compreensão, Terra se afastou de Aqua e Ven.

"Terra!"

"Apenas fique parado!"

Terra disse isso em rejeição a Ven e Aqua quando começaram a persegui-lo.

"Estou por minha conta agora, está bem?"

Declarando isso em um tom forte, Terra começou a se afastar.

“Terra, por favor! Ouça! O Mestre não tem motivos para desconfiar de você, mesmo! Ele estava apenas preocupado”

Aqua tentou desesperadamente convencê-lo - mas Terra nem olhou para trás.


	8. Capítulo 5 – Caleidoscópio: Radiant Garden 2

OS OLHOS DE AQUA NUNCA DEIXARAM TERRA AO LONGE. Ela não tinha ideia do que fazer, e seu peito doía. Os dedos dela apertaram o Wayfinder.

Era parte de um conjunto, para mantê-los juntos, não importa onde eles estivessem. Seus corações estavam conectados, afinal.

Mas - ela cometeu um erro?

"Você é horrível, Aqua."

O comentário de Ven a trouxe de volta aos sentidos por essas palavras, e ela se virou para ele.

“Então agora você sabe a verdade. Mas o Mestre ama Terra, e você também sabe disso”

A expressão triste de Ven o fez parecer terrivelmente jovem. Ele falou em voz baixa. "Você também recebeu ordens para me levar para casa?"

Aqua não pôde deixar de desviar o olhar. Sim, ela tinha recebido.

"Aqua... Agora que você é uma Mestra em Keyblade, você deixou isso subir à sua cabeça." A observação de Ven doeu.

Ela não mudou nada, queria insistir, mas não tinha confiança para pôr isso para fora. As ordens do mestre eram absolutas. Ele não podia estar errado.

"Eu vou encontrar o Terra."

Virando as costas para Aqua, exatamente como Terra, Ven fugiu.

E, assim como com Terra, ela não conseguiu segui-lo. Eles pareciam tão distantes.

Aqua acreditava que o Mestre havia emitido suas instruções por amor a Terra e Ven. Mas isso era verdade? Tinha que ser. Se sim, então o que mais importava para ela, a ordem do Mestre ou seus amigos? O que era mais importante para ela?

Qual ela colocava acima do outro?

"Terra..."

Por que ele disse que estava sozinho agora? Porque ela duvidou dele? Mas ela não tinha, de jeito nenhum. Terra nunca sucumbiria à escuridão. E ainda…

Não, ela não tinha certeza. Ela pensou que ele estava deslizando muito perto das sombras. E talvez fosse porque o amigo dele não podia acreditar nele.

"Ven..."

E Ven tinha fé em Terra. É claro que ele se ressentia com Aqua e o Mestre quando eles não podiam fazer o mesmo.

O que ela deveria ter feito? E o que deveria fazer agora?

Ela tinha que se encontrar com seus amigos e conversar com eles novamente.

Aqua saiu correndo na direção em que haviam ido.

***

_Como ela pôde dizer isso?_

Ven correu pela cidade tentando encontrar Terra.

Ao ouvi-la falar dessa maneira, não era de admirar que ele se zangasse. Não foi Aqua quem disse que Terra nunca cairia na escuridão?

 _As ordens do Mestre..._ Aqua alegou que suas instruções eram para ficar de olho em Terra e arrastar Ven de volta para casa, por amor. A palavra do Mestre era lei, infalível - mas ainda assim, monitorar Terra? Talvez o Mestre não confiasse nele, afinal.

Ven parou e soltou um grande suspiro.

Se o Mestre não tinha fé em Terra - isso significava que Aqua também não tinha? Talvez ela tenha parado de acreditar nele depois de se tornar uma Mestra de Keyblade. Terra disse que estava por conta própria agora. Mas que caminho ele seguiria?

_"Ele está deixando você para trás. E quando você o alcançar... ele será uma pessoa diferente. "_

As palavras do garoto mascarado passaram por sua mente.

_Uma pessoa diferente? Ele quis dizer ficar muito perto da escuridão?_

Ven segurou o Wayfinder no bolso.

Ele precisava encontrar Terra e conversar. Então eles poderiam ir juntos. Não havia como Terra ceder à escuridão com Ven ao seu lado. E se, de alguma forma acontecesse, Ven estaria lá com ele para ajudá-lo.

Olhando para cima e correndo novamente, Ven foi para a praça.

No centro, um garoto de cabelos prateados, vestido de branco, não muito mais jovem que ele, estava cercado por uma matilha de Unversed. O garoto olhava para os animais sem mostrar nenhum sinal de fuga.

"Corra!"

Ven ficou entre o garoto e os Unversed, convocando sua Keyblade. As criaturas saltaram para atacar enquanto o garoto corria para longe em segurança.

Ven derrotou os Unversed, depois os derrubou prontamente, um por um.

Uma vez derrotado o último inimigo, ele ouviu uma voz irritada gritando à distância.

“Ienzo, onde você está? Responda-me"

O homem que entrou na praça à procura de alguém era adulto, mas sua roupa era semelhante à do menino.

Diante da chamada, o garoto de antes, Ienzo, saiu das sombras.

“Ah, aí está você. Eu não te avisei para não se afastar, criança?”

O homem, Even, esfregou o queixo enquanto olhava para Ven. "Vejo que lhe devemos nossos agradecimentos", disse ele.

Ienzo olhou para Ven silenciosamente, de onde estava ao lado de Even. Embora sua franja comprida escondesse metade do rosto, Ven podia dizer que seus olhos eram azuis.

"Fazemos o possível para criar o menino... já que seus pobres pais não estão aqui para fazê-lo."

 _Pais..._ Agora que pensava nisso, Ven nunca havia conhecido alguém a quem chamasse assim.

“Oh. Você está por sua conta, hein?” ele murmurou, mas Ienzo não reagiu.

Ven olhou para Even e perguntou: "Senhor, estou procurando um amigo meu. Ele é um cara alto, vestido como eu. Você o viu?”

"Hm..." Even pensou por um momento antes de responder. “Talvez eu o tenha visto nos Jardins Externos. Apenas siga este caminho”

Even apontou para um conjunto de escadas que davam para o subsolo da praça.

"Obrigado”

"Não, obrigado por manter Ienzo fora de perigo." Depois que Ven expressou sua gratidão, Even respondeu em espécie. Depois de considerar Ven por um momento, ele continuou. "E... bem, digamos que tenho a sensação de que estamos destinados a cruzar nossos caminhos novamente."

Destinado a cruzar caminhos? Isso significava que eles se veriam novamente? Ven não entendeu. Mas o homem não parecia uma pessoa má, pelo menos.

Silencioso como antes, Ienzo olhou para Ven um pouco antes de começar a andar atrás de Even.

Ven observou os dois irem, depois foi apressadamente para os Jardins Externos.

***

Terra saiu da praça e parou no momento em que entrava nas sombras da passagem subterrânea. Ele não tinha nenhum lugar em particular para estar, mas onde quer que acabasse, precisava ficar longe de Ven e Aqua.

_"Você não deve se colocar tão perto da escuridão."_

Ele refletiu sobre o que Aqua havia dito. Talvez ele estivesse se aproximando demais. Sua mente voltou à princesa Aurora, cujo coração Terra havia roubado. Isso nunca teria acontecido se seu próprio coração fosse forte, mesmo que estivesse sob um feitiço. E então Branca de Neve fugiu quando o viu. Mas Cinderela havia lhe ensinado a importância de bagunçar tudo.

O sonho de Terra era se tornar um Mestre de Keyblade, mas Mestre Eraqus havia dito que a única maneira era afastar a escuridão nas profundezas de seu coração.

_"Eu me importo com você como meu próprio filho."_

Isso era mentira.

Mestre Eraqus não tinha nenhuma fé em Terra, e foi por isso que ele ordenou que Aqua ficasse de olho nele.

_"Terra, você não deve ter medo de perder. O medo leva à obsessão pelo poder, e a obsessão acena na escuridão. ”_

E o que havia de errado com o poder? Ninguém poderia fazer nada sem ele, e se você tivesse força suficiente, nada poderia derrotá-lo. Você nunca perderia - não para a escuridão, nem para nada.

_“A escuridão não pode ser destruída. Só pode ser canalizada”_

Foi o que Mestre Xehanort havia dito. Ele poderia canalizar a escuridão, contanto que tivesse força. Mas o Mestre Eraqus considerou inaceitável a existência de escuridão no coração de Terra. O que significava que a única pessoa em quem Terra podia confiar no momento era Mestre Xehanort.

E Mestre Xehanort havia falado sobre Vanitas. Se o garoto estivesse aqui, ele precisava ser parado.

Terra recuou novamente e notou um homem suspeito diante dele.

Ele estava vestido com um uniforme azul marinho com um lenço vermelho em volta do pescoço. Seu cabelo de ébano estava penteado para trás e havia um brilho afiado em seus olhos.

"Você deve ser Terra", disse o homem, Braig. Terra manteve o silêncio, mas Braig não se importou. Seu tom ficou altivo, e ele gesticulou dramaticamente enquanto explicava. "É aquele velho tolo - ele não para de perguntar por você. Eu vim até aqui para pegar você, para que ele se calasse”

"De quem você está falando?"

“Ha! Eu tenho que soletrar? Xehanort, como ele se chama. Você sabe, meu prisioneiro”

Que tentativa patética de mentira. Terra revidou sem reagir nem um pouco: "Você aparentemente não é um mentiroso muito bom. Mestre Xehanort nunca se deixaria pegar por um bandido como você”

Esse cara batendo um Mestre? De jeito nenhum.

Mas Braig apenas respondeu: “Ah, se fosse! Eu tenho o casaco velho à minha mercê - veja você mesmo. Estou mantendo-o embaixo dos Jardins Externos. É melhor você aparecer antes que eu perca a paciência”

Com isso, ele deu as costas para Terra.

"Tchau."

Terra ficou hesitante enquanto o observava se afastar. Mesmo se ele não mantivesse o Mestre Xehanort cativo, ele deveria ter algum propósito para reivindicar isso. Terra não conseguia adivinhar suas intenções. Além disso, se por alguma reviravolta do destino o Mestre tivesse sido feito prisioneiro, Terra precisaria ajudá-lo imediatamente.

Parecia que precisaria ir encontrar a verdade por si mesmo.

Terra começou a caminhar em direção aos Jardins Externos.

Um frio permeava a passagem abaixo dos Jardins Externos. Vastas quantidades de água correram para a cisterna abaixo da passarela, sugerindo que essa era a nascente das fontes em todo o mundo. Provavelmente era por isso que o ar estava tão frio. Terra não conseguia ouvir nada além da corrente murmurante. Ele olhou para baixo da passarela. Nada parecia fora do comum.

No momento em que ele se virou, pensando que o homem estava mentindo, viu uma figura acorrentada a um pilar no alto.

"Mestre Xehanort!" ele exclamou, mas o Mestre permaneceu imóvel. Talvez tenha se machucado. Então, como se estivesse esperando Terra, o homem de antes - Braig - chegou. Na mão dele havia uma arma que parecia uma besta.

“O velho certamente sabe como receber punição. Assim como eu sei como lidar com isso”

"Seu monstro! O que você quer? " Terra gritou com Braig quando ele convocou sua Keyblade na mão. Quando ele o fez, Braig sorriu e apontou o dedo para a arma.

“Essa coisa aí. Chama-se Keyblade, não é? Sim, parece que hoje em dia todo mundo tem uma dessas... até o vovô lá." Braig lançou um olhar para o Mestre Xehanort atrás dele, e continuou: “Quando eu o peguei, ele me contou tudo sobre o que uma arma como essa pode fazer. Como eu não poderia querer uma?”

"Bem, você verá que elas são exigentes com os proprietários", cuspiu Terra de volta. Um vigarista que faria algo assim nunca poderia ter uma. Também não havia uma alma que lhe permitiria ter uma.

Mesmo assim, Braig continuou, coçando a cabeça com irritação.

“Ha! Se eu ouvi direito o velho, você é o que eles chamam de material de Mestre de Keyblade. Então, se eu derrotá-lo, isso me torna o verdadeiro chaveiro, se você me entende” Ele virou a arma para Terra. "Não é a maneira mais educada de fazer isso... mas o que se pode fazer?"

Tudo, menos dizendo que estava pronto para partir, Terra levantou sua Keyblade e foi obrigado a atacar Braig - apenas para parar quando Braig mexeu um dedo.

“Ah-ah! Mais um passo e o velho explode. Você acha que eu vou lutar justo? Até parece! Essa chave é poderosa demais para lutarmos no mano a mano"

"Grr..."

Nesse instante, Braig disparou tiros negros de sua pistola. Terra os desviou com sua Keyblade, mas ele não poderia durar por tanto tempo.

Como ele podia resgatar Mestre Xehanort? Ele não tinha chance, a menos que pudesse encontrar uma abertura para acertar Braig.

A enxurrada de raios pretos fez Terra voar. Braig bufou ironicamente.

“Hmph. Para um Mestre de Keyblade, você não é muito bom, qual é a palavra?”

No momento em que Braig apontou a mira de sua arma para Terra, a voz do Mestre Xehanort soou.

“O que você está fazendo, Terra? Lute!"

Terra pensou que estava desmaiado, mas Mestre Xehanort agora estava se esforçando contra suas correntes e gritando.

"Mas Mestre, você vai-"

Mestre Xehanort interrompeu o protesto de Terra e gritou ainda mais alto. "Não se preocupe comigo! Você deve lutar! Você não pode deixar esse rufião vencer. Pense no seu mestre, Eraqus - a vergonha que ele e seus colegas seriam forçados a suportar! Use a Keyblade”

Terra se levantou e encarou Braig com um olhar zangado.

Ele estava certo. Se Terra perdesse aqui, ele não seria o único. Sua derrota seria a derrota de todos que ele conhecia, e isso não aconteceria em seu turno.

Braig deu um _tch_ irritado com a determinação de Terra.

“Pfft! Tanta coisa para blefar”

Saltando para trás sem outra palavra, Braig começou a disparar outra leva de flechas de um ponto mais alto. Com essa distância entre eles, Terra não teve escolha a não ser tomar medidas evasivas. Ele sabia que sua chance viria, no entanto.

"Aqui!"

Talvez chateado por nenhum dos seus tiros ter encontrado seu alvo, Braig entrou em uma briga de vurta distância com Terra. Ele então desencadeou uma onda maciça de ataques negros como breu. Quando os bloqueou, Terra virou-se atrás de Braig e lançou um ataque traseiro - apenas para encontrar Braig atacando pelo ar, como se ele pudesse manipular o próprio espaço.

Terra não era desleixado - Braig era muito mais difícil do que ele esperava. Era irritante.

No entanto, se nada mudasse, Terra não venceria essa batalha.

Ele não podia perder. Estava lutando por Ven, por Aqua - não, acima de tudo, ele estava lutando para não falhar. Era impossível, inaceitável, que esse tolo o derrubasse. Ele não era tão fraco. Ele deveria ter sido mais forte. Ele precisava de força. _Eu preciso de mais!_

Terra sentiu uma onda de poder, e ele apenas hesitou por um momento - não, ele não hesitou. Ele simplesmente odiava esse homem e a si mesmo por perder para ele. Estava furioso consigo mesmo.

Uma massa negra disparou da Keyblade de Terra e roçou o olho direito de Braig.

O segundo borrão escovado roçou sua bochecha esquerda e soprou as correntes do Mestre Xehanort.

Braig saiu correndo com medo, apertando os olhos.

"Esse poder..."

Sua mão direita estava dormente ao redor da Keyblade. Terra podia ver o que parecia ser um raio preto ao redor do cabo.

_Esse poder agora... Eu... eu errei de novo?_

“Muito bem, Terra. Você deu mais um passo adiante” disse Mestre Xehanort. Ele desceu do pilar onde estava preso e caminhou lentamente até Terra.

“Mas eu fui consumido pela raiva... ódio. Esse era o poder da escuridão” Terra colocou sua Keyblade de lado e baixou o olhar.

"Escuridão que você canalizou", assegurou Mestre Xehanort. Ela não parecera canalizada para Terra.

"Não, eu sucumbi a ela", respondeu ele. Ele então se lembrou de algo.

_"Você não deve se colocar tão perto da escuridão."_

Aqua estava certa o tempo todo. Terra estava muito perto da escuridão. Não é de admirar que o Mestre Eraqus tenha pedido para ficar de olho nele.

Terra continuou a se repreender. "Assim como quando roubei o coração de luz da princesa Aurora. Eu nunca poderei voltar para casa agora. Eu sou uma falha."

Terra balançava a cabeça levemente. _Quero dizer, veja o que eu fiz_. Mas então o Mestre Xehanort disse:

"Então não. Você poderia ser meu aluno” Terra levantou a cabeça. Não esperava isso.

“Mestre Eraqus, como vê, tem tanto medo das trevas que ele também sucumbiu - não nas trevas, mas na luz. Brilha tanto que esquece que a luz gera a escuridão. E Aqua e Ventus, eles também irradiam com muita força. É natural que eles projetem sombras em seu coração”

Mestre Xehanort apontou para o peito de Terra.

_A luz dentro de Aqua e Ven - criou a escuridão em mim...?_

"Eraqus... Ele é um tolo! Luz e escuridão, elas são um equilíbrio - um que deve sempre ser mantido”

Um equilíbrio de luz e escuridão? Terra nunca tinha ouvido falar nada disso do Mestre Eraqus. O que ele havia aprendido, o que sempre acreditou, era que as trevas deviam ser varridas do coração. Ao mesmo tempo, também aprendeu que ninguém vivia sem uma escuridão à espreita no coração. Era por isso que tinha que ser eliminada.

Terra teve a sensação de que Mestre Xehanort estava falando a verdade. Um coração deve conter luz e escuridão.

"Terra... você é quem mostra o verdadeiro Mark of Mastery, mas ele se recusa a vê-la", acrescentou Mestre Xehanort.

Ele foi quem mostrou o verdadeiro Mark of Mastery...? Aquele que falhou em se tornar um Mestre depois de perder para Aqua?

Terra comprimiu um pouco o lábio enquanto as dúvidas rodavam dentro de seu peito.

Ele não entendia. Estava terrivelmente confuso. Mas... parte dele também queria acreditar nas coisas que Mestre Xehanort dizia.

O Mestre então se voltou para Terra “E eu sei o porquê. É porque ele tem medo de você. Junte-se a mim. Você e eu podemos fazer um bem muito maior ao mundo, manejando luz e escuridão em partes iguais” Mestre Xehanort pegou a mão de Terra e a agarrou com força, olhando em seu rosto. "Esse é o verdadeiro dever de um Mestre de Keyblade."

"Mestre Xehanort..."

Quem _não ficaria_ impressionado com essa avaliação?

Terra levantou a cabeça e olhou para o Mestre Xehanort. Seus ensinamentos eram diferentes dos de Mestre Eraqus. E, no entanto, Terra sentia que estavam mais perto da verdade. Não, tinha certeza de que estavam.

Mestre Xehanort assentiu orgulhosamente e colocou a mão no ombro de Terra.

"Veja mais mundos." Ele se afastou de Terra e continuou. “Procure a escuridão que perturba o equilíbrio. Encontre Vanitas. E traga um fim a ele... ” Mestre Xehanort voltou lentamente e declarou: "... Mestre Terra."

As palavras o atingiram profundamente.

Mestre Xehanort acabara de reconhecê-lo como um Mestre de Keyblade...?

Terra fechou os olhos por um momento. Ele lembrou sua promessa com Aqua e Ven. Seu peito estava cheio. _Esse era o nosso sonho - tornar-se Mestres de Keyblades._

Terra colocou a mão em seu peito e, em seguida, curvou-se diante do Mestre Xehanort em uma promessa de lealdade.

***

Ven correu para os Jardins Externos. Se deveria acreditar naquele cara de branco, Terra deveria estar em algum lugar próximo. Nenhum sinal dele, infelizmente.

"Terra!" Ven chamou e viu uma figura à frente.

Lá estava ele!

Ven correu para Terra. Ele levantou a cabeça lentamente e olhou para Ven, sorrindo levemente.

Ven já sabia exatamente o que ele ia dizer. "Me leve com você!" ele explodiu, ofegando.

Terra desviou o olhar.

_Sou só eu, ou tem alguma coisa... desligada?_

Sem surpresas ali. Terra provavelmente ainda estava com raiva depois do que Aqua dissera.

Ven esperou Terra falar.

"Eu não posso fazer isso, Ven."

Ven não tinha certeza de como responder à recusa de Terra. Ele abaixou o olhar e murmurou: "Por que não?"

Terra ficou em silêncio por um momento, talvez procurando pelas palavras certas. "Eu apenas -" ele começou, depois olhou para Ven. "Quando eu realmente precisar de você, Ven, eu sei que você estará lá."

O que ele quis dizer com "precisar" dele? Ven não entendeu por um momento. Ainda o deixou meio contente, e ele sorriu.

"Bem, por que não? Você é meu amigo."

"Você está certo." Enquanto o sorriso habitual de Terra se fora, Ven podia ver um pouco de sua bondade em sua expressão novamente. "Obrigado, Ven." Com isso, Terra vestiu sua armadura.

"Hã? Terra?”

Em vez de responder a Ven, Terra rapidamente pulou a bordo de sua Keyblade, agora em forma de planador, ergueu-se no ar e voou para longe.

Esta foi a segunda vez que Ven o viu partir.

_Ele me deixou de novo..._

_"Quando eu realmente precisar de você, Ven, eu sei que você estará lá."_

Ele repetiu o que Terra havia dito. Era natural ajudar um amigo necessitado. Obviamente, Ven faria o que pudesse por Terra - mas o que era aquele negócio de "precisar" dele?

Aqua provavelmente saberia. Além disso, ele precisava dizer a ela que Terra havia decolado novamente.

Ven girou nos calcanhares e correu para procurar Aqua.

***

Aqua não conseguiu encontrar Ven ou Terra.

Ela voltou à praça onde aterrissou pela primeira vez. Nenhum dos dois também estava lá, mas quando ela estava prestes a tentar outro lugar, um garoto com uma roupa estranha se revelou.

Ele vestia um traje de combate preto com um emblema vermelho e uma máscara que escondia seus traços...

"Uma máscara? Você é o garoto que Ventus mencionou”

"Ah sim. Ventus. Diga-me uma coisa: ele já aprendeu a lutar decentemente?” o garoto mascarado, Vanitas, respondeu.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu faço as perguntas", respondeu o garoto em tom ameaçador. Ela podia ouvir um sorriso na voz dele. "E por que não deveria? Afinal, entre nós dois” o garoto convocou uma Keyblade “sou o único que sairá daqui vivo”

"Pense de novo!" Aqua respondeu e convocou sua própria Keyblade. O primeiro ataque de Vanitas foi impiedoso.

_Ele é rápido!_

Aqua mal conseguiu bloqueá-lo a tempo.

"Aqui vou eu!"

Ela não conseguia ver o rosto de Vanitas sob a máscara, o que era ainda mais irritante.

Aqua se afastou de Vanitas, criando alguma distância, depois disparou um pouco de magia. Vanitas se esquivou e lançou um raio preto de sua Keyblade de maneira semelhante.

O poder da... escuridão?

Sem lhe dar um momento para ter certeza, Vanitas fechou o espaço entre eles e golpeou seu torso. A dor do impacto a deixou sem fôlego. Vanitas lançou mais um ataque enquanto segurava o abdômen, mas ela rapidamente se afastou e usou um feitiço de cura antes de disparar um ataque mágico com a velocidade da luz. Sua bola de fogo parou Vanitas a meio caminho.

"Agora!" Aqua bateu com a Keyblade no peito de Vanitas e o lançou pelo ar. Ele caiu no chão, esparramado sobre as pedras no centro da praça.

Acabou...?

Parecia um pouco anticlimático. O estômago de Aqua ainda doía, e ela não conseguiu recuperar o fôlego. Ainda mantendo a guarda, ela se aproximou do garoto caído e tocou sua máscara para ver seu rosto.

"Quem é você?"

Risos ecoaram da máscara e Aqua recuou. Rugindo de alegria, Vanitas rapidamente se levantou. “Nada mal. Parabéns. Eu vou mantê-la por perto. Nunca é demais ter um backup”

A escuridão se desenrolou atrás de Vanitas, e ele desapareceu na escuridão negra.

Ele era rápido, forte, abertamente hostil e cheio de escuridão. Aqua não sabia quem era, mas uma coisa estava clara: ele era um inimigo que ela precisaria derrotar. Finalmente recuperando o fôlego, Aqua guardou sua Keyblade.

O que estava acontecendo nos mundos...?

"Aqua!" Nesse momento, ouviu alguém chamando-a à distância. Era a voz de Ven.

"Ven."

Ele correu até ela. Agindo com calma, para que ele não descobrisse que Vanitas estava lá, Aqua perguntou: "Você conseguiu encontrar Terra?"

"Sim. Mas ele se foi” disse Ven, desanimado.

"…Certo. Então não posso ficar aqui. "

"Deixe-me ir com você, Aqua."

"Não. Faça o que eu digo e vá para casa”

O rosto de Ven se entristeceu ainda mais, e ele baixou o olhar. "Por que você não me deixa?"

"Não quero colocar você em perigo", disse ela.

Aqua colocou a mão no ombro de Ven e o olhou no rosto. Era verdade. Ela não queria colocá-lo em mais perigo do que ele deveria estar.

"Você entende?"

Ven não respondeu.

De alguma forma, Aqua sabia que ele não planejava ir para casa. Com aquele garoto mascarado atrás dela, e Terra na posição em que estava, não podia levar Ven com ela. Se algo acontecesse, ela precisava mantê-lo longe dali.

Aqua ativou sua armadura, pulou a bordo do planador Keyblade e saiu sem olhar para trás para Ven.

Ela encontraria Terra. E ela o afastaria da escuridão.

***

_Terra e Aqua se foram agora..._

Ven sentou-se em um canto da praça, atordoado, abaixando a cabeça. De seus pertences, ele puxou uma espada de madeira em forma de Keyblade. Foi um presente que ele recebeu há vários anos - de Terra...

O golpe de Terra derrubou Ven para trás. Na mão dele havia uma espada de madeira feita para se parecer com uma Keyblade, enquanto a de Ven era simplesmente uma lâmina de treinamento de madeira.

“Já desistindo? Vamos, Ven. Pensei que você fosse mais forte do que isso” disse Terra, quase sem fôlego. Aqua aplaudiu Ven do lado de fora.

“Ven, você quase o pegou! Apenas tente de novo!”

"Ei, espere, você está torcendo agora?" Terra protestou quando Ven pegou sua espada novamente e se virou para encará-lo.

Para dizer a verdade, Ven não se lembrava muito disso naquela época. Não - não exatamente. Esse foi o dia em que ele começou a se lembrar.

Após o treino, ele se sentou no lugar de sempre, ouvindo Terra e Aqua.

“Ven. Você vê todos esses arranhões e entalhes?” Terra apontou. "Cada um deles é a prova de que você está aprendendo."

Ven olhou distraidamente para a lâmina de madeira.

Foi uma surra, com certeza. Porém, ele não sabia como responder, então simplesmente olhou para sua arma de treino.

"Você está tentando demais mover seu corpo. Você precisa aprender a deixar seu corpo mover você. Certo?"

Terra levantou-se com sua Keyblade de madeira na mão. Ven olhou para ele vagamente. Sentia como se ele não estivesse lá.

 _Sentia…?_ Ele não tinha certeza se havia sentido alguma coisa, na verdade. Ele apenas assistiu.

Terra tossiu uma vez e depois continuou.

“Em sua mão, pegue esta lâmina. E enquanto você tiver os ingredientes, então, através deste simples ato de tomar, seu portador um dia você será feito”

"Ei, o que é isso? Quem foi que o fez Mestre?” disse Aqua. Ven simplesmente olhou para Terra.

"Ser mestre em Keyblade é tudo o que eu sempre sonhei."

"Bem, você não é o único", disse Aqua, e Terra assentiu.

"Eu sei."

_Então Terra me deu a Keyblade de madeira._

"Você, eu e Ven todos compartilhamos o mesmo sonho."

Ven apertou com mais força a Keyblade de madeira que seu amigo havia feito.

A lembrança o queimara como um raio de luz. Foi o dia em que ele se tornou ele mesmo.

O nome de Terra estava gravado na alça da Keyblade de madeira. Era o bem mais precioso de Ven.

Seus dois amigos tinham partido sem ele, no entanto.

Ele girou a lâmina de treinamento e segurou-a no alto. _Talvez seja porque ainda estou em treinamento._

Quando ele girou mais uma vez, sua mão escorregou e a espada caiu no chão. Alguém mais pegou.

"Isto é seu?"

Era um garoto ruivo da mesma idade que Ven, usando um cachecol com um padrão xadrez preto e amarelo no pescoço. _Quem é esse esquisito?_

"Lea, não temos tempo para isso."

Um jovem de longos cabelos azuis, aparentemente da mesma idade, estava ao lado dele, pedindo-lhe que se apressasse. Sua jaqueta tinha uma marca em forma de lua no peito.

"Fique calmo, Isa, só vai demorar um segundo", disse o ruivo chamado Lea, enquanto entregava a lâmina de treino a Ven. “Você ainda brinca com espadas de brinquedo? Que bonitinho."

Algo em seu tom irritou Ven. Qual era a desse cara?

“Agora isso aqui - Ta-daa! O que você acha?”

O que Lea pegou nas mãos foi um par de discos redondos com um estampado que parecia um rosto estranho. Tinham o mesmo tom de vermelho que os cabelos dele.

"Não é nada demais. O seus-"

"Você está apenas com inveja. Eu sou Lea. "

 _Os seus também são apenas brinquedos_ , Ven estava prestes a dizer antes de ser interrompido.

“Memorizou? Qual o seu nome?"

"... Ventus", ele respondeu, olhando para Lea, que se afastou para criar espaço e depois preparou seus discos.

“Ok, Ventus. Vamos lutar!"

"Lutar? Por que eu iria querer fazer isso?” Ven não entendeu o motivo.

“Você tem medo de perder? Vamos lá. Espero que você esteja pronto. "

Ven provavelmente poderia limpar o chão com este cabeludo se usasse uma Keyblade real - mas provavelmente deveria usar a de madeira.

"Sim! Agora estamos conversando! "

O entusiasmo de Lea era estranhamente contagioso.

"Você vai se arrepender!" Ven gritou.

Lea saltou graciosamente no ar como resposta. Ven se lançou para cima quase ao mesmo tempo, e os dois se encontraram em batalha.

_Hã? Isso é meio que... divertido._

Enquanto o som da espada de madeira e dos discos de brinquedo colidindo não era exatamente épico, ele ainda podia sentir a força de cada golpe.

Fazia um tempo desde que Ven lutou assim contra algo diferente de Unversed.

"Nada mal, Ventus!" Lea disse com um sorriso. Ao lado, o garoto de cabelos azuis - seu nome era Isa, se Ven se lembrava - os observava exasperado.

Quando Lea arremessou seu disco e Ven o derrubou, Lea de repente caiu de costas.

"Você... teve o suficiente?"

_Eu já tive o suficiente...? O que há com esse cara?_

Ven foi pego de surpresa, mas Lea continuou. "Porque estou disposto a... pôr isso como um empate, se você estiver."

_Mas isso claramente não é - ah, tanto faz._

Surpreendentemente, Ven não ficou chateado.

"De onde eu estava, a única coisa que você pôs foi um grande P na sua testa para 'perdedor', 'prejudicado', 'patético'... O que você esperava?" Isa disse com um rolar de olhos. Ven estava se sentindo da mesma maneira.

"Que-? Não é essa a parte em que você me anima ou algo assim? ‘Você está apenas tendo um dia ruim’ ou... ‘Isso é o que você ganha por pegar leve nos seus golpes!’ Algo amigável", choramingou Lea, virando-se para ele.

"Oh, você quer dizer que eu deveria mentir", Isa respondeu.

Os dois pareciam estar se divertindo. Ven estava com um pouco de inveja.

"Você vê o que eu tenho que aturar?" Lea rolou no chão. "Claro que espero que você não tenha amigos como ele."

Ele realmente era um pateta - mas pelo menos era divertido.

Quando Ven começou a rir, não demorou muito para Lea e Isa seguirem sua liderança.

Isa falou quando as risadas cessaram.

"Lea, nós temos que ir."

"OK” Lea se levantou.

"Já?" Ven perguntou, um pouco solitário.

Ele se virou. "Te vejo quando te vir. Afinal, somos amigos agora. Memorize.”

"Ok, Lea." Ven assentiu com um sorriso. Ele não pensou que faria amigos aqui, de todos os lugares.

Ven observou Lea caminhar até Isa.

"Amigos, hein..." ele murmurou, depois se afastou dos outros dois.

Ele pode não ter sido capaz de ir com Terra e Aqua, mas poderia ir atrás deles.

Ele tinha que se mexer.

Ven partiu novamente.

Enquanto observava Ven seguir seu caminho, Isa comentou com Lea em um tom gelado: "O que há com você, pegando crianças perdidas?"

Lea apenas deu de ombros. “Quero que todos que conheço se lembrem de mim. Dentro das memórias das pessoas, eu posso viver para sempre"

"Eu sei que não vou te esquecer. Acredite, eu tento o tempo todo” Isa respondeu com um pouco de humor em seu tom.

"Viu? Eu sou imortal!"

"Você é desagradável."

Lea e Isa olharam para o castelo pairando sobre este mundo. A boca de Lea se curvou em um sorriso.

Respondendo à sua expressão, Isa disse: "Você está pronto?"

"Bem, eu posso dizer que você está"

"Sim."

Isa assentiu com a pergunta de Lea e os dois partiram.


	9. Capítulo 6A – Disney Town

AQUA PROCEDEU AO LONGO DAS LANES BETWEEN EM SEU PLANADOR KEYBLADE.

Ela tinha que caçar aquele garoto, Vanitas, mas também estava preocupada com Terra. Ela não pôde ir atrás dele naquela hora, e esse era mais um motivo para ter que encontrá-lo agora. Ela tinha que esclarecer esse mal-entendido.

Não que ela soubesse para onde ir.

Aqua tocou seu amuleto Wayfinder dentro de sua armadura.

_"Estou por minha conta agora, está bem?"_

Foi o que Terra dissera. Mas eles ainda estavam conectados, Aqua queria acreditar. Lembrou-se do passe que Ven lhe dera, que ela mantinha com seu Wayfinder. Ele disse que era um passe vitalício para um mundo chamado "Disney Town".

Terra ainda teria o dele também. Ela podia ser capaz de encontrá-lo lá.

Examinando a área à sua frente, Aqua empurrou sua Keyblade em direção ao Disney Town.

Esse mundo acabou sendo muito tranquilo. Balões coloridos flutuavam no céu azul claro, e a praça onde Aqua pousou estava decorada com uma infinidade de bandeiras, e música animada tocava em algum lugar.

Ela não podia se dar ao luxo de relaxar. Poderia haver Unversed mesmo aqui. Enquanto se preparava para qualquer coisa, Aqua sentiu alguém vindo atrás dela e girou.

“Ta-daa! Vestindo a máscara da paz e da esperança... vem o destemido defensor e herói desta cidade! Sou eu, Capitão Justiça!” Uma figura misteriosa gorda e baixa, usando uma máscara branca, fez uma pose e virou a capa laranja.

_Quem diabos é ele? O que está acontecendo? Capitão Justiça? Ele é algum tipo de super-herói…?_

Aqua estava completamente confusa. De qualquer forma, ela não conseguia pensar em nenhum negócio que ele pudesse ter com ela e não tinha certeza de que queria se envolver com pessoas como ele. Aqua decidiu simplesmente deixar o Capitão Justiça para suas palhaçadas.

“O quê-? Agora ouça, sua tampinha! Sou o Capitão Justiça. Quem é você para se afastar quando um herói de boa-fé está oferecendo sua ajuda?”

"Sinto muito, mas eu realmente não preciso de nenhum tipo de herói, de boa-fé ou-"

A resposta educada de Aqua foi interrompida por um pedido de ajuda de um canto da praça.

"Alguém, venha rápido!" o recém-chegado gritou, tropeçando no meio deles como se mal tivesse escapado de alguma coisa. O capitão Justiça e Aqua correram para ele com um timing quase idêntico.

"O que é isso? Problema? Capitão Justiça ao resgate!”

Aqua decidiu se afastar e deixar que os dois residentes nativos daquele mundo falassem com ele, mas o suposto candidato a resgate, Horácio Horsecollar, caiu desapontado ao ver o Capitão Justiça.

"Você? Bem, isso que é uma pena... Ou é? Talvez este trabalho seja perfeito para você, Sr. Herói”

O Capitão Justiça inclinou-se para a frente, um pouco insatisfeito com as palavras de Horácio.

"O que?! Dê um nome à sua catástrofe!”

"Esses monstros irritantes apareceram novamente na Fruitball Plaza. Eles são todos seus agora, capitão J. "

Aqua não estava disposta a deixar um bando de monstros sem solução. Isso significava que também havia Unversed aqui?

“Monstros?! Bem... que pena. Não está na lista”

O Capitão Justiça virou a cabeça com desdém e Aqua não pôde deixar de comentar.

"Eu não sabia que heróis 'de boa-fé' deveriam escolher".

"Mas eu não teria chance de sobreviver - er, de encaixar na minha agenda".

“Gosh, pensei que você tivesse dito que era o Capitão Justiça. Você não pode deixar essas coisas ameaçadoras soltas. Eles estão arruinando o Fruitball". A cabeça de Horácio inclinou-se, talvez porque ele acreditasse que não havia mais o que tirar do Capitão Justiça.

Os olhos do "herói" estavam fechados, e ele abruptamente colocou as mãos nos ouvidos.

"Hã? Hark, você ouviu isso? Alguém está pedindo ajuda do Capitão Justiça!" Aqua ouviu atentamente, mas com certeza não conseguiu escutar nada.

O Capitão Justiça se afastou de Horácio. "Não tema!" ele chorou. "Estou à caminho! Parece que essa catástrofe não pode esperar. Mas voltarei aqui em um instante!”

E com isso, o Capitão Justiça se foi. Horácio observou-o partir e disse com um grande suspiro: “Tenho certeza que sim, Capitão Inútil. Mas acho que não vou ficar aqui e prender a respiração"

Aqua tinha que intervir se houvesse monstros envolvidos.

"Sou tudo menos um herói, mas talvez eu possa ajudar, se você quiser", disse ela.

Um sorriso se espalhou no rosto de Horácio.

"Você iria? Oh, isso seria apenas jim-dandy! Alguém precisa atacar aqueles inimigos na Fruitball e mantê-los longe da praça”

"Certamente. Vamos lá agora"

Deixando Horácio assumir a liderança, Aqua foi até a Fruitball Plaza.

"Eu sabia…!" Assim como ela previra, a praça estava cheia de Unversed. “Por favor, fique em segurança! Eu vou cuidar disso!" ela disse para Horácio.

Aqua convocou sua Keyblade e atacou a multidão de Unversed. A perturbação nos mundos deve ter sido maior do que ela pensava, se eles apareciam mesmo nesse local idílico. Uma nuvem passou por seu coração.

Quando Aqua conseguiu acabar com todos os Unversed, Horácio alegremente correu até ela.

“Meu Deus, você certamente ensinou uma lição a esses monstros. Você é a verdadeira heroína da cidade, se me perguntar”

Quando Aqua se virou, uma senhora com grandes orelhas pretas e uma linda tiara na cabeça estava ao lado de Horácio. Ela usava um vestido rosa e sua aura era ao mesmo tempo elegante e resoluta.

Ela a lembrava um pouco do Mickey...?

"Ele está certo, minha querida. Eu não poderia concordar mais. Muito obrigada” ela disse com uma pequena mesura.

"Quem é você?" Aqua perguntou.

"Eu sou Minnie."

Ao dar seu nome, a dama, Minnie, simplesmente sorriu.

"E ela é nossa rainha."

Aqua instintivamente se ajoelhou quando Horácio disse isso a ela. “Oh, por favor, desculpe-me, Majestade. Onde estão minhas maneiras? Meu nome é Aqua”

Minnie veio correndo até ela. "Não há necessidade de ser tão formal. Apenas me chame de Minnie”

Aqua acreditou na palavra de Minnie e se levantou, e Minnie soltou um longo suspiro.

"Veja bem, não tenho certeza se estou fazendo um bom trabalho protegendo meu reino", ela admitiu honestamente, abaixando os cílios.

"Oh, não diga isso, rainha Minnie. Todos sabemos o quanto tem sido difícil desde que o rei partiu do jeito que ele fez. Não se incomode. Por que nem pensaríamos em fazer o nosso Festival dos Sonhos anual se pensássemos que havia a menor chance de algo dar errado"

"Oh, você é muito gentil, Horácio", Minnie disse, erguendo o olhar enquanto ele a animava. Mas sua expressão ainda estava abatida.

"Mas e o Bafo? Capitão Justiça, uma ova! Você não pode contar com ele para nada” disse Horácio, enquanto tentava mudar de assunto.

"Espere... você está dizendo que o nome verdadeiro dele é Bafo?"

"Bem, é claro como o açúcar que o nome dele não é 'Justiça'." Horácio balançou a cabeça dramaticamente. "Bafo nunca faz nada por ninguém, exceto Bafo. Esse traje é apenas atuação para fazer com que as pessoas votem nele. Ele quer ganhar o Prêmio Million Dreams e conquistar o prêmio. ”

Isso tudo era novidade para a Aqua. “Prêmio Million Dreams? O que é isso?" ela perguntou.

"Faz parte do nosso Festival dos Sonhos", respondeu Minnie. “Todos nós votamos em quem achamos que é o cidadão mais admirável. Mas Bafo parece ter a ideia errada. Ele acha que se vestir de herói e proclamar que é um, ganhará votos. O que realmente faz de alguém um herói não é o que veste ou o que diz - são as coisas que faz e como trata a todos”

“Bem, a meu ver, Aqua aqui é a número um. Você tem meu voto sincero” disse Horácio, alegremente, pegando Aqua pela mão quando Minnie terminou de explicar. Aqua ficou estranhamente feliz em ouvi-lo.

"Obrigada. Prometo que tentarei não decepcioná-lo” ela respondeu com um sorriso.

"Veja se você não! Meu voto é muito importante" Horácio assentiu sobriamente para Aqua.

"Oh, querida, ele parece sério", disse Minnie com uma risadinha, o que fez Aqua rir também.

"Ser popular é difícil."

O que realmente faz um herói são as coisas que eles fazem e como tratam a todos. Aqua achou que era uma lição importante. Ela olhou para o céu. Bem, estava na hora de ela partir para o próximo mundo.

Refletindo sobre o que aprendeu, Aqua deixou o Disney Town para trás.

***

Ven fez um amigo chamado Lea em Radiant Garden e outro chamado Herc no Olympus Coliseum. Quem ele conheceria no próximo mundo? Ele ficou animado só de pensar nisso. Ven sempre pensou que Terra e Aqua eram seus únicos camaradas, mas agora sabia que havia outros por aí para ele conhecer. Ele queria fazer mais e mais amigos.

O coração de Ven disparou quando voou pelas Lanes Between em seu planador Keyblade. Ele já conhecia o próximo mundo para o qual estava se dirigindo: Disney Town. O lugar do bilhete que recebera de Patinhas parecia superdivertido. Ele tinha um palpite de que conheceria alguns espíritos afins em um mundo como esse.

Ven pousou suavemente no Disney Town.

Assim como ele pensava, o lugar era delicioso. O que parecia ser uma praça estava enfeitada com toneladas de bandeiras e balões flutuando no ar, e ao longe havia um castelo com um telhado azul.

"Ta-daa!"

De repente, ele ouviu um grito e viu a agitação de uma capa laranja.

"Uau!"

"Vestindo a máscara da paz e da esperança... vem o destemido defensor e herói desta cidade! Sou eu, Capitão Justiça!”

Ven saltou instintivamente da figura em laranja quando ele se materializou, girou e fez uma pose. Quem estava dentro da máscara e da fantasia brancas...? Um homem gordo... talvez?

"Uhhh..." Ven não tinha certeza de como responder a um encontro tão abrupto com um idiota que se chama Capitão Justiça. Ele... não parecia hostil, pelo menos.

"Jovem companheiro! Meus sentidos de herói detectam que você tem problemas? Apenas diga a palavra, e o Capitão Justiça fará todos os seus problemas desaparecerem!”

"E-eu?" Ven perguntou, e o Capitão Justiça assentiu grandiosamente. "Estou apenas tentando, uh..."

 _Eu quero fazer novos amigos!_ Dito isto, Ven realmente não queria conhecer o Capitão Justiça melhor...

"Vamos garoto. Qualquer coisa mesmo."

"Deixa pra lá, esqueça. Estou bem."

Amigos eram algo que você precisava encontrar, não pedir a alguém para fazer por você.

"Não se deixe intimidar pela minha magnificência. Vá em frente e ponha para fora. Então... lembre-se de votar no capitão J. ”

"Votar?" Ven perguntou, sem saber o que era aquilo.

O Capitão Justiça desviou o olhar e cruzou os braços para varrer aquele pequeno comentário para debaixo do tapete. “Oh! Bem, esqueça isso. Como posso ajudar? Essa é a única razão pela qual estou aqui. "

"Umm..."

Ven não conseguia pensar em nada quando esse cara perguntava do nada. Mas havia algo que ele realmente queria saber agora...

"Já sei! Conte-me sobre sua cidade. Tudo é tão festivo. É sempre assim?"

"Hã? É isso aí - nada mais? Bem, as festividades são por conta do Festival dos Sonhos - e é por isso que garanti que haja coisas de carnaval por toda a cidade. ”

"Sério? Como o quê?"

“Ho-ho! Você tem que ver por si mesmo. Não seria um sonho se eu te contasse. "

Ven poderia fazer amigos se desfrutasse das atrações com outras pessoas. O mero pensamento animou seu espírito.

"Certo. Obrigado."

Quando Ven expressou sua gratidão, o Capitão Justiça se virou e disse: "E garoto, não se esqueça... Capitão Justiça foi quem resolveu todos os seus problemas. Isso seria Justiça com um J”

“Uh, claro. Deixa comigo... Capitão Justiça.”

Embora não parecesse que seriam amigos, Ven não esqueceria o favor.

“Aww, phooey! Isso fede! Agora não podemos abrir a sorveteria!" Atrás do Capitão Justiça, alguém parecia chateado com alguma coisa.

"Problema? O resgate está a caminho!”

O Capitão Justiça partiu em direção à pessoa necessitada. Havia um grupo de três, que se pareciam muito com o cavalheiro de chapéu de seda que dera a Ven os ingressos para a Disney Town, e uma senhora de vestido rosa e tiara que o lembrava de Mickey.

Ven seguiu atrás do Capitão Justiça e falou com eles. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Bem, se não é o último garoto que o Capitão Justiça salvou. Temo que você precise entrar na fila. Estou trabalhando em outra catástrofe aqui para esses caras – Huguinho, Zezinho e Luizinho, meus bons amigos. ”

O trio que Capitão Justiça nomeou virou-se para Ven. Então o de boné vermelho era Huguinho, o de chapéu azul era Zezinho e o de verde Luizinho.

"Agora, eu dificilmente chamaria de catástrofe." A garota de vestido foi quem respondeu ao Capitão Justiça.

"Sim, tudo o que estávamos tentando fazer era fazer nosso próprio sorvete de receita especial".

"E tivemos um pequeno problema."

"Vamos lá, não é grande coisa."

Huguinho, Zezinho e Luizinho acrescentaram seus pensamentos sucessivamente.

"Estou cem por cento positivo de que você é vítima de sabotagem!"

"Nem mesmo perto! Pare de supôr as coisas”

"É apenas a máquina de sorvete".

Irritados, Zezinho e Luizinho se viraram para uma engenhoca misteriosa.

"Tio Patinhas deixou para nós... mas não conseguimos descobrir como funciona, porque é tão complicado", disse Huguinho.

Tio Patinhas era aquele velho de cartola?

“Desculpe, rainha Minnie. Queríamos que você fosse a primeira a experimentar nosso sorvete de receita especial” Zezinho suspirou.

"Oh, meninos, foi muito gentil da sua parte pensar em mim", respondeu a rainha Minnie gentilmente, virando-se.

"Nós tentamos..." Luizinho inclinou a cabeça tristemente.

"Não diga mais. Deixe comigo: uma tigela de sorvete chegando!” O Capitão Justiça fez como se estivesse subindo na máquina.

"Você só vai fazer uma bagunça. Deixe em paz, Bafo!” Zezinho repreendeu com um olhar severo.

 _Quem é Bafo?_ Ven se perguntou quando o Capitão Justiça gritou: "É Capitão Justiça!"

Huguinho e os outros trocaram um olhar.

“Bem, eu suponho. Vamos dar uma olhada."

"Está certo! O Capitão Justiça vai consertar tudo!”

O Capitão Justiça interrompeu a proposta derrotada de Minnie e subiu na máquina.

O dispositivo tinha dois controladores parecidos com o teclado, os quais o Capitão Justiça começou a socar a esmo.

"Só precisa de um pouco disso, certo?" O sorvete começou a disparar por uma abertura na frente da máquina.

"Ack!"

Huguinho cobriu os olhos quando o sorvete espirrou por todo o palco.

"Qual é o problema com essa coisa?!" Aturdido, o Capitão Justiça martelou ainda mais os controles, mas a sobremesa continuou a jorrar a todos os lugares. “Gah! Esta máquina está quebrada!” ele gritou enquanto pulava do aparelho. "Ela só precisa de uma boa batida..."

"Isso não!" disse Minnie, muito mais severamente do que quando o Capitão Justiça começou a "consertar" a engenhoca.

"Ei, você acha que eu poderia tentar?" Ven perguntou a Huguinho e aos outros.

"Não, se o Capitão Justiça não conseguir consertar, não há nada que você possa fazer, garoto", retrucou o Capitão Justiça.

"Talvez não, mas não há mal em tentar", respondeu Ven com um sorriso, e Huguinho estendeu um arquivo para ele.

"Sim! É melhor você que ele. Aqui está. Estas são as instruções para a máquina”

Tudo o que estava escrito nos documentos eram instruções sobre como usar os interruptores nos controles para mudar a trajetória do sorvete.

"Ei, isso não funcionaria se vocês três estivessem lá para pegá-lo?"

"O que você quer dizer?" Zezinho inclinou a cabeça interrogativamente.

"Vou trabalhar nos controles e depois sinalizar para que cada um de vocês pegue o sorvete. Nada vai acabar no chão dessa maneira, certo?” O trio compartilhou uma olhada com a ideia de Ven.

"Isso não vai funcionar!" O Capitão Justiça uivou.

"Ok, vamos tentar!"

Os três assentiram.

"Tudo bem, aqui vai." Ven embarcou na máquina, enquanto o trio se alinhava no palco.

"Ei, isso pode ficar um pouco confuso, hein?"

"Que tal cantarmos juntos?"

"Sim, e você dispara o sorvete de acordo com a música!"

"Entendi!"

Ven concordou com a ideia e o trio começou a cantar em ritmo.

"Aqui vai!" Ven bateu os controladores na batida.

"Uau, bom trabalho!" disse Zezinho enquanto pegava o sorvete.

"Agora aqui!" Luizinho pegou um pouco a seguir.

"Eu, agora eu!" Huguinho conseguiu a colher final.

"Oh maravilhoso!" Minnie exclamou alegremente.

"Conseguimos!"

Os três meninos correram para Minnie com o sorvete.

"Experimente!"

"Experimente!"

"Experimente!"

Quando todos ofereceram seu sorvete para Minnie de uma vez, ela disse: "Vou provar um de cada vez" e deu uma mordida em cada um.

Ven viu quando desceu da máquina.

“Mmm, que gostoso. Que delícia maravilhosa! Acho que nunca tomei um sorvete tão delicioso. Obrigada... ah, oh, oh querido...” Minnie olhou para Ven, a cabeça inclinada interrogativamente para o lado.

“Oh, Ventus. Apenas Ven está bem”

"Obrigada, Ventus", Minnie disse com uma pequena mesura.

"Muito bem, Ven!"

"Entendo... tivemos que empurrar essa coisa para outro lado."

“Ei, eu acabei de ter uma ideia! Poderíamos permitir que nossos clientes inventassem seus próprios sabores favoritos de sorvete! ” Huguinho, Zezinho e Luizinho conversavam alegremente.

Mas o Capitão Justiça cortou a cena para estragar a diversão.

“Não com essa máquina! Bem... O garoto deve tê-la feito funcionar desta vez. Mas o que parece lixo precisa continuar lixo!”

"Não se atreva, Bafo!"

O grito de Minnie parou a mão levantada do Capitão Justiça.

"Bem. Mas o Capitão Justiça retornará!”

Derrotado, o Capitão Justiça deixou a cena.

"Sobre o 'Capitão Justiça' - você disse que o nome dele é Bafo?" A pergunta que incomodava Ven por um tempo.

"Sim, ele é o maior causador de problemas da cidade!"

"Aposto que ele está se chamando Capitão Justiça, porque quer ganhar o Prêmio Million Dreams".

Huguinho e Zezinho resmungaram.

"O que é o Prêmio Million Dreams?" Ven perguntou.

"É um dos eventos do Dream Festival. Todos votam em quem acham que é o cidadão mais exemplar da cidade”, disse Minnie com uma pitada de tristeza. Ah, foi por isso que o Capitão Justiça mencionou votos.

"E se você ganhar, recebe um prêmio muito legal", disse Zezinho a Ven.

"Oh, é apenas um pequeno sinal, nada elaborado", disse Minnie, e o trio olhou para Ven. “O evento deve nos ajudar a apreciar o quanto todos cuidamos um do outro todos os dias. Esse é o espírito do prêmio. "

"Bem, isso parece bom..." Ven assentiu em entendimento.

"Bafo só quer colocar as mãos sujas no prêmio."

"E ele sabe que ninguém vai votar nele se ele colocar o próprio nome na votação!"

"Mas ninguém se engana!"

O trio assentiu um para o outro.

O cidadão mais exemplar. Ven desejou que alguém o achasse exemplar.

“Para a gente, é você, Ven!" Huguinho disse.

"Hã? Eu?" Ven deixou escapar, surpreso.

"Sim! Sem você, nunca teríamos sorvete!” Zezinho entrou na conversa encorajadoramente.

Um pouco envergonhado, Ven disse calmamente: “... entendo, obrigado. Ei, somos amigos?”

"Claro que somos! Não seja bobo! "

Desta vez, os três pularam e gritaram.

"Sim, acho que vocês estão certos..."

Ven sorriu e olhou para os balões balançando. Realmente o deixou tão feliz por encontrar amigos e ajudá-los. Ele seria capaz de fazer algo por Terra e Aqua também?

***

Que mundo chato.

Essas pequenas coleções de almas de boa índole eram uma chatice. Sem escuridão em lugar algum. Deitado no telhado, Vanitas observou as imagens e os sons deste lugar e sua música alegre.

"Sou eu, capitão Justiça!"

Um homem apareceu de repente, interrompendo três crianças com as cabeças juntas discutindo algo.

Sentindo o menor vestígio de escuridão, Vanitas sentou-se e espiou do telhado. Enquanto esse cara definitivamente tinha um pouco de escuridão, era extremamente fraco. Se a escuridão de Vanitas era um abismo negro como tinta, a de Bafo era mais uma poça de lama.

"Se pressionarmos isso, o sorvete ficará com um sabor melhor, não acha?"

"Gostaria que o Tio Patinhas pudesse nos enviar um manual de verdade."

"Ele provavelmente está em algum lugar fazendo seu próprio sorvete!" Os três conversavam de costas para Bafo.

“Ei, crianças! Você precisa desesperadamente de resgate?”

“Não, de jeito nenhum. E mesmo se precisássemos, não pediríamos sua ajuda! "

Vanitas levantou-se de seu ponto de vista e esfregou o queixo de sua máscara.

Esse cara provavelmente cairia em profundezas mais sombrias um dia. Vanitas riu enquanto pensava nisso. Ele abriu um Corredor das Trevas e desapareceu dentro dele.

***

Donald e Pateta olhavam o céu, sentados juntos nos degraus do Disney Castle, onde contemplavam benevolentemente a Disney Town. A música do festival estava fraca no ar. Embora a rainha Minnie tivesse trabalhado duro para dirigir o evento, os dois estavam chateados demais para participar do momento.

Quanto ao porquê de eles estarem tão sombrios...

"Gawrsh, o rei deve estar bem longe agora..." Pateta soltou um grande suspiro.

“Wak! Acho que teremos que ir ver o mestre Yen Sid!” Tomando seu cajado mágico na mão, Donald levantou-se com determinação.

"Ah, mas o Sr. Yen Sid não nos disse para não nos preocuparmos?"

Há pouco tempo, os dois receberam notícias de Yen Sid sobre o amado amigo de Donald e Pateta, Mickey, que também era o líder deles como rei deste mundo. Mickey treinava com o grande feiticeiro Yen Sid há algum tempo. No entanto, a mensagem que tinham recebido dizia que Mickey não estava mais com ele.

"Não teremos certeza a menos que perguntemos a ele!"

"Talvez você esteja certo…"

"Vamos lá, Pateta!"

Donald acenou com seu cajado. Pateta olhou para ele, e então se levantou também. “Sim, acho que deveríamos. Talvez seja melhor perguntarmos ao Sr. Yen Sid”

Os dois concordaram e olharam para uma certa estrela brilhando no céu sem nuvens.

***

_Para onde devo ir agora?_

Terra se perguntou distraidamente enquanto montava seu planador Keyblade.

Ele sabia que tinha que derrotar Vanitas, como o Mestre Xehanort havia ordenado, mas não encontrou nada sobre Vanitas nos dois mundos que visitou depois de Radiant Garden. Além do mais, sabia que só precisava seguir em frente - e ainda assim mantinha dúvidas. Ele tinha que viajar pelos mundos e derrubar Vanitas, sim, mas seus encontros nos últimos dois mundos o confundiram.

Se o equilíbrio de luz e escuridão foi o que trouxe estabilidade aos mundos, tudo o que ele precisava fazer era seguir um caminho diferente do intenso brilho de Aqua - a melhor coisa a fazer era se aproximar da escuridão e controlá-la.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele não conseguia esquecer seu vínculo com Aqua e Ven, como a Experiência 626 o havia ensinado no Deep Space. O que ele deveria fazer?

Terra avistou um mundo maravilhoso à frente e reconheceu-o do bilhete que Ven lhe dera - Disney Town. Ele acelerou, como se quisesse se livrar de seus pensamentos.

Comparado aos mundos que Terra acabara de visitar, este era quase bizarramente sereno. Balões de cores vibrantes flutuavam no céu azul claro. O castelo com um telhado azul no centro do mundo - outra das princesas morava lá?

Terra caminhou por uma cerca de madeira que ladeava uma estrada larga no que parecia ser um pasto. _Que tipo de estrada era essa?_ ele se perguntou. Ao fazer isso, ele avistou algo correndo pelo grande caminho do outro lado da cerca. Era...

"Unversed!" Terra gritou, pulando o corrimão e preparando sua Keyblade. Os Unversed estavam montando algo parecido com pequenos karts enquanto passavam correndo por Terra, rápido demais para alcançar a pé.

"Vou pegar vocês"

A única opção era persegui-los em seu planador Keyblade. Assim que ele vestiu sua armadura, uma mulher gritou: "Olhe atrás de você!"

O que apareceu quando Terra se virou foi um grande veículo roxo e preto. Ele se jogou no chão para evitá-lo, e o veículo acelerou por ele em uma nuvem de poeira.

Terra limpou a sujeira quando se levantou, depois se virou para a dona da voz, que parecia preocupada. Ela parecia uma princesa em sua tiara e vestido rosa, acompanhada por um cachorro cujo pelo marrom tinha um leve tom dourado e dois pequenos esquilos.

"É perigoso aqui. Venha por aqui”

"Sim!"

"Por aqui!"

"Woof!"

Terra se juntou à princesa, aos dois esquilos que a seguiram e ao cachorro, que balançou seu fino rabo preto enquanto caminhavam. Passaram sob uma faixa com RUMBLE RACING escrito e entraram em um portal que parecia ser a entrada.

“Obrigado por ir até lá. Eu queria dizer. Meu nome é Terra"

"E eu sou Minnie."

Depois que Terra e Minnie se apresentaram, o esquilo com o nariz preto, Tico, perguntou: "O quê, você está louco, correndo para a pista assim?"

O esquilo com o nariz vermelho pulando para cima e para baixo ao lado dele, Teco, também entrou na conversa. "Sim, isso é contra as regras!"

"Tenho certeza de que você teve seus motivos, mas também não posso dizer que aprovo." Minnie advertiu Terra em um tom calmo.

"Bem, as regras não se aplicam quando você enfrenta os Unversed". Ele não seria capaz de vencê-los se seguisse o protocolo.

"Regras não se aplicam?! Você parece o Bafo!” Tico gritou acusadoramente.

Um instante depois, Teco gritou: "Olha, é o Capitão Dark!"

Virando-se, Terra encontrou uma figura parada em uma ponte a uma curta distância, de costas para que ele pudesse mostrar sua capa roxa flutuando ao vento.

"Disfarçado nas sombras, o piloto desonesto reina!" Com uma chamada dramática, a figura girou e pulou da ponte. “Eu sou... Capitão Dark! E você deve ser o idiota que me fez perder um novo recorde” Ele fez uma pose. Essa pessoa que se chamava Capitão Dark parecia ser quem dirigia o kart que quase o atropelou.

A figura, vestida de preto e roxo berrantes, caminhou até Terra e o encarou.

"Espere... Como é que eu não te conheço? Alguém está trazendo uma campainha?”

"Eu não sou um-"

\- _piloto_ , Terra estava prestes a se opor, quando o capitão Dark colocou um braço em volta do ombro. Terra fez uma careta; esse cara parecia bastante suspeito. Mas o capitão Dark não prestou atenção nisso e continuou.

"Deve ser absolutamente tentador tentar impedir que um piloto de corrida como eu consiga o recorde. Mas todos temos que seguir as regras, novato”

Tendo dito a fala, o Capitão Dark se afastou de Terra e dos outros e saiu a passos largos.

“Agora só um segundo! Você é o trapaceiro que sempre quebra as regras!" Tico chamou às suas costas, mas parecia que o Capitão Dark não ouviu.

Terra virou-se para Tico e os outros e disse: "Não posso dizer que as corridas me interessam, mas preciso derrotar os Unversed. Diga-me o que tenho que fazer. "

"Você está falando de todos aqueles karts que parecem monstros assustadores e feios?" Terra assentiu com a pergunta. Ele não podia ignorar os Unversed. "Hmm."

Tico e Teco começaram a debater quando Minnie entrou na conversa.

"Bem, só vimos os monstros na pista..."

"É isso aí! Terra, você só precisa entrar nas corridas!” Tico exclamou quando a ideia veio a ele.

“E enquanto você está lá, derrube o Capitão Dark uma vez ou duas. Ele está sempre violando as regras e causando problemas", disse Tico.

"Eu tenho que me tornar um piloto?"

Quando Terra perguntou, Tico e Teco assentiram energicamente em resposta. Enquanto Terra considerava isso por um momento, Minnie começou preocupada: "Agora, tenho certeza de que não preciso lhe contar..."

Ela parecia estar tendo problemas para dizê-lo diretamente, então Terra terminou por ela. "Eu sei. Vou jogar de acordo com as regras"

Minnie colocou as mãos sobre o peito em alívio com a resposta de Terra.

"Yay! Terra vai ser um novo piloto!" Teco gritou.

"Vou fazer sua inscrição, então dê um grito quando estiver pronto", instruiu Tico.

"Ok, então eu gostaria de entrar agora", respondeu Terra.

"Qual kart você quer usar?"

"Eu posso apenas usar o meu." Ele levantou sua Keyblade.

Aparentemente, havia algumas dicas para isso, enquanto Tico preenchia alguns formulários. Teco saltava para cima e para baixo ao lado dele.

"Você realmente é outra coisa, Terra! Não acredito que você tenha o seu!”

"Existe mais alguém na corrida além do Unversed e do Capitão Dark?" Terra perguntou a Minnie quando passou pelo portão.

"Acredito que Huguinho, Zezinho e Luizinho também entraram."

"Quem são eles?"

“Três irmãozinhos travessos. Eles moram aqui na cidade” respondeu Minnie a Terra quando ele inclinou a cabeça interrogativamente.

"Eu também estaria contra eles; tudo bem?"

Terra não tinha nenhum escrúpulo em batalhar com Unversed, mas hesitava quando se tratava de outras pessoas, até do Capitão Dark.

“Uma corrida é uma corrida! Vença esses três e o Capitão Dark, e você pode ganhar o primeiro lugar, Terra!”

Com um aceno de cabeça para Teco, Terra jogou sua Keyblade no ar e a transformou em seu planador.

"Eu não vou perder para nenhum novato!" O capitão Dark entrou no circuito mais tarde.

Huguinho, Zezinho e Luizinho - o trio que Minnie mencionara, vestidos com bonés vermelho, azul e verde, respectivamente - também estavam na pista. Havia apenas mais um kart - um Unversed na forma de um veículo vermelho que estava esperando as coisas começarem. Havia seis corredores no total.

Quando a contagem regressiva chegou a zero, todas as máquinas decolaram de uma só vez. Terra ficou um pouco confuso no começo - ele nunca havia pilotado um planador Keyblade sobre uma superfície antes - mas gradualmente pegou o jeito. Ele ainda estava para trás.

Terra acelerou sua Keyblade.

"Coma isso!"

O capitão Dark, que seguia em frente, virou-se e jogou uma bomba atrás dele.

Terra desviou do caminho e acelerou ainda mais para ultrapassar o capitão. À frente da manada estava Huguinho de chapéu vermelho. Atrás dele, estavam o Unversed, Zezinho com o boné azul e depois Luizinho de verde. Passando Luizinho e Zezinho, Terra bateu com seu planador no Unversed, derrubando-o.

"Fogo!"

Mas Zezinho lançou um míssil em Terra, o que fez seu planador girar.

"Disparar!"

Para piorar a situação, ele foi sugado até um redemoinho serpenteando pelo caminho. Seu planador foi arremessado no ar.

"Aaaaaagh!"

O furacão deve ter deixado o Capitão Dark atrás dele também. Quando Terra estava prestes a colidir com o chão, ele de alguma maneira conseguiu se endireitar e se apressou em frente. A chegada tinha que estar próxima. Ele tinha certeza de que Zezinho e Huguinho eram os únicos à sua frente agora. Bem na frente de Huguinho, Zezinho pisou no acelerador e correu loucamente. Terra não teve escolha.

Ele bateu o planador em Huguinho o mais forte que pôde.

"Waah!"

O kart de Huguinho girou e colidiu com o de Zezinho. Os dois veículos giraram para fora. Agora a chegada estava bem à frente.

"Tudo certo!"

E com isso, a Terra correu até a linha de chegada.

"Trabalho incrível, Terra!"

Os elogios de Tico foram acompanhados por fogos de artifício. Terra foi o vencedor.

“Meu kart deve ter soltado uma mola! Vocês esperem só; da próxima vez, vou derrotar todos vocês! ” Bafo uivou seu grito de despedida antes de fugir.

"Yippee! Espero que ele tenha ido embora para sempre. Ninguém vai votar em uma doninha como você, Bafo!” Teco pulou animadamente.

“Bafo? Voto? Do que você está falando? " Terra perguntou quando desembarcou de seu planador Keyblade.

Enquanto ele fazia isso, Minnie se aproximou. "Tico se refere ao Prêmio Million Dreams - é uma parte muito popular do nosso Festival dos Sonhos. Todos na cidade votam em quem achamos que é o cidadão mais exemplar” A expressão dela ficou sombria.

"E como todo mundo sabe o quanto Bafo é um encrenqueiro... ele provavelmente imaginou que usar um disfarce era a única maneira de obter votos". Tico prosseguiu a fala de Minnie de onde ela parou.

“Sem votos, sem prêmios! Imagine o que é...” Teco interrompeu.

Tico voltou à sua explicação. “Sim, o prêmio é tudo o que ele realmente quer, de qualquer maneira. Ele não se importa em ser um bom cidadão"

Aparentemente, o Capitão Dark era uma pessoa chamada Bafo disfarçado.

"Oh, acho isso muito triste. O prêmio deve nos ajudar a avaliar o quanto todos nós cuidamos um do outro todos os dias” Minnie balançou a cabeça levemente.

Ao lado dela, Tico declarou com júbilo: "Bem, uma coisa tenho certeza: vou votar no Terra! Sua corrida realmente salvou o dia contra aqueles monstros karts!”

“Um viva para Terra!” Teco acrescentou.

A chuva de elogios elevou um pouco o espírito de Terra. Além disso, ele havia aprendido algo importante.

“Bem, eu também consegui algo com isso. Aprendi que você nem sempre precisa dobrar as regras para alcançar seus objetivos"

"De fato." Minnie assentiu com um sorriso.

Terra estava preparado para deslizar na escuridão para completar sua missão, mas talvez houvesse um meio de fazê-lo sem se entregar às sombras. Ele abraçou aquela lasca de esperança.

"Vamos realizar a cerimônia de premiação após a votação, você poderia se juntar a nós?"

"Claro."

Terra assentiu com firmeza.

O palco estava em uma praça do outro lado da pista de corrida, e os moradores deste mundo estavam reunidos em frente a ele. Um tanto reservado, Terra observou a plataforma por trás da multidão.

"Quem ganhará o Prêmio Million Dream este ano?"

"Espero que seja o cara em quem votei!"

"Eu votei nele também!"

"Agora que temos tantos negócios na loja, talvez sejamos o número um!"

"Uau, tio Patinhas com certeza ficaria orgulhoso de nós se realmente vencêssemos!"

"Sim, e aposto que tio Donald também ficaria surpreso."

A rainha Minnie apareceu diante da multidão animadamente tagarelante.

“Olá pessoal, e obrigada por aguardarem. Agora, é hora de começar o evento principal do nosso Festival dos Sonhos - a apresentação do Prêmio Million Dreams"

Ao lado de Minnie, uma senhora de vestido violeta elegante, Margarida, estava pronta para ajudar.

“Heh! Basta pular para a parte em que você diz meu nome. Este é um tiro rápido!” Agora vestido com um traje branco, Bafo estava concentrado no palco a uma curta distância. Talvez esse traje tenha sido sua tentativa de se adaptar ao clima alegre?

“Oh, que emocionante! Este ano, temos vários vencedores. O Prêmio Million Dreams vai para… Ventus, Aqua e Terra. Vocês três!”

Aplausos surgiram de todos reunidos antes do palco. _Ven e Aqua vieram aqui também?_ Terra teve o prazer de compartilhar um prêmio com eles.

Mas então Bafo abriu caminho e subiu ao palco. “Quê…?! Tem que haver um erro. Todo mundo votou no Capitão Justiça. Eu tive certeza! Agora vão em frente, digam!” ele gritou, mas sem sucesso.

"Melhor tentar o outro..."

Escondendo-se brevemente nas asas, Bafo emergiu como o personagem Capitão Dark que Terra já havia visto antes.

"O piloto desonesto, Capitão Dark!"

Bafo fez uma pose, mas ninguém lhe deu atenção.

Enquanto tremia de raiva, Minnie disse: “Bafo, contamos os votos com muito cuidado. Ventus, Aqua e Terra venceram” Ela então continuou, mais gentilmente: “Oh, Bafo, acho que você tentou fazer algo de bom, mas estava fazendo pelas razões erradas, e fez o caminho errado. Ainda assim, alguns cidadãos devem ter pensado que você tinha bondade em você, porque na verdade você obteve alguns votos. Eles sabiam que você estava cuidando deles”

“Grande coisa! Não preciso de seus votos ruins. Apenas pague meu prêmio!”

As garantias de Minnie foram perdidas quando Bafo estendeu a mão em sua direção.

"Bafo!" As mãos dele congelaram com o tom severo dela, e Minnie continuou. “Eles votaram em você porque acreditam em você e se preocupam com você. Como você pode menosprezar isso? Eu tentei perdoar muitas coisas que você fez, mas isso é demais. Agora você finalmente passou do limite ”

“Como se isso importasse para mim. Além disso, o que você vai fazer sobre isso?” Bafo estremeceu, afastando-se dela.

“Ha! Vou deixar você se refrescar por um tempo. Guardas!” Minnie ordenou.

Guardas vassoura apareceram das bordas da praça e o cercaram.

"E-espera, o que?"

As vassouras levantaram Bafo e o levaram embora.

"Ei! Me deixem ir!" Bafo gritou ao longe, mas eventualmente seus gritos desapareceram à distância.

“Agora, devemos continuar a cerimônia? Os três vencedores, Ventus, Aqua e Terra, por favor, apareceriam e se juntariam a mim no palco?”

Terra subiu no palco, esperando que os outros dois estivessem lá também - mas ele não viu nenhum sinal de Ven ou Aqua.

"Oh, querido, parece que nossos outros dois vencedores não poderiam estar aqui hoje."

"Oh..."

Terra ficou desapontado. Eles já deviam ter saído.

“Talvez você aceite o prêmio em nome deles. Afinal, você tem sido tão gentil com tantos aqui no Festival dos Sonhos. Então, agora, apresento o Prêmio Million Dreams como um sinal do quanto você é importante para nós. Parabéns!"

Depois que a sorridente Minnie terminou seu elogio, todo mundo pulou para cima e para baixo e o banhou com aplausos.

"Obrigado."

"E, como um presente extra, criamos algo especial - um sabor de sorvete só para você: sorvete Rockin 'Crunch!"

Terra aceitou o presente em forma de barra de sorvete. Talvez o material marrom fosse chocolate? Ele não tinha comido muitas coisas açucaradas antes...”

"Oh meu Deus, eu gostaria de ter meu próprio sabor de sorvete!"

"Como é o sabor?"

"Vá em frente, experimente!"

A pedido da multidão, Terra deu uma mordida no doce congelado. A doçura do caramelo e a fragrância das nozes se espalharam por sua língua.

"O que você acha?"

“Mmm! Isto é fantástico!"

Terra assentiu com a pergunta de Minnie.

"Estamos todos muito felizes por você ter gostado", disse ela, e aplausos novamente encheram a praça.

Naquela época, Bafo havia sido lançado à deriva no Ocean Between, preso longe da casa que ele conhecia.

"Quem ela pensa que é, me largando em um lugar como este? Bem, eu vou sair daqui e...”

Bafo bateu os pés em frustração, mas não havia saída.

Ele esteve lá pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Talvez tenha sido apenas um instante, ou talvez fossem anos... mas tudo o que ele podia fazer era esperar um pouco e nutrir seu rancor contra todos no Disney Town.

Então, uma voz distante e misteriosa ressoou além da escuridão.

“Quieto, tolo! Você não possui esse tipo de poder”

"Quem... quem está aí? Mostre-se!" Bafo gritou de medo. Essa voz pertencia a uma mulher e estava cheia de malevolência indescritível.

"É o suficiente! Pare de choramingar e ouça minhas palavras. Se você fizer exatamente o que eu digo, posso decidir libertá-lo desta prisão”

"Sério?! Ah, então você pode contar comigo. Apenas me tire daqui, e você pode me dizer o que fazer!” Bafo gritou para a dona da voz.

“Uma escolha muito sábia, de fato. Agora... prossiga”

Nesse momento, a escuridão em turbilhão se desenrolou diante de Bafo. Para onde levava...?

"Com sua ajuda, em breve todos os mundos existentes serão todos meus!"

Bafo não tinha motivos para recusar a oferta. Ele obedientemente entrou na escuridão na frente dele e foi levado para partes desconhecidas.


	10. Capítulo 6B – Deep Space

_"Quando eu realmente precisar de você, Ven, eu sei que você estará lá."_

Terra pensou no que havia dito a Ven. O caminho que ele estava prestes a embarcar o levaria em uma direção diferente de Ven - não, de Ven e Aqua, ambos.

Seu coração palpitava de preocupação - se sim, então sua despedida de Ven poderia ter sido para sempre. Ele parou seu planador Keyblade.

Debaixo de sua armadura, ele pegou o amuleto Wayfinder que havia recebido de Aqua.

Ele devia estar louco para continuar a manter sua conexão depois de se separar deles do jeito que fez.

Aqua o espionara sob ordens do Mestre Eraqus. Nem o Mestre nem Aqua confiavam nele.

Seu peito doía.

Tudo isso foi precisamente o motivo pelo qual ele seguiu as instruções do Mestre Xehanort para buscar um equilíbrio de luz e escuridão e derrotar Vanitas para esse fim. Esse devia ser seu próximo objetivo, mas essas dúvidas simplesmente não desapareciam.

Terra apertou mais o amuleto Wayfinder - depois notou uma cena estranha diante dele.

"Todo o caminho até aqui?!"

Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta quando viu a multidão de Unversed flutuando na passagem entre mundos. O que parecia ser mais de cem monstros em forma de cogumelo balançava no espaço.

Terra golpeou repetidamente com a Keyblade através da horda, extinguindo seu mal.

Havia tantos; parecia que não tinha fim. O que aconteceu aqui? Vanitas precisava aparecer, e logo.

Quando restavam cerca de trinta Unversed, uma sombra gigantesca surgiu atrás de Terra quando ele se lançou à multidão.

_Só mais dez._

Terra exterminou o último grupo.

E então, o próprio espaço-tempo distorceu-se graças à força gravitacional de uma espaçonave maciça.

Terra e sua Keyblade foram sugados para a nave

***

Salas pequenas, com grandes portas de vidro duro, estavam todas em fila no quarteirão silencioso da prisão de Turo. Terra havia sido colocado em uma cama dentro de uma delas.

Dois passos quebraram o silêncio.

"É ele?" Terra ouviu uma mulher perguntar.

“Sim, Grande Conselheira. Eu o confinei até que possamos determinar o que ele é”, respondeu um homem.

A quem essas vozes pertenciam?

Terra se mexeu na cama fria. Ele pensou ter ouvido algum tipo de comoção...?

"Proteja-se! Deixe que eu lido com esses demônios!” o homem gritou, tirando Terra de seu devaneio. Ele olhou através do vidro.

"Unversed!!"

Havia duas figuras cercadas por uma horda de Unversed. O Comandante Gantu, que parecia um macho, lutou contra as criaturas com uma arma na mão.

"Sejam o que forem, vocês estão presos... eventualmente!"

Gantu fugiu da passagem enquanto protegia sua companheira, a Grande Conselheira. Abrindo a porta de vidro com sua Keyblade, Terra correu para o corredor para encontrar seu caminho bloqueado pelos Unversed.

"Eu vou te dar uma briga."

Os monstros caíram facilmente pela Keyblade de Terra. O número deles não era nada que chamasse a atenção em comparação com o enxame que acabara de combater. Depois de acabar com vários deles, Terra parou para respirar.

"Performance muito impressionante"

Girando com a voz, Terra encontrou uma figura solitária observando-o através do vidro de uma cela apertada, aparentemente trancada exatamente como ele estivera.

A julgar pelas listras horizontais em suas roupas, ele provavelmente era um prisioneiro. Quando Terra foi embora, a voz o chamou.

"Espere! Você, ajude-me! Fui preso por acusações ridículas!”

"Acusações ridículas?" Isso dificultava deixá-lo.

"Sou um cientista inocente que criou as espécies mais destrutivas- uh... construtivas da galáxia, de todos os tempos. Ora, meu experimento pode aniquilar criaturas que você lutou tanto!”

Um espécime que poderia se opor aos Unversed? Isso era possível de criar?

“Ele é à prova de balas, à prova de fogo e pode pensar mais rápido que o supercomputador. Ele enxerga no escuro e move objetos três mil vezes seu tamanho bastante diminuto” o prisioneiro reclamou em um suspiro, afastando-se de Terra “E por razões absurdas, o Conselho da Federação o teme. Eles o afastaram de mim e me jogaram em uma cela pequena, abafada e pouco iluminada”

"Porque ele é muito poderoso?"

"Exatamente. Todo mundo sempre fica nervoso quando alguém mais poderoso está na vizinhança. Você entende, talvez?”

Isso lembrou Terra de algo que o Mestre Xehanort havia dito.

_“Você é quem mostra a verdadeira Mark of Mastery, mas ele se recusa a vê-lo. E eu sei porque. É porque ele tem medo de você”_

Ser alienado porque você era forte - Terra podia simpatizar.

"Temos que nos apressar para resgatá-lo, ou ele será banido para lugares distantes do espaço!"

"Está bem então. Leve-me até ele”

Terra se aproximou e estendeu sua Keyblade em direção à porta da cela, abrindo a fechadura eletrônica. Seu ocupante saiu e disse a Terra: "Experiência 626". As palavras não lhe eram familiares. “É o nome que eu dei à criatura adorável e fofa que você está ajudando a resgatar. E sou um cientista genial que o criou, Dr. Jumba Jookiba”

"Eu sou Terra."

“O prazer é todo nosso. 626 está por aqui. Depressa!" Os dois deixaram o bloco da prisão.

Além da sala bastante grande, havia uma pequena câmara circular. Um dispositivo foi instalado em seu centro.

"Que tipo de mundo é este?"

“Atualmente, estamos no planeta Turo. Nós levamos o teletransportador para a nave de transporte da prisão de Durgon e o 626”

"OK."

Então aquela grande nave o sugou e o trouxe aqui para este planeta.

"Agora, por aqui."

Com a ajuda do teletransportador, eles se infiltraram na nave. Quando tentaram prosseguir, encontraram o caminho bloqueado pelo Unversed.

"Eles também estão aqui!"

Colocando Jumba atrás dele, Terra começou a abrir caminho pelos Unversed até que percebeu que provavelmente seria melhor para seu companheiro correr do que ser pego em uma batalha prolongada.

"Qual o caminho para a cápsula de contenção?"

"Por aqui."

"Vamos lá!"

Terra correu para outra câmara com Jumba, mas o corredor da nave que levava à cápsula de contenção também estava barulhento de Unversed.

"Por que existem tantas criaturas...?" Jumba inclinou a cabeça em perplexidade.

"Não temos tempo para nos preocupar com isso agora", insistiu Terra. Ele correu pela passagem, derrubando Unversed pelo caminho.

"Espere" Terra notou Jumba mexendo com algo que parecia uma fechadura eletrônica ao lado de uma porta. "Eu vou abrir."

Ele levantou a Keyblade até a fechadura, e ela se abriu silenciosamente. Terra e Jumba entraram rapidamente na sala.

"Isto é-"

No meio da câmara havia algo parecido com uma pequena cápsula de vidro entre dois braços mecânicos no teto, aparentemente protegendo-a. E dentro da cápsula havia uma criatura azul rosnando com quatro braços, aproximadamente do mesmo tamanho que uma criança humana - Experiência 626.

“Incrível, ele não é? Tão tremendo poder em um pacote tão pequenino” Jumba apontou sua criação para Terra. “Na verdade, ele é único - a criatura mais poderosa de toda a galáxia. E seu único instinto singular - destruir tudo o que toca! Vê?"

Jumba girou em torno da cápsula e abriu a fechadura. Livre da cápsula que o continha, a Experiência 626 examinou o ambiente em surpresa antes de saltar sobre o ombro de Terra.

"O quê?!"

Depois de correr por todo o corpo de Terra por um momento, a Experiência 626 pulou e subiu a parede. Agarrado a uma de suas patas estava o amuleto Wayfinder de Terra.

"Quando você-? Devolva isso!”

Quando Terra estendeu a mão para a Experiência 626, Jumba observou: "Tarde demais, já está marcado para destruição."

"Não pare! Minha amiga me deu isso!” Sentindo o peito apertar, Terra gritou com a Experiência 626 - e algo lhe ocorreu.

 _"Minha amiga me deu isso"_ , ele dissera. Ele acreditava que a conexão deles era inquebrável, afinal?

Experiência 626 olhou para o amuleto enquanto Terra hesitava.

"Amiga? Você está brincando?" Jumba gargalhou. "Esse conceito é totalmente perdido para 626!"

Experiência 626 olhou atentamente para o pingente antes de jogá-lo de lado e sair correndo, como se algo mais tivesse chamado sua atenção.

Terra pegou o amuleto que havia caído no chão.

_Uma conexão inquebrável…_

Ele nunca esperaria que algo assim lhe mostrasse como realmente se sentia. Ele estava muito concentrado em sua missão e no poder de cumpri-la, e essa era a fonte de suas dúvidas. O que seu coração realmente ansiava era esse vínculo com seus amigos.

Ele se virou para Jumba.

“Essa sua experiência... você tem certeza sobre ele? Talvez, em seu coração, ele queira amigos como todos nós”

"Impossível! Pshah! Ele não tem sentimentos reais, apenas instintos destrutivos que eu escolhi cuidadosamente para ele. Ou talvez você precise de outra demonstração da minha genialidade maligna!”

Jumba removeu uma pequena bola verde brilhante do bolso e colocou-a em um frasco de líquido. Quando a esfera no balão foi tragada pela luz, uma criatura dourada que apresentava uma forte semelhança com a Experiência 626 surgiu.

"Veja! Uma das minhas outras seiscentas e vinte e cinco criações: Experiência 221!”

Depois de pular um pouco pela sala, a Experiência 221 repentinamente disparou um arco de eletricidade em Terra. Ele não estava com vontade de lutar, mas se a criatura estava atacando, ele não tinha muitas opções. Depois de analisar a situação, Terra chegou à Experiência 221 com a Keyblade na mão para aceitar o desafio. Evitando agilmente a Keyblade, a Experiência 221 deslizou em direção ao núcleo no centro, entre os dois braços onde a cápsula da Experiência 626 estivera, e os braços se tornaram explosivos disparando bolas vermelhas ardentes em Terra.

"Acho que vou ter que lidar com isso primeiro!"

Ele pulou para cima e martelou as armas repetidamente no ar com sua Keyblade. Depois de um pouco de luta, os braços finalmente deixaram de funcionar. A experiência 221 foi então ejetada de seu esconderijo.

"Desculpe por isso", Terra grunhiu enquanto balançava a Keyblade antes que ela pudesse descobrir o que aconteceu. O poderoso golpe parou a Experiência 221 e a jogou no chão - onde se transformou novamente na bola verde de antes.

"Oh... você vai ficar bem, pequena."

Atrás de Jumba, que estava de mãos e joelhos em sofrimento óbvio, a Experiência 626 apareceu.

"O que é isso? Por que você voltou?” Jumba ficou perplexo.

A experiência 626 balbuciava incompreensivelmente para o cientista, mas Terra tinha a sensação de que ele entendia o que estava tentando dizer. Ele se aproximou. "Talvez ele esteja se perguntando o que é um amigo."

"Ridículo!"

Terra ignorou Jumba e ficou diante da Experiência 626. "Meu nome é Terra."

"Ter... ra..." A experiência 626 inclinou a cabeça enquanto repetia o nome.

"Sim. Eu não consigo explicar amizade. Quando você sentir, você saberá” aconselhou Terra - até Jumba o interromper.

“Não, se eu tiver alguma opinião a dizer! Você deve pensar apenas no que destruirá a seguir. Agora, eu conserto o que há de errado com você” ordenou Jumba, mas a Experiência 626 rosnou e uivou em protesto. Nesse momento, o alarme de segurança disparou e a luz na sala começou a piscar em vermelho.

"Alerta vermelho. Alerta vermelho. Experiência 626 e dois prisioneiros escaparam do compartimento das celas. Segurança, localize os fugitivos imediatamente. Repetir. Experimente o 626 e...”

Embora fosse discutível se entendeu o anúncio, a Experiência 626 saiu da sala.

"Não tão rápido!"

Jumba foi atrás dele. Embora Terra estivesse preocupado com a Experiência 626, decidiu não perseguir a criatura.

Agora sozinho, Terra voltou aos seus sentidos e notou o amuleto Wayfinder que ainda tinha na mão.

_Ven, Aqua - ainda estamos conectados? Não, não tenho que pensar sobre isso, apenas sentir no meu coração. Podemos estar andando por caminhos separados agora, mas nossa amizade ainda está aqui. Quero confiar nisso, mas por que não tenho certeza?_

O aperto de Terra no amuleto aumentou.

Ele tinha que rastrear Vanitas logo... Depois de uma pausa, Terra se despediu deste mundo.

***

Uma horda enorme de Unversed seguia Vanitas como um desfile. Ele atravessou a nave, depois deu um grande espreguiço, entediado.

"Alerta vermelho. Alerta vermelho. Experiência 626 e dois prisioneiros escaparam do compartimento das celas. Segurança, localize os fugitivos imediatamente. Repetindo. Experiência 626 e...”

Vanitas bufou com desdém para o anúncio e luzes vermelhas piscantes. Ele sabia que Terra já havia se infiltrado neste mundo. Embora Vanitas não tivesse ideia de onde estava ou o que estava fazendo, Terra não o interessava muito - para não mencionar que ele era do Mestre Xehanort, de qualquer maneira.

“Agora, o que fazer...” murmurou Vanitas, depois viu uma pequena criatura à frente que parecia estar juntando algum lixo. A criatura, Experiência 626, notou Vanitas e arreganhou os dentes para ele com um rosnado. Intrigado, ele tentou pegar o precioso lixo da Experiência 626.

"O que temos aqui?"

A experiência 626 saltou quando o garoto tentou arrebatar o objeto. Agora, com um pouco mais de distância entre eles, a Experiência rosnou novamente. O lixo era na verdade um monte de sucata reunida na aparência aproximada de uma flor. Vanitas lembrou que Ventus tinha algo parecido. Este pequeno bicho deve ter feito sua própria versão por qualquer motivo.

E o fato de isso realmente fazer Vanitas sentir algo era apenas mais uma prova de que ele e Ventus estavam conectados.

"…Isto é ridículo."

Vanitas deu as costas à Experiência 626 e foi embora.

***

O próximo local que Aqua visitou depois de partir da Disney Town foi o interior de uma nave gigantesca viajando pelas Lanes Between - era o Deep Space.

Terra estava neste mundo?

A vista além da colossal janela era um pouco diferente do habitual. Aqua sentiu abruptamente a chegada de algo atrás dela e se virou.

"Existe algum mundo que eles não encontraram?"

Aqua rapidamente preparou sua Keyblade e começou a lutar com eles. Esse mundo também estava infestado com os Unversed. A ansiedade correu pelo peito de Aqua enquanto ela eliminava os monstros, um após o outro. Ela não sabia por que existiam os Unversed, mas ver tantas variedades significava que havia algo muito errado neste mundo.

"Isso é... todos eles?" Aqua murmurou ao derrotar o último dos Unversed - pelo menos até onde ela podia dizer. Ela guardou sua Keyblade, depois notou algo no meio da sala.

"Isto é…"

O que ela pegou foi um objeto com cinco "pétalas" de sucata de metal. A forma era muito familiar para ela.

Nesse momento, uma sombra azul varreu a sua frente e arrancou o objeto.

Instintivamente, convocando sua Keyblade, Aqua encontrou uma pequena criatura azul com quatro braços diante dela.

A criatura tinha o objeto nas patas, rosnando ameaçadoramente.

"Diga-me, onde você conseguiu isso?" ela perguntou, e a criatura pareceu notar algo.

_Está olhando para a minha Keyblade...? Talvez tenha conhecido Terra ou Ven?_

Aqua estava prestes a perguntar quando uma voz masculina trovejou: "Saia, seu patife!"

Ouvindo a voz, a criatura azul saltou para longe e saiu correndo através do que parecia ser uma abertura no teto.

"Espere!"

Quando Aqua tentou persegui-lo, um homem enorme, Gantu, bloqueou seu caminho.

"Você aí. A Experiência 626 passou por esta área?”

"Experiência o que?"

Esse era o nome daquela criatura azul?

O homem pressionou ainda mais quando ela inclinou a cabeça em perplexidade.

"Não seja estúpida. A abominação genética do Dr. Jumba Jookiba - 626! Pequeno? Azul? Raivoso?"

A criatura que ela vira agora não parecia nem um pouco cruel.

"Voce sabe de alguma coisa?"

"Sim, ele está no sistema de ventilação." Aqua apontou para a abertura honestamente.

"Maldição! Ele fugiu de novo” resmungou Gantu, parecendo perto do fim da paciência. Ele deu um passo para voltar à caça, mas depois parou. “Espere bem aí. Por que eu não te conheço? De que seção você é?”

"Eu estou, uh..." Ela não sabia o que dizer a ele.

“Tentando ser uma clandestina, não é? Venha comigo"

_O que devo fazer? Apenas correr?_

Enquanto Aqua deliberava, ouviu a voz de uma mulher.

"Qual o significado disso? Comandante Gantu, não ordenei que você prendesse os fugitivos imediatamente?”

Eles estavam em uma sala perto da passagem. Havia uma variedade de computadores grandes - isso devia ser algum tipo de sala de controle.

“Sim - e eu os terei sob custódia em breve. Eles já estariam trancados se esses monstros miseráveis simplesmente - quer dizer, se eu não descobrisse essa potencial clandestina"

Essa mulher que ele chamou de Grande Conselheira parecia muito mais razoável que Gantu. Aqua deu um passo em sua direção.

"Eu não estava tentando me esgueirar a bordo. Meu nome é Aqua. E aqueles monstros - eu os segui até aqui. Por favor, eu posso lidar com essa ameaça. Só me de uma chance. Deixe-me te mostrar. A arma que carrego é a única que pode detê-los” ela explicou rapidamente.

A Grande Conselheira pareceu surpresa por um momento, depois fez uma pergunta a Gantu.

“Nossas armas são inúteis contra eles? Isso é verdade?"

"Bem, não exploramos todas as nossas opções", respondeu Gantu, infeliz.

“Também não temos tempo” interrompeu a Grande Conselheira, olhando Aqua. "Temos sorte de você estar aqui, Aqua", disse ela. "Sua ajuda seria muito bem-vinda."

"Mas Grande Conselheira, você não pode acreditar honestamente no que essa clandestina diz" Gantu interrompeu.

"Eu acho que você achará que eu posso. Nós temos uma crise. Jumba e 626 permanecem à solta, e esses monstros estão obstruindo as tentativas de prendê-los. Ou escutei sua última desculpa sobre o porquê de não ter cumprido seus deveres, capitão?” A Grande Conselheira o advertiu antes de voltar sua atenção para Aqua. "Você vai nos ajudar?"

"Claro. Derrotá-los é o meu trabalho. É o que eu faço melhor, senhora" Aqua assentiu resolutamente.

“Então eu posso fazer outro pedido? Se você encontrar nossos fugitivos, faça o que puder para prendê-los intactos”

A Grande Conselheira se virou e uma imagem apareceu no monitor à sua frente. A criatura azul de antes, Experiência 626, e outro homem estavam nela.

"Esses monstros estão nos impedindo de realizar nossa pesquisa de maneira satisfatória."

"Você quer que eu capture o Dr. Jumba e a Experiência 626?"

"Mas você não pode: esse é o meu trabalho!"

A Grande Conselheira novamente balançou a cabeça. “Você teve sua chance, Comandante Gantu. Agora você vai se afastar e aguardar ordens” Gantu resmungou incoerentemente. “Vamos monitorar a localização dos monstros e mantê-lo informado. Obrigada por sua ajuda, Aqua”

"Claro."

Depois de responder à Grande Conselheira, Aqua passou pelo furioso Gantu e partiu para exterminar os Unversed. O que mais a interessava foi o objeto nas patas da Experiência 626.

Ela conheceria essa forma em qualquer lugar - o formato igual ao do Wayfinder significava que Terra ou Ven estavam em algum lugar deste mundo?

Aqua avançou através da embarcação, derrotando qualquer Unversed que empinasse suas cabeças. Depois de passar por várias salas, ela chegou a uma pequena câmara redonda.

Havia um dispositivo no centro da sala com uma plataforma grande o suficiente para uma única pessoa. Quando ela pressionou o botão de ativação ao lado, Aqua instantaneamente se debruçou para outra câmara. Do outro lado da porta havia muitos cômodos em fileiras.

E quando ela entrou, lá estava a Experiência 626.

A criatura parecia estar procurando por algo, mas a aparição de Unversed interrompeu seus esforços.

"Cuidado!"

Aqua acabou com os Unversed em torno da Experiência 626 com uma varredura de sua Keyblade.

A pequena criatura olhou para ela.

“Você deve ser a Experiência 626. Tenho ordens para levá-lo” ela disse.

"Terra", respondeu.

"O quê?" ela perguntou, mas a Experiência 626 simplesmente fugiu "Acho que você e eu precisamos conversar."

Aqua tentou fazê-lo parar enquanto o perseguia, apenas para ter mais Unversed aparecendo e bloqueando o caminho. Parecia que algum progresso aconteceria depois que lidasse com eles.

"Mas primeiras coisas primeiro", ela murmurou.

Na frente de Aqua, a Experiência 626 mostrou suas presas e atacou. Aqua juntou-se a ele, carregando a mochila e as descartou uma após a outra. Pelo que viu pelo canto do olho, a Experiência 626 foi bastante formidável.

Um Unversed atacou-a por trás, enquanto ela estava distraída pela Experiência 626.

"-!"

Com um grunhido, a Experiência 626 saltou pelo ar, acertou o Unversed com suas garras afiadas e aterrissou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Obrigada, eu te devo uma"

Aqua expressou sua gratidão, mas o pequeno apenas começou sua busca novamente. Quando Aqua terminou com o último Unversed, ela caminhou até a Experiência 626.

"O que você está procurando?" ela perguntou.

A Experiência 626 voltou e parou para pensar por um momento.

"... Ter... ra."

O nome de Terra novamente.

Mas então ele se afastou como antes.

"Espere! Eu só preciso te perguntar... ”

626 subiu rapidamente um pilar e desapareceu sem sequer se virar. Aqua não teve escolha senão ir atrás dele novamente.

Ela deixou a grande câmara e tomou o teletransportador de volta ao nave.

O pé de Aqua bateu em algo pequeno enquanto ela voltava para a Grande Conselheira para perguntar e obter mais informações. Era o Wayfinder improvisado que ela vira durante seu encontro inicial com a Experiência 626. Aqua o pegou.

A Experiência 626 parecia valorizá-la muito. E mencionou o nome de Terra.

O que exatamente ele sabia?

Aqua entrou na sala de comando com o objeto na mão.

"Sua Alteza-"

"Dr. Jumba e Experiência 626 foram avistados ”, disse a Grande Conselheira. “Naquela época, os dois estavam vagando pela plataforma de lançamento. Você veria que eles estão assegurados?"

Aqua baixou o olhar por um momento, depois decidiu perguntar. "A experência 626... é realmente tão perigosa como uma criatura?"

Não parecia assim para ela. 626 a ajudara a combater os Unversed.

"Devemos assumir que sim."

A resposta da Grande Conselheira foi breve e direta. Além disso, não parecia que ela estava mentindo.

"Tudo bem então. Vou para lá agora"

Aqua partiu para a plataforma de lançamento com o objeto na mão.

Na plataforma de lançamento, ela descobriu quem supôs ser o Dr. Jumba conversando com a Experiência 626.

“É hora de desistir. Depois, corrigirei a anormalidade e o comportamento ridículo será interrompido” Mas a Experiência 626 rosnou desafiadoramente.

“Parados bem aí! Dra. Jumba, Experiência 626... Fui autorizada a levá-los sob custódia ”, ela chamou. A dupla virou-se para Aqua.

"Terra!"

A Experiência 626 reagiu ao objeto na mão de Aqua. Imediatamente depois, ele agarrou o item para longe dela com um movimento rápido.

"Então realmente pertence a você", disse ela enquanto ele esfregava o objeto contra sua bochecha em prazer óbvio. "Mas... onde você viu essa forma?"

Jumba respondeu sua pergunta. “É uma cópia que ele fez do amuleto da sorte que o garoto Terra mostrou a ele. Terra disse que uma amiga lhe deu amuleto, foi muito protetor com isso”

_Então Terra estava aqui..._

"Ele realmente disse isso para você?" ela perguntou.

"Sim." Jumba assentiu em afirmação.

Alívio encheu seu peito. Terra ainda sentia seu vínculo.

“E agora, por causa de Terra e sua pequena bugiganga... minha criação genial está hesitando em seus instintos destrutivos geneticamente programados. Apenas olhe para ele”

Enquanto Jumba falava, um raio de luz atingiu os pés da Experiência 626 e danificou o chão.

"O que você está fazendo?! Nossas ordens são para capturá-los vivos!” Aqua gritou.

"Decidi adotar uma nova abordagem", respondeu Gantu, segurando um blaster. "Tudo bem, vocês dois... Alguma última palavra antes de eu explodi-los em um milhão de pedaços?"

A experiência 626 gritou com raiva de volta ao capitão usando algumas palavras que Aqua não conseguiu entender.

“Eu só tenho ossos largos! Parado!" Gantu disparou a Experiência 626 contra uma parede.

"Pare com isso!" Aqua veio correndo com sua Keyblade.

Mas Gantu virou-se para ela e latiu. "Eu te avisei. Fique fora disso!" Isso era incomum para ele.

"Acho que temos que fazer isso da maneira mais difícil", disse Aqua, resignada.

A Experiência 626 soltou um rugido, e Gantu escolheu esse momento para disparar várias vigas em rápida sucessão. Aqua e 626 atacaram Gantu quase ao mesmo tempo. A experiência 626 disparou em torno dele e deu alguns golpes, enquanto Aqua saltou para cima com sua Keyblade para atacar.

Ela podia sentir uma conexão entre ela e a Experiência 626 enquanto lutavam juntos.

Esse era o vínculo deles? Eles tinham acabado de se conhecer, mas ela podia sentir algo entre ela e 626.

Aqua fez o ataque final a Gantu ao lado da Experiência 626.

Gantu caiu de joelhos. "Ainda não terminei com você."

No entanto, uma voz interrompeu. "Chega!" Era a Grande Conselheira. "Eu observei tudo no monitor."

"Eu-"

No entanto, a Grande Conselheira passou por Gantu enquanto ele tentava explicar e parou diante de Aqua.

"Você prestou um ótimo serviço, Aqua. Obrigada. Comandante Gantu. Acompanhe o 626 até o asteróide para o qual ele foi banido. Quando você voltar, estará de volta à patrulha"

"Não a patrulha!" Gantu cedeu desanimado.

A Grande Conselheira começou a se afastar, acompanhada pelo Dr. Jumba e pela Experiência 626.

“Por favor, Alteza. Você consideraria poupar a Experiência 626? Aqua perguntou às costas da Grande Vereadora.

"Poupá-lo? Ele é uma criatura extremamente perigosa. Não posso liberar essa ameaça” Ela parou e se virou ao ouvir o pedido de Aqua.

"Mas parece-me que ele está pelo menos tentando fazer amigos. E perigoso ou não... eu realmente acredito que ele pode ter sucesso”

“Muito bem, Aqua. Se ele se comportar, considerarei encurtar o exílio”

"Obrigada, Senhora." Aqua fez uma reverência para a Grande Conselheira, depois caminhou até a Experiência 626 e se ajoelhou. Ela colocou a mão no objeto que ele estava segurando”

“Gosto do amuleto que você fez. Você acha que... meu círculo de amigos pode se tornar parte do seu?”

A experiência 626 olhou para Aqua com uma expressão confusa.

“Meu nome é Aqua. Meus amigos são Terra e Ventus”

"Ah-kwah, amig... Terra... Ven."

Aqua estudou a Experiência 626 por um momento, depois sorriu e se levantou. Ainda carregando sua bugiganga, a Experiência 626 caminhou em direção à Grande Conselheira e Gantu.

Aqua tinha certeza de que a Grande Conselheira manteria sua promessa. Seu peito ficou quente. A experiência 626 a ajudou a garantir seu vínculo com Terra.

_Terra vai ficar bem. Afinal, estamos conectados._

E com isso, Aqua deixou o Deep Space para trás.

***

Que tipo de amigos ele faria no próximo mundo?

Primeiro Lea, depois Herc, e depois Huguinho, Zezinho e Luizinho. _Eu já fiz tantos amigos._

Ven lembrou-se das pessoas que conhecera nos mundos anteriores enquanto voava em seu planador Keyblade. E então havia o Wayfinder no bolso. Talvez ele só quisesse mais e mais amigos, porque Terra e Aqua estavam lá com ele o tempo todo.

Algo grande e branco se aproximou de Ven por trás.

"Hã? O que é isso?"

O que passou foi...

"Um Unversed!"

O grande Unversed em forma de água-viva, Metamorphosis, nadou vagarosamente pelas Lanes Between. Tentáculos se desenrolaram em três direções do corpo em forma de sino e se posicionaram à espera de Ven.

"Aqui vou eu!"

Ele acelerou sua Keyblade e bateu na Metamorphosis o mais forte que pôde, e ela escapou.

"Espere!"

Muito à frente do Unversed e seu perseguidor havia uma nave ainda mais maciça que a criatura.

_"Tentando pegar uma carona, hein?"_

Ven acelerou e o perseguiu por um bom tempo, mas acabou sendo incapaz de alcançá-lo antes que desaparecesse na nave colossal, deixando-o embarcar depois.

Naquela época, a Experiência 626 havia sido confinada no compartimento de contenção. A segurança estava mais pesada do que antes, com 626 contido dentro de uma cápsula instalada entre os explosivos que se projetavam como dois braços do teto.

"Agora não tenha mais ideias", afirmou Gantu com dureza ao olhar para a Experiência 626. A criatura rosnou para ele.

Nesse momento, o alarme tocou.

"Um intruso?!" Gantu lançou outro olhar duro para a Experiência 626 e disse: “Tudo bem, você. Não tenha ideias engraçadas!"

Com isso, ele rapidamente deixou do compartimento de contenção.

Agora que ele estava sozinho, a Experiência 626 cuspiu no chão. Os detonadores, presos ao seu DNA, apontaram e dispararam no globo de saliva. O impacto quebrou a parede.

Em seguida, a Experiência 626 usou sua força para escapar de suas restrições.

Esquivando-se da série de raios dos blasters, ele fugiu da cápsula de contenção.

Os alarmes estridentes dentro do nave com certeza deixaram tudo tenso. Ven não sabia se fora ele ou o Unversed que causara isso.

"Então você é o intruso. Identifique-se."

Tendo sido classificado como invasor, Ven se virou e viu a um homem montanha, Gantu, erguendo-se sobre ele com uma pistola de raios nas mãos.

“Meu nome é Ventus. O monstro que eu estava perseguindo embarcou na sua nave”

"Boa tentativa. Se houvesse outro invasor a bordo, nós o teríamos detectado"

A honestidade de Ven não fez bem a ele - esse cara não iria ouvir de qualquer maneira. Mas então o alarme tocou novamente.

“Intruso no compartimento de máquinas! Perdemos o controle dos motores! Eu... é algum tipo de monstro! "

" _Agora_ você me diz!" Gantu se afastou de Ven e partiu às pressas. "Fique ali mesmo! Tenho muitas perguntas desagradáveis para lhe fazer”

Apesar das instruções de Gantu, Ven não estava disposto a sentar e esperar. _Provavelmente, a culpa foi minha que acabou na nave,_ Ven pensou. Ele começou atrás de Gantu, mas então uma criatura azul pulou na frente dele.

A criatura azul, Experiência 626, supôs Ven, depois falou muito devagar. “Ven...? Terra... Ah-kwah... "

Apesar de estar no meio de uma emergência, Ven, assustado, perguntou a esse pequeno recém-chegado: “O quê? Você conhece Terra e Aqua?”

A experiência 626 rapidamente mostrou a ele um item que parecia um amuleto Wayfinder.

"Amig... Círculo!"

"Ei... isso é um Wayfinder?!"

Ven se aproximou de 626 para vê-lo mais de perto.

Nesse momento, a nave roncou com um barulho alto.

“Os motores estão sob muito estresse. Estamos arriscando uma explosão! "

Uma voz extremamente ansiosa ressoou no sistema de anúncios em toda a nave.

"O que eu estou fazendo? Não há tempo!"

Ven começou a correr, e a Experiência 626 foi junto. Ven percebeu e parou. Voltando, ele se abaixou e disse: “Não! Você precisa ficar aqui. É muito perigoso." Ele correu novamente.

Agora sozinho, a Experiência 626 olhou silenciosamente para o objeto. Era o seu tesouro, o amuleto que ele fez imitando aquele que Terra também valorizava muito. "Aqua" e "Ven" - as duas palavras eram os nomes de algumas pessoas importantes que Terra havia lhe ensinado. Mas Ven seguiu em frente.

_Amigos - círculo._

Um lampejo de um blaster atingiu a Experiência 626 na pata quando ele começou a andar. 626 estava bem, mesmo depois que o impacto o fez voar, mas o objeto que ele estava segurando se partiu em pedaços.

"Eu não sei como você fez isso, mas você não vai se safar novamente." era Gantu. Experiência 626 rosnou “Hmph. Você não me engana. Você pode bater os olhos o quanto quiser na Grande Conselheira, para que ela reconsidere sua sentença. Mas vejo você pelo que realmente é - uma abominação cujo único instinto é destruir tudo o que toca”

Gantu se aproximou da Experiência 626, disparando seu blaster. 626 saltou para fora do caminho e colidiu com força na parede. Parte dela desmoronou.

"Vocês-!" Quando Gantu disparou, a Experiência 626 começou a atacar, mas depois desapareceu no buraco na parede com um enorme salto.

Ven chegou à sala de máquinas, derrotando os Unversed menores enquanto avançava. O alvo de sua busca - Metamorphosis - estava circulando o motor lá.

"Fim da linha!"

Ven colocou sua Keyblade em uma posição de luta, apenas para o teto explodir com um barulho tremendo, e a Experiência 626 caiu. Diante deles, Metamorphosis observava o par de cima, ondulando seu sino de água-viva.

"Ei! Você não deveria estar aqui. "

A experiência 626 simplesmente gritou como se não pudesse ouvir Ven.

Algo parecia estranho.

"O que é isso?"

626 fez ainda mais barulho, mas Ven não teve tempo de lidar com ele naquele momento. A Metamorphosis havia se prendido no motor, diminuindo todas as luzes da nave.

"Saia daí!"

Ven pulou e lançou um ataque aéreo contra o Unversed. A experiência 626 seguiu o exemplo. Depois que a Metamorphosis foi separada do motor, as luzes voltaram ao normal. Os dois precisariam mantê-lo seguro durante a batalha. Ainda havia algo errado na Experiência 626, mas ele pelo menos parecia reconhecer a Metamorphosis como o inimigo.

"Vamos fazer isso!"

Ven atirou sua Keyblade no Unversed, machucando-o, mas a coisa não seria tão fácil. A Experiência 626 entrou e bateu na Metamorphosis.

"Legal!"

Em seguida, Ven correu e deu outro golpe. Talvez a Experiência 626 tenha atingido com mais força do que ele pensava, porque o inimigo finalmente parou de se mover.

Quando 626 seguiu com uma sucessão de explosões a laser, a Metamorphosis finalmente desapareceu.

"Você é muito forte."

A experiência 626 continuou rosnando, completamente inconsciente da abordagem de Ven. Ele disparou raios para o espaço.

"Acabou! Pare com isso!"

626 ainda não se acalmou. Ven o agarrou por trás para tentar fazê-lo ficar quieto, mas a pequena criatura o afastou. "Uau!"

Com a exclamação de Ven enquanto ele pulava, a Experiência 626 se acalmou. Os rosnados cessaram.

"O que deu em você?"

Com as orelhas grandes caindo, a Experiência 626 mostrou a Ven o item quebrado quando o menino se sentou.

“Entendo... Seu Wayfinder quebrou. Bem, não se preocupe. A amizade é mais que um objeto"

Certo, amizade não era algo que você pudesse segurar na mão. Era tudo ao seu redor.

"Amizad... Cir... culo?"

"Sim!"

A Experiência 626 pareceu sorrir com a afirmação de Ven.

"Hmph, não deixe o pequeno mímico te enganar. Você viu por si mesmo que tipo de monstro é essa coisa. Tudo o que sabe fazer é machucar e destruir”

"Monstro? Ele me ajudou a parar o monstro”! Ven gritou enquanto protegia a Experiência 626 da arma de Gantu.

"Você deve ter desencadeado algum tipo de mutação oculta na codificação genética da pequena aberração."

“Ven. Ami!” Desta vez, o que a Experiência 626 quis dizer ficou claro.

"Está certo. Nós somos amigos!" Ven respondeu com um sorriso.

Gantu virou a arma para Ven.

"É melhor dizer adeus agora, pois o 626 está prestes a ser destruído!"

Assim que as palavras saíram da boca de Gantu, a Experiência 626 pulou em seu rosto. Ele então se afastou do capitão atordoado e começou a balbuciar.

"OK!" Ven respondeu, depois correu atrás do experimento 626 em fuga.

“Soe o alerta! Prisioneiros à solta! Não deixe que escapem!" Gantu gritou às suas costas. Ele não tentou pegá-los, no entanto.

A Experiência 626 se dirigiu para a plataforma de lançamento. Ele subiu em uma das várias pequenas naves estacionadas lá.

"Vamos lá!"

Ven vestiu a armadura e pulou no planador Keyblade.

Os dois dispararam para o espaço quase ao mesmo tempo. Mas um grupo de caças foi imediatamente atrás do 626.

"Onde estamos indo?" perguntou Ven quando se aproximou da nave de 626. O carinha disse algo em resposta, mas Ven não entendeu. Seus perseguidores estavam apertando a rede ao seu redor. A Experiência 626 rapidamente apertou um botão no cockpit.

“O hiperpropulsor foi ativado. Carregamento do sistema. Aviso. A orientação não é funcional. Falha na navegação. Não ative o hiperpropulsor”

A voz que vinha do cockpit viajou através das ondas de rádio e alcançou as naves atrás deles. “Quebrar a formação! Saiam de perto da nave!” As naves se dispersaram rapidamente.

"O que é isso? O que está acontecendo?" Ven chamou a Experiência 626, mas a criatura apenas balançou a cabeça e gritou. Ven se aproximou para tentar ouvi-lo melhor, masa nave disparou repentinamente em uma explosão de luz. A onda de choque fez Ven e sua Keyblade voarem.

"Vennn!"

A Experiência 626 gritou, e então os dois se foram.


	11. Capítulo 6C – Olympus Coliseum

DEPOIS DE SAIR DO DEEP SPACE, TERRA VOLTOU MAIS UMA VEZ PARA AS LANES BETWEEN.

Aonde ele devia ir a seguir?

Antes que pudesse decidir um destino, um mundo apareceu diante dele. Se ele acabaria com Vanitas, Terra não tinha escolha a não ser vasculhar todos os lugares que encontrasse. Ele ficou ciente de como se sentia em relação a seus amigos no Deep Space. Embora seus objetivos tivessem divergido, ainda existia um vínculo entre ele, Ven e Aqua.

Terra manobrou seu planador Keyblade em direção ao mundo à frente.

Ele desembarcou em algo como um fórum, em cujo centro um garoto solitário enfrentava um bando de Unversed.

Ou tentava; um Unversed deu um tapa no garoto, fazendo-o cair no chão. Embora ele lutasse com todas as suas forças para se levantar, o garoto não parecia ter chance. Terra se plantou entre o garoto e os monstros, preparando sua Keyblade.

"Fique atrás."

Com esse aviso, Terra se jogou no meio dos Unversed. Sua Keyblade brilhou, destruindo-os. O garoto ficou atrás de Terra e assistiu com brilhantes olhos azuis Terra demolir os Unversed sem nem mesmo se arranhar.

Uma vez que ele subjugou os monstros e guardou sua Keyblade, Terra se virou para o garoto.

"Você está bem?"

Tomando a mão que Terra estendeu para ele, o garoto se levantou. "Sim, obrigado" Ele sorriu e virou a cabeça. “Ufa, acho que eles eram demais para mim. Vou ter que treinar mais”, ele disse quase para si mesmo, depois fez uma pergunta a Terra. "Você é muito durão - realmente lidou com essas coisas. Você está aqui para participar dos Jogos?”

"Que jogos?" Terra perguntou de volta.

"Os Jogos, jogos", respondeu o garoto. "Para ver quem é mais forte. Um dia eu vou vencer todos e me tornar um verdadeiro herói"

Jogos para ver quem era mais forte…?

Terra queria saber mais sobre esse concurso, mas uma voz chamou à distância.

“Herc, onde está você? De frente e no centro agora, ou vai dar mais mil voltas!"

"Uh-oh, tenho que ir." O garoto - Hércules, também conhecido como Herc - correu em direção à voz. "O Coliseu está logo à frente. Espero ver você lutar lá em algum momento!”

Enquanto observava o garoto seguir seu caminho, Terra pensou:

_Uma competição para testar sua força? Soa interessante._

_Eu quero saber o quão poderoso eu sou._

Depois que ele se separou de Aqua e Ven, Terra pôde sentir que ainda estava conectado a eles no Deep Space após seu encontro com a Experiência 626.

Essa foi mais uma razão para ele querer ver mais uma vez a melhor maneira de exercer sua própria força. Qual a melhor forma de canalizar o poder das trevas.

Terra caminhou lentamente na direção do Coliseu.

***

_Para onde ele poderia ter ido?_

Ven havia deixado Radiant Garden, mas não tinha certeza do seu próximo destino. Ele parou o planador Keyblade e caiu em pensamentos no meio das Lanes Between.

Ele não sabia onde Terra estava agora. Além disso, depois de sua luta com Lea, Ven passou um tempinho conhecendo-o.

Provavelmente, sua melhor opção era ir a qualquer mundo que visse.

Ven manobrou com sua Keyblade, visitando o primeiro mundo novo que encontrou.

O mundo onde Ven finalmente desembarcou foi o Olympus Coliseum.

Como o próprio nome sugere, era o lar de um coliseu.

Assim que percebeu o ambiente, Ven notou um homem diminuto correndo atrás dele.

Isso foi logo depois que Terra partiu do Coliseu.

“Oi! O garoto é implacável! "

Quando o homenzinho resmungou, Ven o chamou.

"Ei, o que você está fazendo aí?"

"Ahh!" O homem pulou no ar surpreso, depois se virou e deu a Ven por quê. "Eu disse. Estou lotado. S-E-M feitiços esqueça!”

Ven inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Sobre o que era tudo isso?

"Hã? E quem é você em Halicarnasso? Você não vê que estou ocupado? "

“Ei, Phil! Eu já me inscrevi! Phil!”

Assim que o homem - Phil - terminou de reclamar, um menino veio correndo na direção deles.

“Tudo bem, Herc, eu ouvi você! Agora já pode abaixar o volume” Phil implorou baixinho ao garoto chamado Herc. Ele parecia estar tentando escapar de alguém.

Nesse momento, alguém chamou a uma curta distância.

"Ah!" O dono da voz extasiada estava vestido de soldado, com um capacete e uma espada longa nas costas.

“Lindo... Você está feliz agora? Você estragou minha cobertura!” Phil reclamou enquanto o guerreiro se aproximava com um sorriso.

“Ok, confesse. Eu perguntei, e todo mundo diz que você é o cara. O treinador de heróis!”

"Verdadeiros heróis!" Herc corrigiu.

"Sério? Você pode ensinar isso?” Soou tão legal que Ven teve que perguntar.

"É claro que ele pode", respondeu o guerreiro, depois virou-se para Phil. "Vamos, Phil, por favor. Eu realmente quero ser um herói”

"Olha, nós já passamos por isso... eu tenho duas palavras para você: proporção aluno-professor!" Phil declarou - mas espere, eram duas palavras? Ou eram três? Os dedos de Ven se curvaram para contar. Mas então Phil começou a se afastar, levando Herc a fazer o mesmo. “Eu já tenho minhas mãos cheias com este. Vamos, Herc. "

"Preciso de pouca manutenção, juro!" O guerreiro seguiu Phil e Herc.

Foi nesse momento que os Unversed se materializaram para cercar Phil e Herc.

"Unversed!" Ven imediatamente preparou sua Keyblade e atacou.

“Monstros, hein...? Ei, Phil! Vê isto! Eu vou te mostrar do que eu sou feito" O guerreiro tomou a frente.

"E eu também ajudarei!" Herc cerrou os punhos. Phil aproveitou essa abertura para escapar.

Com três deles, essa seria uma batalha fácil. Aquela armadura em Radiant Garden não era brincadeira, mas Ven, Terra e Aqua ainda conseguiram sair por cima. Foi com algum prazer que Ven correu para o bando de Unversed. Ele girou sua Keyblade, dispersando os animais. Ele podia ver o guerreiro acabando com Unversed de uma maneira semelhante pelo canto do olho, e Herc estava - Hein? Ele não era muito forte?

"Ack!"

Ven estava tão ocupado observando os outros dois que pegou todo o peso de um ataque Unversed e voou pelo ar. Ele imediatamente se levantou e usou o momento para um contra-ataque fatal.

Aquele parecia ser o último Unversed em sua vizinhança. O guerreiro e Herc estavam cada um lutando com um único monstro. O guerreiro acabou com seu oponente final, e Herc conseguiu derrubá-lo também.

"Heh-heh..." Herc riu timidamente.

Phil soltou um suspiro quando voltou e balançou a cabeça levemente. "OK… Mudança de planos."

Agora que Phil não iria mais fugir, o guerreiro deu um passo esperançoso à frente.

"Os Jogos estão chegando. Então, eu vou assistir as duas partidas... então eu decidirei qual de vocês novatos eu quero treinar"

"Demais! Obrigado, obrigado! Vou me inscrever agora" O guerreiro fugiu alegremente.

_Esses Jogos podem ser interessantes._

“Os Jogos, hein? Parece divertido!”

Quando Ven seguiu o exemplo, Phil colocou o amortecedor nele com uma única frase. “Desculpe garoto. O Capitão Ansioso acabou de tomar a última vaga”

_Aw, meu…_

Atrás de Ven, quando ele parou, Herc protestou. "Eu não entendo! Phil, pensei que você fosse meu treinador!”

“Você quer ser um verdadeiro herói, Herc? Então você precisará ir lá e me mostrar que tudo o que eu ensinei até agora vai valer a pena” Foi tudo o que Phil disse antes de começar a se afastar.

"Mas, Phil...", Herc disse com uma voz fraca.

Phil parou. Com as costas ainda viradas, ele acrescentou: "Ah, e não haverá mais sessões de treinamento por um tempo. Não seria justo se eu te ajudasse e não ele” Ele começou a andar de novo e depois se foi.

Ven caminhou até o desapontado Herc. “Ei, anime-se! Então você tem que lutar algumas partidas, não é grande coisa” Herc levantou a cabeça "Eu sou Ventus. Quer que eu ajude você a treinar?”

"Você realmente faria isso por mim?"

Ven assentiu com um sorriso. Quando ele fez isso, um pouco de alegria voltou ao rosto de Herc. “Obrigado, Ventus. Eu sou Hércules. Herc, para abreviar” Herc estendeu a mão para Ven.

“Apenas me chame de Ven. Você vai ficar bem" Ven fez o mesmo e apertou a mão de Herc.

"Você se importaria se começássemos agora?"

"Claro que não!"

Os dois partiram juntos.

***

Um homem ficou no saguão do coliseu. Com cabelos azuis como chamas crepitantes, um rosto pálido e roupas pretas, a escuridão estava praticamente rolando sobre ele.

“Nossa, Louise, um idiota atrás do outro. É como um quem é quem dos desastres de decatlo por aqui. Tudo o que preciso é de um mísero guerreiro forte o suficiente para dar a Zeus uma sacudida de seu próprio remédio! O homem acariciou o queixo enquanto murmurava, depois olhou em volta. "Espere!" ele exclamou baixinho quando viu um jovem passando por ele. “Sombrio, temperamental, poderoso. Sim! Ele é perfeito."

E sentia uma pitada de escuridão dele. Sem dúvida, fazer com que esse garoto lutasse liberaria seu poder sombrio - e tornaria o homem um novo servo.

Cheio de alegria, ele chamou o jovem - Terra - por trás. "Isso não é triste?"

"Hã?"

Terra virou-se para a voz. Não havia ninguém lá - até que, sem nenhum aviso, havia alguém parado tão perto que Terra podia sentir sua respiração.

“Dói-me ver você. Todo esse poder será desperdiçado”

"Quem é você?"

"O nome é Hades, senhor dos mortos, deus do submundo, yadda yadda, como você está? Ei, deixe-me adivinhar, você está tentando acabar com a escuridão dentro de você. Estou certo? Claro que estou certo. Bem, de qualquer maneira, é uma má ideia”

A avaliação desse cara, Hades, foi como uma faca no peito de Terra. Ele acertou a unha na cabeça. Terra ainda estava hesitante em exercer o poder das trevas. Ele andava de um lado para o outro para encontrar alguma maneira de coexistir com esse poder sombrio, ou talvez encontrar algum meio de usá-lo enquanto mantinha a escuridão suprimida.

“Ok, fique comigo aqui - a escuridão está lá dentro... de todo mundo. Nada do que se envergonhar. Você joga bem com ela, e a escuridão será sua melhor amiga. Mas se você for autoconsciente e se recusar a enfrentá-la, a escuridão o invadirá como um debutante em uma venda de togas. E então onde você está? Lugar nenhum."

Hades andava na frente de Terra enquanto entregava seu monólogo, depois circulou atrás dele e passou um braço por cima do ombro.

"Agora eu? Eu olho para você e vejo potencial. Está certo, garoto. Você tem o potencial de conquistar a escuridão dentro de você. E eu vou te dar algumas dicas. Quero dizer, acredite em mim, se alguém sabe conquistar, eu sei conquistar”

"Bem, vamos ouvir, então. Como faço para vencer a escuridão?” Terra perguntou.

Enquanto ele não ia comprar de todo o coração o que Hades estava vendendo para ele, Terra estava disposto a aceitá-lo como pelo menos uma vantagem na direção certa.

"Fácil. Você se inscreve nos Jogos” respondeu Hades, depois continuou. "Eu sei eu sei. 'Por favor, lorde Hades, os Jogos?' Mas ei, você ficaria surpreso com o que pode aprender no calor da batalha. E não se preocupe, eu estarei lá para orientá-lo a cada passo do caminho. Eu sou o que você chama de especialista na arte das trevas"

Hades se afastou de Terra com um sorriso.

“Oh, decida rápido. Esta é uma oferta por tempo limitado."

Terra olhou para trás, depois baixou o olhar para o chão. O poder das trevas... Ele realmente seria capaz de controlá-lo? Um autoproclamado especialista na arte das trevas como Hades definitivamente saberia algo sobre o assunto. A oferta provavelmente vinha com uma pegadinha, mas isso poderia ser justamente um risco que a Terra tinha que correr.

"... O que eu preciso fazer para vencer a escuridão?" Terra levantou a cabeça e olhou para Hades.

Os lábios de Hades torceram em um sorriso desagradável. “Segure seus cavalos de carruagem. Você não acreditaria na burocracia envolvida com essas coisas. Nome?"

"Terra".

Hades digitou o nome de Terra em um formulário que ele retirou do ar, como se por mágica. “Meio terrestre, mas tudo bem. Agora... altura e peso... O que é isso? "Deus favorito"? Pfft, vamos lá. 'Hades'. Lá, ba-boom. Mole, mole."

Hades preencheu o papel sem muita ajuda de Terra, depois o descartou por mágica e encarou o jovem novamente.

"Sinto que você já está começando a ficar quente e confuso com essa escuridão dentro de você. É doce, mesmo. E, ei, quando você vencer a partida final aqui... você descobrirá como conquistá-la para sempre. ” Com isso, Hades colocou a mão no ombro de Terra novamente.

"E não se preocupe, se tudo der errado, vou fazer com que tudo desapareça. Serviço com um sorriso”

"Deixe comigo."

Encolhendo os ombros do braço de Hades quando ele respondeu, Terra foi para o Coliseu.

***

O guerreiro fazia diligentemente seus agachamentos, como sempre. Se você queria treinar as pernas, não havia nada melhor.

 _Phil vai realmente me treinar? Eu tenho que vencer os Jogos e me tornar um herói - como ele. E quando eu for como ele, posso salvar o mundo_.

"Cem!"

Os agachamentos de Zack estavam apenas começando.

Herc e Ven se encararam com olhares de aço. Não havia como dizer quantas vezes eles tinham treinado juntos agora. Eles estavam cobertos de poeira, incluindo os rostos.

Este era o campo de treinamento do Coliseu.

"Pronto ou não, aqui vou eu!" Herc gritou, e os dois fecharam a distância entre eles. Enquanto Herc lutava com os punhos nus, Ven lutou com sua Keyblade. Ele poderia dizer que Herc estava ficando mais forte.

Nesse momento, Ven olhou para a sombra de um pilar, sentindo alguém lá. Era Phil.

Ele estava preocupado com Herc?

"Não se distraia!" Com um grito, Herc fez Ven voar. Parecia que ele não havia notado Phil.

"Ow..."

"Você está bem?"

Ven pegou a mão de Herc e se levantou.

"Acho que os Jogos estão prestes a começar...", disse Herc calmamente.

"Você ficou muito mais forte, no entanto."

"Você acha…?" Herc sorriu timidamente. "Bem, é melhor eu ir para o saguão”

"OK."

Enquanto os dois passeavam, Ven perguntou algo que estava em sua mente. "Você quer se tornar um verdadeiro herói, hein?"

"Mais do que tudo. Veja, meu pai é Zeus, o rei dos deuses no Olimpo”

"Uau! Herc, você é um deus?”

"Não, não, eu sou mortal. Quando eu era bebê, alguém me roubou dos meus pais e descobriu como tirar minha divindade”

"E essa coisa de verdadeiro herói?"

"É a única maneira de me tornar um deus novamente", respondeu Herc, olhando para os troféus que decoravam o saguão. "Se eu me tornar um verdadeiro herói, posso me juntar ao meu pai e voltar ao Olimpo."

"Uau... eu acho que você realmente tem um trabalho difícil pela frente!"

Herc se virou com um sorriso ao encorajar Ven, depois fez uma pergunta própria.

"Mas e você? Por que está aqui? "

Ven abaixou os olhos. "Estou... só estou tentando fazer alguns amigos."

“Bem, ei! Você já fez isso"

"Hã?" Ven olhou interrogativamente.

Herc caminhou alegremente em sua direção. "Vamos lá, somos amigos, não somos?"

_Amigos - sim, definitivamente somos._

Enquanto o que Ven realmente queria encontrar era Terra, ele era amigo de Herc, assim como Lea. Ele ficou feliz em fazer mais amigos durante a procura.

"Você pode apostar, Herc", respondeu Ven com um sorriso, e só então viu o guerreiro soldado Zack entrar no saguão. Phil entrou atrás dele.

“Tudo bem, seu bando de novatos. É hora de revermos as regras dos Jogos, então ouçam - disse Phil, plantando os pés diante dos três. “Todas as partidas são divididas em dois blocos - um para o Leste e outro para o Oeste. Os vencedores de cada bloco enfrentam-se na partida do campeonato. Agora, eu inscrevi vocês dois para o Oeste, porque eles já estão com um concorrente peso-pesado limpando o chão com os outros lá no bloco Leste. E se vocês quiserem vencê-lo, terá que se apressar lá”

Herc e Zack assentiram.

"Agora movam essas sandálias."

Os dois seguiram Phil quando ele entrou no Coliseu.

Um concorrente peso-pesado - os comentários de Phil despertaram o interesse de Ven. Se havia alguém assim lá fora, Ven queria conhecê-lo. Como ele seria?

“Ven! Vamos lá!"

“Oh. OK!"

Ven correu atrás dos outros à chamada de Herc. Ele estava assistindo a competição nas arquibancadas.

Agora, que os Jogos comecem.

Enquanto Terra dominava o bloco Leste com vitória após vitória, Herc e Zack subiam constantemente pelo bloco Oeste.

Ven correu até Herc depois de ele vencer as semifinais do bloco Oeste. Phil, que observava o tempo todo à margem, o acompanhava.

"Acho que conseguimos."

"Sim. E tudo graças a você, Vem”

Phil bufou infeliz. "Boa! O outro garoto ficará feliz em ouvir isso. "

"Não! Eu preciso de você acima de tudo, Phil! De que outra forma eu vou me tornar um herói?”

“Hmph! Já estava na hora!”

Phil cruzou os braços com desagrado com a desculpa atrapalhada de Herc e seguiu em frente, passando por Zack quando ele entrou. Ele havia avançado para a final logo antes de Herc.

"Quem vencer, sem ressentimentos." Zack ofereceu a mão para Herc tremer.

"'Claro que não. Manter rancor não seria muito heróico. " Herc agarrou sua mão com firmeza.

“Ei, apenas certificando-se. Você ainda não é um herói”

"Verdade." Herc riu em resposta. E com isso, os dois se moveram para o centro do Coliseu.

A partida final do bloco Oeste começou.

Herc e Zack entraram na batalha com um grito. Assim como Herc escapou da lâmina de Zack e deu um soco, Zack também saltou para fora do perigo.

"Isso é muito próximo..." Ven murmurou, pensando em todo o treinamento repetitivo que Terra e Aqua tinham passado. Eles sempre foram pescoço a pescoço também.

"Ei! Temos problemas! Nesse momento, Phil correu com um grito. "Há monstros à solta na cidade, e se eles travarem os Jogos, vocês podem esquecer a partida."

Herc e Zack pararam de lutar, como Phil explicou.

"Monstros de verdade?"

"Temos que pará-los."

Os dois assentiram concordando, prontos para cancelar a partida - até Ven intervir.

“Deixem os monstros para mim. Esta partida é muito importante!”

Com isso, Ven saiu correndo do Coliseu, deixando a dupla para trás.

Os dois pareciam se aproximar novamente, mas...

"Desculpe, eu me retiro!" Herc gritou, depois correu atrás de Ven sem esperar por uma resposta.

"Hã? Então isso significa... eu ganhei? Espere, não há tempo para se preocupar com isso!" Zack correu atrás deles também.

Ven correu para a cidade e entrou em sua posição com a Keyblade diante da horda de Unversed.

"Vocês não vão passar por mim!"

Ele não tinha experiência em enfrentar tantos de uma só vez, no entanto. Havia tantos que ele não conseguia ver mais nada.

Foi um pouco desanimador. Mas foi naquele momento que mais alguém apareceu ao lado dele.

“Herc! E a sua partida?”

“Esqueça a partida. De jeito nenhum eu poderia deixar meu amigo lutar sozinho. Porque eu sou um herói! Quero dizer, você sabe... eu vou ser um” respondeu Herc com um sorriso, depois encarou o Unversed com um olhar severo.

"Vamos lá, vamos terminar isso juntos!" Os dois atacaram em uníssono.

Enquanto os Unversed não eram tão formidáveis individualmente, havia muitos deles.

"Eles não param de vir...!"

"Ei, Ven!"

"Hã? Uau!"

De repente, Herc agarrou a perna de Ven. "Aqui vamos nós!"

"Uh, tudo bem!"

Girando Ven pela perna, o par transformou o ímpeto em um ataque que matou todo o Unversed.

Para o grande final, Herc lançou Ven contra os monstros com um grito. Foi força suficiente para a Keyblade de Ven cortar o pacote, eliminando os Unversed em massa, tudo no espaço de um segundo.

"E agora o último!" Ven desceu sua Keyblade sobre o Unversed final quando ele pousou.

"Bom trabalho, Ven!" Herc veio correndo.

"Você realmente me assustou quando agarrou minha perna."

“Ha-ha! Desculpe por isso” disse Herc, enquanto coçava desajeitadamente a cabeça.

Ainda…

"Desculpe por eu ter feito você perder sua partida, Herc" Ven abaixou a cabeça. Ele queria agradecer, mas isso precisava ser dito primeiro.

"Ah, vamos lá, você não precisa se desculpar. Foi totalmente minha decisão” Herc sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

Nesse momento, um Unversed solitário apareceu do nada e saltou para o ataque.

Depois de baixar a guarda, Ven e Herc se prepararam o momento tarde demais.

Foi quando o outro herói - bem, futuro herói - apareceu e dividiu os Unversed em dois com um único golpe.

"O que você não guardou nenhum para mim?" Zack disse a eles com decepção e exasperação.

"Ei, você está aqui?" Herc perguntou.

"Ei, eu também pretendo ser um herói. Só não corro tão rápido, é tudo” respondeu Zack com naturalidade.

“Então vocês dois jogaram fora a partida? Quem ganhou, então?”

"Eu saí primeiro, então não fui eu."

"Sim, mas eu estava apenas alguns segundos atrás de você."

"Mesmo assim."

A pergunta de Ven provocou uma pequena discussão entre os dois, até que a voz de Phil os interrompeu.

"Ei! Eu nunca disse que treinaria o vencedor. Tudo o que eu disse foi ver a partida e decidir” Diante do trio, ele continuou como um professor dando palestra para seus alunos. "Olha, ser um herói exige mais do que apenas músculos. Você tem que ter coração e se preocupar com as pessoas. E claro, vocês dois recebem notas altas por isso. Mas desta vez, apenas um de vocês se importou com rapidez suficiente - e isso faz toda a diferença”

"Oh cara, eu estava tão perto!" Como o primeiro a concluir o que Phil queria dizer, Zack caiu em desânimo. "Bem, essa é a vida."

Ele era bastante rápido em se recuperar, no entanto.

"Eu realmente nunca me apresentei." Zack tirou o capacete e dirigiu um sorriso para Herc. "O nome é Zack. Parabéns, Herc”

"Obrigado, Zack." Herc devolveu o sorriso.

"Sim, bem, veremos se você ainda vai agradecer a ele quando eu terminar com você. Você tem um longo caminho pela frente, campeão” Phil lembrou Herc.

"Ei, não me diga. Ainda tenho muitos grandes sonhos para seguir com minha péssima sorte!” Zack declarou, depois começou a fazer agachamentos no local. Herc riu.

Observando os dois com um pouco de satisfação, Ven se aproximou discretamente de Phil e perguntou: "Ok, seja honesto... Você realmente não ia parar de treinar Herc, não é?"

"Claro que não. Eu sei que o garoto vai longe. Mas ele estava preso na rotina. Ele só precisava de um pouco de incentivo” A resposta de Phil sugeriu que ele não gostava de dizer o óbvio, mas depois olhou para Ven novamente. "É Ventus, certo? Bem, graças a você, o Herc aqui realmente se formou. Eu te devo”

"Não, eu estou feliz. Fiz um amigo muito bom” respondeu Ven, enquanto observava Herc e Zack. Os dois pareciam estar gostando da conversa. A visão o lembrou Terra e Aqua novamente, exatamente como no meio da partida. Ele teve a sensação de que eles seriam capazes de rir juntos novamente algum dia também.

Era por isso que ele tinha que se colocar em movimento.

Ven se afastou de Herc e dos outros e partiu.

"Você está indo embora?" Herc o chamou.

"Sim. Minha jornada ainda não acabou” respondeu Ven, olhando para trás.

"Mas você vai nos visitar, certo?" Herc parecia um pouco triste ao vê-lo partir.

"Eu faço uma parada quando você for um verdadeiro herói", Ven respondeu com um sorriso.

"Quando eu e ele formos heróis!" Zack se juntou a eles, fazendo agachamentos o tempo todo.

"Oh, então você quer dizer nunca voltar?"

"Ei, olhe só!" Zack latiu quando colocou Ven em uma chave para aquele pequeno soco. Ven o sacudiu com uma risada. Herc, Zack e até Phil se juntaram.

"Bem, agora eu realmente tenho que ir."

"Ok, vejo você por aí."

Assim que Ven se foi, um grande aplauso rugiu do Coliseu.

"Deve ser o jogo do bloco Leste", comentou Herc.

"Ei, na verdade, o que eles vão fazer na rodada final?" Zack perguntou.

"Com certeza você é o vencedor", disse Phil a Zack.

"Sério…?" Zack inclinou a cabeça, inseguro.

"É assim que funciona", respondeu Herc, depois sorriu.

"Você não pode jogar a partida final. Eu tenho duas palavras para você: Cai fora daqui!” As palavras de Phil instigaram Zack a entrar em ação.

"Ok, eu vou ganhar! Apenas espere!"

Ele saiu como um tiro. Herc e Phil compartilharam um sorriso enquanto o observavam partir.

***

“Ok... isso não é o que eu tinha em mente. Mas ei, eu posso improvisar. Hora do plano beta... ”

Hades passeou pelo saguão. Ele não esperava que Terra chegasse tão longe sem se voltar para o poder das trevas. O que fazer…?

"Com licença, estou passando. Vou perder a minha partida" Zack tentou passar por Hades.

"Olá, plano beta." Hades gritou para ele parar. "Ei garoto!"

"Hã?"

No momento em que Zack se virou, a escuridão começou a aparecer nos limites de sua visão até que ele desmaiou completamente. E depois…

Terra ficou sozinho no centro do Coliseu, concentrando sua mente.

Estava na hora da final do bloco Leste-Oeste. A última batalha.

Se ele conseguisse conquistar a escuridão, não precisaria temer a presença dela em seu coração.

Ele sentiu que estava prestes a encontrar a chave para canalizá-la - se ele pudesse ser vitorioso aqui.

Um jovem de capacete e uma espada longa nas costas, Zack, entrou no Coliseu.

"Vamos lá!"

Terra ficou pronto e Zack colocou sua espada em posição. No entanto, seus movimentos eram bastante lentos. Este era realmente o vencedor do bloco Oeste?

Zack avançou com um grito de guerra. Terra desviou o ataque imprudente com sua Keyblade. Algo parecia indescritível; Zack simplesmente não era tão forte. Terra fechou a brecha entre eles em uma respiração com a Keyblade. Zack desabou lentamente, o capacete caindo da cabeça.

A partida terminou…

Ou assim todos pensavam.

Quando se afastou, Terra sentiu uma presença estranha atrás dele. Quando olhou para trás, viu Zack caído lentamente se levantando.

"O quê?!"

Ele era muito mais poderoso agora, suspeitosamente, enquanto atacava. Ele avançou com um rugido, e sua ferocidade era difícil de acreditar.

“Pare com isso! A partida acabou!” Terra bloqueou um forte golpe da espada de Zack. Sua força não era como antes. O que havia acontecido com ele?

"Não sou eu…"

"O que?"

Terra ouviu-o ofegar em voz baixa.

"Eu não estou... fazendo isso..."

Ele lembrou a Terra de si mesmo, quando estava sob a influência de Malévola.

"Hã? Então, o que você acha? Você gosta do meu novo super guerreiro?” Hades apareceu abruptamente a uma curta distância. "Veja, isso aqui - é o poder das trevas. Poderia ter sido seu. Ainda pode ser, se você se abrir”

“Hades! Você estava apenas brincando comigo!” Terra disparou para trás, segurando a lâmina de Zack por um momento antes de empurrá-lo para longe. "A escuridão nunca me terá!”

_Eu não vou deixá-la me levar. Eu não posso, nunca._

"Me ajude... você tem que... libertar meu coração..."

Acenando com o pedido tenso de Zack, Terra correu direto para ele. Ele colocou tudo o que tinha no golpe, mas Zack parou. Terra havia empurrado o garoto um pouco para trás, mas um instante depois, a espada de Zack estava gritando em sua direção. Fechando a distância enquanto ele conseguia se esquivar, Terra decifrou um pouco de magia dessa vez. Ele esperou Zack cambalear, depois atacou com sua Keyblade, mas nem isso acabou com a ofensiva de Zack.

_Este é o poder das trevas..._

Terra foi lembrado mais uma vez de quão terrível era. No entanto, ele não sucumbiu.

Ele ficou de joelhos por um momento, recuperando o fôlego enquanto esperava o próximo passo de Zack. Quando Zack saltou no ar e desceu a espada, Terra o golpeou no torso com tudo o que tinha. Zack tomou o peso total do golpe e caiu com força.

Isso marcou o fim da partida. Um grito soou e confetes encheram o ar.

"Esqueça. Parece que eu apostei no azarão errado. Aquele garoto não tem o que é preciso para lidar com a escuridão” disse Hades, desinteressado, e saiu imediatamente.

"Você consegue me ouvir?"

Terra chamou Zack, deitado no chão.

"Sim. Finalmente estou livre. Onde está…?"

"Ele se foi."

“Cara, como eu pude deixar um cara como ele me controlar? Eu nunca vou me recuperar! " Ainda deitado, Zack bateu com o punho no chão. Terra ofereceu-lhe uma mão, que Zack pegou com um sorriso e se levantou. "Obrigado, hum..."

"Terra".

“Obrigado Terra. Eu sou Zack. "

“Hmm, sim - Terra, você é exatamente o que imaginei que um herói seria. Não é a sua aparência... Há mais alguma coisa em você"

Mas Terra se afastou de Zack, aparentemente não satisfeito com os elogios. "Bem, eu não sou herói. Confie em mim."

"Está brincando? Escute esses aplausos, cara. Você não decide se é um herói ou não. Eles decidem. E eles já se decidiram. Goste ou não, você é o herói deles" Zack bateu no ombro de Terra com o punho enquanto o encorajava. "E o meu também. É muito ruim. Eu realmente queria lutar com você de forma justa”

"Talvez um dia, Zack." Terra finalmente concordou e devolveu o golpe de Zack no ombro.

“Que tal outra rodada algum dia? Os jogos estão sempre acontecendo por aqui”

"Certo. Te vejo por aí. Terra se virou com um aceno de cabeça”

"Ei, você já está indo embora?"

"Minha jornada ainda não acabou." Ainda olhando para o outro lado, Terra deu suas palavras de despedida antes de partir.

"Hã. Você soa como o outro cara”

"…Outro cara?"

"Oh, não é nada. Te vejo depois, Terra!”

E então Terra deixou o Coliseu para trás.

***

Aqua tinha visto evidências da jornada de Terra no último mundo que ela visitou: o Wayfinder caseiro que a Experiência 626 tinha valorizado. _Espero que isso signifique que Terra ainda preza Ven e eu também._

Ela olhou em volta para vários mundos flutuando nas Lanes Between, mas dos que ela conseguia alcançar, havia apenas um que ela nunca tinha estado antes. Aqua pousou em seu terceiro mundo desde que se separou de Terra - Olympus Coliseum.

Ela pousou em uma praça, de frente para a entrada de uma estrutura que lembrava um templo. Uma estátua de ouro de um guerreiro flanqueava cada lado da entrada.

No entanto, ela não teve muito tempo para uma pausa antes que os Unversed aparecessem, como se estivessem aguardando sua chegada.

Enquanto Aqua preparava sua Keyblade, Phil, um homem pequeno, se colocou entre ela e os animais como se fosse para protegê-la.

"Hiyaah!" Com um grito de batalha estranho, Phil fez uma pose e depois olhou para Aqua. “Afaste-se, docinho. Eu vou cuidar disso. "

"Uh..."

Sem saber o que mais fazer, Aqua assentiu e Phil se aproximou dos Unversed por um momento - depois rapidamente começou a recuar e finalmente saiu correndo. "Herc", ele gritou, "eles são todos seus!"

A seu chamado, um jovem solitário, Herc, veio correndo.

O garoto não parecia realmente capaz de lidar com aquilo. Aqua trouxe sua Keyblade de volta à posição mais uma vez e enfrentou os Unversed ao lado de Herc. Sua técnica sugeria que ele havia os encontrado antes.

Depois de limpar os Unversed, com um pouco de assistência de Herc, Aqua dispensou a Keyblade e respirou fundo.

Foi quando Phil apareceu.

“Oi! Aqueles malucos quase me fizeram um giroscópio!”

"Bem, talvez se você não estivesse tentando se exibir...", observou Herc, exasperado.

“Quem te perguntou, garoto? Você entenderá mais quando for mais velho” retrucou Phil, furioso.

"E mais forte... Forte o suficiente para ser um herói." Herc suspirou.

Seu interesse despertou, Aqua fez uma pergunta. "Você acha que ser forte é o mesmo que ser um herói?"

“Claro... principalmente. Veja como o Terra é forte e ele é o campeão!" Esse não era um nome que ela esperava ouvir de Herc.

“Então, docinho... Você tem planos para mais tarde? Sabe, eu treinei alguns heróis no meu tempo. Talvez eu possa recitar uma poesia épica para você”

"Você realmente conhece o Terra?" Aqua pressionou, como se ela não tivesse ouvido uma palavra que Phil havia dito.

Desinflando um pouco, Phil se virou e respondeu: “Claro que sim. Ele é o herói local pelo qual todos estão loucos - Oh, agora entendi. Você é uma das fãs dele”

“Onde quer que eu vá, é Terra, isso, Terra, aquilo... Mais como o touro-terra. "

"Oh não, você vê, eu só quero encontrá-lo."

_Terra veio aqui…!_

“Sim, não me diga, irmã. Você e o resto da Grécia! O garoto aparece do nada, ganha os primeiros jogos em que entra, deslumbrando a cidade inteira, e então o bonitão aparece e desaparece! ”

“Todo mundo diz que Terra é material legítimo, um verdadeiro herói. Mal posso esperar para ser tão durão", acrescentou Herc depois de Phil.

“Pfft, certo. Ele é tão forte que transformou o último esquadrão que o encarou em um yahoo delirante"

"Vamos lá, Phil, seja legal."

Aqua pensou enquanto os ouvia discutir. Por fim, ela murmurou: "Então você está me dizendo que ele não está aqui".

Se Terra já tinha ido embora, não havia necessidade dela ficar aqui. Ela deveria ir verificar o próximo mundo. Aqua se afastou de Phil e Herc.

"Whoa, não tão rápido." Phil pediu que Aqua parasse, depois elaborou. “Ele pode não estar aqui agora, mas você nunca sabe. Ele sempre pode decidir que vai aparecer nos Jogos ".

"Sim... Para defender o título dele."

"E se você entrar, sempre há uma chance de encontrar com ele."

Os dois continuaram a conversa, talvez querendo manter Aqua lá.

“Eu tive uma ideia. Eu mesmo vou te inscrever. E se você precisar de um treinador, ficarei feliz em ajudá-la”

"Mas, Phil... eu tive que praticamente implorar para você concordar em me treinar."

“Shh! Fale baixo, garoto! Você e ela não têm os mesmos atributos, se você entende o que quero dizer”

Enquanto os dois iam e voltavam, Aqua considerou suas opções.

Terra realmente entraria nos Jogos? Podia valer a pena arriscar.

"Você sabe que está certo. Por favor me inscreva nos Jogos. Meu nome é Aqua. Prazer em conhecê-lo." Aqua se apresentou a Herc e Phil, depois fez uma mesura.

"Da mesma forma. Agora vamos começar com alguns princípios básicos"

"Obrigada, não preciso de um treinador." Ela interrompeu Phil com uma resposta curta. Aqua não tinha tempo para treinar.

“Bah! Mulheres - nunca mudam. Então, suponho que você ainda quer que eu vá te buscar. Encontre-me no saguão quando estiver pronta"

"OK. Quero entrar imediatamente, então vou com você" Aqua e Phil saíram juntos.

Depois de conquistar vitórias em um ritmo furioso, Aqua retornou ao saguão para fazer uma pausa entre as partidas e depois murmurou: "Tudo o que resta é a final... e ainda não há sinal de Terra. O cara com quem eu devo lutar é alguém chamado Za -"

Ela pretendia direcionar seu comentário para Herc e Phil, mas se interrompeu quando notou que um garoto desconhecido, de cabelos pretos, estava diante dela.

O jovem alegremente iniciou uma conversa. “Aqua, certo? Ei, eu sou Zack, seu oponente na final. Cara, finalmente! Quando eu vencê-la, posso enfrentar o Terra!” o garoto que se chamava Zack deixou escapar um sorriso para ela.

“Terra? Por quê? Eu não entendo. Você está dizendo que há outra partida após a final?"

“Uh-oh. Acho que você não recebeu o memorando. Oh, Phil! Você diria a ela as regras?”

Zack parecia um pouco atordoado. Phil pigarreou uma vez, depois começou a informá-la enquanto andava.

"Tudo bem, aqui está como é. Os Jogos estão divididos em dois blocos - o Leste e o Oeste. Os vencedores de cada bloco se enfrentam na partida do campeonato. Agora, agora você está competindo no Leste, e não temos ideia do outro lado. Pelo que sabemos, seu garoto Terra pode estar atravessando o Oeste”

"Então eu não deveria estar lutando partidas aqui. Eu deveria estar lá procurando por ele”

Aqua se afastou depois que ouviu a explicação de Phil.

"Não... você, uh... não pode! Não é permitido. Atletas são expressamente proibidos de assistir a partidas no outro bloco"

Seu tom firme a fez parar, mas, de lado, Herc sussurrou no ouvido de Zack.

"Ele acabou de inventar isso?"

"Como eu poderia saber? Ele provavelmente só quer passar mais tempo com aquela garota”

A voz de Phil aumentou, tentando abafar a troca deles. “Tudo bem, tudo bem! Olha, você tem que ficar e lutar neste jogo. Os dois atletas que eu inscrevi falharam antes de chegarem ao topo. Dê um tempo ao cara. Eu tenho uma reputação”

Zack e Herc, os dois que perderam nos últimos Jogos, trocaram um olhar.

Então Zack acrescentou: "Ei, faça isso por nós também".

"Tudo bem então. Vou terminar o que comecei"

Aqua não pôde recusar tal solicitação. Sair de uma batalha inacabada também não era a coisa ideal para ela. Phil sorriu.

"Você irá? Oh, os deuses estão sorrindo para mim hoje! Estarei esperando por você no saguão"

“Uma partida entre Zack e Aqua? Não posso perder isso” disse Herc, animado.

"Ix-ney no jeito atchin". Você precisa treinar para concluir” Phil desligou Herc.

"Oh, está certo... Bem, boa sorte, pessoal. Eu te vejo por aí." Herc fugiu.

Sozinhos, Zack e Aqua se encararam.

"Aqua, dê o seu melhor lá fora."

"Você também."

"Estou tão animado!" Zack começou a fazer agachamentos naquele momento. Parecia que o garoto conhecia Terra. Ele pode ser uma boa fonte de informação.

“Zack, o Terra é um amigo meu. Como exatamente você o conhece?”

Os agachamentos continuaram quando ele respondeu. "Ele salvou minha vida. Durante os últimos Jogos... esse cara chamado Hades tentou fazer de Terra seu peão da escuridão, e ele me usou para fazê-lo. Ele tinha algum tipo de mágica ou algo que me deixou louco, me deu poderes estranhos que eu me virei contra Terra” Zack estava ficando sem fôlego, então deixou o exercício. "Mas você sabe o que? Terra me libertou. E ele não precisou das trevas para fazer isso"

"Eu não fazia ideia…"

A história de Zack deu esperança a Aqua. Observando seu humor, Zach lançou um sorriso branco. "Bem, isso basta com o drama. Acho que vou te ver no ringue, hein?”

Zack partiu rapidamente para o Coliseu.

_Terra não caiu na escuridão, mesmo quando a armadilha foi lançada._

"Terra..."

Dizendo seu nome suavemente, Aqua agarrou o Wayfinder no bolso.

Ela também foi para o Coliseu.

Zack já estava esperando por ela no centro da arena.

"Prometi à Terra que o enfrentaria. Justo e reto” Zack puxou a espada nas costas.

"A amizade entre meninos... quase me deixa com ciúmes"

Aqua deu sua própria resposta, então trouxe sua Keyblade. "Vamos lutar!"

Aqua cobriu o espaço entre eles em um flash, lançando um golpe em Zack. Habilmente desviou-o com um passo para trás, depois chutou a parede e retaliou com um golpe para baixo da espada. Aqua bloqueou o golpe com sua Keyblade.

Sua próxima série de ataques, mais rápida desta vez, aterrissou. Por enquanto, ele não parecia ser uma grande ameaça.

Aqua se afastou brevemente, pulou para frente através da distância que os separava e, em seguida, cortou com sua Keyblade, quase sinalizando que a luta havia terminado. Zack foi jogado para trás e acabou esparramado no chão.

"Ugh, eu perdi!" Zack gritou em voz alta, depois se levantou com os músculos das costas. Ele não parecia estar tão machucado. "Ainda tenho um longo caminho a percorrer se me tornar um herói." Ele coçou o cabelo preto característico.

Aqua não pôde deixar de sorrir para ele.

No entanto, o clima agradável foi dissipado por um homem que apareceu de repente em uma nuvem de fumaça. Ele estava vestido de preto e sua pele tinha uma palidez doentia. A ameaça ao seu redor era inconfundível.

"Sério, é você? Aqui eu pensei em aparecer para ver qual cabeça musculosa estava em seguida e... Santas hidras! É apenas uma garotinha, uma pequena moça, um pequeno pássaro azul" O homem olhou para o rosto de Aqua enquanto falava.

"Hades!"

Zack gritou seu nome.

Então esse homem se chama Hades...

"Sinto muito, isso é um mosquito? Onde eu coloquei aquele repelente de insetos?” Hades virou-se, cruzou os braços e encolheu os ombros com desprezo.

"Mosquito?!"

"Então você é Hades. Você usou Zack e tentou lançar Terra na escuridão” Aqua preparou sua Keyblade.

"Presumo que você conhece o coração de galinha covarde." Hades olhou para Aqua.

“Terra é meu amigo. E eu ouvi que ele triunfou sobre a escuridão. Ele não é covarde", afirmou.

"Engraçado, você sabe, porque eu ouvi coisas diferentes." Hades inclinou teatralmente a cabeça. "Veja bem, foi Coração de Galinha quem me pediu um pouco de, digamos... instruções sobre como usar a escuridão em primeiro lugar."

"Nunca!"

Isso não podia ser verdade. Terra não se aproximaria da escuridão sem um empurrão de outra pessoa.

"E ele estava tão perto de fazê-lo também, quando a vitalidade se foi e ficou com os pés frios."

Incapaz de controlar seu temperamento, o rosto azul de Hades ficou vermelho - embora apenas por um momento antes de sua pele voltar ao normal.

Suas palavras deixaram Aqua à vontade. Os "pés frios" de Terra significavam que ele estava mantendo distância da escuridão. Além disso, o Terra não era do tipo que se assusta facilmente.

Ele deve ter tido suas razões para cair para Hades e depois rejeitá-lo. Ele ainda estava livre da escuridão.

"Agora, se isso não é covarde, não sei o que é. Mas você, meu pequeno pássaro azul... Por que não sobrevoa aqui e demonstra alguma coragem real para o time vencedor?”

Hades se aproximou de Aqua com um sorriso largo.

Sua resposta foi inequívoca. "A escuridão não me interessa!"

“Bem, isso foi rude. ‘Não, obrigado, sua piedade’ teria sido suficiente. Felizmente, eu ainda tenho que destruir você. As regras dizem que você me enfrenta a seguir. E eu tenho muita escuridão... com o seu nome escrito nela!” Hades arreganhou os dentes pretos em um sorriso antes de desaparecer na mesma fumaça que anunciara sua chegada.

"Volte aqui, Hades!" Zack tentou pegá-lo, mas Hades já se fora sem deixar vestígios.

"Cara, se eu estivesse contra ele", disse Zack com desgosto antes de voltar para a portadora de Keyblade. "Aqua". Ele se aproximou dela e a agarrou pelos ombros. "Você tem que vingar a mim e a Terra!"

"Eu vou."

Quando Aqua assentiu resolutamente, o interior do Coliseu ficou escuro. O céu azul claro mudou para um tom avermelhado sinistro, como algo mais condizente com o submundo.

"Cara, está congelando." Zack estremeceu e moveu-se para as arquibancadas.

O ar estava denso com uma tensão estranha. Aqua dirigiu o olhar para cima. Algo estava vindo.

Foi quando ela viu mãos translúcidas agarrarem o muro alto ao redor do Coliseu por fora.

Aqua engoliu em seco. Além do muro, arranhando de baixo da própria terra, havia um monstro gigantesco feito de uma massa congelada - o Titã do Gelo. Hades apareceu novamente diante de sua estrutura colossal. "Eu nunca disse um por um."

"Não é justo, Hades!" Zack gritou quando voltou para o campo de batalha das arquibancadas.

Aqua balançou sua Keyblade. "Suponho que esteja dentro das regras", disse ela.

Aqua nunca tinha visto alguém tão dissimulado; ela não podia se deixar perder para pessoas como ele.

“Regra número dois: os combatentes podem pedir apoio. Talvez seja melhor você chamar o seu, pássaro azul”

"Ele já está aqui!" exclamou Zack, até Aqua barrar seu caminho com a Keyblade.

"Não, Zack! Eu posso fazer isso sozinha!” Não deixando espaço para discussão, Aqua apressou Hades com sua Keyblade na mão. Mas ele rapidamente pulou para trás do Titã do Gelo para escapar do perigo. Livrar-se do monstro primeiro parecia ser a melhor opção.

 _Magia de fogo provavelmente funcionaria bem._ Aqua projetou chamas de sua mão, encobrindo sua Keyblade em uma aura ardente e cortou as pernas do Titã do Gelo com uma série de ataques poderosos. Cada um de seus passos emitiu ondas de choque, mas ela pulou sobre elas e derrubou a Keyblade na cabeça abaixada.

Ir com um encantamento de chamas foi a escolha certa. A sucessão de ataques ardentes causava danos maciços à forma frígida do titã.

Eventualmente, um dos muitos golpes decidiu a batalha. O Titã do Gelo caiu quieto e derreteu-se lentamente.

"Aagh!" Com um grito, Hades de repente ficou vermelho. Até seu cabelo azul era um vermelho ardente, até as pontas. "Eu sabia que o cone de neve não cortaria. Eu preciso de um titã real. Fiquem ligados."

Aqua pensou que Hades iria atacar - mas essas foram apenas suas palavras de despedida. Ele desapareceu.

O céu logo voltou a brilhar.

"Hades estúpido... Da próxima vez, vou colocá-lo no lugar dele." Zack parecia chateado no começo, mas depois correu para Aqua e sorriu. "Parabéns, Aqua!"

"Obrigada. Mas Hades escapou.”

"Vou pegá-lo na próxima vez!" Zach afirmou, mas sua alegria rapidamente voltou quando ele olhou para o rosto de Aqua. "Oh sim! Você é a campeã, temos que comemorar!”

Ele ficou pensando.

"Isso realmente não será necessário", respondeu Aqua, mas Zack ainda estava pensando em algo.

"Ei, que tal um encontro?" Zack disse erguendo o dedo indicador, como se tivesse tido uma ótima ideia. Por alguma razão, o coração de Aqua pulou.

Ela nunca foi convidada para um encontro antes, então não tinha ideia do que dizer.

“Oh! Você quer dizer... Não... eu tenho que sair imediatamente. Além disso, ainda tenho muito treinamento para fazer... ”

"Justo. E ainda sou um trabalho em andamento, afinal" Zack encolheu os ombros e sorriu novamente. "Bem, que tal isso: eu me torno um herói, depois vamos a um encontro?"

"Eu... eu não posso fazer nenhuma promessa", Aqua respondeu desesperadamente, mas parecia que ele não estava ouvindo.

"Sim! Ótimo, está resolvido. Herói, aqui vou eu!”

Girando para longe de Aqua, Zack fez um único agachamento e decolou.

"Oh... já acabou? E terminei o treinamento de hoje em tempo recorde" Herc havia chegado, passando por Zack ao sair. "Uh, Aqua?" ele perguntou curiosamente.

Aqua ainda estava se afastando.

"O que há de errado? Seu rosto está vermelho”

"Nada! Nada. Você quer ser um herói também, certo? Somente a força não fará de você um” Aqua ofereceu alguns conselhos na tentativa de mudar de assunto, mas Herc a interrompeu.

"Eu sei, eu sei. Só a força não vai me tornar um verdadeiro herói. Estou começando a descobrir isso. Olho para você e Zack e posso dizer que há algo mais” Ele disse a ela com convicção. "Você tem força no seu coração também. Nunca pare de tentar, e um dia você pode se tornar um verdadeiro herói, afinal. ”

O sorriso que Herc deu a Aqua em troca foi bem condizente com um herói, brilhante e inspirador.

Os pensamentos de Aqua voltaram-se para Terra, que havia rejeitado a escuridão, salvado Zack e se tornado um campeão neste mundo.

Ela estava certa de que ele voltaria um dia e, a essa altura, ele seria forte o suficiente para manter a escuridão afastada.

Aqua olhou para o céu do Olympus Coliseum. Em algum lugar lá fora, seu amigo a enfrentava agora.

"Bem, está na hora."

"Sim, espero vê-la novamente."

Aqua apertou a mão de Herc e depois se despediu do Olympus Coliseum.


	12. Capítulo 7 – Neverland

O CÉU NOTURNO ESTAVA CHEIO DE ESTRELAS. Em meio ao som das ondas, um navio pirata era visível à distância. Uma pequena ilha estava no mar - Neverland. O reino dos sonhos onde ninguém nunca tinha que crescer.

Uma estrela cadente deslizou pelos céus - exceto que essa estrela ziguezagueava no ar, voando de um lado para o outro. Uma fada cintilante como aquela estranha estrela, Sininho, observou-a cair até finalmente mergulhar de cabeça em partes desconhecidas. Sininho voou em busca dela.

Na manhã seguinte à queda da estrela, uma figura solitária estava olhando para aquele lado e para o centro de um assentamento de tendas bordadas com padrões geométricos.

_Não consigo encontrar...!_

O dono de um conjunto de orelhas grandes e pretas - Mickey - estava em pânico. Enquanto as travessuras habituais do Star Shard que o levaram a este mundo eram boas e perigosas, o impacto de sua queda o levou a algum lugar. Ele não seria capaz de se locomover sem ele.

Tendo vasculhado cada centímetro da área, Mickey finalmente viu o Shard atrás de uma barraca. Ele estava tão absorto enquanto corria que demorou a notar a presença sombria nas proximidades.

Quando ele finalmente sentiu a malícia às suas costas e se virou, um profundo buraco negro já havia se aberto.

Daí apareceu um garoto com uma máscara - Vanitas.

"Mova-se…"

Assim que ele ouviu a voz baixa, Mickey sentiu um golpe poderoso.

Sua visão escureceu e ele ficou inconsciente.

_Quando ele se moveu?!_

Enquanto isso, Vanitas não conseguiu esconder seu choque e confusão. Seu ataque atingiu o alvo. Ele o sentiu cair. Mas no momento em que ele o fez, seu alvo havia desaparecido. Lançando um olhar duvidoso para o terreno vazio, Vanitas viu um fragmento brilhante deitado ali.

"Hmph..."

O Star Shard deslizou silenciosamente quando Vanitas o chutou para longe.

***

Terra guiou seu planador Keyblade para frente, sua vista fixada em um mundo que ele ainda não havia visitado flutuando muito longe. Ele havia aprendido muitas coisas nos três mundos que visitou depois de se separar de Ven e Aqua. Ele também estava pensando em seu próximo passo o tempo todo. Nem uma vez encontrou Vanitas. Não conseguia sentir nenhum traço dele.

O mundo em que Terra se assentou estava cheio de penhascos afiados, oferecendo uma vista dominante do belo mar abaixo - Neverland.

Ele podia ouvir a água correndo alto à distância. Provavelmente uma cachoeira. Enquanto Terra vagava sem rumo em direção ao barulho, ouviu o grito de um homem à frente.

Ele apressou os passos e encontrou um homem de aparência bastante desagradável, com um bigode arrumado, um chapéu e roupas vermelhas, empunhando uma rapieira pontuda. Ao lado dele, havia um homem mais velho, usando pincenê e camisa listrada, que parecia ser o primeiro homem subordinado. Eles estavam no centro de um bando de Unversed.

"O que são, Capitão Gancho?"

Aterrorizado, o velho tremia enquanto olhava implorando para o companheiro. Então, o nome dele era Capitão Gancho. Pensando bem, a mão esquerda do homem com a rapieira fora de fato substituída por um gancho curvo. Gancho e o homenzinho estavam protegendo um grande baú do tesouro.

"Para trás! Vocês não vão pegar meu tesouro!” Gancho gritou com eles, mas os dois não eram páreo para o que estavam enfrentando. Terra pulou entre Unversed e Gancho, gritando: "Deixe-os comigo!"

Ele preparou sua Keyblade e a desceu nos Unversed. Enquanto isso, Gancho e o velho fugiram.

Terra achava que esses Unversed não eram apenas maiores em número, mas também mais uma ameaça aqui do que nos mundos anteriores. Mas, ao lidar com destreza com a Keyblade, percebeu que também havia crescido durante o curso de sua jornada. Como as coisas estavam agora, ele provavelmente ainda estava bem sem recorrer ao poder das trevas. Ele se lembrou das palavras do Mestre Xehanort. Embora Terra quisesse ajudar aquele que tinha visto algo nele, ainda não conseguia superar esse bloqueio mental.

Quando Terra recuperou o fôlego, uma vez que os últimos Unversed caíram, Gancho e o velho emergiram de seu esconderijo atrás de uma árvore, resmungando o tempo todo.

"Se eu desejasse sua ajuda, eu exigiria. Nós tínhamos a situação sob controle. Não é, Smee?”

"Oh sim, capitão. Completamente. Nós teríamos cortado esses demônios no peito, nós faríamos. Por que eu daria a eles um pouco disso - e isso –“

Juntando-se às queixas de Gancho, o velho chamado Smee começou a brigar com gestos exagerados. Pelo que Terra podia ver, ele não teria se saído muito bem contra os Unversed. Gancho também ignorou Smee a favor de iniciar uma conversa com Terra.

"Você não parece estar aliado a esses desgraçados, mas não ache que seus esforços significam que você receberá uma parte do tesouro " Gancho indicou o baú grande.

“Não estou atrás da sua preciosa caixa, capitão. Estou procurando uma pessoa. Um garoto de máscara. Lembra algo?”

“Não, não” respondeu Gancho secamente, depois se virou.

“Figuras".

Vanitas também não estava neste mundo - o que provavelmente significava que Terra precisaria verificar novamente os mundos em que esteve antes.

Enquanto Terra contemplava suas opções, Gancho se dirigiu a Smee, que ainda estava se debatendo.

“Smee! Sua craca cretina! Vamos embora. Vamos deixar este lugar antes que a luz os atraia novamente”

_Luz?_

Essa palavra chamou a atenção de Terra.

“Ei, espere. O que você acabou de dizer sobre a luz?”

Com as costas viradas, Gancho sorriu maliciosamente para a pergunta de Terra quando percebeu que poderia usar isso em seu proveito.

Ele rapidamente se virou, caminhou até Terra e apontou para o baú do tesouro novamente.

"Ah, sim, é de partir o coração, realmente... Este baú, você vê, contém luz reunida de todos os lados, mas esse garoto terrível certamente voará aqui para baixo e o agarrará."

Um garoto que poderia voar? Essa era uma das habilidades da Vanitas? Não, ele nunca ouviu nada sobre isso.

Essa pessoa que roubava luz o preocupava. Talvez fosse melhor encontrar o garoto sozinho.

"Ei, por que não ajudo você a manter a luz segura? Talvez você possa me contar mais sobre esse garoto que está incomodando você. Qual o nome dele?" Terra ofereceu.

O rosto de Gancho se contorceu, como se a própria ideia de pronunciar o nome fosse detestável, como ele lhe disse. “Peter Pan”

Então não era Vanitas, afinal. De qualquer maneira, por que Peter Pan estava procurando luz? Qual era o seu propósito?

“Este baú deve ser trazido para Skull Rock com segurança. Não deixe esse Peter Pan chegar perto dele!"

"Certo. Eu dou cobertura”

Terra concordou com as instruções de Gancho.

A infestação Unversed deste mundo era diferente de tudo o que ele tinha visto antes. Terra acabou com os monstros, protegendo Smee e Gancho enquanto puxavam o baú. Eles conseguiram atravessar um vale e chegaram a uma enseada. Ele conseguia distinguir uma embarcação e velas que se assemelhavam a um navio pirata à distância.

Essa tinha que ser o navio de Gancho. Chegando ao final da entrada, eles encontraram uma lagoa com um pequeno barco ancorado lá.

"Este é o local", Smee disse a eles.

Quando Terra e Gancho entraram no barco, ele pôde ver uma pedra em forma de caveira à frente. Então essa tinha que ser Skull Rock.

"Um pouco mais longe, homens", Gancho proclamou arrogantemente.

Lançando um olhar de soslaio para ele, Terra ajudou Smee a levantar o baú do barco. Eles poderiam entrar na caveira pela boca.

Smee, instável, colocou o baú dentro da caverna.

"Muito bem", disse Gancho enquanto Smee enxugava o suor do rosto.

Esse garoto Peter Pan ia mesmo aparecer? Terra examinou cuidadosamente a área enquanto Smee e Gancho conversavam ao lado.

"Desculpe-me, capitão, mas sobre aquela estrela cadente que eu mencionei para você-"

"Sr. Smee, eu ordenei que você largasse isso. Não vou deixar você tagarelar sobre uma estrela cadente"

"Mas Capitão! A maioria das estrelas cadentes brilha um pouco e depois desaparecem. Mas esta continuou a brilhar e a brilhar mesmo depois de cair. Por que, e se for realmente uma pedra preciosa grande, enorme e inestimável?”

"Idiota! Por que você não me contou?" Gancho gritou para Smee. O que quer que fosse parecia ser da maior importância para ele. No entanto, não interessava particularmente a Terra.

"Aham... Temos alguns negócios a tratar e, receio, nos afastar. Confio em que você possa cuidar das coisas até eu voltar...”

"Certo. Quando Peter Pan chegar aqui, eu estarei esperando” Terra garantiu a Gancho.

Com isso, o capitão e Smee deixaram a caverna.

_Hmm - que tipo de garoto estaria atrás da luz?_

***

"Ow..."

Depois que o planador Keyblade de Ven foi disparado durante sua despedida da Experiência 626 no Espaço Profundo, ele chegou a um litoral desconhecido.

Ven parou e olhou para a espuma do mar entre as pedras. Era a primeira vez que ele viu algo assim.

_Espere, eu tenho...?_

O cheiro da água e o som das ondas provocaram uma lembrança fraca, mas Ven não conseguiu distinguir. Aqui, o tempo estava bom e confortavelmente quente.

 _Talvez eu só esteja meio cansado_. Ven caiu na grama e olhou para o céu.

Estava o mais claro possível. Este mundo era tão agradável. Ondas quebrando soavam ao longe. Embalado pela luz do sol e pelo som das ondas, os olhos de Ven se fecharam.

Uma pequena pausa não faria mal.

Depois de se encontrar com Lea em Radiant Garden, Ven fez novos amigos em cada um dos próximos três mundos que ele visitou. Com sorte, ele seria capaz de manter o ritmo.

Longe, ele ouviu o som de um sino tocando. _O que poderia ser isso?_

"Sininho…"

Era a voz de alguém.

"Uh... ele não está se mexendo..."

_Quem não está se mexendo?_

"Vamos tentar chutá-lo!"

_Quem vai chutar o que agora?_

Quando Ven abriu um olho, algo brilhante apareceu. A fonte da luz era uma menininha? Uma fada? Assim que o pensamento passou por sua mente, a perna da garota levantou-se para chutá-lo no nariz.

"Hã?"

Ven rapidamente se afastou da garota, e o impulso de seu chute a fez girar no ar.

"Quem é você?" disse um garoto vestido com uma fantasia de raposa debruçado sobre ele. Ven levantou-se e respondeu: "Meu nome é Ventus. Mas todo mundo me chama de Ven”

Ven levou um momento para se orientar. O que ele pretendia que fosse um pequeno cochilo deve ter se transformado em uma sessão de soneca completa.

"Mas de onde você veio?"

A pergunta seguinte veio de um menino gordinho de roupa de urso.

"Bem, você sabe..."

Ele não sabia o que dizer em situações como essa. Enquanto Ven torturava seu cérebro, a garota fada voou para trás e puxou as orelhas de raposa do garoto.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, nós vamos!"

"Até mais, Ven!"

O garoto raposa partiu com o garoto urso a reboque.

Ven estava curioso sobre o destino deles. "Ei, para onde vocês vão?"

Os dois pararam e olharam para trás.

"Sininho viu uma estrela cadente e vamos caçá-la!" o garoto urso respondeu.

"Uma estrela cadente?"

_Uau, eu poderia caçar uma estrela cadente como as que vi em Land of Departure! Isso parece divertido!_

"Se importam se eu for junto?"

"'Claro que não. Mas você tem que concordar em nos seguir!” o garoto raposa disse alegremente.

"Sim, é... bem..."

Enquanto o garoto urso falava, Ven notou que a fada estava voando um pouco mais alto, até que de repente ela decolou sozinha.

"Lá fora! No acampamento!”

“Prontos, homens? Marchar!”

E com isso, os meninos urso e raposa se mexeram.

"OK!"

Ven os seguiu. Agora que pensava nisso, ele não tinha feito amizade com nenhum garoto com a idade dele ou um pouco mais novo. Lea e Herc pareciam mais velhos, enquanto Huguinho, Zezinho e Luizinho pareciam mais crianças.

"Ei, quais são seus nomes?" Ven perguntou enquanto se aproximava e se posicionava entre os dois.

“Nomes? Sou Cubby ", disse o garoto urso.

"Eu sou Slightly", respondeu o garoto raposa.

"E você?" Quando Ven se dirigiu à garota fada em seguida, ela fez círculos no ar em uma chuva de brilhos cintilantes.

"Ela é a Sininho. Todos a chamamos de Sininho” disse Cubby. Os quatro caminharam ao longo da beira-mar, mergulhados em conversar, até que uma presença perversa chegou para bloquear seu caminho.

"Unversed!" Ven se plantou na frente dos outros três para protegê-los e preparou sua Keyblade.

"Vamos sair daqui!"

"É muito perigoso!"

"Hã? Mas eu-"

Ven estava pronto para a batalha, mas Slightly e Cubby praticamente o arrastaram para longe da água e entraram em uma selva verde e exuberante. No centro havia uma árvore grande e velha, retorcida e nua, e uma vista de uma montanha arredondada.

Ao som do grito de um galo, Ven olhou ao redor, mas não encontrou sinal de pássaro ou qualquer outra coisa. Nesse momento, um jovem vestido de verde desceu do céu.

"Peter Pan!" Slightly e Cubby gritaram em uníssono.

O garoto chamado Peter Pan fez uma inspeção cuidadosa no rosto de Ven, espalhando alguns brilhos como Sininho. “Quem nós temos aqui? Nunca te vi antes”

"Eu sou Ventus. Pode me chamar de Ven”

"Bem, se você diz." Peter Pan deu uma resposta breve, como se tivesse perdido o interesse em Ven assim que se apresentou, depois caminhou até Slightly e Cubby - os Meninos Perdidos - e gritou: "Sentido!"

Slightly e Cubby se levantaram e fizeram continência ao sinal de Peter Pan. Aparentemente, Peter Pan estava acima dos outros dois.

“Agora então, homens. Suponho que vocês não queiram capturar um verdadeiro tesouro pirata?” Peter Pan perguntou, diante da dupla.

Os meninos permaneceram imóveis enquanto respondiam.

"Tesouro pirata de verdade?!"

"Certamente!"

Peter Pan continuou. “Bem, adivinhem quem viu Gancho bem quando ele escondia seu tesouro? O que vocês acham de entrarmos e pegá-lo?”

"Oh, garoto!"

"Vamos lá! Vamos lá!"

Os dois saltaram para cima e para baixo alegremente. Sininho, que os observava, deu um chute na bochecha de cada um deles, depois se lançou na frente de Peter Pan e começou a se debater em protesto furioso para lhe contar uma coisa.

"Sininho, o que aconteceu com você?" Peter disse com preocupação.

"Todos nós deveríamos caçar uma estrela cadente juntos", Ven respondeu em seu lugar.

"Esqueça isso. Tesouro pirata é muito mais divertido. Sininho, você vem conosco!” Sininho apenas se virou e saiu voando.

"Bem, isso não é maneira de responder a um convite. Vamos, Ven, você é um atleta melhor que ela, certo?”

Então Peter disse, mas Sininho parecia triste por partir, e Ven realmente estava interessado naquela estrela caída.

"Adoraria acompanhá-los, mas primeiro quero encontrar a estrela cadente", respondeu Ven a Peter antes de ir atrás de Sininho.

***

Enquanto isso, Peter Pan e os Meninos Perdidos atacam Skull Rock para roubar o tesouro do Capitão Gancho.

Slightly e Cubby percorreram a cena de um penhasco. Uma figura desconhecida estava em pé na frente do peito de Gancho.

"Aquele velho bacalhau... Parece que ele encontrou um novo lacaio", sussurrou Peter Pan. A julgar por sua aparência, ele era uma pessoa bastante forte.

"Vou voar e distraí-lo. Homens, vocês se movem e pegam o tesouro!” Slightly e Cubby acenaram com a cabeça para as ordens de Peter.

Ele devolveu o gesto, depois saltou agilmente da posição deles e mergulhou levemente sobre o homem.

“Você é Peter Pan?”

"Este sou eu!" Peter puxou uma adaga da cintura com um rápido olhar para Slightly e Cubby.

"A luz não é sua para levar!" o homem exclamou e as duas lâminas se chocaram. Os poderes de fuga de Peter deveriam ter lhe dado a vantagem. No entanto, o homem estava lançando feitiços e se aproximando. Bem, Peter não se importava menos com ele, desde que eles tivessem o tesouro.

Quando Pedro caiu no chão, o homem perguntou: "O que você quer com a luz?"

"Luz? Que luz?”

Peter não sabia do que se tratava essa pergunta. Ele inclinou a cabeça interrogativamente e, naquele momento, a voz de Slightly ecoou pela caverna.

“Olha, Pan! Nós pegamos o baú!”

Slightly e Cubby estavam carregando o grande baú juntos.

"Não, ainda não, seus cabeças ocas!"

"Ei!"

Como o grito frustrado de Peter implicava, eles ainda estavam perto o suficiente para o homem pegá-los. Slightly e Cubby correram enquanto puxavam a caixa, mas acabaram deixando-a cair.

"Isso dói!"

"Uh... desculpe."

Do baú virado, derramado um tesouro de moedas de ouro e pedras preciosas.

"Agora, o que é isso?"

"Tesouro pirata, é claro. Jóias, dobrões - você sabe, as coisas de sempre” respondeu Peter.

O homem pareceu surpreso com o conteúdo do baú "Eu tenho guardado uma pilha de saques?" ele perguntou com arrependimento.

Peter respondeu com o menor indício de exasperação. "Parece que você foi enganado."

"Eu fiz. Eu te devo desculpas. Eu briguei por nada” Ele se virou para Peter e baixou a cabeça.

“Ah, foi tudo muito divertido. Nem todo dia eu luto com um espadachim tão bom. Diga, qual é o seu nome, afinal?" Peter perguntou, cruzando os braços.

O homem deu o nome dele. "Terra".

“Então, Terra. Para que lado Gancho foi?”

"Eles disseram algo sobre uma estrela cadente..."

A expressão de Peter Pan mudou com a resposta de Terra. "Estrela cadente! Sininho deve estar em perigo! Homens, guardem esse tesouro com suas vidas!”

Ele saltou no ar e voou de Skull Rock, o mais rápido possível.

"Sim, senhor!"

"Vá pegá-los, Pan!"

Os Meninos Perdidos - Slightly e Cubby - torceram por Peter quando ele decolou.

"Eu deveria ir também."

Terra foi embora atrás de Peter Pan.

***

Sininho levou Ven a um conjunto de tendas de tecido com padrões geométricos. Ao lado de uma delas, ele viu algo em forma de estrela azul.

_Ei, este não é o Star Shard do Mickey, é?_

Sininho voou até o Star Shard antes que Ven pudesse alcançá-lo, apenas para encontrar seu caminho barrado por um braço.

“Uma estrela cadente e uma fada! Deve ser meu aniversário”

Um homem rude, vestido de vermelho e com um bigode bem arrumado, o capitão Gancho, agarrou Sininho na mão direita e pegou o Star Shard com o gancho que ocupava a esquerda. À sua retaguarda havia um pirata sob seu comando - Smee.

"Deixe Sininho em paz!" Ven correu em sua direção, sua Keyblade pronta.

“Hah! Um dos pirralhos de Peter Pan. Bem, diga ao pardal covarde que se ele quiser sua preciosa Sininho de volta, é melhor ele me encontrar no Lago das Sereias!”

Com o tiro de despedida, Gancho e Smee deram meia volta e fugiram.

"Pare!" Ven correu atrás deles, apenas para encontrar uma gangue de Unversed em seu caminho. "Sumam!" ele gritou, dispersando as criaturas com sua Keyblade até que um Unversed em forma de planta o derrubasse. Ele lutou e lutou, mas eles continuaram aparecendo e não mostraram nenhum sinal de desistir. O que era pior, eram mais difíceis do que qualquer Unversed que enfrentara no passado.

Finalmente, livrando-se do último deles, Ven correu na direção em que Gancho fugira, mas não havia sinal deles em lugar algum.

"Eu os perdi"

Ele soltou um suspiro vazio. O sol estava quente e brilhante, exatamente como estava quando ele chegou.

A luz do sol cintilante lembrou sua conversa com Terra e Aqua na noite anterior ao exame Mark of Mastery. As estrelas eram mundos, e sua luz vinha dos corações naquele mundo - ou foi assim que ele se lembrava.

O que Terra e Aqua estavam fazendo agora?

Não, não era a hora nem o lugar. Ele tinha que salvar Sininho!

Assim que Ven olhou para cima e começou a avançar, Peter Pan desceu de cima.

"Sininho foi fada-sequestrada!" Ven deu as más notícias.

Um olhar sombrio apareceu no rosto de Peter, e então ele cruzou os braços em frustração. "Então estou atrasado. Gancho vai pagar por isso!"

"Ele disse para encontrá-lo no Lago das Sereias."

“Tem que ser uma emboscada. Hmph! Esse velho bacalhau pensa que é esperto” Peter Pan começou a voar sem mais uma palavra.

"Ei, eu também vou!" Ven se sentia em parte responsável pelo sequestro de Sininho.

Peter voltou para Ven no ar. “Bem, temos que nos apressar. Consegue me acompanhar?" ele desafiou.

"Pode apostar!" Ven respondeu com um sorriso, depois saiu correndo.

***

Saindo de Skull Rock, Terra parou e olhou para o céu.

Quantas vezes ele havia sido enganado e usado nessa viagem? Sua credulidade era tremendamente perturbadora. Ele ficou furioso consigo mesmo.

_Eu aprendi alguma coisa nessa jornada?_

No momento em que Terra fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, um estrondo sinistro sacudiu toda a ilha quando gritos vieram de dentro da Caveira.

“Ah! Monstros!”

"Alguem AJUDE!"

Esses eram os gritos dos Meninos Perdidos. Terra correu para dentro da caverna.

Uma visão inacreditável o esperava lá dentro. Não - ele já tinha visto isso antes. Era o mesmo tipo de horda maciça de Unversed que ele havia encontrado nas Lanes Between pouco antes de ir para o Espaço Profundo.

Correndo em direção aos dois garotos que fugiam, Terra se colocou entre eles e as criaturas.

"Fiquem para trás!"

Terra brandiu sua Keyblade na multidão de Unversed com toda a raiva que sentia por si mesmo. Enquanto eles tinham os números a seu lado, Terra tinha a vantagem de ser muito mais forte que cada indivíduo.

_O que tenho feito todo esse tempo? O que eu consegui? Que caminho devia ter tomado? O que eu deveria fazer agora? E o meu sonho? Ainda sou realmente amigo de Ven e Aqua?_

Terra atacou com sua Keyblade.

Mestre Eraqus nunca o reconheceria como um Mestre de Keyblade neste estado.

Então Terra refletiu sobre a opinião do Mestre Xehanort sobre ele.

Ele ficou muito feliz quando o Mestre Xehanort lhe deu sua bênção. Foi por essa razão que partiu nessa jornada para encontrar Vanitas para ele. Era como o Mestre Xehanort havia dito: o verdadeiro poder era um equilíbrio de luz e escuridão.

E, no entanto, Terra poderia lutar muito bem sem recorrer à escuridão. Ele aprendeu que poderia vencer sem quebrar as regras. Ele não perderia para o poder das trevas. Ele queria ajudar Mestre Xehanort sem ceder.

Ele também queria sorrir com Ven e Aqua novamente.

_O nosso sonho é nos tornarmos Mestres de Keyblade juntos._

_Essa é a única coisa que nunca muda._

Terra derrubou o último Unversed.

"Cara, você com certeza extinguiu esses monstros!"

Os Meninos Perdidos vieram correndo para Terra enquanto seus ombros se elevavam a cada respiração.

"Shh..." Terra os acalmou quando notou alguém saindo da caverna.

“Ahoy! Como você se saiu, rapaz?”

"Gancho!"

Os Meninos Perdidos trocaram um olhar quando ouviram a voz distante.

"Vão se esconder."

Os Meninos Perdidos correram por ordem de Terra.

"Calma. Está tudo bem” Terra respondeu a Gancho quando os meninos ficaram completamente fora de vista. Mostrando-se finalmente, Gancho se aproximou com o que parecia uma lanterna na mão.

Presa dentro dela havia uma menina minúscula, brilhante e parecida com uma fada.

"O que é isso?"

"Sininho. Uma das amigas mais queridas de Peter Pan”

"Posso dar uma olhada?"

Gancho entregou a lanterna a pedido de Terra, depois se virou e proclamou grandemente: "Desde que eu tenha sua preciosa fada, a morte de Pan está praticamente garantida".

Mas antes que Gancho pudesse explodir em gargalhadas, uma Sininho recém-libertada o agarrou pelo nariz. Gancho recuou com um grito e depois girou furiosamente para Terra.

"Qual é o significado disto?"

"Sabe, eu não pensei muito nisso. Apenas faço o que meu coração me diz”

"Isso é motim! E você vai andar na prancha!"

Enquanto Gancho tremia de raiva, Terra convocou sua Keyblade.

Só então, no entanto, um som como o tic-tac de um relógio se aproximou.

"Aquele som!"

Enquanto Gancho se voltava temeroso para o barulho, um grande crocodilo apareceu em uma pequena enseada a uma curta distância, olhando-o atentamente. "Wah!"

Gancho jogou os braços no ar com um grito agudo e fugiu às cegas da caverna.

“Viva! Certamente mostramos ao Gancho desta vez!” Slightly exclamou, pulando para cima e para baixo junto com Cubby. Sininho borrifou um pó brilhante sobre os três por cima. Iluminou a escuridão da caverna como um céu estrelado.

Sininho voou um circuito feliz ao redor de Terra e saiu voando da caverna.

Terra se lembrou das estrelas que ele e seus amigos tinham visto na noite anterior ao exame.

_Gostaria de saber o que os outros dois estão fazendo agora._

_Existem tantos outros mundos além do nosso, mundos sobre os quais não sabíamos nada. A luz que brilha sobre nós vem dos corações de todos que vivem lá em cima. Talvez os brilhos de Sininho também façam parte da mesma luz._

"Aww, tanto pelo tesouro pirata..." Cubby gemeu.

Terra caminhou até os Meninos Perdidos e perguntou: "Vocês realmente queriam tanto as jóias e o ouro?"

O conteúdo do baú do tesouro havia sido espalhado por toda parte durante a batalha com os Unversed, deixando-o vazio, e nenhum dos itens necessários estava em lugar algum.

"Não, não nos importamos com essas coisas."

"Uh... mas, uh, Pan estava contando conosco."

Terra se ajoelhou para colocar-se ao nível dos olhos com eles, depois colocou a mão no ombro de Slightly e disse: "Vou lhe dizer uma coisa: coloque as coisas realmente especiais para você lá. Esse pode ser o seu tesouro”

"Sim!"

“Grande ideia. Obrigado!"

Os Meninos Perdidos expressaram alegremente sua gratidão e saíram carregando o baú vazio. Havia uma alegria inegável em seu passo.

_Meio que me faz pensar no que eu coloquei lá._

Sozinho, Terra deu uma olhada no teto escuro da caverna e a luz de Sininho voando no céu.

Terra deu um adeus solitário a Neverland.

***

Terminando com Gancho, que havia ido a Skull Rock com Sininho, Smee retornou ao navio pirata e observou as coisas no lago através de um telescópio. Com Sininho em suas garras, eles devem ser capazes de acabar com Pan e seus pirralhos de uma só vez.

Smee viu Peter Pan e o garoto com quem ele o vira antes na lagoa.

“Peter Pan à vista! Preparem o Long Tom, e... Fogo!”

Ao sinal de Smee, uma bala de canhão disparou do navio pirata e aterrissou bem entre Peter e Ven na lagoa.

“Tiro de canhão? De onde ele vem? " Ven levantou a Keyblade com um grito enquanto examinava a área.

"Na água! Lá!" Peter apontou para o outro lado do mar.

Outra bala de canhão estava vindo do navio pirata na água. Como a primeira, explodiu entre Ven e Peter.

Nesse momento, uma pequena luz desceu. Era Sininho.

"Sininho, é você! E você está bem!" Peter Pan exclamou.

Sininho ergueu o rosto e sugeriu uma explicação.

"O quê? Um sujeito estranho com uma espada de aparência engraçada tem...”

Mais uma bala de canhão interrompeu Peter, passando zunindo por ele. Sua expressão ficou severa quando ele disse a Ven: "Espere, eu tenho que parar esse canhão!"

"OK. Eu vou atrás de Gancho! " Ven respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

"Certo. Sininho, se você puder”

Na palavra de Peter Pan, Sininho flutuou ao redor de Ven, espalhando um pó brilhante sobre ele.

"O que…?"

"É pó de fada. Aposto que você se sente mais leve agora, não é?” Peter chutou o chão e flutuou no ar. "Aposto que você também pode voar, se acreditar."

Com essas palavras de despedida, Peter voou em direção ao navio pirata. Ven estava olhando para seus pés.

_Eu posso voar - se eu acreditar?_

E foi aí que ele começou a subir, leve como uma pena.

"Impressionante!"

Voando pelo ar, ele partiu para o Lago das Sereias, onde Gancho esperava.

Os tiros de canhão trovejaram ao longe.

No Lago das Sereias, Gancho ouviu os estrondos baixos enquanto esperava com os braços cruzados por Peter Pan... a quem ele secretamente esperava que não aparecesse.

Se o canhão o pegasse, Pan não viria aqui. O fim dos tiros de canhão significava o fim de Peter Pan.

E, de fato, o canhão ficou em silêncio.

Gancho soltou um suspiro enorme. “Ai, e assim se vai um oponente digno. Pensar que o dele seria um fim tão inglório” Gancho caiu em lamentação, até que ele não pôde mais conter sua alegria. Seu desânimo se transformou em gargalhada - e então um grito para o céu: "Finalmente, aquele pirralho de escorbuto nunca mais vai me incomodar!"

"Eu não teria tanta certeza disso, Gancho!" Ven veio correndo.

“Meus olhos me enganam! Não, não me diga!" Gancho olhou rapidamente pelo telescópio paraa navio pirata. Lá, ele viu Peter Pan comemorando sua vitória sobre um Smee tombado no convés. "Exploda Peter Pan!"

Gancho jogou o telescópio no chão e bateu o pé com raiva. Ele então pulou para uma pequena ilha na lagoa e desembainhou sua rapieira para Ven.

Mas, mais uma vez, o tique-taque de um relógio atingiu seus ouvidos.

"Aquele som!" Perto dos pés de Gancho, enquanto ele procurava aterrorizado, um crocodilo olhou da água. "Não! De novo não! Fique longe de mim!”

Gancho tentou fugir em pânico, mas Ven impediu sua fuga.

"Acho que não!" Ven declarou, depois investiu contra Gancho. A disputa não demorou muito.

Ven balançou sua Keyblade por baixo e pegou Gancho no queixo, empurrando-o para trás e para dentro da água. O crocodilo foi direto para Gancho, onde ele balançou na superfície.

“Ah! Me deixe em paz!" Gancho saltou da água e praticamente correu sobre o mar enquanto fugia. “Me ajude, Smee! Smeeeeee!”

O crocodilo o perseguiu.

Enquanto os observava partir, Ven ouviu Cubby chamando de longe. “Ahoy! Olha o que nós trouxemos!”

Olhando em direção à saudação, Ven viu Slightly e Cubby se aproximando em um bote, junto com Peter Pan voando acima deles.

"É o baú do tesouro!" Slightly alegou. Havia de fato um grande baú no barco. Quando chegaram ao lago, todos ajudaram a descarregá-lo.

"Tesouro?" Ven perguntou animado, e Peter explicou.

"Sim! O mesmo baú que te falei. Nós o pegamos do esconderijo de Gancho" Incapaz de esperar mais, Peter abriu o baú. Mas... “Hein? Por que está vazio? "

Ven espiou dentro da caixa por trás de Peter Pan, mas, infelizmente, não havia nada dentro.

"Uh, desculpe, mas... perdemos todos os tesouros", disse Cubby se desculpando.

"Oh, bem... isso é muito ruim", disse Ven com desapontamento compartilhado, enquanto Peter Pan se levantou com um encolher de ombros.

“Ah, quem precisa? Provavelmente estava cheio de joias velhas ou idiotas, ou algo assim”

Slightly sugeriu: "Poderíamos simplesmente colocar o que valorizamos lá - se você quiser?"

"Sim, isso é perfeito!" Peter Pan concordou prontamente. "Em vez de encher jóias, ouro e outras coisas, colocaremos o que é realmente especial para nós. As verdadeiras riquezas!”

Os Meninos Perdidos sorriram, depois fugiram e logo voltaram com braçadas de brinquedos e outros itens diversos. Aparentemente, eles mantinham essas coisas escondidas a maior parte do tempo.

"O que você vai colocar, Ven?" Peter Pan disse a ele.

"Eu não sei..." Ven pensou por um momento, depois pegou a Keyblade de madeira que havia recebido de Terra. "Que tal isso?”

_Este é o meu maior tesouro_

"Hm, o que é isso?"

"É apenas algo que um dos meus melhores amigos me deu." Ven segurou a Keyblade de madeira no alto enquanto respondia.

"Então é como uma lembrança, hein? Tem certeza de que quer se separar de algo especial?” Peter Pan disse com um toque de preocupação.

"Sim. Não preciso se tenho Terra e Aqua. Nossas melhores lembranças ainda estão pela frente”

"OK. É justo." Assentindo, Ven colocou a Keyblade dentro do baú. Foi então que Sininho carregou o Star Shard para colocá-lo também.

"Oh, espere, Sininho."

Ela olhou para Ven enquanto ele falava.

"Tenho certeza de que pertence a um amigo meu. Você acha que talvez eu pudesse pegar?”

Sininho balançou a cabeça e recuou quando Ven estendeu a mão para ela.

"Agora, Sininho!" Peter Pan ergueu a voz em tom de repreensão e, com certa relutância, Sininho entregou o Star Shard.

"Obrigado." No momento em que Ven o aceitou com um sorriso, uma luz poderosa irradiou do Star Shard, tão intensa que fez todo mundo lacrimejar, engoliu Ven e ele desapareceu.

"Ele... ele se foi!" Slightly, preocupado, olhou ao redor de onde Ven estava.

"Veja! A luz!" disse Cubby enquanto olhava para o céu. Assim como quando a estrela cadente caiu, eles puderam ver uma luz brilhante zunindo em todos os sentidos enquanto subia.

Peter Pan falou em voz baixa enquanto observava a luz. "Não se preocupem, homens. Não importa onde essa luz o leve, sempre haverá amigos esperando para encontrá-lo”

Os companheiros de Ven, de Neverland, mantiveram os olhos no ponto cintilante, enquanto ele se afastava mais até finalmente desaparecer.

***

Ela não havia encontrado Terra, ou Ven, por falar nisso.

Aqua seguiu pelas Lanes Between em seu planador Keyblade.

Ela encontrou os dois ao mesmo tempo em Radiant Garden e, durante suas visitas aos mundos anteriores, conseguiu vê-los individualmente. Mas desde que deixou Radiant Garden, ela só ouviu rumores de Terra, na verdade não o encontrou. Ven ela ainda tinha que ver e ouvir muito sobre.

_Onde eles estão agora? O que estão fazendo?_

O peito de Aqua estava cheio de emoção quando ela aterrissou em um mundo novo.

O local estava coberto de tendas distintas, cobertas de padrões geométricos. Parece que ela estava em algum lugar de uma grande ilha. Olhando em volta, Aqua viu um pedaço de papel enrolado como um cilindro ao lado de uma barraca. Ela distraidamente estendeu a mão para pegá-lo quando ouviu a voz de uma criança.

"Lá!"

"Eu serei o líder!"

Aqua pegou o papel, pronto para entregá-lo ao dono da voz, um garoto fantasiado de raposa. Ele estava com outro garoto fantasiado de urso. "Aww!"

Os dois garotos gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Estávamos tão perto", disse o garoto raposa com desgosto. Incerta do que se tratava, Aqua estava prestes a dar-lhes o pergaminho quando um jovem subitamente desceu do céu.

“Que pena, Meninos Perdidos. Pausa”

"Mas Peter...!"

As crianças conhecidas como Meninos Perdidos disseram o nome do jovem. Parece que esse garoto voador se chamava Peter. Ele continuou.

"Sem desculpas. Vocês conhecem as regras. O primeiro a encontrar e reivindicar o mapa do tesouro... tem que ser o líder. E é você” declarou Peter, diante de Aqua.

"Líder?" Aqua perguntou de volta, sem entender a situação.

"Da expatição!"

"Uh, nós estamos indo em uma caça ao tesouro. E esse é o nosso mapa que você tem!"

Os meninos explicaram, indicando o papel que Aqua segurava. Foi então que uma garota como uma pequena fada se juntou a eles em uma explosão de brilho, depois voou até Peter e começou a fazer um barulho.

“O que você quer dizer com isso? Eu nunca disse que garotas não podem fazer parte da gangue. Vamos, Sininho, quanto mais, melhor!”

Uma caça ao tesouro - Aqua não tinha certeza de que realmente tinha tempo para isso. Ela precisava encontrar Terra. "Sinto muito, mas tenho outra coisa que preciso resolver. Aqui, você guarda”

A fada assentiu alegremente quando Aqua ofereceu o mapa a Peter.

“Que pena... mas regras são regras. Acho que teremos que cancelar a caça ao tesouro”, afirmou ele aos Meninos Perdidos. "Nããão!"

Observando a reação deles, Aqua sentiu um pouco de pena pelos dois meninos abatidos.

Com um suspiro e um sorriso, ela alterou: “Tudo bem, você venceu. Vou me juntar a você para uma "expatição"

"Whoopee!"

Os Meninos Perdidos saltaram no ar com alegria. Aqua os observou com um sorriso. Talvez eles fossem um pouco mais jovens que Ven?

Ela abriu o mapa para que eles pudessem vê-lo. "Até onde eu sei, estamos aqui. E essa marca aqui é onde encontraremos o tesouro. "

"Basta apontar". Vamos lá, vamos lá!" O garoto raposa puxou a manga de Aqua.

"Espere um segundo. Ainda nem sabemos o nome da nossa líder! Eu sou Peter Pan. A ciumenta aqui é Sininho.”

Peter Pan se apresentou e a fada junto dele, pairando ao seu lado.

"Sou Slightly!"

"E eu sou Cubby!"

Então o garoto de roupa de raposa era Slightly, e o de roupa de urso era Cubby.

"E você é?"

"Aqua".

Sua resposta trouxe um sorriso ao rosto de Peter Pan.

"Então _você_ é a Aqua!"

"Hã?"

_Como ele sabe quem eu sou...?_

Antes que ela pudesse expressar sua pergunta, porém, Peter subiu alto no céu. "Agora, primeira parada - Lago das Sereias!"

"Oh, tudo bem."

Recuperando com um aceno de cabeça, ela seguiu Peter, levando os Meninos Perdidos a segui-los.

Passaram por um barranco com um rio que passava por ele, atravessaram a floresta e chegaram a uma pequena lagoa. Eles ouviram gritos do outro lado.

“Eu te peguei agora, Peter Pan! Hoje é o dia em que me livrarei de você para sempre!”

Um homem solitário de bigode, vestido com roupas vermelhas e chapéu de pirata com uma grande pena, estava parado em uma pequena ilha no meio da lagoa. Para Aqua, ele parecia indigno de reputação, até assustador.

"Estou ocupado agora, Gancho. Estamos em uma expatição. Não posso te encontrar outro dia?" Peter Pan começou a avançar novamente como se não pudesse se incomodar.

"Você vai me aparecer agora! Devolva-me o tesouro!” O homem chamado capitão Gancho bateu o pé no chão com raiva.

"Quem é aquele?"

"Ah, é apenas o capitão Gancho. Ele é um bacalhau pirata de meia tigela". Peter respondeu à pergunta de Aqua, cansado.

"Vou te dividir em dois, garoto! Smee!”

Chamando o que era supostamente um de seus capangas, Gancho baixou a mão esquerda artificial pela qual ele fora nomeado e depois foi embora. Uma vez que ele fez isso, uma bala de canhão disparou do navio ancorado no mar e atingiu a terra em frente a Aqua e os outros.

"Uau!"

"Somos alvos fáceis aqui. Corram!" Aqua pediu aos Meninos Perdidos que se apressassem, apenas para descobrir os Unversed em seu caminho. "Deixe-os comigo", disse ela.

Peter Pan acenou com a cabeça para Aqua e voou em frente, liderando os Meninos Perdidos.

"Entendi. Ok, homens, por aqui!” Os Meninos Perdidos o seguiram.

Uma vez que ela se certificou de que eles estavam fora de vista, Aqua lançou magia nos Unversed. Tiros de canhão choveram ao redor deles.

Ela já estivera em vários mundos agora, mas parecia que os Unversed aqui eram mais fortes ainda. Mas eles ainda não eram páreo para ela depois de suas viagens. Evitando tiros de canhão, ela derrubou onda após onda.

Depois que terminou, foi atrás de Peter Pan e dos outros.

Sua busca a levou à base de uma subida íngreme chamada Rainbow Falls, onde a água derramava de uma altura tão grande que ela nem conseguia ver o topo dali.

Os Meninos Perdidos também estavam olhando para a cachoeira, apenas com algum desconforto.

"O que é?"

"A marca no mapa aponta todo o caminho até lá", disse Cubby, desanimado. Subir este precipício seria um grande desafio. Mas então Peter Pan disse: “Aww, relaxem. Um pouco de pó de fada e estaremos lá em um instante”

"Mas... nunca tivemos que voar tão alto antes!" Cubby baixou o olhar, talvez assustado.

"E se cairmos?" Slightly também não parecia tão confiante.

Aqua não tinha certeza do que era "pó de fada", mas chegar ao topo teria sido uma tarefa monumental para aqueles dois.

"Ei, quando vocês se transformaram em covardes?"

Como Peter Pan repreendeu os Meninos Perdidos, Aqua não pôde deixar de apelar em seu nome.

"Você não acha que está pedindo muito deles?"

"Isso é entre mim e eles, Aqua", afirmou Peter secamente, cruzando os braços diante dos Meninos Perdidos. "Homens, apenas os mais valentes dos valentes podem reivindicar esse tesouro."

"Sim, nós sabemos..." Cubby não teve escolha a não ser se alinhar ao tom firme de Peter.

"Sininho, quando você quiser."

Apesar do pedido de Peter Pan, Sininho desviou o olhar hesitante.

"Não temos o dia todo."

Quando Peter a solicitou novamente, desta vez com mais rigor, ela flutuou lentamente no céu ao longo da cachoeira e criou uma faísca de luz.

_Essa luz é o pó de fada?_

"Sigam Sininho!"

Peter não aceitou o não como resposta, então os Meninos Perdidos saltaram no ar sob seu comando. Quando o fizeram, os dois flutuaram e começaram a remar para cima, como se estivessem nadando no ar. Peter Pan voou atrás deles e chamou Aqua.

"Vamos, você também, Aqua!"

Seguindo a liderança de Peter, ela saiu do chão e subiu.

Foi um sentimento extraordinário. Até os Meninos Perdidos, que estavam nervosos, pareciam estar se divertindo.

Depois que Aqua e os outros escalaram a luz até o topo da cachoeira, a vista que os recebeu muito parecia seu ponto de partida.

"Ei, não voltamos aonde começamos?" Aqua murmurou baixinho.

Slightly falou levemente com decepção. "Você quer dizer que andamos por Neverland para nada?"

“Bem, você ultrapassou todos os tipos de obstáculos para chegar aqui. E para mim, isso certamente não é nada”, Peter Pan aconselhou os Meninos Perdidos. Ele parecia um irmão mais velho cuidando de seus irmãos mais novos, de uma maneira que lembrava Aqua de Terra e Ven.

“Você sabe, eu entendi tudo errado. Você só estava cuidando deles lá atrás. Sendo um bom líder” Aqua pediu desculpas por seu mal-entendido.

"Sim, claro que sim." Peter respondeu timidamente, virando-se.

O momento não durou muito, porém - uma voz soou nas proximidades.

"Você chegou tarde demais, Peter Pan! Vou pegar o que é meu agora"

"É o Gancho!"

Gancho e um pirata mais velho, que parecia seu servo, flanqueavam o baú do tesouro a uma curta distância.

"Smee, me garanta um tesouro."

"Sim, sim, capitão!"

O velho, Smee, abriu o baú. "C-Capitão, é o tesouro. É um... ” Ao abrir a caixa, Smee se esforçou para explicar.

"Desembuche, seu idiota!" Gancho gritou enquanto espiava dentro do baú. Quando o fez, viu que o que esperava - dobrões de ouro e jóias - não se encontrava em lugar algum. Em vez disso, estava cheio de brinquedos e outras bugigangas.

"Peixe podre! É tudo lixo!”

“O que você quer dizer com lixo? Esses são os nossos tesouros, Gancho!” Peter retorquiu quando o pirata lamentou.

"Mas o que você fez com o meu tesouro?" Gancho agitou os braços como uma criança, gritando ainda mais alto.

"Oh, perdemos tudo", respondeu Cubby casualmente ao apelo desesperado de Gancho.

"Vocês o quê?! Seus pirralhos escandalosos cruzaram meu caminho pela última vez!”

Gancho tremeu de raiva, mas…

Nesse momento chegou o tique-taque de um relógio.

"Esse som…"

Gancho tremeu e, como se uma pista, um crocodilo saltou a cabeça do rio correndo para a cachoeira.

"Você de novo não! Não, afaste-se de mim!”

Embora estivesse acenando com a mão esquerda que poderia servir de arma, Gancho não conseguiu superar seu terror e fugiu às cegas com um grito.

"Espere, capitão!"

Smee seguiu sua liderança. A fuga foi tão engraçada que Peter e os outros caíram na gargalhada, e até Aqua não pôde deixar de rir.

Tudo o que restou foi o baú do tesouro. O grupo inteiro olhou para ele em um círculo.

"Isto é…?" Aqua avistou a lâmina de treino de Ven em meio à variedade aleatória e a pegou.

"Oh, Ventus deixou isso aqui", disse Peter Pan, olhando para Aqua. "Acho que é uma lembrança especial ou algo assim. Mas não se preocupe com ele. Ele disse que ficaria bem sem isso. E então ele prometeu nos visitar novamente com tesouros ainda melhores - talvez o suficiente para encher cem baús de tesouro”

Aqua olhou para o nome de Terra esculpido na espada de madeira.

"Ven... ele estava aqui..." Aqua murmurou baixinho, e no momento em que ela fez, uma presença intensamente sombria chamou sua atenção. "E mais alguém."

Vinha de algum lugar não muito distante.

"Qual é o problema?" Cubby inclinou a cabeça preocupado.

"Não é nada. Melhor que vocês fiquem aqui”

Não querendo preocupá-los, Aqua engoliu em seco e partiu em direção à fonte da escuridão - a aldeia.

_É aquele garoto mascarado...!_

"Então, se divertiu com as crianças?"

Quando ela chegou ao seu destino, foi recebida por uma voz pingando sarcasmo.

Lá estava ele. Na mão dele estava a Keyblade de madeira de Ven.

"Como você conseguiu isso?"

Ela acabara de colocá-la de volta no baú do tesouro um momento atrás...

"Acho que o garoto superou um brinquedo tão infantil, se você me perguntar."

O garoto mascarado, Vanitas, pegou a espada de madeira e a jogou no chão. Ele então convocou sua própria Keyblade na mão e a segurou em uma posição de luta diante de Aqua. Ela olhou para ele, mas sua respiração ficou presa na garganta.

"Assim como eu superei minha necessidade por você", disse ele.

Cerrando os dentes com sua atitude insuportável, ela gritou: "Sua aberração!" e pegou sua Keyblade firmemente na mão.

Era a segunda vez que ela enfrentava o garoto. O miasma escuro ao seu redor era muito mais intenso do que antes. Assim como ela se fortaleceu durante suas viagens, ele também.

Os dois mediram o espaço entre eles, compartilhando um olhar hostil o tempo todo.

Vanitas foi o primeiro a se mover. Fechando a distância rapidamente, ele lançou uma escuridão negra como tinta de sua Keyblade. Aqua a bloqueou, ganhou impulso e lançou sua própria ofensiva. Vanitas deu um passo para trás para se esquivar, mas então sua Keyblade bateu no peito dela.

"Ungh!"

Um instante depois, ela bateu a própria Keyblade no pescoço dele. Vanitas caiu para trás, apenas para se endireitar rapidamente e se aproximar dela.

Ambos trocaram golpe após golpe, e parecia que seu duelo nunca chegaria a uma conclusão.

Após um choque particularmente feroz de suas armas, Aqua e Vanitas se afastaram um do outro. Ambos estavam ofegantes. O suor escorria em suas testas no momento em que pararam de se mover. Nenhum dos dois aguentaria muito mais.

Aqua conseguiu recuperar o fôlego e colocou a Keyblade de volta na posição. Embora não pudesse ver o rosto do garoto atrás de sua máscara, ele certamente estava tão exausto quanto ela.

Ela virou a Keyblade para Vanitas, depois saltou no ar e a derrubou no ombro dele. A Keyblade dele penetrou em seu abdômen, mas Aqua suportou a dor por um momento para que pudesse fazer um gancho com a arma no queixo de Vanitas.

O corpo dele voou pelo ar, depois bateuu no chão e ficou todo esparramado.

Sua Keyblade havia sido arrancada da mão e, um momento depois, atingiu a terra ao seu lado.

Aqua também caiu de joelhos no chão.

"Eu consegui... Ele está finalmente... derrotado"

A espada de treino quebrada de Ven estava no campo de visão de Aqua. Querendo pegá-la, ela tentou se levantar - apenas para cair no chão mais uma vez. Um sorriso encheu seu rosto.

"Ven, Terra... Vocês podem ficar tranquilos."

A consciência de Aqua ficou fraca, e a última coisa que ela viu foi o mar azul.

Como se estivesse esperando os olhos de Aqua fecharem, Vanitas praticamente se levantou.

"... Cara, isso... realmente doeu...", ele murmurou, esfregando o abdômen. Ele riu.

Suas feridas não eram graves, e a dor era o que o fazia mais forte, afinal.

Inúmeras pequenas dores atormentavam o corpo de Vanitas.

_Acho que isso significa que mais pequenos pedaços de mim se foram._

_Eu me pergunto quem foi? Terra? Ventus?_

Um Corredor das Trevas se abriu diante do garoto cacarejador.

 _Vamos nos preparar para o grande final, não é? Aposto que Mestre Xehanort também está se preparando agora_. Vanitas praticamente vibrou em antecipação ao que estava por vir.

E então ele desapareceu, desvanecendo na escuridão.

Alguém estava chamando o nome dela através da escuridão.

“Aqua! Aqua! Aqua!”

"Mm…"

Ela podia ver o rosto preocupado de Peter Pan. Havia os Meninos Perdidos também. E, finalmente, Sininho.

"Você está bem? O que aconteceu?"

"Estou bem", disse ela ao preocupado Peter, depois se levantou lentamente. Ela não conseguia mais sentir a presença do garoto mascarado.

"Ah não! Olhe o tesouro de Ven!” Peter Pan exclamou quando seu olhar pousou na espada de madeira quebrada.

Está tudo bem, Peter. Seja o que for que nos une, não vai quebrar tão facilmente... e esse é o nosso verdadeiro tesouro. Eu acho que Ventus sabia disso. Foi por isso que ele a deixou para trás”, disse Aqua enquanto pegava a espada quebrada.

“Vocês realmente devem ser próximos. E isso é algo muito especial. Você e Ventus... e Terra, certo? Um dia todos vocês deveriam voltar!”

"Eu gostaria disso." Aqua respondeu a Peter com um sorriso, depois olhou para o céu.

_Ainda assim - para onde foi aquele garoto mascarado...?_


	13. Capítulo 8 – Destiny Islands

MIRÍADES DE ESTRELAS BRILHAVAM NO CÉU ACIMA DE UM MUNDO PEQUENO E MUITO ESPECIAL - ou talvez seria melhor chamá-lo de um fragmento de um, diretamente conectado ao Ocean Between. Uma torre alta e solitária erguia-se desta ilha flutuando no espaço.

"Gawrsh, o rei deve estar bem longe agora..."

"Wak..."

Donald e Pateta estavam sentados no pé da escada que levava à torre, onde contemplavam o céu. Os dois chegaram ali há pouco tempo.

Eles vieram pedir a Yen Sid, mestre da torre e professor do rei Mickey, informações sobre o paradeiro de seu rei. No entanto, descobriu-se que nem mesmo o grande feiticeiro Yen Sid estava a par desse conhecimento.

Cada uma das estrelas pairando no céu era um mundo, e o rei estava supostamente lá fora, em uma delas.

Mas eles não conseguiram encontrá-lo. Os dois suspiraram, caindo com desânimo, quando uma grande luz brilhou do céu.

"Rei Mickey?!" gritou Donald imediatamente, mas quem emergiu do brilho desbotado era um garoto jovem.

"Não, não se parece com ele", respondeu Pateta com decepção - até que viu o objeto brilhante como estrela na mão do garoto. "Veja! Aquele cara pegou o Star Shard que o rei pegou emprestado!”

Donald deu um pulo com um grito.

"Rei?" O garoto, Ventus, inclinou a cabeça em confusão enquanto esperava passar a dor de sua aterragem difícil.

_Quem é esse rei? Se ele tinha o Star Shard - então talvez eles queiram dizer Mickey?_

Ventus se levantou, pronto para contar a eles sobre Mickey, quando Donald o agarrou e Pateta começou a empurrá-lo para a frente.

"Hã? Ei, calma!”

"Se apresse!" Donald exclamou, apressando Ven pela torre. Seus rostos estavam graves enquanto o guiavam pelas escadas.

"Ok, mas Mickey é meu amigo e-"

"Ele é?" Donald parou e olhou para Ven.

"Sim. Nós lutamos juntos. Mas então nos separamos e...”

A expressão de Ven ficou sombria. Donald e Pateta trocaram um olhar.

"Se você é amigo do rei, não há com o que se preocupar. Eu sou o cavaleiro real dele, Pateta”

“Wak! E eu sou Donald, o mágico da corte!”

"Eu sou Ventus. Apenas me chame de Ven." Ven sorriu depois que se apresentou. Ele teve a sensação de que se daria bem com esses dois.

"Onde o rei poderia ter ido para...?" Pateta olhou para baixo tristemente.

"Talvez possamos descobrir com o Star Shard."

"Você quer dizer isso?" Ven entregou a Donald.

"Quack..." Donald inspecionou cuidadosamente o Star Shard escuro.

"Deveríamos ir ver o mestre Yen Sid", sugeriu Pateta, e o nome soou familiar.

 _Sim... eu definitivamente já ouvi esse nome antes. Mas onde?_ "Quem é o mestre Yen Sid?"

"O professor do rei", respondeu Pateta. Se ele era o professor do rei, provavelmente eles tinham o mesmo relacionamento que Ven e Mestre Eraqus. Mas por que o nome parecia tão familiar?

"De qualquer forma, vamos indo!" Donald insistiu impaciente.

"Ok", respondeu Ven, e subiu a escada ao lado da dupla.

Eles abriram uma porta compacta de madeira e entraram na sala para encontrar um velho enrugado, com uma barba muito comprida. Ele estava envolto em uma túnica e usava um chapéu pontudo e mágico, estampado com luas e estrelas, e os fitava com olhos grandes e imponentes.

Donald e Pateta ficaram de prontidão em ambos os lados de Ven.

“Yen Sid, senhor! Acabamos de encontrar uma pista de onde o rei pode estar”, afirmou Pateta, sua postura reta como uma flecha.

"Ah, Ventus."

A primeira coisa que saiu da boca de Yen Sid foi o nome de Ven. Embora um pouco surpreso por ele saber disso, Ven já ouvira o nome de Yen Sid antes também. Talvez eles tivessem alguma conexão.

O feiticeiro continuou quando viu a confusão de Ven.

“Eraqus me falou muito sobre você. Se não me engano, você recebeu ordens para voltar para casa”

"Bem, senhor, eu..."

Isso surgiu do nada. Ven olhou em volta, apreensivo; nesse ritmo, ele podia ser levado diretamente de volta ao Mestre. Mas então Yen Sid disse: "Não importa."

"Hã?"

"Mickey também tem dificuldade em seguir instruções", continuou o feiticeiro.

Ven ficou tão aliviado que não conseguiu resistir a um sorriso.

"Onde está essa pista do paradeiro de Mickey?"

"Eu a tenho aqui." O sempre respeitoso Donald colocou sobre a mesa o Star Shard que ele recebera de Ven momentos atrás.

"Este carinha Venquist... er, ventile... Veggie-"

"Basta chamá-lo de Ven!" gritou um Donald irritado quando Pateta quebrava o cérebro tentando lembrar o nome.

"Certo. É o que eu costumo usar” Ven respondeu com um sorriso.

Donald finalmente sorriu também e fez seu relatório a Yen Sid. "Ven estava com ele quando chegou aqui."

"Por favor, explique", o feiticeiro perguntou a Ven.

“Encontrei Mickey. Mas fomos enviados voando para a luz - não sei para onde ele foi. Ele não estava no mesmo mundo em que eu encontrei o Star Shard. "

“Como eu pensei... Mickey tem se arremessado de um mundo para o outro. Isso explica por que não consegui discernir a localização dele” Yen Sid recebeu a explicação de Ven com um aceno de cabeça.

"Você pode agora, não pode?" Donald perguntou, cheio de preocupação.

"Sim. Eu posso”

Ele começou a mexer as mãos. Ao fazê-lo, uma névoa branca como fumaça ou nuvem surgiu, revelando uma imagem de Mickey caído em um terreno baldio.

"Mickey!"

"O rei!"

Ven, Donald e Pateta saltaram para a frente de uma só vez com um grito. Mas então a imagem desapareceu e a névoa se dispersou.

"O que aconteceu?" Donald perguntou freneticamente. "Para onde ele foi? Ele está bem?"

"Existe uma força sombria e poderosa que está interferindo na minha magia", respondeu Yen Sid com um pequeno movimento da cabeça.

"Apenas nos diga onde está o rei, Sr. Yen Sid, senhor, e eu e Donald iremos lá e o salvaremos!" Pateta declarou enquanto ficava de pé em uma maneira cavalheiresca.

"Vocês dois? Isso pode não ser adequado” O par compartilhou um olhar.

Pateta pegou seu escudo na mão e Donald pegou seu cajado.

"Mas eu sou o capitão dos cavaleiros reais do rei!" Pateta declarou.

"E eu sou o mago dele!" Donald acrescentou.

A boca de Yen Sid permaneceu fechada em uma linha tensa, no entanto. Ven finalmente rompeu a tensão.

"Eu vou encontrá-lo. Eu reconheço o lugar que vimos”

"Se você for, nós iremos com você!" Donald ofereceu.

Ven sacudiu levemente a cabeça. “Não, eu devo a ele. Mickey me salvou uma vez e quero retribuir o favor”

"Aw..." Donald deixou escapar um suspiro decepcionado.

"Mas", respondeu Ven com um sorriso, fitando cada um deles com um olhar caloroso, "não se preocupem. Juro que o trarei de volta em segurança. Ven olhou para Yen Sid.

Os cantos da carranca do feiticeiro se ergueram em um sorriso, e ele assentiu.

“Muito bem, Ventus. Vamos deixar para você”

Ven baixou a cabeça e voltou-se para Donald e Pateta.

"Ven!"

"O rei está em suas mãos!"

Donald e Pateta confiaram o rei a ele.

"Podem contar comigo!" Ven respondeu confiante aos dois, depois se afastou de Yen Sid e saiu. Ele tinha que chegar a Mickey o mais rápido possível.

Ven vestiu a armadura enquanto descia os degraus da torre, não querendo perder mais nem um momento.

_Aguente, Mickey._

***

Terra fez o seu caminho ao longo das Lanes Between depois que deixou Neverland. Ele não tinha um destino - só precisava seguir em frente, rastrear Vanitas - para provar que Mestre Xehanort estava certo sobre ele. Ele sabia tudo isso, e ainda assim tinha perguntas sobre tantas coisas.

Sua própria escuridão. Esperança. Desejos. Os tesouros que ele prezava. Aqua. Ven. Tornar-se um Mestre de Keyblade.

Enquanto todo tipo de coisa corria em sua mente, um raio de luz varreu Terra.

Erguendo a cabeça, ele descobriu que uma luminescência rodopiante se aproximava exatamente na direção em que ele ia.

Estava tão incrivelmente quente e crescente que acabou engolindo Terra.

Ele sentiu esse calor em algum lugar antes.

A luz o guiou até seu próximo destino - uma praia.

Ele estava em uma pequena ilha, onde o sol estava prestes a afundar no mar. Ele podia ouvir o rugir das ondas. Não parecia haver ninguém por perto.

As ondas lambiam as areias brancas, apenas para recuar. Terra fechou os olhos e deixou a maré encher seus ouvidos, aproveitando o calor agradável que se espalhava por seu coração, não muito diferente da luz de antes. As ondas atravessaram seus pés e, quando ele olhou para baixo, viu uma fruta em forma de estrela. Terra a apanhou.

_"Em algum lugar lá fora, há essa árvore com frutas em forma de estrela..."_

Lembrando o que Aqua havia dito uma vez, Terra removeu o amuleto Wayfinder do bolso.

Esta ilha deve abrigar a árvore que ela mencionou.

Quando examinou a praia, o olhar de Terra pousou na fonte da fruta, crescendo em uma pequena ilhota conectada por uma ponte longa e estreita. Parecia que ele poderia alcançá-la pela pequena cabana na beira da areia. Terra devolveu a fruta ao mar e, ainda segurando o Wayfinder, desceu a praia.

A areia era de um branco puro. Cada passo triturava sob os pés e deixava pegadas que desapareciam tão rapidamente quanto apareciam. O único outro barulho vinha das ondas.

A cabana estava escura por dentro quando ele abriu a porta, e a escuridão ficou quase estranha quando a fechou atrás dele. Terra confiou no pouco de luz que restava quando subiu as escadas nos fundos da cabana.

Um pensamento repentino o pegou de surpresa, e ele parou e olhou para o Wayfinder. O sol fraco da tarde se estendeu sobre ele através de uma fenda no telhado em ruínas.

Um monte de poeira no ar dançava no pequeno raio de luz. Terra segurou o Wayfinder com força. A ansiedade apertou seu peito como um torno.

_Ainda tenho uma conexão com Aqua e o Ven?_

Ele estava preocupado que seu vínculo com eles pudesse ter sido quebrado.

_Gostaria de saber se voltaremos a ser um time._

Terra olhou para a luz que fluía através da abertura no telhado.

_Mas a luz me trouxe aqui. O que eu deveria fazer?_

Colocando o Wayfinder de volta no bolso, Terra começou a avançar mais uma vez. Ele abriu a porta da cabana e caminhou para fora sob o sol carmesim da tarde. Ele fechou os olhos contra o brilho por um momento, mas o sol poente ainda brilhava nele, lançando um vermelho brilhante sobre as pálpebras fechadas.

Quando Terra abriu os olhos e retomou o progresso, ouviu dois passos atrás dele, saltando da cabana e passando por ele.

Era um par de meninos, um com cabelos castanhos e outro prateado.

“Ei, devagar! Não espera por mim?”

“Já desistindo? Vamos, Sora”

"Chega! Eu não posso mais correr!"

Os dois meninos pularam na árvore com a fruta em forma de estrela e sentaram-se para assistir o pôr do sol. Eles riam enquanto conversavam sobre algo, mas Terra não tinha certeza do que.

Ele parou e os observou por trás.

Terra não tinha intenção de interromper, mas quando estava prestes a se afastar, sentiu algo especial no garoto de cabelos prateados.

Era luz - uma espécie de brilho opaco que ainda era fraco, mas especial. Talvez a luminescência que ele sentiu o tenha guiado até aqui para que conhecesse esse menino.

_A luz quer que eu faça alguma coisa. Talvez algo que só eu possa fazer...?_

Terra começou a se afastar, depois saltou da passarela para a areia.

“Oh! Ahoy! Nós estamos aqui! " Nesse momento, o garoto de cabelos castanhos chamado Sora se levantou e acenou para um pequeno barco na água. “Riku, corra. O primeiro a chegar ao barco é capitão! Vamos lá!"

Sora saiu correndo antes que o garoto de cabelos prateados que ele chamou de Riku pudesse responder.

_Então Riku é o nome dele..._

"Você chama isso de corrida?" Sora veio correndo para Terra.

Riku levantou-se, resignado, e começou a andar atrás dele, mas parou perto de Terra.

Seus olhares se encontraram.

"Ei. Você veio de um mundo exterior?”

"Hã? Por que você diria isso?" Terra foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta inesperada. Muitos não sabiam da existência de outros mundos. Como Riku descobriu?

"Porque ninguém mora aqui fora, e eu sei que você não é da ilha principal."

"Garoto esperto."

Ele aceitou a resposta, mas não explicava como o garoto estava ciente de outros mundos. A suposição normal seria que Terra veio de outro lugar neste.

Então ele decidiu fazer uma pergunta própria: “E você? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Oh, o pai do meu amigo nos trouxe de barco", respondeu ele. Lançando um olhar para Sora a uma curta distância do píer, ele continuou: “É aqui que gostamos de brincar, mas eles não nos deixam remar aqui sozinhos. Não até ficarmos mais velhos”

Riku parecia irritado quando chutou a areia.

"Deve ser difícil, hein, preso em um só lugar."

Riku se aproximou da beira da água e olhou para o horizonte carmesim. “Ouvi dizer que uma vez um garoto foi embora para sempre”, ele disse, e, ao fazer isso, Terra viu alguém lá parado por um momento, quase sobreposto ao garoto.

Terra não o reconheceu - mas o jovem parecia familiar. Foi quem se aventurou além das fronteiras deste mundo, em sua juventude.

E quando Riku voltou a encará-lo, ele também se tornou um jovem. _Por que estou vendo essa outra pessoa e Riku crescido? A luz está me dizendo o futuro? Destino? Se sim, então por quê?_

"Então, como você chegou aqui, afinal?" o garoto perguntou, trazendo Terra de volta ao presente.

Riku voltou ao normal como menino, não o outro homem ou o adolescente Riku.

Terra não conseguiu esconder sua perplexidade, mas perguntou: "Existe alguma razão para você estar interessado nos mundos exteriores?"

Riku se afastou dele para o horizonte mais uma vez. "Sim", ele disse. “Eu quero ser forte um dia. Como aquele garoto que foi embora. Ele foi para o mundo exterior. Aposto que ele é realmente forte agora"

Quem era o "garoto que saiu" de agora? Terra se perguntou.

"Eu sei que está lá fora em algum lugar. A força que eu preciso” ele disse com determinação.

Força.

Era o mesmo desejo que Terra abraçara por tanto tempo. Ele queria ser forte e acreditava que tudo daria certo. Contudo…

"Força para quê?"

_O que criou esse desejo em mim?_

Quando Terra perguntou, Riku se virou e sorriu. “Para proteger as coisas que importam. Você sabe, como meus amigos” Terra assentiu profundamente.

_Sim. A razão pela qual eu queria ser forte era proteger o que importa para mim. Para manter Aqua, Ven e os mundos em segurança._

“Fora deste mundo minúsculo, há um mundo muito maior”, explicou Terra, e Riku se aproximou.

Terra convocou sua Keyblade na mão. Riku olhou para ele e sua Keyblade em silêncio enquanto o jovem se ajoelhava na areia e estendia a arma para Riku.

“Em sua mão, pegue esta chave. Contanto que você tenha os ingredientes, então através desse simples ato de tomar, seu portador você será um dia. E você me encontrará, amigo - nenhum oceano irá contê-lo então. Não haverá mais fronteiras ao redor, abaixo ou acima, desde que você defenda aqueles que ama” Riku segurou a Keyblade de Terra na mãozinha.

E com isso, a cerimônia chegou à sua conclusão silenciosa.

"Rikuuu!" Sora chamou de longe.

Riku soltou a Keyblade e acenou para o amigo.

"Vamos, apresse-se!" Sora chamou, pulando para cima e para baixo. Terra dispensou sua Keyblade e sussurrou no ouvido de Riku.

"Você tem que manter isso em segredo, ok? Caso contrário, toda a magia desaparecerá”

"OK." Terra deu um tapinha na cabeça de Riku quando o garoto assentiu.

Impaciente, Sora veio correndo em direção a Riku, e o garoto correu para encontrar seu amigo no meio da praia.

"Ei, o que foi isso?" A curiosidade de Sora era insaciável.

"Aww, você sabe." Riku desviou o olhar.

"Sabe o que? Por que você não me conta? Quem era aquele cara? Alguém que você conhece?”

Sora disparou perguntas em rápida sucessão, mas Riku apenas começou a se afastar. "Talvez."

“Aww, lá vai você de novo. Só me diga!” Sora correu atrás dele.

"Eu realmente não posso. Eu tenho que manter isso em segredo"

"Não comigo, você não! Eu sou o melhor guardião de segredos do mundo! "

"Boa tentativa."

"Aww, Riku!"

Terra ficou de pé lentamente enquanto observava os dois partirem.

Proteger as coisas que importavam - como seus amigos. Ele ainda tinha algo que poderia proteger.

Até o poder das trevas poderia ser usado para o bem, para ajudar os outros.

Terra seguiu seu caminho.

***

Ven aterrissou naquela terra misteriosa onde lutara contra aquele garoto mascarado. Ele tinha certeza de que este era o mundo em que Mickey estava caído. Um vento forte e frio soprava contra Ven, levantando nuvens de poeira.

"Mickey!"

Ven o viu a uma curta distância e correu até ele. Por mais que tentasse acordar Mickey, o rei estava imóvel.

O que ele deveria fazer? Deveria levar Mickey de volta para Yen Sid? Qual era o melhor curso de ação?

"Nos encontramos novamente, garoto."

Naquele momento, ouviu uma voz. Ele tinha certeza de que ninguém havia estado lá antes; Ven levantou-se e virou-se para o homem.

"Mestre?"

Quem estava diante dele era o Mestre Xehanort. Assim como Ven percebeu que não o via desde o exame Mark of Mastery de Terra e Aqua, uma dor intensa atravessou suas têmporas.

Ele já esteve nessas terras desertas com o Mestre Xehanort antes. E ele quase foi jogado no oceano uma vez, antes de eventualmente ser colocado sob os cuidados do Mestre Eraqus. As memórias estavam finalmente voltando.

Ven caiu de joelhos.

A dor se espalhou. _Eu vou vomitar. Eu não entendo. Isso dói muito. De quem são essas memórias? Elas são minhas. São tudo que eu esqueci._

“Ah sim, então você está começando a perceber o que perdeu - ah, mas não para sempre. Você tinha que perder para encontrar. Agora tudo pode ser seu de novo, se você apenas pegar”

Mestre Xehanort parecia tão longe. Ven não entendia. O vento estava alto sobre sua voz. A dor em sua cabeça se intensificou.

“Recupere a parte que te deixou. Confonte-o! Luz pura contra a escuridão pura, para forjar a chave final. A toda-poderosa χ-Blade!” A dor esfaqueou mais profundamente, e Ven caiu no chão.

"Key... blade?"

Seu corpo estava sem força. Tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi ofegar essa palavra. Ele não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo. Também não sabia do que o Mestre Xehanort estava falando.

Tudo o que ficou preso em sua cabeça foi essa única palavra.

“Não são as Keyblades que você e eu carregamos. χ… Uma letra mais antiga. Alguns dizem "kye", mas o significado é o mesmo. Morte... Uma letra que implica finais”

Quando o Mestre Xehanort levantou as mãos em direção ao céu - um vórtice preto se espalhou entre as nuvens e começou a atrair tudo para o ar. Era possível que dentro do vórtice houvesse seu próprio tipo de Ocean Between.

"E eu tenho o poder de fazê-la?"

Ven não conseguia entender o que Mestre Xehanort estava dizendo. O redemoinho preto cresceu com pequenos estalidos de relâmpagos escuros.

"Correto. Eraqus também sabe. Ele sabe exatamente o que você é”

"O Mestre?" Ven sussurrou interrogativamente do chão.

"Você nunca se perguntou por que ele nunca lhe concedeu permissão para sair do lado dele, para ficar mais forte? Eraqus estava com medo de você. Se você aprender a verdade, perceber o que você é... Ele nunca confiou em você. Por que mais ele te manteria sempre à vista dele?”

Um raio escuro acertou o rosto de Ven, trazendo-o de volta a seus sentidos. A palavra χ-Blade surgiu em sua mente enevoada, junto com seu treinamento com o Mestre Eraqus.

"Sim, ele nunca me deixou ver outros mundos, não importa o quanto eu pedia"

Ele lentamente se levantou. Ele se lembrava agora. Sempre que Terra e Aqua iam a algum lugar, ele sempre ficava para trás para guardar o forte. E sempre acreditou que era porque ainda era jovem demais. Ele estava errado?

"Vá" Mestre Xehanort estendeu a mão em direção a Ven com uma rajada de vento atrás dela. “Você pode perguntar ao homem você mesmo. Aprenda a verdade e lembre-se de que você tem um propósito maior!”

O vendaval tempestuoso levantou Ven e o soprou para cima, até que ele foi sugado pela escuridão negra acima.

Ainda inconsciente, Mickey também foi puxado para a escuridão, onde desapareceu junto com os gritos de Ven.

Ven foi para as Lanes Between. Sua armadura havia sido ativada de alguma forma. Ele não conseguia ver Mickey em lugar nenhum. Ven apertou a cabeça quando outra dor maçante tomou conta dele.

A súbita onda de lembranças não parecia real. _Aquelas eram minhas? E o que é a χ-Blade? O que eu sou?_

_O que o Mestre Eraqus sabe sobre mim que eu não sei?_

Land of Departure flutuava ao longe.

Ven convocou sua Keyblade e a lançou no espaço. Ela se transformou em seu planador e voltou para ele.

Ele manobrou sua Keyblade em direção ao seu destino.

***

Uma luz disparou por Terra enquanto ele voava sobre sua Keyblade. Movia-se incrivelmente rápido, mas ele sabia que era Ven. Para onde ele ia? Isso não importava; Ven estava viajando rápido demais. Nem tudo estava bem com o amigo.

Terra apressadamente o perseguiu, apenas para ouvir uma voz em sua cabeça.

“Mestre Terra. Encontre-me. Temos que falar de uma vez”

"Mestre Xehanort!"

Ele chamou o dono da voz pelo nome. Terra lançou um olhar preocupado para a luz de Ven, depois guiou a Keyblade em direção à convocação.

Vinha do ermo que ele havia visitado uma vez antes.

Ainda a bordo de sua Keyblade, Terra parou diante de Mestre Xehanort no topo de uma pedra na beira de um penhasco.

"Mestre Xehanort, você queria me ver?"

"Não há tempo a perder! Tenho notícias terríveis. Ventus descobriu os segredos de suas origens”

"Ven?!" A respiração de Terra ficou presa na garganta com a notícia. “Acabei de vê-lo. Ele passou bem na minha frente. O que aconteceu?"

“Ventus está a caminho de casa. Se você pudesse ter visto a fúria nos olhos dele…! Estou certo de que ele é capaz de qualquer coisa. Temo que o garoto tente arrancar a verdade de Eraqus. Mestre Terra, você deve se apressar e cuidar da segurança de seu amigo”

"Claro", respondeu Terra. Depois de um pequeno arco, ele investiu com sua Keyblade para frente. Ele estava indo para o Mestre Eraqus. Ele estava indo para casa.

***

Aqua pairou nas Lanes Between depois de deixar Neverland. Ela não sentiu Terra ou Ven lá, mas encontrou o garoto na máscara novamente... Para onde ele foi?

De qualquer maneira - ela ainda estava com dor. Aquele garoto não estava de brincadeira durante a batalha em Neverland.

_Quem é ele? O que ele quer?_

Ele estivera em um nível totalmente diferente comparado ao confronto deles em Radiant Garden. A capacidade dela de bater de frente com ele significava que as habilidades de Aqua também tinham melhorado durante suas viagens, mas ela ainda estava desconfortável.

Com esses pensamentos em seu coração, Aqua correu junto com sua Keyblade até que um calor repentino a fez olhar para cima.

"Eu sinto luz..."

Diante dela havia uma maré radiante.

Aqua mergulhou para frente, praticamente atraída para dentro.

Aterrissou em uma pequena ilha aquecida pelo sol da tarde.

"Isto é…"

Aqua atravessou uma pequena ponte estreita. Tudo o que ela podia ouvir era o som das ondas. Enquanto caminhava em direção ao céu e ao mar carmesim, ela sorriu ao avistar uma árvore com frutos em forma de estrela na ilhota à frente.

"Então é aqui que elas crescem."

Aqua tirou o Wayfinder do bolso e o segurou firmemente, fitando-o. _"Em algum lugar lá fora, há essa árvore com frutas em forma de estrela, e a fruta representa uma conexão inquebrável."_

"Terra... Ven... espero que estejamos prontos para a tempestade que está chegando", ela murmurou ansiosamente.

Sua batalha com Vanitas criara um mau pressentimento em seu coração. Aqua não tinha certeza se poderia lidar com ele caso se enfrentassem novamente. Mas ela precisava, pelo bem de Ven e Terra.

"Ei, espere!"

“Tarde demais, Sora. Vejo você na linha de chegada! ”

Aqua se virou ao ouvir vozes de crianças. Dois meninos, um com cabelo castanho e outro prateado, estavam correndo. O garoto de cabelos castanhos estava ficando para trás.

Aparentemente, a linha de chegada era abaixo da passarela onde ela estava. O garoto de cabelos castanhos ofegava pesadamente com as mãos nos joelhos.

"Outra vez! Você só teve sorte” ele alegou. Suas chances de ganhar não pareciam grandes, no entanto. Rindo dos dois garotos, ela caminhou pelas tábuas e pulou na frente deles. Eles olharam para ela interrogativamente.

"Uau!"

O garoto de cabelos castanhos gritou de surpresa quando ela pousou bem diante dele. Ele coçou a cabeça timidamente. O garoto de cabelos prateados ao lado dele simplesmente a encarou, e deu a Aqua outro olhar.

Ele quase queimava com sua sinceridade, assim como Terra. Havia um ar sobre o garoto sorridente com cabelos castanhos que a lembrava de Ven - na verdade, ele era a imagem cuspida dele. Ela riu apesar de si mesma, e os dois meninos trocaram um olhar.

"Um de vocês pode ser especial o suficiente."

As palavras saíram da boca de Aqua antes que ela percebesse. Ela sentia uma luz especial desses dois.

"Ei, vocês dois se importam em me dizer seus nomes?" ela perguntou, ajoelhando-se diante deles.

"Eu sou Sora!" respondeu o garoto de cabelos castanhos alegremente, levantando a mão.

"E você?"

"Riku", o garoto de cabelos grisalhos respondeu calmamente. O que Aqua sentiu daquele garoto foi a presença de uma Keyblade. Alguém já havia passado a esse garoto o poder - talvez Terra? Nesse caso, não era preciso haver dois usuários tão próximos um do outro.

Ela não colocaria esses dois no mesmo rumo que ela e seus amigos. Se os caminhos deles divergissem, como o dela e de Terra, eles apenas sofreriam.

Aqua voltou-se para Sora e fez uma pergunta.

"Sora, você gosta de Riku?"

“Claro que gosto dele. Ele é meu melhor amigo!"

"Bom" _exatamente como algo que Ven diria_. Isso a fez feliz. “Então, se algo acontecer, e Riku estiver prestes a se perder - ou digamos, ele começar a andar sozinho por um caminho sombrio -, certifique-se de ficar com ele e mantê-lo seguro. Esse é o seu trabalho, Sora, e estou contando com você para fazer isso, ok?"

Sora e Riku se entreolharam incertos. Aqua colocou a mão em cada uma de suas cabeças. Ela estava certa de que o destino tinha algo especial reservado para os dois. Talvez o destino deles já tivesse começado.

"Vamos lá, Sora."

"OK."

Os dois se afastaram e Aqua se levantou devagar enquanto os observava partir.

_Terra - o que será de nós? Não tenho escolha a não ser ir._

Ela acreditava que, apesar de seguirem caminhos separados, um dia se encontrariam juntos, trabalhando pelo mesmo propósito. Assim como ela se encontrou aqui com Riku e Sora.

E com isso, Aqua se afastou.


	14. Capítulo 9 – Verdadeira Partida

Quando XEHANORT atravessou rapidamente o grande salão, Eraqus chamou às suas costas.

"Espere, Xehanort."

Ele se perguntou se Xehanort iria parar, mas parecia que ele ainda considerava Eraqus um amigo suficiente para fazê-lo. Mas ele nunca se viraria para encará-lo.

Então Eraqus dirigiu seus protestos às suas costas. “Há uma razão para os preceitos nos impedirem de obter tal conhecimento. Por que você procura a χ-Blade? Você cobriria todos os mundos na escuridão, os reduziria a nada?!” O aviso chegou a um grito, e Xehanort lentamente olhou para ele.

Ele falou como um sábio entregando uma profecia. “Mas a escuridão cobriu o mundo uma vez, na lenda. Sabemos muito pouco sobre a Guerra das Keyblades - só que foi apenas o começo. Em meio a essa crise, uma luz preciosa foi encontrada”

Isso fazia parte da tradição oculta dos mundos, as crenças transmitidas como conto de fadas. Eraqus sabia muito bem que Xehanort estava fascinado pela história há algum tempo. Eles até discutiram isso entre si.

Isso não significava que Eraqus não tivesse nenhum interesse na própria χ-Blade.

Contudo…

"É uma história curiosa - e vale a pena explorar", continuou Xehanort. “Dizem que a ruína traz criação. Então, o que traria outra Guerra das Keyblades? Quando a escuridão cair, seremos dignos da preciosa luz de que a lenda fala? Eu devo ter essas respostas. A χ-Blade precisa ser forjada e, com ela, a porta da Guerra das Keyblades destrancada!”

"Idiota! Você arriscaria um apocalipse por pura curiosidade? Eu nunca vou permitir isso, Xehanort. Não enquanto eu viver!” A voz de Eraqus ficou rouca quando ele se aproximou de Xehanort.

Sim, era uma arte proibida. A χ-Blade, única entre as Keyblades, era a chave para os próprios segredos do mundo, e o desejo de Xehanort de saber tudo isso nasceu do egoísmo e nada mais.

Nublar os mundos com escuridão e sofrimento em prol da ganância e curiosidade pessoais estava longe do que era exigido de um Mestre de Keyblade. Sim, buscar a verdade do mundo fazia parte dos deveres de um Mestre, mas o que Xehanort dizia parecia errado.

Apesar disso, Xehanort continuou. “Mas mais uma vez você entendeu errado, Eraqus. Escuridão é um começo, você vê, não um fim. Ao nascer, cada um de nós emerge da escuridão, não é?”

Xehanort sempre contemplou a luz e a escuridão. Eles estudaram juntos e, ocasionalmente, abordaram as perguntas que Xehanort fazia.

Por que a luz era considerada boa e as trevas eram más?

Por que o mundo foi dividido - não, desunido - do caos nessas duas forças?

Na visão de Eraqus, a luz era o lar do futuro. Se a escuridão foi de onde nasceu a luz, então suas sombras pertenciam ao passado.

"Desculpas poéticas!" ele gritou.

No entanto, Xehanort se virou e começou a andar, rejeitando sua divergência e o próprio Eraqus.

 _Talvez não haja mais como parar você, Xehanort_ , ele pensou. "Se as palavras não o dissuadirem, apenas uma coisa o fará." Eraqus chamou sua Keyblade.

Pelo bem do mundo, ele derrubaria seu amigo.

Quando uma onda de poder cresceu no corpo de Eraqus, Xehanort girou para trás e disparou duas massas negras da Keyblade em sua mão.

As massas se tornaram lâminas que ricochetearam na testa direita e na bochecha esquerda de Eraqus, deixando feridas. Um miasma escuro cobria o corpo de Xehanort enquanto ele se aproximava lentamente de Eraqus.

"Esse poder..." Fumaça negra surgiu do corte na bochecha de Eraqus quando ele o esfregou. "A escuridão levou você, Xehanort?"

Quando ele adquiriu seu poder? Quando ele vendeu sua alma?

Embora fossem supostamente camaradas, deviam estar do mesmo lado, Eraqus não notara nada disso.

Quando? Como? Por quê?

Os segredos do mundo - a Guerra das Keyblades e o que havia além - eram tão atraentes? A escuridão além da luz, a escuridão dentro da luz, era muito mais difícil de resistir do que o chamado de proteger os mundos como o proprietário de uma Keyblade?

"Não é da sua conta."

Com essas palavras de despedida, Xehanort se afastou. Eraqus bateu com o punho no chão enquanto o observava partir.

_Por que falhei em impedi-lo?_

_É minha culpa?_

_Onde foi que eu errei?_

_É a própria escuridão que o seduziu tanto?_

_Essa praga deve roubar meu querido amigo de mim?_

Eraqus gradualmente abriu os olhos. Diante dele estava seu aluno Ventus, que havia retornado. O aluno que lhe foi confiado por Xehanort.

Ventus estava no átrio com o olhar abaixado.

"Ventus, você está sozinho? Eu pensei que Aqua iria...” Eraqus foi cumprimentá-lo com um sorriso.

Ele havia tomado uma decisão sincera de aceitar o garoto quando Xehanort visitou esta terra - retornando depois que ele e Eraqus se separaram - com Ventus a reboque. Eraqus em nenhuma circunstância o afastaria.

Ele acreditava que os erros do passado, os velhos ressentimentos, tinham passado quando chegaram aos anos mais velhos, e chegou o momento em que eles tinham esperança de reavivar sua amizade, quando talvez pudessem falar juntos como colegas professores com aprendizes.

E Xehanort havia lhe dito:

“Esse garoto é meu pecado. É por isso que desejo deixá-lo sob os cuidados de sua luz. Temo que a escuridão se apodere de mim mais uma vez na minha busca de encontrar a verdade da χ-Blade. Eu te imploro, Eraqus, atenda ao pedido de um homem velho. Esta é a minha reparação para você, para o mundo e para esta criança. Vou viver o resto dos meus dias em algum canto remoto do mundo”

O coração do garoto - o coração de Ventus - era uma casca vazia. Embora Eraqus não soubesse se seria capaz de restaurar seu coração, ele jurara que faria tudo ao seu alcance para tentar. Eraqus também ficou satisfeito com a aparente confiança de Xehanort nele, permitindo que se encarregasse de um garoto que tivesse alguma conexão com a própria χ-Blade.

Foi por essas mesmas razões que ele tomou tanto cuidado na criação de Ventus. Seu coração parecia voltar, e ele tinha que agradecer a Terra e Aqua por pelo menos um pouco disso. Ainda assim, o fato de Ventus ter se tornado completo novamente também significava que seu senso de si havia florescido. Era lógico que Ventus quis deixar este lugar em busca de Terra.

A incapacidade de Eraqus de impedir isso foi sua culpa.

Ajoelhou-se diante de Ventus e segurou os ombros com as duas mãos. Então olhou para o rosto do garoto.

"Bem, o que importa é que você está em casa. Você ainda não pertence a fora deste mundo. Precisa ficar aqui, onde pode aprender...”

“Na sua prisão?” Ventus murmurou.

"O quê?" ele respondeu reflexivamente em voz baixa. Isso era algo que Eraqus nunca esperava ouvir.

"Essa é sua desculpa... para me manter preso aqui, não é?" ele cuspiu, levantando a cabeça. Seu rosto estava duro e cheio de hostilidade.

Eraqus se levantou e perguntou: "O que você ouviu?"

"Que eu deveria ser uma arma... algum tipo de χ-Blade!"

Ele não ouvia a palavra repugnante desde aquele dia - quando Ventus havia chegado a este mundo.

De quem Ventus poderia ter aprendido? Não, Eraqus tinha uma boa ideia do culpado. Muito poucos sabiam da existência da χ-Blade. Então, quem provavelmente contou ao garoto foi...

"Eu sabia. Xehanort, ele nunca poderia deixar para lá” Eraqus proferiu enquanto esfregava a cicatriz na bochecha.

Tudo isso fazia parte do seu plano.

 _Mas - não poderia ser_. Não, ainda havia tempo para detê-lo.

Colocar Ventus fora de alcance significaria que Xehanort não poderia levar isso adiante. Ele não deve ter permissão para repetir seus erros. "Eu falhei. Tive a chance de detê-lo e não consegui. Mas não vou falhar novamente”

Eraqus convocou sua Keyblade na mão. Ventus recuou com medo.

"Mestre! O que você…?"

Eraqus apontou sua Keyblade para Ventus, depois declarou: “A χ-Blade não tem lugar neste ou em qualquer mundo. Xehanort deixou claro seu propósito... e eu não tenho escolha. Perdoe-me... mas você não deve mais existir”

Xehanort tentou criar algo que não deveria existir. Se Eraqus corrigisse esse erro por sua própria mão, seu próprio erro ao lidar com Xehanort seria eliminado.

Eraqus abaixou sua Keyblade, e inúmeras correntes dispararam dela, idênticas às correntes ao redor de Land of Departure.

Elas eram as correntes que ligavam este mundo. Somente o Mestre de Keyblade que guardava esta terra poderia empunhá-las, e elas envolveriam Ventus para selá-lo. E assim o mundo estaria seguro.

Quando as correntes estavam prestes a alcançar Ventus, congelado pelo medo aparente, Eraqus fechou os olhos.

Mesmo que fosse apenas por um momento, ele não queria ver a forma caída de seu pupilo. Mas...

"Ven!"

Se seu retorno tivesse sido um batimento cardíaco mais tarde, Terra não seria capaz de salvar Ven.

Ainda em sua armadura, Terra se colocou diante de Ven para protegê-lo e repeliu o ataque de Mestre Eraqus.

"Mestre, você ficou louco?"

Ele não podia acreditar - Mestre Xehanort estava certo!

“Terra! Eu ordeno que se afaste!” Eraqus ordenou.

Terra removeu sua armadura. "Não!" Ele podia sentir Ven atrás dele. _Está tudo bem. Eu protegerei você._

"Você não vai obedecer seu mestre?"

"Eu não vou!" Terra gritou, sua Keyblade ainda pronta.

Ele não sabia se Ven havia tentado fazer alguma coisa com o Mestre Eraqus, mas se o Mestre tivesse brandido sua lâmina sobre Ven, Terra manteria seu amigo seguro.

“Por que todas as minhas tentativas de te alcançar falham? Se você não quer obedecer... então terá que compartilhar o destino de Ventus” Uma lágrima riscou a bochecha de Mestre Eraqus.

"Mestre…!"

Num instante, o Mestre Eraqus atacou em sua direção. Terra levou o peso de seu ataque descendente, mas manteve-se firme. Era tudo o que ele podia fazer para manter os constantes golpes que se seguiam à distância.

Faíscas dançavam diante de seus olhos.

Se ele recuasse mais, Ven se machucaria.

Terra tentou se manter firme, mas estava sendo empurrado para trás pouco a pouco. Tinha que haver uma abertura - como ele poderia vencer o Mestre Eraqus?

“Chega, Terra! Ele tem razão…!" Ven gritou atrás dele.

"Quieto!"

O que Ven estava tentando dizer a Terra era provavelmente o segredo escondido dentro de si. Isso não importava, no entanto. _Eu não ligo para o que você é, Ven; Eu só quero você bem._

"Terra..." Ven disse suavemente, e naquele momento, os dois meninos foram jogados para trás por um ataque do Mestre.

Quando Terra olhou para cima, embalando seu amigo inconsciente, Mestre Eraqus segurou sua Keyblade no alto. Uma força intensa e radiante vinha de sua forma.

Se ele não fizesse algo agora, estaria acabado. O Mestre deles ceifaria as vidas de ambos. Ele não tinha escolha senão invocar toda a sua força. Libertar todo o ódio e sede de poder dentro dele.

Se era o Mestre Eraqus que ele enfrentava, não tinha importância. Qualquer um que machucasse Ven era seu inimigo.

_Odeie seu mestre._

Uma aura de tremenda escuridão surgiu do corpo de Terra. Preenchido com poder, Terra olhou para sua mão segurando a Keyblade.

"Eu não vou... deixar você machucar meu amigo!" ele gritou.

As sobrancelhas do Mestre Eraqus se ergueram. "A escuridão tomou você, Terra?"

Enquanto seu mestre gritava em reprovação, Terra apontou sua Keyblade para trás e um buraco negro que levava às Lanes Between se abriu.

Terra jogou Ven para dentro. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de cuidar dele.

"Espere, Terra!"

Terra ouviu um chamado de Ven - talvez o impacto o tivesse despertado - mas logo ele não podia mais sentir as Lanes Between ou seu amigo.

Tudo o que restou foram os dois.

O ar estava denso de tensão; um único passo em falso seria fatal.

Mesmo assim, não havia como Terra perder agora.

Não agora que ele tinha o poder da escuridão.

Terra se lançou de frente para o Mestre Eraqus.

"Ngh!"

Mestre Eraqus bloqueou o ataque. Seu rosto estava perto do de Terra, torcido de dor.

"Terra, por que?"

Ele não respondeu, mas chutou o Mestre Eraqus no estômago e usou a distância recém-criada entre eles para disparar imediatamente alguma mágica.

Mestre Eraqus desviou do feitiço com um salto para trás, e quando ele caiu agachado, Terra atacou novamente.

No entanto, a subida da Keyblade do Mestre Eraqus o pegou direto no queixo e o fez voar para trás. Terra bateu no chão e ficou imediatamente em pé, depois olhou para seu professor, que havia virado sua Keyblade contra ele.

"Mestre…"

Terra limpou os lábios. Um gosto metálico encheu sua boca.

_Por quê? Por que você tentou machucar Ven?_

Mas se ele fizesse a pergunta, Terra achava que o deixaria mais fraco. E a dor estava ampliando seu ódio.

Além disso, o Mestre Eraqus parecia estar com receio.

Se ele estivesse, isso daria uma abertura a Terra. Mesmo com o poder das trevas, ele nunca seria capaz de derrotar o Mestre sem algum tipo de fraqueza a explorar.

Terra se levantou e colocou sua Keyblade em posição. Este próximo ataque seria o último. Ele não seria capaz de lidar com mais nada.

Terra respirou fundo. Então, silenciosamente deixou sua raiva crescer - e seu ódio. Ele invocou todo o seu poder.

"Yaaaaaah!" Com um rugido, Terra derramou esse poder em sua Keyblade e disparou um ataque.

"O quê?!"

A força acumulada tomou a forma de uma torrente negra que atingiu Mestre Eraqus no peito.

"Agh!"

O mestre cambaleou.

Nesse momento, Terra sentiu um calafrio em todo o corpo, como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um pesadelo.

_O que eu fiz? Por que o Mestre Eraqus está no chão?_

Terra dispensou sua Keyblade e alcançou o Mestre, balançando a cabeça.

"O que eu fiz…? Mestre... eu só... queria manter Ven seguro” ele implorou.

Mestre Eraqus deu alguns passos fracos e trêmulos, a mão pressionada contra o peito e disse: “Não, você estava certo. Eu falhei com você, Terra” Ele continuou, seu olhar voltado para baixo. “Talvez eu não tenha ninguém para culpar, a não ser eu, pela escuridão dentro de você. E agora, fiz pior... levantei minha Keyblade contra você e Ventus”

Terra estendeu a mão como se quisesse colocá-la sobre a de Eraqus.

"Meu próprio coração é escuridão!"

Nesse momento, algo preto atingiu as costas do Mestre Eraqus. Seus olhos se abriram quando ele soltou um grito, sua Keyblade caiu de sua mão e ele caiu de joelhos. Terra se aproximou e tentou pegar seu Mestre, mas o corpo de Eraqus se transformou em luz que deslizou por seus braços - e ele se foi.

"Mestre Eraqus!" Caído no chão, Terra chamou o nome de seu professor e chorou.

_Como? Por que isso aconteceu?_

Enquanto Terra gritava repetidamente em sua mente, uma figura se aproximou.

"Que visão. Por que você se preocupa com remorso, Mestre Terra? O homem estava decidido a fazer mal a seu amigo, seu próprio aluno!” Terra levantou a cabeça para ver o Mestre Xehanort.

“Mestre Xehanort! Por quê?"

Xehanort se afastou de Terra e começou a andar. “Sabe, às vezes acho seu progresso bastante impressionante. Mas você ainda fica aquém. Deixe toda essa raiva sair, meu garoto. Entregue seu coração às trevas!”

"O que você quer dizer?"

Terra se levantou e preparou sua Keyblade, e o Mestre Xehanort voltou apressadamente para encará-lo.

“Ainda tão cego... Então eu vou fazer você ver. Venha ao lugar onde todos os usuários de Keyblade deixaram sua marca no destino - o Cemitério das Keyblades!” Xehanort conjurou uma Keyblade envolta em escuridão e brandiu-a para cima. “Lá você assistirá seus queridos Ventus e Aqua alcançarem seus objetivos, e a última luz dentro de você morrerá!”

Um feixe sombrio ascendeu para o céu a partir dessa Keyblade. Uma esfera negra gigante de escuridão pairava no alto e começou a engolir tudo nas proximidades

Em um instante, o céu azul desapareceu atrás de uma tempestade de nuvens negras.

"Você não precisa mais de uma casa para onde vai!"

"O quê?!"

Mestre Xehanort virou-se com uma risada e, quando Terra o seguiu, o Mestre desapareceu em um corredor das trevas que se abria à frente.

O vento forte se intensificou e os edifícios ligados por correntes se ergueram, incapazes de resistir à força que engolia o mundo. Um raio atravessou os céus quando Land of Departure foi destruída.

As únicas estruturas que sobreviveram, mesmo que mal, foram aquelas com as correntes presas.

Terra tirou o Wayfinder do bolso e o segurou com força.

"Ven, Aqua... eu não vou deixar que ele os machuque."

Terra, então, vestiu sua armadura, exatamente como tinha feito quando saiu desta terra outrora bela e deixou sua casa em ruínas para trás.

Ele usaria esse poder para o bem de seus amigos.

Seu destino era o Cemitério das Keyblades - onde o destino de todos os usuários de Keyblade havia sido gravado.

***

Depois que deixou as Destiny Islands, Aqua correu com seu planador Keyblade.

Lá, ela foi capaz de compartilhar uma breve pausa com aqueles dois garotinhos doces. Ela até sentiu Terra quando estava perto daquele chamado Riku.

Enquanto Aqua examinava o que estava diante dela para encontrar o próximo mundo que visitaria, ela viu algo flutuando à frente. Não, era alguém - com grandes orelhas pretas...

"Aquele é... Mickey?"

Aqua acelerou em direção a Mickey enquanto ele flutuava no espaço, depois o atraiu para ela. Ele estava inconsciente e aparentemente ferido.

"Como isso aconteceu?" ela sussurrou.

Mickey se mexeu nos braços de Aqua. "Mestre Yen... Sid...", ele murmurou intermitente.

Ela ouvira aquele nome do Mestre Eraqus antes de partir em sua jornada.

"Não se preocupe. Vou levá-lo de volta para ele”

Ainda embalando Mickey, Aqua correu em sua Keyblade para encontrar Yen Sid.

Ela chegou a um lugar estranho onde havia uma pequena torre.

Aqua abriu a porta com Mickey ainda em seus braços, depois subiu as escadas. Ela passou por várias salas antes de bater na câmara que supôs estar no topo.

"Mestre Yen Sid, é um prazer conhecê-lo. Meu nome é Aqua. Posso entrar?"

"Você pode", veio a voz grave.

Aqua abriu a porta timidamente. Do outro lado de uma mesa grande estava sentado um homem imponente com uma barba branca de alguns anos.

"Ah, Mickey", Yen Sid comentou assim que ela entrou.

“Então vocês se conhecem. Meu professor, Mestre Eraqus, já mencionou você antes”

Parecia que trazer Mickey aqui fora a escolha correta.

"Ele é meu aprendiz, embora eu tenha perdido o controle dele depois que saiu tão de repente..."

"Rei Mickey!"

"Rei Mickey!"

Dois outros, Donald e Pateta, vieram correndo ruidosamente, quase abafando Yen Sid. A dupla aparentemente conhecia Mickey.

Aqua gentilmente entregou Mickey a eles, e eles o carregaram para um lado da câmara e o deitaram gentilmente.

"Está tudo bem. Acho que ele não está machucado”

Donald e Pateta trocaram um olhar, depois olharam para o rosto adormecido de Mickey e o chamaram novamente.

"Rei Mickey!"

"Rei Mickey!"

Um pouco da tensão deixou sua bocaem alívio.

"Aqua", disse Yen Sid, "as estrelas me trazem graves notícias".

Ela engoliu em seco quando Yen Sid continuou

"A estrela do Mestre Eraqus se apagou. Receio que isso signifique que ele foi derrubado”

Ela não podia acreditar nele - ou não queria. Uma teia de emoções percorreu seu peito ao mesmo tempo. Por mais formidável que o Mestre fosse, derrubá-lo não poderia ter sido uma tarefa fácil. _Por quê? O que aconteceu? E-_

"Quem é responsável?"

Yen Sid desviou o olhar de Aqua e de suas perguntas crescentes e olhou além da janela. Três estrelas brilhavam no céu.

"Mestre Xehanort... e Terra."

"Não!" Ela se aproximou de Yen Sid e bateu as mãos na mesa dele.

Donald e Pateta ficaram surpresos com o barulho alto, depois se entreolharam.

"Isso é um absurdo! Terra nunca faria isso!”

_Isso não é possível. Ele não poderia fazer isso. Não tem como... Não é verdade, certo? Terra?_

"Espero com todo o meu coração que você esteja certa sobre seu amigo." Yen Sid abaixou os olhos grandes por um momento, depois continuou com uma voz suave: "Há algumas coisas que nem as estrelas podem me dizer."

"Onde ele está? Onde posso encontrar o Terra?” Aqua o pressionou ainda mais.

"O coração de Terra está levando-o ao antigo Cemitério das Keyblades, onde os detentores dessas armas fizeram guerra."

O Cemitério das Keyblades - Aqua ouvira histórias de um lugar assim.

"Certo. Eu tenho que ir atrás dele... e ver se é verdade" Aqua fez uma reverência e se afastou de Yen Sid, não querendo perder nem um segundo.

"Fique em guarda."

Aqua olhou para trás um pouco, depois dirigiu o olhar para frente novamente com um aceno de cabeça.

Não podia ser verdade.

Mas, se de alguma forma era, tinha que haver uma razão, por mais extraordinária que fosse.

E - se alguém planejasse fazer isso, Aqua manteria Terra e Ven a salvo deles.

_Temos uma conexão inquebrável._

Aqua fechou a mão no Wayfinder no bolso e depois deixou os aposentos de Yen Sid.

***

Ven pousou em areias brancas.

Ele sentou-se, obviamente em pânico, na praia intocada de uma pequena ilha. Sem nem mesmo observar o local, ele correu para o portal quando se fechou.

"Espere, Terra!"

Mas desapareceu diante de seus olhos.

_Está tudo errado. Não é certo que Terra tenha lutado com o Mestre. É por minha causa. Isso só aconteceu porque eu ouvi Xehanort e corri para ver o Mestre. É minha culpa. É porque eu sou... parte da χ-Blade._

Ele tinha que ir até Terra.

Ven olhou para a palma da mão e depois levantou o braço para vestir a armadura.

"Indo a algum lugar?"

No entanto, uma voz o parou. Ven virou-se para ver Vanitas no topo da passarela estreita de madeira que ligava a ilha a uma menor.

"Estou cheio de você!" Ven disse veementemente, depois se virou e começou a se afastar. Ele não tinha tempo de lidar com pessoas como ele aqui.

"Bem, eu estou apenas começando com você." Vanitas convocou sua Keyblade e a apontou para Ven. "Você é forte o suficiente agora para cumprir seu objetivo. Então, por que você não se junta a mim? Bem aqui e agora. Torne-se a χ-Blade”

"Não, eu não vou fazer isso. Ele me disse que a única maneira de forjar a χ-Blade é se você e eu lutarmos. Bem, adivinhe? Não vou lutar” disse Ven, ainda de costas.

_Sim. Enquanto eu puder ficar de fora de uma luta, ele nunca será capaz de criar essa χ-Blade._

"Você costumava ser quebrado demais para responder", retrucou Vanitas.

Uma dor repentina correu pelas têmporas de Ven. O que foi isso?

_O que estou vendo em minha mente - são essas lembranças do meu nascimento? Não, o nascimento de Vanitas._

"Bem. Então vou lhe dar um motivo para lutar"

A dor finalmente diminuiu e Ven se virou para encarar Vanitas.

"Venha me encontrar... no único lugar para forjar a χ-Blade: o Cemitério das Keyblades"

Ven não conhecia esse lugar e estava prestes a dizer isso até Vanitas continuar.

"Lá, você vai me ver sufocar a vida de Terra e de Aqua. Então veremos quanto tempo você banca o pacifista"

_Terra e Aqua vão morrer? Não no meu turno!_

"Espere!"

Uma névoa negra surgiu do corpo de Vanitas, mas quando Ven se moveu instintivamente em sua direção, o garoto desapareceu.

Ven estava sozinho com o som das ondas.

Se Terra e Aqua morressem, seria culpa de Ven até certo ponto. Ele foi um dos motivos pelos quais eles estavam lutando e parcialmente responsável por criar a turbulência nos mundos.

Era por isso que ele deveria acabar com tudo.

Ven tirou o Wayfinder do bolso e olhou para ele.

_É hora de partir - eu tenho que fazer isso._

_Não importa o que aconteça, sempre seremos amigos._

Ven devolveu o símbolo do juramento entre ele e seus dois amigos e vestiu sua armadura. Então ele deixou o mundo das Destiny Islands - o lugar onde tudo começou – para trás.

***

No momento em que entrou na escuridão, Vanitas caiu de joelhos e apertou o peito.

_Isso dói. Ugh, eu me sinto horrível. Eu vou vomitar. Vanitas arrancou a máscara e a deixou de lado._

Sob a máscara havia um garoto de cabelos negros, o rosto contorcido de agonia quando o suor escorria pela testa.

Incapaz de aguentar mais, Vanitas vomitou no local e cuspiu uma massa negra. A massa tremeu e um olho vermelho se ergueu, brilhando. Estava tentando se tornar um deles. Vanitas esmagou-a com um punho, e o pedaço de tinta espirrou e se dispersou como névoa.

_Essa coisa é um pedaço de mim - da escuridão._

Vanitas se jogou de lado.

_Eu sei._

_Ficarei mais forte quando isso acabar. E também essas coisas nascidas de mim._

_Este é o ritual que eu tenho que fazer para que isso aconteça._

_Quanto mais sofro, mais forte me torno._

_Ódio, tristeza, medo, ciúmes, pânico, sofrimento, inveja, ansiedade, dor, desespero - todos eles me dão poder._

Xehanort havia dito que uma obsessão com a força o levaria ao poder das trevas.

Ele não entendeu.

Isso não foi nada.

Um puro poder das trevas - e puro poder da luz.

O velho realmente acreditava nisso? O coração era um enigma nebuloso, sempre oscilando em direção a uma ou outra. Era por isso que um coração podia ser escuro e claro. O fato é que a pura luz e a pura escuridão não existiam.

Por causa disso, essa grande incerteza foi o que levou as pessoas às trevas - e as tornou fortes. Um coração genuinamente sombrio retirado de outro não era nada além de um com alto nível de pureza. Do mesmo modo, o coração supostamente puro de Ventus também abrigava escuridão.

_Também consigo sentir o coração de Ventus._

_Quanto mais ele oscila entre luz e escuridão - e mais brilhante brilha por ela - mais forte a escuridão cresce em meu coração._

Um desejo por força nem arranhava a superfície da verdadeira escuridão.

A verdadeira escuridão estava ao lado de uma fonte brilhante de luz. Quanto mais brilhante a luz, mais profunda a escuridão.

_Tenho inveja de Ventus desde aquele dia - o dia em que nasci._

É isso que faz o poder da minha escuridão crescer.

Uma dor aguda atravessou o peito de Vanitas. Foi seguida por uma dor contínua.

_Um deles deve ter destruído outra parte de mim em algum lugar._

_Ok, é hora de se mover. Finalmente me tornarei eu mesmo, a χ-Blade. Vamos para o antigo campo de batalha. O Cemitério das Keyblades_


	15. Capítulo 10 – Memória Sombria

QUATRO ANOS ATRÁS…

Ventus estava em um terreno baldio muito perto do Cemitério das Keyblades, cercado por um bando de Heartless.

_Eu estou assustado._

"Por favor, não faça isso, mestre. Eu não sou forte o suficiente!" Ventus chorou de medo óbvio, uma Keyblade na mão. Ele estava olhando para Xehanort, seu professor, no topo da falésia.

_Eu não consigo. Eu não tenho chance._

Os Heartless se aproximaram de Ventus. Uma mancha negra no chão se espalhou, e então um, mais dois Heartless surgiram dela.

_Por que isto está acontecendo comigo?_

A palma da mão de Ventus que segurava a Keyblade estava úmida de suor.

"Não. É porque você está tentando segurá-lo. Deixe os impulsos sombrios despertarem na boca do seu coração. Solte-os, aqui e agora! Afie seu medo em raiva!” Xehanort gritou para Ventus.

_Não sei como. Não há nada assim em mim._

_Não posso transformar meu medo em raiva. Eu só estou com medo._

"Você deve! Se você não deixar que a tempestade siga seu curso, ela o limpará da face do mundo, não se engane! Faça. Abrace a escuridão. Produza para seu mestre a χ-Blade!”

_Eu não posso vencer. Não tem jeito._

Um dos Heartless atacou Ventus. Ele mal se defendeu do ataque, mas o resto do bando atacou de imediato, como se esperassem a abertura. Ventus praticamente desapareceu sob a montanha negra de Heartless.

_Eu sou um caso perdido..._

"Ventus!" Xehanort gritou e pulou do precipício, sua Keyblade piscando. Um dos Heartless desapareceu.

Reconhecendo que era Xehanort e não Ventus quem era seu verdadeiro inimigo, os outros Heartless se afastaram de Ventus de uma só vez e se posicionaram ao redor do Mestre.

Já inconsciente, Ventus caiu no chão com um baque. Xehanort nem olhou na direção dele enquanto despachava os Heartless.

Depois que o último deles foi derrotado, Xehanort caminhou lentamente em direção ao garoto caído.

"Mesmo? Você prefere morrer a usar o poder?”

Ventus estava esparramado de bruços, e Xehanort deu-lhe um leve chute para jogá-lo de costas. Depois de olhar para o rosto do garoto por um momento, Xehanort convocou sua Keyblade à mão mais uma vez e a esfaqueou no peito de Ventus. Um raio de luz perfurou o corpo de Ventus e fez com que seus olhos se abrissem.

"Se eu precisar... vou extrair a escuridão de dentro de você."

Uma bola de luz translúcida subiu do peito de Ventus para o ar, até que algo escuro começou a se manifestar ao seu redor.

A substância assumiu uma forma esférica, quase como um ovo grande, e de repente um garoto vestido com uma roupa preta e uma máscara apareceu dentro, segurando as pernas em posição fetal.

A luz deixou os olhos de Ventus.

O garoto desenrolou os braços e as pernas, depois caiu de leve no chão e olhou para Xehanort.

Ele não tinha ideia de quem era esse cara. Também não sabia quem era o cara deitado à frente.

_Estou meio... triste._

_Por que estou triste?_

"Criatura vazia de Ventus... para você, o nome Vanitas será dado."

"Sim, mestre", respondeu o garoto mascarado, Vanitas.

Xehanort riu. "Agora, então, eu devo ir."

"Ir aonde?"

“Vou colocar Ventus para descansar. Eu não demoro muito. Você pode fazer o que quiser” Xehanort pegou o Ventus caído e foi embora.

Um vento forte uivava através da paisagem desolada. Vanitas olhou aturdido para seus pés, depois olhou para o céu. Estava sem graça e nublado.

Vanitas olhou atentamente para a mão e a fechou com força. Quando ele fez, uma chave grande apareceu dentro dela.

Ele balançou e riu dentro de sua máscara.

_Eu estou assustado._

Vanitas fechou os olhos quando a emoção tomou conta dele. _Esta é uma memória do coração de Ventus. E é o meu sentimento também_. O medo às vezes pode dar origem a um poder terrível.

Sim, o medo pode se transformar em raiva e, por sua vez, tornar-se força, exatamente como Xehanort havia dito. No entanto, desta vez, a emoção deu origem a algo muito mais especial.

_Eu aprendi de onde vim enquanto nascia._

_Eu sou um coração sombrio que ganhou forma. Um vaso de emoções negativas._

Algo como uma sombra negra surgiu do corpo de Vanitas. Quando ele olhou para ela, dois olhos vermelhos brilharam dentro da massa sombria quando se tornou um monstro.

"Unversed".

Vanitas estendeu a mão, e a criatura balançou para cima e para baixo ao redor dele em aparente deleite.

Era emoção encarnada. Um ser extremamente imaturo. Não, "ser" pode ser exagerado. Se estava vivo, então a vida era apenas um fragmento dele, emprestado por essa coisa insana e não-explorada.

Com um flash, Vanitas atacou o Unversed usando sua Keyblade. O ataque abrupto derrubou-o em um instante.

_Eu não quero isso._

O pensamento foi acompanhado por uma pontada de dor no peito de Vanitas, um fragmento da emoção do Unversed de curta duração. Vanitas olhou para a palma da mão e depois a fechou.

_Estou solitário._

Em sua sombra atrás dele nasceu em outro Unversed.

Um vento soprou através do deserto. O sol da tarde se pôs ao longe, e o céu passou do crepúsculo para a escuridão da noite.

Achando difícil respirar, Vanitas agarrou seu peito e caiu de joelhos. Vários Unversed se arrastaram para o mundo a partir de seu corpo.

_Isso dói._

A dor era tão grande que Vanitas arrancou sua máscara para revelar um rosto vazio com pele negra como azeviche e olhos vermelhos, assim como os Unversed, e contorceu-se de agonia.

_Ei, onde eu estou?_

A voz surgiu do nada, e Vanitas sentiu seu campo de visão diminuir.

A escuridão nublou seus olhos. Ele não viu nada. Ele estava na verdadeira escuridão, intocado até pela menor lasca de luz.

Vanitas caiu no chão, ofegando por respirações superficiais.

_O que está acontecendo comigo?_

Ele não sabia ver nem discernir nada do que viria a seguir. Ele pensou ter ouvido uma voz de algum lugar, mas talvez fosse apenas o vento. Não, ondas? Batimentos cardíacos? De repente, a luz apareceu à distância, inchando e crescendo até engolir Vanitas.

_É hora de acordar agora. Tudo o que precisamos fazer é abrir a porta._

Ele acordou como se fosse um pesadelo com a voz desconhecida.

Tudo o que sabia era que algo havia acontecido com Ventus.

_Talvez - não, definitivamente algo especial._

Ventus deveria ser uma concha vazia roubada de seu coração - ele recuperou o que havia sido tirado dele...?

_Como? Alguém o ajudou? Quem?_

_Provavelmente era um coração recém-nascido, assim como o meu._

_Isto é apenas um terreno baldio. O que ouvi foi o vento. Não ondas. Com um leve movimento da cabeça, Vanitas tocou seus lábios e percebeu que algo estava muito errado._

O mundo era claramente diferente do que era apenas alguns momentos atrás. _O mundo - não, eu... Ventus - se transformou de alguma maneira?_

Quando Vanitas se levantou, seu rosto se transformou em um menino, nada como os Unversed. Assemelhava-se muito ao de um jovem que, em quinze anos, passaria a ser conhecido como um herói da luz.

Sua nova jornada ainda não começaria. Agora era o começo de uma escuridão sem fim.

Vanitas torceu o rosto do garoto com um leve sorriso.

A noite estava terminando quando Xehanort voltou com Ventus para o deserto perto do Cemitério das Keyblades. A luz do amanhecer brilhou sobre o garoto enquanto ele caminhava atordoado.

"Ei, você voltou."

Vanitas sorriu quando viu Ventus, que estava com a cabeça abaixada. Ventus recuou assustado, depois se agachou segurando a cabeça.

"Qual é o problema?"

Vanitas chutou o lado de Ventus, fazendo-o cair no chão com um grito.

Ele definitivamente conseguiu seu coração de volta, mas o garoto ainda era uma concha do seu antigo eu.

Vanitas olhou para Ventus, gemendo em uma bola.

_Eu o odeio._

Ele desprezava Ventus, embora não soubesse exatamente o porquê. Com a onda de emoção, a escuridão cresceu atrás de Vanitas e deu à luz um Unversed

"Meu... O que temos aqui?” Xehanort exclamou, observando a criatura.

“Um Unversed. Eles são monstros que vêm de pedaços das minhas emoções."

"Excelente."

Vanitas não viu o que havia de tão excelente nisso.

_Estou zangado._

"Não o excite, Vanitas."

Xehanort lançou um olhar furioso a Vanitas quando caminhou até Ventus e o ajudou a se levantar. Seus olhos dourados brilhavam bruscamente.

“Excitá-lo? Por que não deveria? Ele sou eu E você não disse que gostou do Unversed? O que acontece com pôr esse perdedor para descansar?”

“A situação mudou. O coração de Ventus não está tão fraco”

"Tanto faz", Vanitas cuspiu. Então Xehanort não sabia o que realmente acontecera com Ventus.

Alguém em algum lugar completou o coração do garoto, mas Xehanort chegou à conclusão de que a resiliência de Ventus era a causa.

E isso também ofendia Vanitas.

_Ele é inegavelmente parte de mim, então por que eu odeio tanto o garoto?_

"Saia do caminho. Eu mesmo me livrarei dele” Vanitas convocou sua Keyblade.

"Espere. Não sabemos o que acontecerá com você se ele encontrar o fim"

“E agora o que? Se eu tiver que estar com ele, sei que vou acabar extinguindo-o” Com a Keyblade ainda pronta, Vanitas olhou para Ventus, cujo rosto continuava torcido de dor.

"Então eu sei exatamente o lugar para ele."

"Você vai levá-lo para outro lugar, então? Cara, que bom que ele significa tanto para você” Vanitas riu.

"Você e Ventus são necessários para o meu plano."

"Seu plano, hein?"

Sem dar sua opinião de um jeito ou de outro, Vanitas dispensou sua Keyblade e olhou para Xehanort. Ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de ser usado nos planos desse homem. Enquanto os restos das memórias de Ventus lhe diziam que Ventus tinha um certo respeito por Xehanort como seu mestre, as coisas eram diferentes com o próprio Vanitas.

“Faça do seu jeito, mestre” Vanitas disparou, depois deu as costas para os outros dois e se afastou.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Relaxe, eu vou ficar neste mundo."

Atrás de Vanitas, o Unversed o seguia como seu assistente.

_O que seria necessário para se livrar dessa raiva? Por que eu nasci?_

Vanitas rangeu os dentes e fez uma careta. _Minhas dúvidas desaparecerão algum dia?_

Pensando que ele pelo menos deixaria o garoto quebrado para descansar em um lugar pacífico, Xehanort tinha ido para sua antiga casa, as Destiny Islands, e o litoral onde ele havia decidido deixar tudo para trás.

Ele não sabia por que aquele lugar veio à mente. Ele não retornou lá nenhuma vez desde sua partida, e nada mudara.

Era cansativo e monótono, silencioso, exceto pela maré sussurrante.

Lá, pelo menos Ventus seria capaz de descansar em silêncio, ele pensou.

Mas, em vez de permanecer em um sono sem acordar, o garoto ergueu uma Keyblade para o céu. A luz do seu coração partido não havia sido extinta.

Nesse caso, Xehanort deveria ter sido capaz de produzir a χ-Blade cultivando a luz restante em Ventus e a escuridão dentro de Vanitas, e reunindo-as.

Infelizmente, Ventus ficou inconsciente mais uma vez quando fez contato com Vanitas ao retornar ao ermo.

Parece que o coração sombrio de Vanitas ainda estava forte demais para Xehanort trabalhar com os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Nesse caso, ele poderia pensar em apenas uma solução:

Ventus seria preparado em outro lugar.

E para nutrir um coração de luz, havia apenas um lugar. Ele entregaria o garoto a Eraqus, seu ex-amigo que acreditava na luz como o bem supremo e foi o sucessor legítimo de um Mestre de Keyblade.

Assim, Xehanort e Ventus se encontraram diante da mansão em seus antigos campos de treinamento. Este lugar especial guardado pelo legítimo sucessor, Land of Departure, era onde ele encontraria seu antigo amigo e colega aprendiz.

Foi a primeira vez que Xehanort o visitou desde que partiu. Isso não era surpreendente. Ele não se lembrava de quantos anos se passaram desde que deixou sua própria casa. Talvez essa viagem ao passado tenha sido um destino, introduzido por seu encontro com Ventus.

O garoto ainda não havia assumido uma identidade clara novamente, mas ainda podia se manter sozinho e obedecer às instruções.

"Vamos lá."

Ventus não respondeu à ordem, mas quando Xehanort começou a andar, o menino foi capaz de segui-lo.

Xehanort abriu as portas do edifício. Eraqus encontrou Xehanort no pé da escada que levava ao salão, como se soubesse o tempo todo que ele estaria por vir.

"Xehanort..."

“Já faz algum tempo, Eraqus. Desejo pedir um favor a você”

"... Vamos conversar lá dentro", sugeriu Eraqus. Assentindo, Xehanort começou a avançar.

Depois de um momento, seu amigo perguntou: "Que pedido você poderia ter para mim, Xehanort?"

Havia uma grande cicatriz no rosto do velho amigo quando ele olhou para trás. Xehanort tinha dado a ele quando deixou esta terra.

"Aquele garoto, Ventus, eu quero que você cuide dele."

"E por que motivo?"

Xehanort balançou a cabeça silenciosamente com a pergunta. “Eu me perdi, Eraqus. Uma vez eu procurei a χ-Blade, mas meus esforços para criá-la apenas destruíram o coração de Ventus. Sua memória foi perdida junto com seu coração, e agora ele é uma casca vazia. Dói-me vê-lo tão quebrado, e eu estou velho. Minha culpa acabará me esmagando”

Depois de dar sua narrativa ininterrupta, Xehanort pegou a mão de Eraqus e olhou em seus olhos.

"Esse garoto é meu pecado", ele pressionou. “É por isso que desejo deixá-lo sob os cuidados de sua luz. Temo que a escuridão se apodere de mim mais uma vez na minha busca de alcançar a verdade da χ-Blade. Eu te imploro, Eraqus, atenda ao pedido de um homem velho. Esta é a minha reparação para você, para o mundo e para esta criança. Vou viver o resto dos meus dias em algum canto remoto do mundo”

"Xehanort..." Eraqus estava muito feliz.

"Eraqus, meu amigo, você é o único a quem eu posso recorrer."

Naquele momento, um guincho, quase um grito, os interrompeu. Era de Ventus.

O que diabos aconteceu?

Xehanort e Eraqus assentiram um com o outro, depois foram para a entrada.

Lá eles encontraram Ventus enrolado e segurando a cabeça ao lado de duas pessoas nervosas, provavelmente alunos de Eraqus.

"O que vocês fizeram?!" Eraqus latiu com reprovação. Xehanort passou entre os dois estudantes e ajudou Ventus a se levantar. A visão dele completamente inanimado era a imagem exata de como ele estava quando entrou em contato com Vanitas.

"Nada! Eu apenas perguntei algumas coisas a ele”

O comportamento do jovem chamou a atenção de Xehanort. Ele detectou apenas o menor sinal de escuridão. Lembrou a Xehanort de si mesmo quando treinava ao lado de Eraqus, embora fosse tão fraco que ele se perguntou se ia mesmo vingar.

"Ventus não pode lhe dizer nada... porque ele não se lembra de nada", afirmou Eraqus “Xehanort, vou atender seu pedido. Ventus ficará sob meus cuidados”

"... Meu amigo, meu irmão, sou grato."

Eraqus se ajoelhou na frente de Xehanort, pegou Ventus nos braços e se levantou. "Terra, acomode Ventus em um dos quartos vazios"

"Entendido, Mestre Eraqus."

Eraqus passou Ventus para seu aluno masculino - Terra. O jovem olhou para Ventus primeiro com gentileza doce e depois com ligeiro desconforto.

Xehanort podia sentir por sua disposição que desejava força e que essa fixação provavelmente geraria escuridão em seu coração.

Exatamente o que Xehanort precisava para seu receptáculo.

Depois que ele se resignou a começar sua busca novamente, a pensar que encontraria um receptáculo aqui, de todos os lugares...

Xehanort originalmente tinha tomado Ventus como seu aluno, para que ele pudesse descartar sua estrutura decadente envelhecida e abrigar seu coração em um novo recipiente.

Ventus se mostrou muito gentil para isso, no entanto. Um excesso de bondade não era nada menos que uma fraqueza. Foi por isso que ele decidiu remover a escuridão do coração do garoto, dividindo-o em metades de pura luz e pura escuridão.

Sim, seu objetivo era realmente duplo agora:

A χ-Blade e o corpo jovem em que ele precisava para viver.

"Eu vou arrumar a cama."

"Obrigado, Aqua."

A aluna feminina, Aqua, subiu correndo as escadas e Terra subiu gentilmente atrás dela, embalando Ventus como se estivesse com medo de quebrá-lo.

Depois que eles se foram, Eraqus virou-se para Xehanort. Ele esfregou a cicatriz na bochecha por um breve momento e depois fechou os olhos, talvez lembrando o passado, e finalmente falou com um sorriso gentil.

"Estou ansioso pelo dia em que possamos conversar novamente, Xehanort."

"Sim, como eu", respondeu Xehanort, depois riu.

***

Vanitas sentiu uma agitação no coração de Ventus, e então parou de repente. Os ventos incessantes que açoitavam a terra caíam ainda ao mesmo tempo. Ele olhou para o céu.

A situação mudou novamente - Xehanort deve ter feito alguma coisa.

Enquanto isso, o "plano" que Xehanort havia mencionado o incomodava.

_Por que eu nasci? Por que eu fui feito? Para onde foi Ventus? E o que eu faço agora?_

_Eu estou nervoso._

Sua ansiedade sem forma sobre o futuro criou outro Unversed do corpo de Vanitas.

Só de olhar para a fraca criatura que se contorcia o deixou com raiva - e outro Unversed nasceu. Isso o aborreceu, como se ele estivesse vendo sua própria fraqueza, e isso, obviamente, produziu mais deles.

Vanitas convocou sua Keyblade e a desceu sobre o Unversed que se arranhava ao seu redor. A dor rasgou seu corpo quando ele o derrubou. Esta foi a segunda vez que ele derrotou uma das criaturas.

Vanitas atacou o outro Unversed.

_Eu não quero ir embora_

_Poupe-me._

_Isso machuca muito._

_Eu o odeio._

Tantas emoções se derramaram nele junto com a dor. O afluxo de sentimentos trouxe mais dor, que por sua vez gerou mais Unversed. _Derrotá-los me fará mais forte. Isso significa que quanto mais eu machuco essas partes de mim, mais difícil me tornarei - e meus Unversed comigo._

_Dor, ódio e sofrimento serão meu poder._

O coração sombrio com o qual ele ficou era tão infeliz. _Por que sou o único que tem que sofrer? Ele empurrou toda a sua miséria para mim, e agora ele está fazendo o que? Dormindo?_

_Estou com ciúmes._

Uma massa negra de outra magnitude anterior surgiu de Vanitas e tornou-se um enorme Unversed.

A criatura gigantesca então voou.

Vanitas mordeu o interior de sua bochecha enquanto o observava sair, depois fechou os olhos, tentando sentir Ventus e seu coração agora parado. Ele não sentiu nada. Isso significava que o próprio Ventus não estava sentindo nada no momento.

_Gostaria de poder estar entorpecido assim também. Nós costumávamos ser um, então por que tivemos que nos separar? Provavelmente me sentiria um pouco melhor se estivéssemos juntos novamente. A culpa é de Xehanort por nos separar, mas ele é o único que se sente bem. Ele não precisa lidar com toda essa dor._

_Eu o invejo._

Vanitas desprezava Ventus - o odiava.

O fluxo de Unversed emergindo dele também o perturbava.

_O que seria necessário para eu escapar de tudo isso?_

E assim os dias se arrastaram à toa. O coração de Ventus não despertou.

O único meio que Vanitas tinha para aliviar seu tédio era despachar os Unversed. Cada vez, criava um choque de dor em seu corpo. A dor alimentava seu ódio pelo mundo - por Ventus. E quando o ódio o enchia, os Unversed nasciam.

_Isso dói._

Sumir com os Unversed era o mesmo que infligir dor a si próprio.

_Por que estou sofrendo tanto? Por que Ventus não acorda?_

Xehanort deve ter visto o estado em que Vanitas estava.

Às vezes, a dor fazia com que ele caísse no deserto e até perdesse a consciência completamente. Quando ele acordava, suas bochechas estavam molhadas. Ele estava triste, solitário e infeliz. Mas ele não sabia o que era ser todas essas coisas. Ele não tinha ideia, e foi por isso que acabava com ainda mais Unversed.

Ele não sabia mais o que fazer. Se ele não matasse essas criaturas, não seria capaz de sentir nada.

_Meu ódio me fortalece, mas é tão horrível._

Ele derrotou um Unversed. A ferida trouxe dor com ela. Ele caiu no chão. Poeira flutuava ao redor dele.

"Você é realmente uma maravilha - Vanitas", disse Xehanort enquanto caminhava até o garoto que gemia com as mãos nos joelhos.

"O que há de tão maravilhoso nisso?" Vanitas perguntou entre respirações irregulares. “Que parte de mim é uma ‘maravilha’? Tudo o que faço é criar essas coisas hediondas”

Vanitas passou os braços em volta de si quando um espasmo de dor especialmente poderoso o atacou. A agonia estava sufocando-o.

"Você deve sofrer mais e mais", disse o velho, virando-se para sair.

Vanitas se levantou lentamente atrás de Xehanort. "…Não."

Xehanort voltou-se para o murmúrio atrás dele.

"Não. Por que sou o único que precisa passar por isso?”

O velho explodiu em gargalhadas com a pergunta de Vanitas.

"O que é tão engraçado?"

Ele pensou em como o interior de seu peito doía e doía e doía, e lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas.

_Eu não aguento mais._

"Vou lhe dizer como terminar seu tormento - tornar-se a χ-Blade."

"... χ-Blade?" Vanitas perguntou desesperadamente.

“Se você e sua contraparte cultivarem suas forças e depois batalharem, a χ-Blade será forjada. A χ-Blade o libertará da sua dor - libertará o mundo inteiro”

Vanitas não podia se importar menos com o mundo, desde que ele fosse libertado dessa agonia.

"Para esse fim, Vanitas, você deve aprimorar o corpo e a mente."

Com essas palavras de despedida, Xehanort se afastou de Vanitas.

_Se eu me tornar a χ-Blade um dia, estarei livre desse tormento._

Era uma meta - um propósito. Um único raio de luz brilhando na escuridão.

_Por que você não acorda?_

Então, muito longe - muito longe - Vanitas sentiu o coração de Ventus se mexer levemente.

_Isso significa que nós dois estamos conectados?_

Seu coração ainda estava dormindo - mas começara a se mover. _Então eu tenho que começar a trabalhar também._

_E então um dia, eu me tornarei a χ-Blade._


	16. Capítulo 11 – Contraste

Ventus estava sentado em estupor em cima da cama onde ele acordara.

"Dói em algum lugar?" Aqua perguntou.

Não houve resposta de Ventus.

Mestre Eraqus e Terra vieram correndo, e ficaram atrás dela enquanto olhava para o rosto dele e tentava novamente.

"Você está com dor?"

"..."

"Está com fome?"

Embora a última pergunta não tenha recebido resposta verbal, Ventus inclinou um pouco a cabeça.

"Ainda tenho um pouco do bolo que fiz ontem, então vou trazê-lo." Aqua saiu correndo do quarto.

“Você tem gosto para doces? Se não, diga a ela agora” Terra disse, dando um tapinha no ombro de Ventus levemente, em alívio aparente por ele ter voltado a si.

Ventus ainda encarava o nada. Aqua voltou, carregando uma bandeja com um pão de ló branco decorado com açúcar cristalizado.

"Comer bolo na cama não é exatamente boas maneiras, mas acho que podemos deixar passar hoje, Ventus", Aqua disse para ele com uma risada.

O garoto ainda não reagiu.

Independentemente disso, Aqua cortou um pedaço do bolo com um garfo e o segurou na boca de Ventus. Sua cabeça girou lentamente para olhá-la, como se ele fosse um autômato mecânico.

“Lá vai você, agora abra bem. Vamos lá, tenho certeza que isso vai te animar"

Quando Aqua abriu a boca para demonstrar, Ventus abriu a dele também. Quando Aqua deslizou o pedaço de bolo para dentro, Ventus fechou os lábios e mastigou lentamente.

"Muito doce, hein?" Terra comentou.

Enquanto não respondeu a Terra, Ventus abriu a boca novamente.

“Acho que isso significa que você gosta. Bom. Você acha que pode comer sozinho?” Aqua perguntou.

Ventus ficou quieto.

Ela entregou-lhe o prato e o garfo, e apesar de não vocalizar nada, Ventus os aceitou e começou a enfiar o bolo na boca. "Oh, bom..."

"Parece que a mente do garoto ainda está um pouco confusa. Não vamos pressioná-lo muito. Nosso cuidado por ele deve ser gentil e gradual”

"Sim, senhor."

Terra e Aqua se curvaram às instruções do Mestre Eraqus.

"Apenas aproveite aquele bolo açucarado de Aqua e descanse por hoje", aconselhou Terra.

“Terra sempre reclama que os bolos de Aqua são muito doces, mas admito que os aprecio. Não é, Ventus?” Mestre Eraqus disse com um golpe de barba.

Terra deu um pequeno suspiro e balançou a cabeça. "Você gosta muito deles, Mestre."

"Não, você simplesmente os aprecia muito pouco."

"Eles simplesmente não são os meus favoritos! Não é como se eu odiasse bolo... "

Quando Terra e o Mestre Eraqus fizeram isso, Aqua riu ao lado deles. “Você gosta muito de bolo se tiver nozes, Terra. E se não for muito doce. Mestre, você também comeria alguns?”

"Claro" Mestre Eraqus assentiu com satisfação.

"E Terra, certifiquei-me de tirar um pouco do açúcar cristalizado, apenas para você", disse ela.

"Bem, nesse caso...", Terra disse aliviado.

Ao lado dos outros três, Ventus silenciosamente mastigava seu bolo.

***

Na terra devastada pelo vento, Vanitas apertou os joelhos e fechou os olhos. As agitações no coração de Ventus eram terrivelmente lentas. Na verdade, ele não sabia dizer se estava se movendo.

E, no entanto, ainda podia perceber um calor temperado estranho, como água morna derramando em seu peito. No entanto, em vez de aquecê-lo, criou um calafrio quase instantâneo dentro de seu coração.

De fato, deixou-o mais frio do que antes da água.

Vanitas podia sentir os Unversed ao seu redor, mas o único som em seus ouvidos era o vento.

Os impulsos de ódio e tristeza dentro de Vanitas não tinham saído dele, como se estivessem sintonizados com os movimentos letárgicos do coração de Ventus. Os dias simplesmente passaram em uma névoa.

Talvez esses dias de inatividade tenham sido o domínio das trevas?

Vanitas também não tinha ideia de quando os mundos agiriam. Ele só podia acreditar que o futuro que lhe fora atribuído era realmente sombrio.

Ele possuía apenas uma única e singular esperança - a χ-Blade.

***

Como sempre, Terra e Aqua praticavam seu treino de espadas ao lado de um lago no meio da trilha até o topo da montanha do lado de fora do castelo.

Bem, não eram espadas que eles seguravam, mas lâminas de madeira - Keyblades. Ambos usavam essas armas de prática feitas na forma de Keyblades em seu treinamento.

Ventus observava distraidamente de onde estava sentado em um banco. Na verdade, era difícil dizer se ele realmente os observava.

Um pequeno pássaro voou em direção a seus pés. Ele pulou em seu pé, depois em seu joelho antes de finalmente parar em seu ombro. Ventus não reagiu.

Terra e Aqua viram isso e compartilharam um olhar.

Embora Ventus tenha se mostrado capaz de cuidar de suas necessidades e fazer o que lhe era dito, ele nunca agia por vontade própria.

A menos que Terra, Aqua ou Mestre Eraqus dissessem o contrário, ele passaria o dia inteiro olhando para o espaço, e o mais importante era que ele nunca falava.

"Ventus!" Terra chamou.

O passarinho voou e Ventus olhou para Terra.

"Vamos fazer uma pausa."

Aqua parou também, depois se aproximou do banco. Ela pegou a cesta que havia deixado aos pés dele e o agraciou com um sorriso. "Ta-daa!" Ela pegou alguns cupcakes pequenos de dentro. "Coloquei muitas nozes silvestres e amêndoas grandes hoje"

"- Do jeito que eu gosto." Terra aceitou um dos lanches de Aqua.

"E aqui está o seu, Ventus." Ela entregou um bolinho para o garoto.

Ele olhou atentamente para o presente.

"Vá em frente, experimente", ela solicitou.

Ventus levou o bolo à boca e Terra deu uma mordida ao mesmo tempo.

“Oh, cara, isso é bom. Juro, Aqua, essa é a única coisa feminina em você”

"E o que é essa 'coisa' feminina em mim, exatamente?"

“Como você gosta de doces e assar bolos. Vamos, Ventus, me apoie” Terra procurou sua afirmação, mas Ventus apenas comeu seu bolo em silêncio.

"Isso não é verdade, é? Alguns caras também gostam de doces. Como o Mestre, por exemplo”

"Falando no Mestre, ontem ele disse que estava na hora de começarmos o treinamento de Ventus também", disse Terra, e limpou a boca depois de devorar o cupcake.

"O treinamento de Ventus?" Aqua perguntou, um pouco apreensiva.

"Devemos tentar?"

Terra deu a Keyblade de madeira que ele segurava para Ventus. O garoto olhou para a arma de treino, depois a girou com força e se levantou do banco. "Essa é uma maneira interessante de segurá-la. Ok, vamos fazer isso"

Aqua observou os outros dois para garantir que nada desse errado.

No momento em que Terra ergueu sua Keyblade de madeira, Ventus cambaleou. A arma de treino caiu no chão, e o menino agarrou a cabeça.

"Ventus!"

Aqua correu e o pegou logo antes que ele pudesse tombar.

Ventus estava inconsciente, como quando chegou.

***

_Eu estou assustado._

Vanitas engasgou e agarrou seu peito quando a repentina onda de emoção intensa tomou conta dele com uma dor aguda.

_Isso foi Ventus?_

Ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Mas logo, ele não sentiu nada.

O que restou foi uma leve dor persistente. Vanitas exalou profundamente enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

O coração de Ventus ficou parado novamente, mas algo definitivamente estava acontecendo.

Vanitas também podia sentir as agitações de outro coração muito, muito mais jovem.

***

"Não deixe isso te deixar para baixo, Terra."

Aqua encorajou seu amigo enquanto se inclinava contra uma parede com os braços cruzados, o olhar abaixado.

"Eu não deveria ter feito isso quando o Mestre não estava lá."

Era raro Terra ficar tão chateado com alguma coisa. A única vez que ele agia dessa maneira foi depois de uma bronca do Mestre Eraqus.

Deve ter sido um choque ser responsável por alguém desmaiar. Nenhum deles havia prejudicado alguém por suas próprias mãos. Eles ainda eram treineiros, afinal.

"Você não acha que a bronca do Mestre foi punição suficiente?"

Aqua se ajoelhou ao lado da cama de Ventus e tocou suavemente a testa do garoto adormecido.

Ela se perguntou por que ele caíra assim que segurou a lâmina de madeira. Talvez tivesse algo a ver com suas memórias perdidas?

Aqua observou cuidadosamente Ventus enquanto ele dormia. Ela não estava especialmente preocupada; tinha a sensação de que ele acordaria logo. Porque isso? Talvez intuição?

"Tenho certeza que ele vai acordar a qualquer momento agora... Ei! Viu?" Como se fosse uma sugestão, os olhos de Ventus se abriram lentamente.

"Ventus!" Terra chamou seu nome e veio ao lado da cama.

Ao lado dele, Aqua gentilmente olhou para Ventus e perguntou: “Você está bem? Você se sente doente?”

Com a ajuda de Aqua, Ventus sentou-se gradualmente, segurando a testa.

Um olhar um pouco confuso surgiu em seu rosto. Ele olhou atentamente para os dois. "A... qua... Ter... ra?" ele disse.

"Está certo! Aqua e Terra. Estou tão feliz que você voltou para nós”

Feliz que ele não estava apenas acordado, mas tinha dito o nome deles, Aqua deu um abraço em Ventus.

"Mestre! Ventus está acordado!” Terra chamou exuberantemente.

"Vejo que você voltou, Ventus." Mestre Eraqus sorriu quando ele chegou no quarto.

"Sim... e ele nos chamou por nossos nomes", Aqua anunciou enquanto se levantava.

Mestre Eraqus assentiu com prazer. “Ele chamou? Estamos progredindo um pouco, então. Mas ainda não devemos apressá-lo”

"Sim, mestre", Terra respondeu calmamente. Ventus observou a interação deles com uma pitada de perplexidade.

***

Xehanort pairava sobre Vanitas, sua Keyblade na mão.

“Venha para mim, garoto. Sua preparação apenas começou”

Quando Vanitas se levantou com um gemido, Xehanort se lançou sobre ele rapidamente e o chutou na mandíbula.

Vanitas caiu no chão novamente.

Durante os ocasionais retornos de Xehanort a este antigo campo de batalha, ele batia em Vanitas com sua Keyblade e depois saía.

A solidão cultivava seu ódio e o tornava mais forte.

Foi por isso que Vanitas foi abandonado aqui. Mas ainda não era suficiente. Não era suficiente, e por isso que o Mestre precisava retornar às vezes para treinamento.

Enquanto Vanitas às vezes gritava e chorava, desta vez ele apenas cerrou os dentes e se levantou de novo.

Era impossível negar que um coração sombrio se tornasse cheio de tristeza e solidão. Ainda assim, isso estava longe de ser forte. Tais sentimentos podem ser deixados para os Unversed.

O que Vanitas precisava adquirir era poder esmagador. E isso exigia isolamento e ódio.

A verdadeira escuridão estava além de suas lágrimas secas.

“Agora, Vanitas, deixe seu ódio crescer. Liberte-o sobre tudo neste mundo”

Unversed emergiram do garoto ajoelhado no chão. Xehanort riu enquanto observava.

***

Ventus estava distraidamente assistindo o treinamento de Terra e Aqua no grande salão novamente hoje.

“Ataquem com mais força! Isso não foi suficiente para uma verdadeira Keyblade!" o Mestre gritou quando Terra foi derrubado. Aqua foi a próxima. Embora os dois tenham se esforçado ao máximo, não eram páreo para o professor.

"Estou pronta!" Aqua se levantou e desafiou o Mestre mais uma vez. Sua espada de madeira voou e caiu perto dos pés de Ventus.

Ele deveria ficar sentado ali, mas Ventus se levantou da cadeira e pegou a arma. Foi a primeira vez que alguém o viu fazer algo de sua própria vontade, sem aviso prévio de outra pessoa.

"... Ventus?" Aqua falou desconfortável.

Ventus olhou para a lâmina de madeira que havia pegado, apenas para trocá-la pelo aperto reverso que ele usava quando desabou antes.

O Mestre e Terra pararam e observaram o garoto. Ventus deu um grande golpe com a arma de madeira.

"Você gostaria de tentar, Ventus?"

Quando o Mestre o chamou, Ventus saltou. O guerreiro experiente facilmente desviou o ataque do garoto, mas a visão foi suficiente para lhe dizer que Ventus já havia recebido treinamento de alguma forma.

"Boa. Agora mais uma vez. Você tem potencial”

Ventus avançou novamente com as palavras do Mestre. Ele bateu na Keyblade do Mestre com um bom ritmo, até que acabou sendo derrubado.

"Você está bem, Ventus?" O Mestre estendeu a mão para o garoto e o ajudou a se levantar.

Ventus deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça.

"Bem, então, você se juntará a nós para a prática a partir de amanhã."

O Mestre deu um tapinha na cabeça do garoto. Embora a expressão de Ventus estivesse tão vazia como sempre, Terra e Aqua correram até ele com alegria.

"Você é muito bom, Ventus."

"Fiquei tão surpreso quando você pegou essa espada."

Ventus olhou para a lâmina de treino em sua mão enquanto os dois pairavam ao redor dele.

"Agora, então, que tal encerrarmos nosso treinamento aqui hoje?" o Mestre disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Parece que é hora do lanche", Aqua declarou com um sorriso.

"O que você fez para nós hoje, Aqua?" Mestre Eraqus acariciou sua barba e perguntou com um sorriso.

"Hoje eu tenho bolo de limão Dancin. Não é muito doce, então tenho certeza que o Terra também vai gostar”

Atordoado, Ventus ainda segurava a espada de madeira ao lado. Terra o observou com um olhar um pouco desconfortável.

No pico da montanha, sob o sol da tarde, Terra trabalhou sua faca em uma escultura no punho de sua Keyblade de madeira favorita. Ele havia fabricado a arma há algum tempo.

Os movimentos de sua mão foram rápidos e seguros.

"Terra!"

Aqua subia a montanha e olhou para o que estava em sua mão. Ventus estava atrás dela.

"O que você está fazendo? Personalizando sua lâmina de novo?”

"Sim." Terra assentiu, depois segurou sua amada arma diante do pôr do sol.

"Terra fez essa ele mesmo", Aqua disse com um braço em volta dos ombros de Ventus. O garoto olhou para as mãos de Terra com curiosidade. Assim como os bolos de Aqua, Terra era conhecido por trabalhar com madeira de tempos em tempos.

"... Ok, isso deve dar."

Provavelmente caberia na mão dele agora. Um pequeno ajuste seria necessário, mas estaria perfeito antes que eles percebessem.

"Você terminou?"

"Terminado o suficiente por hoje", Terra respondeu e colocou a espada de madeira de lado. Aqua levou Ventus a se sentar ao lado de Terra, depois se sentou do outro lado do garoto.

A luz do sol caiu sobre o trio.

Ventus olhou com empatia para as próprias mãos, sem prestar atenção ao pôr do sol. Ou talvez ele estivesse olhando vazio para o nada.

"Você se acostumou com o treinamento do Mestre, Vents... Venus... Ven?"

Quando Terra de repente encurtou o nome de Ventus, Aqua soltou um pfft. "O que é que foi isso?" Seus ombros tremiam quando ela abaixou a cabeça, incapaz de conter as risadas.

"... Uh, acho que é um pouco incomum", Terra respondeu secamente, talvez um pouco envergonhado.

Ventus olhou para Aqua, talvez não tivesse certeza do que estava acontecendo.

"É realmente tão engraçado para você?"

Aqua não conseguiu se conter, e Terra fez uma careta para ela.

"Oh, qual é…!" Aqua estava rindo como se fosse uma das coisas mais engraçadas que já tinha ouvido, mas ela finalmente se controlou e enxugou as lágrimas. "Acho que 'Ventus' _é_ um pouco difícil de lembrar."

Aqua deu a Ventus um longo olhar.

Ventus baixou o olhar quando percebeu que estava sob examinação.

Satisfeito consigo mesmo, Terra falou. "Certo? Além disso, Ven não parece tão formal"

"Ven... Sim, talvez Ven seja melhor", Aqua respondeu, e Terra colocou um braço em torno de Ven.

"O que você acha, Ven?"

Ventus - Ven - deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça.

"Boa. A partir de agora, você será Ven. "

Aqua colocou a mão no joelho do garoto.

O sol da tarde brilhou sobre os três.

***

Enquanto Terra e Aqua colidiam com suas espadas de treino por perto, o Mestre Eraqus guiava cuidadosamente a posição de Ventus e como ele segurava sua arma.

"Bom. Esta é uma postura defensiva. Não há ofensas sem defesa” disse o Mestre, ajustando a posição de Ventus com a arma acima da cabeça.

Ven ouviu com seriedade as palavras do Mestre Eraqus.

Embora ele ainda não falasse muito, estava muito diferente de antes.

_"Uma vez eu procurei a χ-Blade, mas meus esforços para criá-la apenas destruíram o coração de Ventus."_

As palavras de Xehanort passaram pela mente do Mestre.

Ele dissera que Ventus era o resultado de uma tentativa de produzir a χ-Blade.

Diz a lenda que a χ-Blade era uma mistura de luz e escuridão, embora Xehanort não tivesse entrado em detalhes específicos de como foi forjada.

Talvez tudo isso estivesse oculto dentro de Ventus agora.

"Mestre! Podemos fazer uma pausa agora?”

O chamado de Aqua trouxe o Mestre Eraqus de volta ao presente.

"Eu suponho que sim. Vamos parar” ele respondeu, e baixou silenciosamente as mãos levantadas de Ventus.

"Hoje eu tenho tortas de cereja."

Aqua estava radiante quando fez seu anúncio, e o Mestre Eraqus não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta.

“Cerejas, você diz? Essas são as minhas favoritas”

"... Com certeza não são as minhas..." Terra pendeu a cabeça para o lado. Ele não gostava muito de frutas.

"Ainda tenho alguns dos cookies Open Sesame de ontem para você. Ajude-me a preparar o chá, Ven” Aqua perguntou, e Ventus começou a andar. Seus passos estavam tão firmes que ele parecia uma pessoa diferente de antes.

Ele havia se recuperado muito graças aos esforços de Terra e Aqua. Eraqus estava realmente feliz em ver a reabilitação em andamento de Ventus.

No entanto, ele também sabia que devia desconfiar dos segredos da χ-Blade escondidos dentro do garoto.

Eraqus não tinha certeza se sua preocupação era realmente necessária. Mas, no momento, pelo menos, Ventus ainda não recuperara seu verdadeiro coração, o que significava que uma vigilância estrita provavelmente era justificada.

Totalmente restaurado, Ventus se tornaria uma variável desconhecida, mas, a julgar pelo seu estado de recuperação, não havia excesso de escuridão em seu coração.

Sendo esse o caso, ele duvidava que tivesse algum problema em tratá-lo como simplesmente mais um aluno a seu cargo.

"Você é um comedor exigente, Terra." Mestre Eraqus deu um leve tapinha nas costas do aluno enquanto ele se aproximava.

"... são apenas doces que não gosto. Por que você, Aqua e Ven são tão doidos por eles?”

"Eu poderia voltar a pergunta para você e perguntar por que você não é", replicou Mestre Eraqus com um sorriso, depois caminhou até o refeitório alegremente.

Terra foi atrás dele, um pouco sombrio.

***

A Keyblade de madeira de Terra fez Ven cair esparramado.

“Já desistindo? Vamos, Ven. Eu pensei que você era mais forte que isso” Terra sorriu quando disse isso, nem mesmo sem fôlego.

“Ven, você quase conseguiu. Apenas tente de novo!”

"Ei, espere, você está torcendo agora?" Terra caiu dramaticamente enquanto observava Ven se levantar. "Tudo bem, venha!"

Ele bloqueou o golpe de Ven. O garoto ainda não falava, mas havia mudado bastante. Terra bateu Ven de volta novamente.

"Vamos fazer uma pausa?"

Concordando com a sugestão de Aqua, Terra deu a Ven uma mão e o puxou de pé. "Nenhum bolo hoje?"

“Deixei no refeitório, pois achei que poderíamos compartilhar com o Mestre mais tarde. Você também gosta de bolo de Caramelo Galáctico, certo?”

Terra e Aqua estavam sentados na beira do cume enquanto conversavam. Ven sentou-se entre eles um momento depois.

Na mão, ele segurava cuidadosamente a espada de madeira.

“Ven. Você vê todos esses arranhões e entalhes?”

"Cada um deles é a prova de que você está aprendendo."

Terra e Aqua o encorajaram, mas o olhar de Ven permaneceu um pouco abaixado e ele não reagiu.

"Você está tentando demais mover seu corpo. Você precisa aprender a deixar seu corpo mover você. Certo?" Terra disse, brandindo sua lâmina.

Por acaso, essa Keyblade de madeira era a melhor de todas as armas de treino que Terra havia fabricado. Ele até gravara seu nome nela.

Terra ficou de pé e deu um dramático _ahem_. “Em sua mão, pegue esta lâmina. E enquanto você tiver os ingredientes, então, através deste simples ato de tomar, seu portador um dia você será” Ele levantou a Keyblade de madeira no alto.

"Ei, o que é isso? Quem foi que o fez Mestre?” Aqua disse exasperada.

"Ser mestre em Keyblade é tudo o que eu sempre sonhei."

"Bem, você não é o único", disse Aqua.

"Eu sei." Terra assentiu e depois estendeu a Keyblade de madeira para Ven. "Você, eu e Ven todos compartilhamos o mesmo sonho."

Ven estendeu a mão e a segurou. Terra pensou ter percebido o primeiro sorriso de Ven e ficou feliz em vê-lo.

"Pegue! É sua."

Ele queria dar sua espada artesanal para Ven em algum momento durante o treinamento deles juntos. Uma Keyblade do tamanho para Terra seria muito grande, e foi por isso que ele a afinou por tanto tempo.

"Hã?" Aqua exclamou. "E quanto a você?"

"Vou usar a que Ven estava usando por enquanto e apenas criar uma nova." Com isso, Terra colocou a mão na cabeça de Ven e bagunçou seus cabelos dourados.

Ele sempre poderia fazer outra, e se Ven estava feliz, ele também estava.

"Ei, você ganhou o prêmio, Ven." Aqua olhou Ven no rosto com um sorriso.

"…Obrigado."

Terra e Aqua se entreolharam em choque. Essa era a última coisa que eles esperavam ouvir.

Sem dúvida - a voz era de Ven.

Foi a primeira palavra que ele falou.

"Ven!"

Em sincronia quase perfeita, Terra e Aqua espiaram o rosto de Ven, e o garoto alternou o olhar entre eles com um olhar surpreso.

"... O que há com vocês?"

"Ven...!"

Aqua abraçou Ven com força. E Terra, ao lado deles, bagunçava o cabelo do garoto.

“Parem com isso, Terra, Aqua. O que deu em vocês? Parem de me tratar como uma criança!” Ven resmungou.

Risos explodiram de Aqua, depois Terra, e finalmente Ven se juntou a eles também.

Pela primeira vez, Land of Departure ecoou com o riso dos três aprendizes.

***

O barulho do ranger de dentes arranhava em seus ouvidos.

Vanitas abaixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos. Uma inundação de algo quente despejou em seu coração de uma só vez, trazendo ecos de riso. Nesse momento, ele pôde ver através dos olhos de Ventus.

E o garoto estava rindo.

Sua consciência era tão clara que ele até sabia o nome dos dois ao seu lado.

O homem era Terra e a mulher era Aqua.

Ventus estava entre eles, rindo.

_Então você finalmente acordou..._

Vanitas se levantou e, incapaz de conter sua fúria, balançou sua Keyblade em um Unversed. A criatura desapareceu sem deixar rasto. Uma malícia mais intensa do que a dor que causou a ele tornou o interior de seu peito tão negro quanto piche.

Quem era o alvo de sua inimizade?

Ventus?

O mundo inteiro? Talvez Xehanort?

Os dois rindo ao lado de Ventus?

Vanitas não sabia. Talvez tudo.

O garoto ficou sozinho no deserto.


	17. Capítulo 12 - χ-Blade

“VEN!"

Mickey acordou do seu sonho, chamando o nome do amigo - e se viu na mesma velha Torre Misteriosa.

_Foi tudo um sonho?_

Ele balançou a cabeça levemente. Mickey ainda estava um pouco desorientado. Não havia como sua jornada inteira ter sido uma invenção de sua imaginação.

Ele encontrou aquele garoto na máscara e foi nocauteado - e então o que? Poderia o Star Shard o ter trazido aqui?

"Rei Mickey!" A voz que o chamava era familiar.

"Donald!"

Donald, seu mago e querido amigo, veio correndo.

"Rei Mickey!" Atrás dele estava Pateta. Os dois não pareciam nada felizes.

“E Pateta também! O que aconteceu?"

"Estávamos tão preocupados com você!" Donald abraçou Mickey.

"Você ficou fora por tanto tempo."

Incapaz de conter as lágrimas, Pateta esfregou os olhos um pouco.

"A preocupação deles por você os trouxe até aqui."

Com a voz de seu professor, Yen Sid, Mickey levantou-se e correu diante da grande mesa e se empertigou, como se estivesse pronto para fazer uma saudação.

"Mestre Yen Sid!"

"Tomar o Star Shard sem permissão é uma transgressão grave, Mickey."

"Sinto muito, senhor, mas..." Mickey começou, mas Yen Sid silenciosamente balançou a cabeça.

"Eu sei. Você acreditou que tinha que intervir. Estou bem ciente da natureza da sua jornada”

"Obrigado mestre. Como eu cheguei aqui? E eu perdi o Star Shard...”

“Aqua trouxe você aqui. Ela te salvou” disse Pateta.

"Ela salvou?! Oh, certo, eu tenho que encontrar Ven! E Aqua!”

“Ela foi ao Cemitério das Keyblades. Suspeito que Ven tenha feito o mesmo. E suponho que você queira ir, Mickey”

"Sim, mestre Yen Sid."

Ven e Aqua, seus dois queridos amigos, provavelmente estavam com problemas lá. Eles o ajudaram, e Mickey iria retribuir o favor. Ele estava bem e livre para fazer o que queria. É claro que ajudaria seus amigos em suas horas de necessidade.

"Nós também vamos!" Donald empunhou seu cajado mágico, mas Mickey balançou a cabeça.

"Não. Enquanto estiver fora, tenho um favor para pedir a vocês dois"

"Não é guardar o forte de novo, é...?" Pateta baixou a cabeça desanimado.

“Desculpe, pessoal. Mas quero que vocês cuidem de todos enquanto estiver fora. Eu tenho que ir agora” Mickey disse a eles. Donald e Pateta se entreolharam. "Além disso, Minnie e Margarida vão ficar sozinhas se vocês saírem também."

"Bem, se você colocar dessa maneira... deixe conosco!" Donald disse batendo no peito.

"Mickey, é possível que você estivesse destinado a visitar aquela terra desde o primeiro dia em que pegou sua Keyblade", Yen Sid disse suavemente - severo e gentil.

"Mestre Yen Sid..."

"Tenha muito cuidado."

"Sim mestre!"

Com um aceno enérgico, Mickey deixou seu estimado professor e confiou nos camaradas enquanto dava mais um passo decisivo em sua jornada.

***

Agora que Terra pensava nisso, foi sob a orientação do Mestre Xehanort que chegara a esta terra antes. Ele não tinha ideia do que seria encontrado aqui. O que ele sabia era que era nesse lugar que aqueles que usavam Keyblades vieram para esculpir seu destino.

Como um portador de Keyblade, seu destino também seria decidido aqui?

_Eu nunca me tornei um Mestre. Eu só tenho que seguir em frente, para reparar as coisas terríveis que fiz._

Com um olhar para as nuvens pesadas acima, Terra partiu com passos firmes pelo solo.

Redemoinhos negros se contorciam no desfiladeiro entre os penhascos, praticamente correndo atrás de Terra.

Os tornados também pareciam monstros gigantes.

Assim que percebeu que um deles o havia engolido, Terra se viu em pé em um espaço escuro como breu.

Diante dele havia um reino estranho, onde as coisas distantes pareciam perto, e o que estava próximo parecia distante. Unversed após Unversed atacaram, muito mais fortes do que qualquer coisa que Terra já enfrentara antes.

Ao acabar com as criaturas, ocorreu-lhe que essa escuridão era um reflexo de seu próprio coração. Uma ideia chegou à sua mente de que talvez os Unversed fossem encarnações de seus crimes e da escuridão dentro dele.

Quando Terra acabou com todas as criaturas, o mundo distorcido desapareceu instantaneamente, e ele foi cuspido no terreno baldio e atingiu o chão. Mas então um segundo turbilhão o envolveu.

Pouco a pouco, Terra seguiu em frente, lutando contra Unversed cada vez que uma tempestade o consumia.

Depois de acabar com a sétima tempestade, tudo ao seu redor parou.

Terra se acalmou e examinou o que havia pela frente - um vale que se tornou tão estreito que era quase uma pequena trilha. Vendo a luz além da ravina escura e sem sol, Terra saiu correndo em sua direção.

A vista se abriu de uma só vez.

"Isto é…"

 _Bizarro_ era a única palavra para isso.

Na paisagem árida, havia centenas - não, milhares, dezenas de milhares - de Keyblades. As armas tinham perdido o brilho, impossibilitando adivinhar há quanto tempo estavam lá. Elas podiam muito bem ter permanecido aqui desde alguma época inimaginavelmente distante.

Keyblades possuíam um vínculo intrínseco com seus donos. Talvez elas tivessem perdido seus usuários?

Terra ficou no lugar, estupefato.

Quando sentiu uma rajada de vento soprar, Terra reconheceu uma figura à distância.

Era Aqua.

Há quanto tempo ela sabia que ele estava lá? Alguém deve tê-la chamado aqui - ou então talvez...

Parando diante dele, Aqua baixou os olhos azuis por um momento, depois olhou para Terra diretamente.

Então disse: "Disseram que... alguém derrubou o Mestre Eraqus".

O peito de Terra ficou apertado. Ela devia saber - e foi por isso que perguntou.

Ele desviou o olhar dela e seu olhar. Confessar era parte de sua expiação.

Isso, e ele não tinha nada a esconder de Aqua - Aqua e Ven. Não mais.

"Sim está certo. Eu fui estúpido e ajudei Xehanort a fazê-lo”

Aqua ofegou.

_De jeito nenhum - o que o Mestre Yen Sid disse era verdade?_

Aqua olhou em silêncio para o perfil de Terra quando ele se recusou a olhá-la. Sua expressão estava cheia de angústia total. Tinha que haver alguma circunstância atenuante. Ou talvez Terra tivesse agido sob ordens de alguém?

"O Mestre, ele tentou machucar Ven."

Demorou um momento para o que Terra disse se registrar.

_O Mestre, machucar Ven? Por que ele iria...?_

"Só lutei porque queria protegê-lo."

Terra ainda não a olhava. _Mas o que aconteceu, Terra?_

“Mas eu fui enganado. Xehanort armou a coisa toda...” Terra fechou as mãos em punho e balançou a cabeça suavemente.

O que o Mestre Xehanort armou?

"- tudo para que ele pudesse despertar a escuridão dentro de mim." Por fim, ele a encarou “Você estava certa, Aqua - e o Mestre Eraqus também. Eu precisava ser vigiado. Eu me perdi, mas não mais”

Agora foi a vez de Aqua desviar o olhar.

Espalhava-se através dela um sentimento difícil de nomear - vazio, talvez. Tristeza, arrependimento, raiva, impotência.

_Como isso pôde acontecer? Você não poderia ter feito algo? Por quê-?_

Ela sabia que não havia sentido em bombardear Terra com perguntas.

_Eu sempre acreditei em você, Terra. Eu queria acreditar, e agora..._

Ela sabia que Terra estava chateado consigo agora. Ainda assim, isso não era desculpa... Aqua apertou as mãos na frente do peito.

Não. Abraçar esses sentimentos, romper a amizade deles - era exatamente o que Xehanort queria.

Aqua falou suavemente. “O que mais são trevas senão ódio e raiva? Xehanort está alimentando as chamas escuras dentro de você - fazendo você lutar. Você se perderá novamente”

Ela olhou diretamente para Terra.

"Diga-me, como isso honra a memória de nosso mestre, Terra?"

O que o Mestre lhes ensinara era a luz. O poder da luz - de acreditar.

Foi por isso que ela escolheu ter fé em Terra, apesar de tudo.

_Vai ficar tudo bem. Afinal, somos um._

Naquele momento, ela ouviu uma rajada de vento, acompanhada de pequenos passos esmagando as pedras.

Aqua e Terra levantaram a cabeça.

_Ven…_

Ele realmente sempre era o último a chegar quando contava.

***

Avistando Terra e Aqua a certa distância, Ven caminhou na direção deles a um ritmo sem pressa. Centenas, não, milhares de Keyblades sem dono estavam presas na terra.

Ele se perguntou o que os dois estavam discutindo. O que eles ouviram.

Mais importante, porém, havia algo que Ven tinha a dizer. Ele não estava confiante de que poderia explicar bem, sem mencionar que não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo com ele. Mas ainda assim, tinha que tentar.

Parando diante de Terra e Aqua, Ven olhou hesitante e começou. "Xehanort quer que eu e Vanitas lutemos e façamos uma espécie de ‘χ-Blade’."

Ele não sabia se estava acertando, mas continuou com os olhos fixos no chão.

"Mas o Mestre disse que não podemos deixar isso acontecer... e ele tentou me destruir por isso."

" χ-Blade?" Aqua repetiu calmamente.

Ela sabia sobre isso?

"Ainda não sei exatamente o que é. Mas... isso me mata de medo. Mesmo apenas o pensamento disso...”

Ven colocou a mão no peito. Algo doía dentro dele. _Meu coração está quebrado, mas graças a Aqua e Terra, está mais cheio do que qualquer outro._

_Não, não apenas os dois. Graças a todos os meus amigos._

“Relaxe Ven. Estamos aqui e vamos cuidar de você” Terra disse enquanto caminhava até Ven e colocava a mão em seu ombro. Ao lado de Ven, Aqua também assentiu.

Não era isso, não. Não era isso que ele estava tentando dizer. _Não importa que eu esteja com medo. Isso é algo muito pior._

“Talvez eu tenha que lutar contra a Vanitas, afinal. Se sim, pessoal...”

Ele tinha medo de expressar o resto. E se realmente chegasse a isso? O que exatamente aconteceria a seguir? Ven soltou um suspiro, com o olhar ainda para baixo.

_Eu tenho que contar a eles. Eu tenho que fazer este pedido._

"Eu quero que vocês..."

Terra o interrompeu.

“Nós três nunca podemos ser despedaçados, certo? Eu sempre vou encontrar um jeito"

Ven sentiu a mão de Terra apertar seu ombro. Aqua se inclinou e olhou para o rosto dele com preocupação, depois roçou a bochecha com as pontas dos dedos.

Eles estavam errados. Não era isso.

Ven colocou a mão na de Aqua e a abaixou gentilmente, depois tirou a de Terra do ombro.

Seus olhos estavam neles.

"Estou perdindo a vocês, como amigo... Apenas... coloquem um fim em mim."

Aqua se levantou, visivelmente triste, enquanto Terra continuava olhando para ele.

Naquele exato momento, uma rajada invulgarmente forte soprou contra os três.

E dentro da nuvem de poeira resultante não havia outros senão Mestre Xehanort e Vanitas.

***

_Isso é tão estupido._

_Eu já estou completo o suficiente._

_Meu poder - meu ódio - é tão pleno que estou pronto para explodir. Eu sei tudo sobre o coração de Ventus. Se ele está pateticamente implorando para que seus amigos "ponham um fim nele", ele provavelmente está cheio de luz._

A luz da amizade.

Algo que Vanitas nunca possuiria, por mais que desejasse - aquela luz.

Ele ficou ao lado de Xehanort, olhando para Ventus por trás de sua máscara.

"Vejam. Essas chaves sem vida costumavam ser cheias de poder - unidas aos corações de seus senhores. Nesse solo árido, as Keyblades de luz e trevas foram travadas em combate... quando uma grande guerra de Keyblade aconteceu” declarou Xehanort em tom solene.

Terra, Aqua e Ven estavam todos focados neles.

Vanitas não se importava com nada disso. Tudo o que ele queria era escapar desse abismo.

“Inúmeros portadores de Keyblade desistiram de suas vidas, tudo em busca de uma chave definitiva. E em breve pertencerá a mim... a χ-Blade”

Xehanort apontou para Ventus, sinalizando o início de sua batalha. Ventus e os outros dois vestiram as armaduras de uma só vez.

_Hora do grande final._

_Voltarei a mim mesmo, estarei livre desse ódio e serei um com o próprio mundo._

Ventus quase atacou, apenas para Terra o parar e ultrapassá-lo.

Ao lado de Vanitas, Xehanort, com um sorriso misterioso, levantou a mão. O solo se dividiu e gradualmente subiu para bloquear o caminho de Terra.

A terra bateu nele e o derrubou, e ele caiu de joelhos. Como se para impedir ainda mais Terra em seu ataque, outro pedaço de terreno carregou Xehanort e Vanitas para o céu e se tornou um penhasco no alto.

Xehanort balançou o braço uma vez, e as Keyblades outrora sem dono flutuaram no ar para formar um enxame, como se ele fosse aquele a quem elas deviam lealdade.

Vanitas saltou do penhasco e pulou em cima de uma das Keyblades, indo direto para Ventus.

A horda de Keyblades sob Vanitas avançou em direção a Ven.

"Ven!"

Embora Aqua se apressasse, Ven foi jogado no chão, incapaz de desviar das Keyblades chicoteando em sua direção como um tornado.

Como uma criatura agindo com vontade própria, o enxame subiu o penhasco com Vanitas ainda a bordo.

Terra estava no topo, sob ataque de inúmeras Keyblades.

Aqua correu para seu amigo, onde ele estava sendo levado de volta - e se deixou aberta para um novo grupo de Keyblades que a atacou como animais.

Ela bateu no chão com força e seu capacete quebrou.

"Aqua!" Ven veio correndo.

Ela não teve tempo de se preocupar com isso, enquanto lançava Protect de sua Keyblade para proteger Terra do ataque.

"Terra!" Ela fez isso na hora certa.

Seu feitiço envolveu o corpo de Terra, e as Keyblades que atingiram a barreira foram derrubadas e ficaram estáticas.

O céu pairava pesado com nuvens escuras, e tudo tremia no rugido ameaçador do vento.

Ven correu para Terra, que caiu no chão quando o feitiço Protect se dissipou. Aqua sabia que tinha que agir também, mas não iria subir logo depois de seu próprio pouso forçado.

_Terra - Ven._

Ela podia ver os dois perseguindo seus inimigos no precipício.

Cara a cara com Terra, Xehanort convocou sua Keyblade, mas Ven desceu em direção ao Mestre com sua própria lâmina por trás.

_Ele simplesmente desapareceu...?_

Xehanort não estava em lugar algum no arco de sua Keyblade.

Então era Xehanort quem estava atrás de Ven, como se tivesse se teletransportado. Quando Ven notou, o homem havia agarrado seu capacete com uma mão.

Ven balançou no ar.

A força e a velocidade de Xehanort eram esmagadoramente superiores, e ele tinha o garoto completamente imobilizado.

_O que eu faço? O que eu posso fazer?_

"Ven!" Terra gritou quando se levantou.

No mesmo instante, porém, o enxame de Keyblades voltou com Vanitas a bordo e derrubou Terra sem piedade do precipício.

Ven ainda não conseguia se mover, com o capacete preso nas garras de Xehanort.

"Ven!"

 _Essa é a voz de Aqua_ , ele pensou, e naquele instante a mão de Xehanort enviou um choque estupendo correndo por ele. Um calafrio - uma dor ardente. Seu corpo inteiro congelou ao mesmo tempo. Ven não sabia realmente o que aconteceu. Então Xehanort o soltou e ele caiu - caiu como uma pedra. Seu corpo ia quebrar. Mas, logo que ele aceitou seu destino, Aqua o pegou.

Ansiosa, ela olhou para o topo do penhasco - na direção de Xehanort e Vanitas.

Uma massa negra flutuou da palma da mão de Xehanort. Ela subiu e subiu nas nuvens, e ali surgiu uma enorme luz azul pálida.

A lua brilhante em forma de coração - Kingdom Hearts.

Terra caiu no chão. Respirando com dificuldade, ele arrancou o capacete.

_Eu sou muito fraco._

Ele não achava que tinha chance contra Xehanort. Mas ainda tinha que tentar.

 _Não posso perder; falhar não é uma opção._ Quanto mais o pensamento crescia, maior a força tenebrosa brotava dentro de seu corpo.

_Eu realmente quero isso? Não estou apenas confiando no poder das trevas novamente?_

_Como quando eu lutei contra Mestre Eraqus?_

Ele não tinha tempo de se preocupar com isso. Agora, ele precisava de força - e nada mais.

Quando Terra olhou para o céu, viu uma lua pálida em forma de coração suspensa nos céus.

Ele jogou sua Keyblade no ar e pulou para a sua forma de planador, depois disparou em direção ao topo do penhasco onde Xehanort esperava diante da grande lua.

Quando ele desembarcou e imediatamente removeu sua armadura, Terra foi recebido pelo Mestre e Vanitas.

“Admiravelmente feito. Eu sabia que essa era uma jornada que você poderia fazer sobre o muro invisível que divide as trevas e a luz. E eu não estava errado, Terra!”

_Você não vai me enganar de novo._

"Meu amigo, Ven-"

_"Apenas... coloquem um fim em mim."_

Por que Ven disse uma coisa dessas? O que exatamente era a χ-Blade? Fosse o que fosse, Xehanort tinha que ser o único por trás disso.

"- você, me diga, Xehanort - o que você fez com ele?"

Terra estendeu a mão direita e chamou sua Keyblade.

Xehanort abriu um sorriso divertido, depois respondeu: “Ora, eu lhe fiz um favor e libertei a escuridão dentro dele. Infelizmente, o pobre Ventus nunca teve a fortaleza de espírito para provas tão árduas”

"Xehanort!"

Terra brandiu sua Keyblade, depois atacou o Mestre. Vanitas, no entanto, o interceptou.

A Keyblade de Vanitas encontrou a de Terra em uma explosão de faíscas.

A máscara do garoto tornava impossível ler sua expressão.

Quem era ele afinal? Conhecer as circunstâncias de seu nascimento apenas o deixou mais irritante.

Quando Terra tentou reduzir a distância entre eles, Vanitas saltou agilmente para a retaguarda, apenas para avançar de uma vez.

"Bom, Terra... Deixe sua raiva aumentar", disse Xehanort enquanto observava a batalha do lado de fora. Enquanto isso, Vanitas estava quase brincando com Terra, repetidamente, recuando apenas para se aproximar novamente sem atacar de maneira consequente.

Era irritante.

Terra não chegaria a lugar nenhum assim. Ele se afastou de Vanitas em direção a Xehanort.

"Ah, então sou eu quem você quer."

"Yaaaaaah!!"

Soltando um rugido, Terra golpeou para baixo com tudo o que tinha, mas Xehanort sem esforço interrompeu o golpe e sorriu diretamente em seu rosto.

“Vá, pegue o que Ventus lhe deve. E tire a vida de Aqua"

Vanitas pareceu concordar com essas palavras, depois se apressou rapidamente, pulando do precipício em um único salto. Terra foi atrás dele, mas Xehanort o interrompeu.

“Você vê o quão impotente você é para salvá-los? Saboreie essa raiva e desespero. Deixe-os capacitar você!”

Que bem era o poder da luz, se não pudesse salvar seus dois amigos?

Não fazia sentido.

Ele seria capaz de salvá-los se fosse forte o suficiente.

_Se é assim... Se é assim que é..._

“Você pagará, Xehanort! Meu mestre, não, meu pai, Eraqus não foi suficiente para você? Deixe meus amigos em paz!”

Terra sentiu força surgindo dentro dele. _Mais, preciso de mais. Se eu quero vencer o Xehanort, preciso de algo além do que tenho._

"Sim, garoto, é isso! Mais! Deixe todo o seu coração enegrecer de raiva!”

Terra não se importava que o poder que vibrava através dele pertencia à escuridão.

Contanto que o tornasse forte.

"Rrraaaah!!"

Uma aura negra ascendeu de todo o seu corpo em direção ao céu.

***

Ven estava terrivelmente frio nos braços de Aqua. Mas ela podia ver que pelo menos havia vida em seus olhos.

"Ven, você está bem?"

Seu corpo estava tão completamente coberto de gelo que ele nem conseguiu responder à pergunta dela. Talvez um feitiço de cura o consertasse um pouco... Só então uma figura solitária se aproximou de Aqua.

“Que tal você deixar o picolé comigo, para que possa brigar com Terra. Você não pode estar muito feliz com ele por enterrar o seu Mestre” disse o homem, olhando a lua misteriosa pairando no céu.

"Quem é você…?"

Ele tinha uma grande cicatriz na bochecha esquerda e um rmendo preto no olho direito. O olho restante dele era do mesmo ouro que o de Mestre Xehanort. “Você acha que vocês dois têm um grande papel a desempenhar. Até parece. Você está aqui apenas para que, quando eu terminar, Terra sucumba à escuridão. Então... quem quer ir primeiro?” o homem - Braig - disse com um sorriso fino.

"Cale-se!" Apenas capaz de mexer a cabeça, Ven gritou para Braig e o encarou furioso.

"Oh, então esse garoto acha que é um portador de Keyblade de pleno direito? Ele tem um olhar zangado"

Aqua estava igualmente irritada - tudo sobre o homem, de seus maneirismos a seu tom, a irritava. Seu comportamento condescendente era totalmente revoltante.

Com Ven ainda em seus braços, ela se juntou a ele em fuzilar o homem com o olhar.

“Vá em frente, se você quiser perder seu tempo. Continue tentando nos separar com seus jogos mentais. Isso nunca vai funcionar! "

Deitando Ven no chão, Aqua então preparou sua Keyblade.

"Terra vai provar para você que ele é mais forte!" ela declarou, depois lançou um feitiço diretamente para o homem.

“Ha-ha! Nada mal, senhorita, mas será preciso mais do que isso para dar cabo de mim!”

O homem disparou as armas de arco - chamadas Arrowguns - em suas mãos, mas seus ataques não foram tão ferozes.

Aqua facilmente derrubou os projéteis e lançou outro feitiço. Se o oponente dela preferisse atacar à distância, ela também usaria uma ofensiva à distância. Assim que ela adotou essa estratégia, Braig começou uma corrida louca em direção a ela, disparando outra salva quando colidiram. Aqua habilmente evitou os tiros como antes, depois se afastou e o observou.

Algo - não estava bem aqui. Ela não sabia o que fazer. _Ele está…?_

Ofegando, o homem zombou de algumas maneiras. "Eu continuo esquecendo - não mexa com os usuários de Keyblade. Mas você sabe o quê? Isso significa que eu fiz a escolha certa!”

"O que?"

"Bem... ele queria que eu ganhasse tempo, e eu diria que conseguiu", respondeu ele.

Aqua correu em direção a Braig, mas seu inimigo rapidamente lhe deu as costas e fugiu.

_Ganhar tempo? O que isso significava?_

Ela virou-se inquieta para o amigo caído.

Ele ainda estava onde ela o colocou no chão momentos atrás. _Está tudo bem, ele está aí. Então, e o Terra...?_

"Aqua!"

O grito de Ven alcançou Aqua no momento exato em que ela perdeu a consciência.

***

Ven gritou assim que avistou Vanitas caindo de repente do precipício, mas era tarde demais.

Vanitas bateu a Keyblade bem no alto da cabeça dela e Ven testemunhou seu corpo desmoronar lentamente na terra.

Por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia se mexer.

Ven esteve imóvel durante toda a batalha com o outro homem também.

Vanitas ergueu sua Keyblade sobre Aqua, pronto para mergulhá-la em seu peito.

Mesmo assim, Ven não podia agir. _Mas tenho que salvá-la…!_

"Não!"

Com um urro, Ven finalmente exerceu toda sua força para se libertar da cobertura gelada ao redor de seu corpo.

"Finalmente abriu os olhos?" Perguntou Vanitas. "O que aconteceu com não lutar comigo?"

Sua Keyblade pairava sobre o peito de Aqua.

"Cale-se!"

"Que amizade linda."

Dessa vez, Vanitas apontou sua Keyblade para Ven.

A χ-Blade podia nascer se ele lutasse com Vanitas aqui. O pensamento o aterrorizou. Mas se ele não fizesse algo, Aqua estaria perdida. _Se é isso que acontece, então eu deveria ser aquele a ir._

E havia o assunto de seu pedido de antes.

_"Apenas... coloquem um fim em mim."_

_Se eu me tornar a χ-Blade, sei que Terra ou Aqua seguirão adiante. Então não posso deixar a vida de Aqua terminar aqui._

"Vamos fazer isso."

"Mostre-me o que você tem!"

As Keyblades de Ven e Vanitas se uniram.

_Ventus - você certamente voltou mais forte da sua jornada, não é? Ou talvez eu deva chamar você Ven agora?_

Vanitas sorriu levemente por baixo de sua máscara enquanto examinava o rosto de Ven.

Ele podia sentir o coração de Ven cada vez que suas Keyblades se encontravam.

Isso o deixou meio feliz - por que isso? Afinal, ele desprezava o coração aberto de Ven.

Enquanto as preocupações e o sofrimento de Ven eram a prova de seu crescimento, sua propensão para com a luz, a própria miséria de Vanitas era apenas um pântano escuro que trazia consigo nada além de dor.

_Somos tão diferentes, mas eu pude sentir você a cada passo do caminho. Aposto que você não me notou._

_O que essa batalha entre nós significa para você?_

_Você provavelmente não tem ideia de que isso significa que nossos corações estão entrelaçados. A luta em si não importa. O importante é que nossa luta nos faça sentir as mesmas coisas._

_Você me odeia por tentar machucar seu amigo agora, certo?_

_E eu te odeio de volta por ter amigos._

"Isso acaba agora!" Ventus gritou enquanto martelava Vanitas com um ataque devastador.

Os joelhos de Vanitas atingiram a terra e ele sentiu sua máscara sair. _Nunca pensei que acabaria mostrando meu rosto para você. Por que parecemos diferentes, afinal?_

Com isso, Vanitas começou a rir.

"Você conseguiu, Ventus. Agora que meu corpo está prestes a perecer, você e eu teremos que nos unir!”

_Finalmente, estarei livre dessa dor._

"A χ-Blade será forjada!"

Pura escuridão se espalhou do corpo de Vanitas, e de dentro dela brotaram Unversed que se agarraram a Ventus.

"Os Unversed... vêm de você?" Ven gritou enquanto o seguravam imóvel.

“Aconteceu quando você e eu fomos divididos em dois. A negatividade tomou forma como esses monstros. Eles são o que eu sinto - uma horda de emoções primitivas sob meu controle”

Ódio, tristeza, medo, ciúmes, pânico, sofrimento, inveja, ansiedade, dor, desespero.

_Eu os abraço a todos._

_Sabe, posso não ter amigos como Ventus, mas esqueci todos vocês. Vocês sempre esteviveram comigo, desde o momento em que nasci._

“Soltei-os em todos os mundos que pude, esperando atraí-lo para longe de casa e isolá-lo de seu mestre. Precisávamos torná-lo mais forte. Os Unversed foram os oponentes perfeitos. E melhor ainda, não importa quantas vezes você os derrote, a negatividade deles flui de volta para mim”

_Agora volte para mim._

_Vamos nos tornar o próprio mundo._

O Unversed se transformaram em um fluxo de ébano que despejou em Vanitas.

"Você nunca teve chance contra nós, Ventus."

Vanitas caminhou na direção do garoto e tocou sua bochecha. No momento em que ele fez, um vento terrível e uma luminescência brilhante envolveram seus corpos.

_"Bem-vindo de volta, Vanitas - e Ventus."_

_"Estou em casa, Ventus - e Vanitas."_

_"Nunca mais nos separaremos."_

Então, quando suas formas se tornaram uma, luz disparou em direção aos céus.

***

_Esplêndido._

Xehanort riu ao aparar os ataques de Terra, e cada um o deixava mais seguro. Esse era seu verdadeiro objetivo; Há quanto tempo ele esperava esse dia fatídico.

O poder oculto naquela carne jovem – _aquilo_ era o que ele procurava.

Não havia mais valor ou propósito nesse corpo envelhecido.

Que significado havia na carne? Era o coração que tinha a palavra final em todas as coisas. O coração era exatamente a razão pela qual o corpo existia. Além disso, Mestres de Keyblade como ele eram capazes de libertar o coração.

E qual o significado disso - se não a vida eterna? Se ele soltasse seu coração e o abrigasse no corpo de outro, poderia viver para sempre.

Este corpo estava chegando ao fim.

Quando perecesse, o coração de Terra ficaria completamente manchado na escuridão. Esse seria o momento em que Xehanort liberaria seu próprio coração.

O golpe de Terra o acertou.

A dor rapidamente minou sua resistência. _Sim, você tem o potencial de ser mais forte ainda. Mas quando essa hora chegar, essa força não será mais sua._

Os joelhos de Xehanort atingiram a terra. Quase ao mesmo tempo, o mundo roncou e um enorme pilar de luz disparou em direção a Kingdom Hearts.

O que era alegria se não isso?

Xehanort estava sem fôlego, mas um sorriso radiante apareceu em seu rosto quando ele apontou o brilho.

"Lá, você vê?"

Terra girou lentamente com essas palavras. Essa luz poderia indicar apenas uma coisa.

"A χ-Blade foi forjada!" gritou Xehanort. A χ-Blade, nascida da união de um coração de luz e outro de trevas, estava aqui com Kingdom Hearts.

A arma abriria a porta para outro mundo, consumando o equilíbrio entre luz e escuridão e revelando o segredo do mundo - sua vontade e seu coração.

"Ven!" Terra gritou enquanto olhava a luz. Mas Xehanort levantou-se sem um momento de pausa e girou a Keyblade no próprio peito.

"E agora, Terra, é hora da união final!"

"O quê?"

Sua Keyblade concedeu a dor da esperança. O coração de Xehanort seria finalmente libertado desse vaso decrépito.

"Finalmente, nosso momento está aqui."

A Keyblade perfurando o peito de Xehanort se transformou em luz e subiu no ar. Ele não tinha certeza se o "ele" consciente naquele momento era a própria luz ou algum vestígio deixado em seu corpo.

Independentemente disso, uma euforia terrível tomou conta de todo o seu corpo - não, ele já o havia descartado. Nesse caso, talvez chamá-lo de mundo não seria demais. Um mundo cheio de alegria, governado por ele.

“Fora com o veículo velho e quebradiço, e entra com o novo, mais forte e jovem! Eu jurei que iria sobreviver... e estar lá para ver o que esperava além da Guerra das Keyblades! E agora são suas trevas que serão a arca que me sustenta!”

Xehanort podia ver seu corpo quando chegou ao fim. _Eu estava certo - deixei minha forma física para trás. Juntamente com a minha Keyblade, me tornei um ser extraordinário de apenas coração._

Tudo o que restava era procurar seu novo receptáculo.

Terra imediatamente envolveu seu corpo em armadura. Mas não era nada além de um brinquedo. Com a influência das trevas no coração de Terra, Xehanort já tinha a abertura que precisava para entrar. Depois que o coração de Terra foi arrancado, tudo o que esperava era um retorno ao abismo.

_Agora, para minha nova forma carnal._

Diante do corpo de Xehanort, dissolvendo-se em luz, a armadura que cobria o corpo de Terra caiu. Sua Keyblade também caiu no chão. Seu dono se fora.

Os cabelos do Terra que emergiram da armadura eram prateados e sua boca estava torcida em um sorriso.

Xehanort se adaptou à sensação de seu novo corpo, lutando contra o desejo de cair na gargalhada o tempo todo. Essa força transbordante - essa juventude. Era isso que ele procurara.

E assim, o coração de Terra voltou a pertencer à escuridão. _Todos os mundos começam na escuridão e assim tudo acaba. O coração não é diferente. A escuridão brota dentro dela - cresce, consome. Essa é a sua natureza. No final, todo coração retorna à escuridão de onde veio._

No céu pendia uma luminescência em forma de coração, Kingdom Hearts. E os olhos que olhavam para ele eram dourados.

Agora, era hora de testemunhar o fim - não, o começo do mundo - junto com a χ-Blade.

Quando Xehanort, agora Terra-Xehanort, deu seus primeiros passos à frente, correntes metafísicas - correntes nascidas de pura vontade - dispararam para formar uma prisão ao seu redor.

"O quê?!"

Ele já tinha visto correntes como essas antes. Elas eram as guardas do outro mundo, Land of Departure.

_Você fez…? Naquela hora, você poderia ter...?_

Olhando para trás, Terra-Xehanort viu que os pedaços caídos da armadura tinham se juntado, observando-o de onde se ajoelhavam.

"Seu corpo se submete, seu coração sucumbe - então por que sua mente resiste?" A armadura que abrigava a vontade de Terra parou lentamente e preparou sua Keyblade.

***

_"Estou pedindo a vocês, como amigo... Apenas... coloquem um fim em mim."_

_Prometi a Ven - mas farei tudo ao meu alcance para garantir que nunca precise honrá-lo. Não suporto pensar em perdê-lo..._

Aqua recuperou a consciência naquele antigo campo de batalha - o ermo.

"Puxa, fico feliz que você esteja acordada"

Quem a olhava era seu pequeno amigo Mickey. Quando ele chegou aqui? E o que aconteceu? Ela lutou com aquele homem, e então...

"Ven!"

O que havia acontecido com Ven?

Aqua sentou-se em pânico e examinou os arredores. Ao vê-lo parado a uma curta distância, ela correu para ele.

“Oh, graças aos céus. Ven! Você está bem!"

Nenhum sinal de feridas, então ele devia ter passado por tudo ileso. Mas ele não respondeu. Ela estava preocupada; ele estava agindo como quando se conheceram. Aqua olhou-o no rosto e chamou seu nome mais uma vez.

"Ven?"

No instante em que ela o fez, Ven lentamente levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos eram dourados. _Ven, não é... você?_

"Cuidado!" Mickey mal a defendeu do impulso repentino da Keyblade de Ven. "Este não é Ven!" Mickey gritou, depois convocou sua Keyblade para Ven. A arma que o garoto segurava parecia estranha, quase como duas Keyblades unidas.

_Essa Keyblade poderia ser a χ-Blade?_

"Correto. Eu não sou Ventus. Seu coração tornou-se parte do meu agora”

Um miasma escuro surgiu do corpo de Ven e transformou a armadura que ele usava na armadura do garoto mascarado.

_Mas... não…_

“Esta χ-Blade abrirá uma porta - uma que leva a todos os mundos! Então, guerreiros portadores de Keyblade se reunirão aqui de todos e de cada um deles, para lutar pela luz dentro de Kingdom Hearts! E, como diz a lenda, a Guerra das Keyblades começará!” Ven - ou Ventus-Vanitas - gritou em direção à luz em forma de coração no céu. Mas Aqua levantou sua Keyblade, cortando-o.

"Cale-se! Estou farta das suas bobagens. Devolva o coração de Ven!”

Tinha que haver uma maneira de recuperar o coração de Ven sem perdê-lo.

"Sim, vamos recuperar o coração de Ven!" Mickey gritou, e os dois atacaram juntos. No entanto, Ventus-Vanitas sorriu confiante, depois pulou para trás e desapareceu. "O que?"

Momentos depois, Ventus-Vanitas reapareceu atrás de Mickey e cortou com a χ-Blade. Embora Mickey tenha conseguido deter o golpe por pouco, a força absoluta o levou a ficar de joelhos.

Sua força estava em outro nível, em comparação com o garoto mascarado Vanitas com quem lutaram no passado, mas perder ainda não era uma opção. Sem mencionar que ela tinha um companheiro de armas desta vez.

Aqua disparou magia para proteger Mickey, mas Ventus-Vanitas se esquivou e esfaqueou a χ-Blade na terra.

"Cuidado!"

Aqua correu para Mickey, no mesmo momento em que uma cruz de energia e luz disparou da χ-Blade.

"Não! Agora é nossa chance, Aqua!"

Com um salto poderoso, Mickey lançou um tiro perolado de sua Keyblade. Aqua pulou ao mesmo tempo e lançou um feitiço atrás dele. O poder da luz sagrada de Mickey momentaneamente cambaleou Ventus-Vanitas.

Aqua e Mickey continuaram com ele, ansiosos para pressionar o ataque. Ainda assim, Ventus-Vanitas golpeou suas Keyblades, com um sorriso fácil o tempo todo.

A energia de suas defesas criou rajadas de tempestade que lançaram Aqua e Mickey contra o penhasco.

"O que há de errado? Já desistiu?”

Aqua não podia ver um traço de Ven na expressão esmagadoramente sinistra do garoto zombando dela.

Sem fôlego, Aqua puxou o Wayfinder do bolso e o segurou com força.

"Terra, Ven, me emprestem força."

Seria o seu último desejo...

Nesse momento, um brilho surgiu no Wayfinder, e a Keyblade de Aqua foi preenchida com uma luminosidade clara.

Levantou-se e depois atacou Ventus-Vanitas, preparada para dar a vida na batalha.

A Keyblade e a χ-Blade de Ventus-Vanitas se chocaram com uma tremenda onda de choque.

"Você está apenas desperdiçando sua energia!"

_Não vou perder, não posso perder. Não com Terra e Ven do meu lado._

Onde a χ-Blade encontrou sua brilhante Keyblade, seu brilho perverso desapareceu.

"O que?!"

Ventus-Vanitas soltou um arquejo chocado, pouco antes de Aqua o jogar voando para trás. O χ-Blade deixou a mão e pairou no ar. Uma multidão de raios flamejantes saiu da χ-Blade entre Ventus-Vanitas, que foi derrubado pelo impacto, e Aqua, que estava com sua Keyblade pronta.

Quase como se a χ-Blade tivesse uma mente própria, a luz enviou ondas de choque estrondosas pelo terreno, criando muitos buracos de fechadura em seu rastro brilhante.

"Ah não! É... tudo deu errado!" Aqua ouviu Mickey gritar à distância.

A armadura de Ventus-Vanitas tornou-se a de Ven novamente.

"Ven!"

A χ-Blade quebrou e a torrente reluzente cresceu. O corpo de Ven foi varrido pelo que agora se tornara uma tempestade de luz e correntes turvas de escuridão. Aqua correu atrás dele. Estendeu a mão. Ela não estava perto o suficiente. _Só um pouco mais longe..._

_Peguei ele!_

Mas o turbilhão de luz a engoliu, Ven e também Mickey.

O brilho ofuscante - um mundo iluminado por seu brilho.

E na sua sombra - escuridão.

***

_Estou lutando._

_Com quem?_

_Comigo - minha própria escuridão._

_Onde estou?_

_Quem sou eu?_

_Eu tenho que mantê-los seguros._

_Eu os estou protegendo - os dois._

_Nós somos um._

_Meu corpo pertence a Xehanort agora, mas ainda posso sentir minha conexão com eles._

_Eu não vou desaparecer._

_Eu os protegerei - e o mundo._

Desmoronou diante dos olhos de Terra... o próprio.

_Meu corpo está deitado no chão, mas meu cabelo é prateado. Ele caiu pela minha mão - mas quem sou eu?_

A armadura caiu de joelhos.

Uma luz terrível estava aumentando em direção a ele a partir da barulhenta χ-Blade, e engoliu a forma de Terra.

Tudo o que restava no Cemitério das Keyblades eram partículas cintilantes e uma armadura vazia – e o Kingdom Hearts brilhando sobre tudo.

Os raios de luz pareciam sair de Kingdom Hearts e eram atraídos para ele. As nuvens gradualmente ocultaram a grande lua, deixando o silêncio e a escuridão cobrindo a área.

_Aqua, Ven - um dia, eu juro, vou..._

***

_Onde estou?_

Ven aterrissou em um mundo desconhecido - não, isso tinha que ser o interior de seu coração. Se ele estava aqui, então onde ele estava - Vanitas...?

Ele se virou e encontrou Vanitas parado ali. Na mão dele estava a χ-Blade. No entanto, seu brilho era opaco. O que tinha acontecido?

_"Apenas... coloquem um fim em mim."_

_Alguém - talvez Aqua ou Terra - fez o que eu pedi? Ou talvez…?_

“Nossa união não terminou. A χ-Blade não deve ficar quebrada assim" Vanitas apontou a arma lendária para ele. "Junte-se a mim agora e podemos concluir a χ-Blade!"

Não no turno de Ven.

Ele balançou a cabeça em silêncio, com a própria Keyblade na mão. "Eu tenho uma ideia melhor. Que tal eu destruir vocês dois?”

Vanitas começou a rir. “A χ-Blade também é feita do seu coração, idiota. Se você destruí-la, seu coração desaparecerá para sempre”

“O que for preciso. Qualquer coisa para salvar Terra e Aqua”

Enquanto seus dois melhores amigos estivessem seguros, Ven não se importaria de se perder.

“Hmph. É sempre sobre seus amigos, não é?" Vanitas cuspiu com aborrecimento.

“Pelo menos eu tenho alguns! Eu me tornei parte do coração deles, assim como eles se tornaram parte do meu. Meus amigos são meu poder... e eu sou o deles!" Ven gritou com convicção, depois pulou.

Ele os sentiu - os corações de Terra e Aqua.

E o coração dos muitos amigos que ele havia feito em outros mundos também.

_Eu me tornei forte, mas essa força não é só minha. Pertence a todos._

_É por isso que ele não me vence._

Ven se moveu em direção a Vanitas. Keyblade encontrou χ-Blade. Embora a χ-Blade tivesse sido forjada pela colisão de seus corações, nunca surgiria completamente se um deles morresse.

Ven não tinha ideia do que aconteceria se a χ-Blade entrasse no mundo. Só que ele não podia deixar isso acontecer.

"Urgh!"

Vanitas caiu de joelhos. Naquele instante, o mundo - seu coração que mal conseguiu ficar junto - se despedaçou.

_Mas ainda sou eu._

_E não vou perder para você._

_A escuridão no seu coração não me alcançará._

As luzes cintilantes eram fragmentos de seu coração. _Agora, finalmente, nossos corações estão ligados._

Dor crepitava através de seu corpo.

Vanitas ergueu-se no ar, lançando um olhar de ódio para Ventus quando o garoto olhou de volta para ele.

_Quando você se tornar parte de mim, ficarei livre dessa agonia. E eu serei quem está no controle, não você. Não me importo com o equilíbrio da luz e das trevas em nossos corações - no final do dia, serei eu ou será você._

A χ-Blade colidiu com a Keyblade. Vanitas poderia dizer que a χ-Blade estava prestes a quebrar a qualquer momento. Mesmo assim, não ia perder para _ele._

_Seus amigos são seu poder? Cai na real. Não vou deixar você vencer. Eu não quero que você ganhe._

_Sou forte por conta própria, então não preciso chorar por ajuda de outras pessoas._

Seus dois poderes lutaram e caíram juntos. Ao fazê-lo, suas forças se tornaram mais completas - ou foram seus corações? E a cada choque entre seus corações, o poder crescia.

_De quem é esse poder? Meu? De Ventus?_

_Isso dói. Por que dói tanto? Isso não deveria acabar com a dor?_

A Keyblade de Ventus derrubou a χ-Blade. Embora Vanitas a tenha agarrado, não conseguiu alcançá-la. _A χ-Blade está se afastando._

Ele ficou mole.

A χ-Blade virou luz e quebrou. Então a Keyblade de Ventus fez o mesmo.

_Vou desaparecer? Se eu fizer, minha dor e tormento terminarão? Terminará mesmo se eu não me tornar a χ-Blade?_

Ventus o olhou em silêncio.

_Meu ódio por você era meu poder._

_Ven... estou com inveja de você._

_Eu vou embora em breve. Você vai desaparecer também? Ou talvez-?_

E a luz envolveu suavemente seu corpo.

Surgiu luz do local onde Vanitas havia desaparecido. Explodiu e depois cobriu o corpo de Ven também.

Era macio e aconchegante.

Radiante e completo.

_Está acabado…?_

Envolto nessa luz forte e benevolente, Ven desceu para a escuridão. _Eu conheço esse lugar - é tão familiar._

_Este... é o seu coração._


	18. Capítulo 13 – Episódio Final

Ela acordou em um cômodo que tinha visto antes.

_Onde estou?_

“Aqua, você perdeu a consciência. Felizmente, Mickey encontrou você e Ventus à deriva nas Lanes Between e trouxe você de volta a mim para receber os devidos cuidados”

Quem falou com ela foi Yen Sid. _Oh, estou na Torre Misteriosa_... Quando olhou em volta, Aqua viu Ven dormindo contra uma parede e Mickey ao lado dele. Donald e Pateta também estavam lá. Só faltava uma pessoa.

Yen Sid aparentemente supôs o que estava pensando e disse: "Sinto muito, mas não havia sinal de Terra".

"Entendo", Aqua respondeu, baixando o olhar. Ela então se aproximou lentamente do Ven inconsciente e colocou a mão em seu ombro. “Ven! Ventus!”

Ela o sacudiu. Ele estava quente. E ainda…

"O coração do garoto está dormindo", declarou Yen Sid gravemente.

"Quando ele vai acordar?" Aqua perguntou, olhando para o feiticeiro.

“Eu não saberia dizer. É quase como se o coração dele tivesse partido. Se retornar, ele pode muito bem acordar. Caso contrário, poderá dormir assim por toda a eternidade”

"Não…"

Mas - se ainda havia alguma esperança...

"Vou mantê-lo seguro - até que ele acorde. Para sempre, se for preciso”

Quando Aqua deu a Ven outro longo olhar, Yen Sid falou com ela.

“Vou lhe dizer o que seu amigo precisa agora. Não é sua proteção. Ele precisa que você acredite. Veja bem, o coração de Ventus está na balança. Dorme no lugar entre luz e escuridão. Pelo que pude perceber, isso significa que ele procurará um amigo - alguém que acredite nele, para lhe mostrar o caminho de casa”

Yen Sid se afastou dos outros e tomou seu lugar habitual.

“Contanto que você o ame... então Ventus poderá encontrá-la quando ele acordar. Ele pode seguir esse amor de volta para onde ele pertence - o reino da luz”

Ainda sentado, o feiticeiro voltou-se para Aqua e sorriu. Isso trouxe um sorriso para os rostos de Aqua e Mickey também.

Ainda havia esperança. O vínculo deles nunca seria quebrado, desde que ela acreditasse.

Mickey também se virou para Aqua e disse: "Não se preocupe, Aqua. Eu acredito em Ven também. Puxa, ele tem sido um amigo tão bom para mim quanto qualquer um. E se você e eu acreditarmos nele com todo o coração, ele terá duas luzes a seguir em vez de uma”

“Três luzes. Terra” Aqua suavemente corrigiu.

A expressão de Mickey ficou um pouco triste. "Mas... Terra se foi. Talvez para sempre”

Aqua balançou a cabeça em silêncio.

"Não. Eu acho que sei como encontrá-lo”

Ela puxou o Wayfinder do bolso e o segurou com força.

Eles nunca se separariam, não importa onde estivessem.

_Porque estamos conectados._

"Eu tenho que ir", disse Aqua, enquanto gentilmente observava Ven adormecido.

"Ir aonde?" Mickey perguntou com preocupação.

“Algum lugar onde Ven pode dormir em segurança. Então eu vou procurar Terra"

"Você deveria vir ao nosso mundo!" sugeriu Donald. Mas ela sacudiu a cabeça silenciosamente.

"Eu odiaria lhe trazer problemas."

"Mas…!"

Aqua sorriu de volta para Pateta.

"Vocês estão desperdiçando seu fôlego, Donald, Pateta", Yen Sid repreendeu os dois.

Balançando a cabeça para o feiticeiro, Aqua pegou Ven e cuidadosamente o colocou nas costas.

"Aqua, nunca se esqueça, sempre seremos amigos."

"Claro que não. Obrigada, Mickey”

Com uma pequena mesura para Yen Sid, ela saiu da sala.

"Estou tão preocupado...", Pateta disse com um suspiro.

"É tudo como foi guiado...", Yen Sid murmurou, depois olhou pela janela as estrelas cintilantes no céu.

Aqua deixou a Torre Misteriosa e olhou para o espaço.

Ela não tinha um destino específico em mente, mas não podia ficar aqui. Aqua não sabia se Xehanort e o garoto mascarado Vanitas realmente se foram, ou se Terra estava bem. De qualquer maneira, ela precisava levar Ven adormecido para um lugar seguro, e partir mais uma vez em busca de Terra.

Nesse momento, Ven se mexeu nas suas costas.

"Ven...?"

Ela não conseguia sentir nenhuma vida dele, mas ele gradualmente levantou a mão direita e a estendeu para frente.

E nela brilhou uma Keyblade.

A luz dela formou um buraco de fechadura no ar.

_O que poderia ser isso?_

O buraco da fechadura brilhou, depois se transformou em uma porta reluzente.

"Tudo bem..." Aqua assentiu e sorriu. Ven estava lhe mostrando o caminho. "Se é para onde você quer ir"

Aqua se aproximou lentamente da porta da luz, um passo de cada vez.

Ela passou por ela e ofegou.

No mundo do outro lado - a noite havia caído. A terra estava rachada e o lugar estava sombrio e escuro, mas era familiar.

Sim, era Land of Departure. Seus antigos campos de treinamento. Aqua examinou a transformação total e depois viu uma Keyblade agora sem dono caída no chão.

Era a que o Mestre Eraqus usava com amor e respeito.

_"Claro. Eu nunca deixaria isso acontecer”_

_"Prometo que trarei Terra de volta... Só que desta vez, você verá que ele tem o que é preciso para ser um Mestre."_

Tomando a Keyblade na mão, Aqua lembrou-se da promessa que havia feito a Mestre Eraqus no dia em que partiu.

Terra nunca sucumbiria à escuridão. Ela sabia que ele estava lá fora, lutando em algum lugar. Ela podia sentir.

_"Aqua"._

Naquele momento, ela ouviu uma voz de algum lugar. Do fundo de sua memória, a explicação do segredo oculto de Terra que ela aprendeu pouco antes de sua jornada começar.

_“Agora que você é uma Mestra, há um segredo em particular que você deve saber. Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, e você encontrar a legião das trevas à nossa porta... Peço que você pegue minha Keyblade e use-a para trancar esta terra. Gerações de Mestres de Keyblades foram encarregadas de manter esta terra segura. A luz e as trevas existem em equilíbrio aqui, e há aqueles que abusariam de um terreno tão neutro. É por isso que nossos antecessores inventaram um certo... truque”_

Aqua não se lembrava disso até que Ven a trouxe aqui. Talvez ela tivesse trancado a informação dentro de si mesma.

"Mestre…"

Agarrando com firmeza a Keyblade do Mestre Eraqus, Aqua começou a subir as escadas do prédio.

Além das portas abertas, havia o corredor onde eles tinham realizado o exame Mark of Mastery.

Havia três cadeiras lado a lado. Aqua cuidadosamente sentou Ven no centro, depois se moveu por trás dele.

Em seguida, ela levantou a Keyblade de Mestre Eraqus em direção ao encosto da cadeira.

A luz que se estendia dela se ligou ao assento de Ven, onde um buraco de fechadura apareceu.

Aqua então enfiou a lâmina no buraco de fechadura.

Um brilho se espalhou dali, um esplendor tão forte que a fez fechar os olhos. Durante o momento em que foram fechados, o cenário ao redor mudou completamente.

O chão, o teto, as portas, as cadeiras e tudo o mais na sala adquiriam uma qualidade fria e inorgânica, quase como mármore. Correndo ao longo de suas paredes havia várias correntes como aquelas que antes se estendiam por este mundo.

Quando Aqua voltou para a frente da cadeira, encontrou Ven ainda dormindo lá. Ajoelhou-se ao lado, depois tocou a bochecha dele com as pontas dos dedos e falou:

"Eu sei que é um lugar solitário, mas você estará seguro" Ela deu um leve tapinha na cabeça de Ven. "Terra e eu voltaremos para acordá-lo antes que você perceba."

O rosto do garoto adormecido nem se contorceu.

Aqua sabia que o Mestre manteria Ven seguro aqui.

Ela ficou de pé e deixou a Câmara do Repouso, onde Ven dormia - ou melhor, a Câmara do Despertar, onde ele algum dia retornaria à consciência.

Esta não era mais Land of Departure, mas uma terra selada…

Depois de caminhar um pouco, Aqua se virou. A câmara onde Ven dormia estava no fundo da fortaleza. Só ela seria capaz de alcançá-lo agora.

_Prometo voltar com Terra._

Seus lábios se pressionaram em uma linha dura, Aqua passou pelas portas que levavam para fora.

Ela ofegou com o quanto a vista havia mudado.

Havia apenas um caminho estreito que se estendia do penhasco onde ficava o castelo. Um passo errado significaria uma viagem para esse abismo?

E uma escuridão espessa pairava pesadamente sobre tudo - a escuridão entre mundos.

Um olhar para o castelo mostrou-lhe que havia se transformado em uma fortaleza estranha, quase remendada por estruturas menores. Nenhum vestígio de seus antigos campos de treinamento permaneceu.

_“Apenas use a chave, e esta terra será transformada. Desse dia em diante, todos os que visitarem esta terra estarão perdidos no esquecimento, ninguém jamais capaz de resolver o mistério. Ninguém, Aqua, exceto você”_

Aqua fechou os olhos e cerrou o peito quando as palavras do Mestre voltaram para ela.

_Por favor, mantenha Ven seguro, Mestre._

Enquanto Aqua se afastava, deixando o castelo para trás, ela ouviu uma voz de algum lugar.

" _Aqua... ponha um fim... em mim_..."

Pertencia a Terra.

Sentindo que o vínculo ainda se mantinha forte, Aqua sentiu algo quente acender em seu peito.

A escuridão não tinha tomado Terra, ela tinha certeza.

Ele fazia o mesmo pedido que Ven tinha feito antes. Mas Aqua não ia a fazer isso com nenhum de seus amigos.

"Terra, me diga onde encontrá-lo." Aqua pegou seu amuleto Wayfinder, apertou-o com força e tentou sentir Terra.

Sua voz veio de Radiant Garden, o mundo onde seus corações seguiram caminhos separados.

O mundo em que ela pousou era escuro. Parece que o amanhecer estava prestes a começar ali - o sol estava logo abaixo do horizonte.

Era a praça onde ela lutou contra o garoto mascarado.

"Terra!" Quase imediatamente, ela viu uma figura que se parecia com ele.

Aqua correu para ele feliz, apenas para descobrir que, enquanto essa pessoa usava as roupas de Terra, tinha cabelos grisalhos e uma tez um pouco diferente.

"Terra?"

E quando ela olhou nos olhos dele, eram dourados.

Ainda assim, ela sabia. Por mais fraca que fosse sua presença, Aqua podia sentir o coração de Terra dentro dele.

Terra estendeu a mão para ela, talvez em resposta ao seu chamado.

Mas quando ela deu um passo para trás, a mão dele rapidamente a pegou pela gola.

Ele a levantou no ar. Ela não conseguia respirar. Foi doloroso.

"Quem sou eu?" ele perguntou.

O que Aqua sentiu a seguir - foi uma presença imensamente sombria. Ainda assim...

"Que terrível... escuridão... Lute, Terra, por favor!"

"Terra... você diz?"

Ele congelou quando ela chamou o nome dele. Ele soltou a mão e Aqua caiu no chão e tossiu.

Terra apertou a cabeça lentamente, soltou um gemido e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

"... Terra?"

Quando Aqua o chamou novamente, Terra parou. Ele tirou as mãos do rosto e seu comportamento mudou dramaticamente.

"O coração de Terra foi extinto... sufocado pela escuridão dentro dele!"

A Keyblade na mão de Terra - a Keyblade do Mestre Xehanort - desceu e Aqua saltou para trás.

Ela lentamente levantou a mão para convocar sua própria Keyblade.

“Meu nome é Mestra Aqua. Agora devolva o coração do meu amigo ou pague o preço!" ela comandou firmemente.

Ele rugiu em resposta.

No momento que se seguiu, ele desapareceu em uma mortalha de escuridão, apenas para reaparecer atrás dela e acertá-la com sua Keyblade.

Aqua evitou o ataque girando para fora do caminho, depois fixou Terra-Xehanort com um olhar mortal.

O Terra diante dela agora não era o que ela conhecia. No entanto, ela poderia dizer que seu amigo ainda estava lá.

Aqua não sabia os detalhes do que o Mestre Xehanort havia feito com Terra, mas tinha uma ideia geral. O velho mestre havia roubado o corpo de Terra de alguma forma. E se era assim, tudo o que ela precisava era expulsar Xehanort.

Aqua respirou fundo para se recompor, depois exalou. "Venha, tente!" ela desafiou, e Terra-Xehanort fechou o espaço entre eles rapidamente.

Ele então disparou uma esfera do preto mais puro para ela à queima-roupa.

Aqua aparou-a com sua Keyblade, depois a rebateu erguendo a Keyblade e lançando um feitiço.

Embora tenha sido repelido temporariamente, Terra-Xehanort recuperou o equilíbrio, e um braço enorme apareceu atrás deles.

Mergulhou no torso de Aqua com uma força tremenda.

"Ngh!"

A dor era tão aguda que Aqua mal conseguia respirar.

_De onde veio esse braço?_

O oponente não deu tempo para pensar. Dessa vez, Terra-Xehanort levantou a mão e chamou um meteoro em direção a Aqua.

Ela evitou por pouco, apenas para encontrar o próximo ataque dele já a esperando.

A Keyblade dele cresceu para um tamanho enorme, e ela não conseguiu escapar do projétil brilhante que disparou da ponta como uma bala de canhão. Isso a fez voar.

Colocando a Keyblade no chão para se sustentar quando quase caiu, Aqua se levantou e dirigiu um olhar triste para Terra-Xehanort.

_Me emprestem sua força - Ven, Terra._

Reunindo seu poder, Aqua correu em direção a Terra-Xehanort e atacou com sua Keyblade.

Ela então usou a abertura criada para disparar um feitiço.

Pela sensação do recuo, tinha que ser suficiente para derrubá-lo de costas.

Infelizmente…

O corpo de Terra-Xehanort estava pendurado no ar.

Ele então se endireitou e se levantou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Olhando com raiva para o espaço vazio, ele soltou um rugido e, com ele, uma terrível onda de choque abissal ondulou pela praça.

"Vou guiá-la para as profundezas da escuridão!"

O grito era totalmente diferente da voz de Terra. Uma fera negra como breu apareceu atrás de Terra-Xehanort.

"Terra-!"

_O que eu estou fazendo?_

_Quem sou eu?_

_Com quem estou lutando?_

_Não desapareci?_

_Quem é essa pessoa que estou vendo?_

_A pessoa com quem eu estou lutando... é Aqua._

"Devolva o Terra!" Aqua exclamou, atacando com sua Keyblade. Alguma coisa escura como tinta que não era ele bloqueou o ataque dela e a afastou.

_Quem sou eu? Meu nome é Terra._

_Então, quem é o eu lutando contra Aqua?_

_Xehanort assumiu meu corpo...eu acho. Agora estou sob o controle de Xehanort._

_O que significa que Xehanort está usando o corpo que ele roubou de mim para combater Aqua._

_Mas eu estou assistindo, então onde estou? Por que estou aqui assistindo meu corpo machucá-la?_

_Ela está lutando com tudo o que tem. Por quem?_

_Por mim._

_O que eu estou fazendo?_

_Eu tenho que lutar - eu tenho que lutar também._

_Eu tenho que salvar minha amiga também._

Nesse momento, o brilho tomou conta da área. Aqua estava com a Keyblade pronta a seu lado.

"Terra...!"

"Aqua-!"

Seus poderes combinados - tornou-se um único coração de luz que disparou contra o monstro atrás de Terra-Xehanort. A criatura gemeu e rugiu.

_Ainda não sou totalmente dele. Ainda posso lutar - pelos meus amigos._

Ela viu Terra por um segundo naquele reino banhado em luz.

Terra, com cabelos escuros e olhos azuis, não o Terra-Xehanort diante dela com cabelos de prata e íris de ouro e um monstro pairando atrás dele.

Aqua podia sentir que Terra estava ali com ela. Ele estava lutando ao lado dela - ela sabia disso.

Ela caiu de joelhos e fitou Terra-Xehanort. A fera que estava atrás dele há pouco desapareceu, e o manto de escuridão ao redor de seu corpo estava diminuindo.

"Pare de lutar contra mim...!" Terra-Xehanort disse em uma voz tensa, depois ficou imóvel. Aqua estava certa de que quem o restringia - era Terra.

"Terra, eu sei que você está aí!"

Terra-Xehanort ergueu laboriosamente a Keyblade que segurava, lutando com seu próprio corpo. "Isso vai te ensinar... saia do meu coração!" Ele enfiou a Keyblade no próprio peito.

"Terra!"

Enquanto ela gritava o nome dele, a Keyblade que havia perfurado Terra caiu no chão.

Agora livre, o monstro que esteve atrás de Terra-Xehanort o tempo todo emergiu dele. Aqua não sabia dizer de quem era o coração ou se era um coração. De qualquer maneira, queria acreditar que não era de Terra.

O corpo de Terra permaneceu amontoado no chão como uma marionete que perdeu as cordas.

A criatura se transformou em pura escuridão e derreteu na pedra. E o corpo de Terra foi atraído para a escuridão junto com ele.

"Terra!"

Aqua mergulhou no abismo atrás dele.

Dentro não havia nada além da escuridão da sombra mais negra.

Aqua vestiu rapidamente a armadura para evitar sua influência, depois foi atrás de Terra em seu planador Keyblade.

"A escuridão não pode ter você!"

Ela perseguiu Terra através das profundezas aparentemente intermináveis, depois pegou a mão dele. Puxando-o em seus braços, ela rumou para superfície, mas a luz estava tão longe.

E a força que a arrastava para a escuridão era forte.

_Se eu não fizer algo, nós dois estaremos perdidos._

Aqua removeu sua armadura e depois encostou Terra contra a casca vazia.

Um poço de escuridão tentaria reivindicar os vivos, mas seu poder voraz deveria ser mais fraco em objetos inanimados.

Era possível que, entre os dois, Aqua fosse sentir mais a atração das trevas agora que ela desistira de retornar ao reino da luz.

Seu coração ainda estava cheio de esperança, no entanto. Afinal, ela seria capaz de salvar Terra.

Aqua colocou a Keyblade na mão dele.

"Estou com você."

Ela queria deixar os laços um com o outro o mais forte possível. Se o fizesse, algum dia essas conexões os ajudariam a se ver novamente.

Aqua então deu a ordem para sua armadura.

"Vá!"

Assim comandada, a armadura ascendeu imediatamente para a luz.

A última de suas forças foi gasta, e a escuridão puxou seu corpo.

Estava engolindo sua força de vontade, ou assim parecia.

Mas ela não desistiu.

_Ven, desculpe. Talvez eu não consiga voltar logo como pensei. Mas prometo que estarei lá, um dia, para acordar você._

O corpo de Aqua desceu e se tornou um pequeno brilho de luz na escuridão. Não havia ninguém para ver.

***

E então, uma estrela caiu.

As estrelas cadentes não eram raras. Você podia vê-las todas as noites. Mas, por qualquer motivo, esta parecia um pouco estranha.

As duas pessoas que Riku conheceu recentemente surgiram em sua mente.

Talvez estivessem em algum lugar lá fora no céu - o cara e a mulher de outro mundo.

E aquele que deixou a ilha para viajar pelo mundo há muito tempo.

Outra estrela caiu. Ele estaria com um grande problema se não chegasse em casa logo.

Ele olhou para a pequena ilha do outro lado da água. Podia ouvir as ondas.

"Ei, eu vou voltar." Riku levantou-se da areia e falou com Sora, que estava deitado na praia ao lado dele.

"Sim. Eu também” respondeu Sora, levantando-se também. Quando os dois colocaram o mar atrás deles e começaram a passear pela praia lado a lado, Riku notou algo.

"Sora, o que há de errado?" Ele parou para perguntar ao amigo.

"Hã?"

"Você está…"

Uma lágrima traçava um caminho pela bochecha de Sora. Foi a primeira vez que Riku o viu chorar.

Sora olhou para baixo e colocou as mãos sobre o peito.

"Isso é estranho. É como se algo estivesse me apertando por dentro"

"Alguém lá em cima deve estar triste." Riku parecia muito certo, mas Sora estava confuso.

"Onde?"

“Dizem que todo mundo está conectado por um grande céu. Então, talvez haja alguém em todos os mundos que está realmente sofrendo e esperando que você os ajude"

Os dois ficaram um ao lado do outro enquanto olhavam novamente para o céu estrelado. Alguém lá em cima estava com dor, sem dúvida.

"Bem, nossa, você acha que há algo que eu poderia fazer?" Sora perguntou esperançoso.

Riku ponderou por um momento, depois disse: "Hmm... talvez eles precisem apenas que você abra seu coração e ouça."

"Hmm... não sei, Riku, você diz algumas coisas bem estranhas às vezes, mas vou tentar."

Sora olhou para as estrelas e fechou os olhos.

***

Disney Town – agora de volta ao seu antigo eu animado.

Mesmo sem os Unversed ou o Capitão Dark, as corridas voltaram a acontecer hoje. À frente da manada estava Huguinho em um avião a hélice vermelho, mas Zezinho e Luizinho vieram logo depois e o ultrapassaram. Eles estavam no pescoço a pescoço até a linha de chegada - ou seja, até Huguinho acertar o turbo no motor. Ele passou pelos outros dois e cruzou a linha primeiro.

"Bom trabalho!"

"Eu sabia que você conseguia!"

Tico e Teco saltaram para cima e para baixo. Ao lado deles estavam Pluto, Horácio Horsecollar e Margarida.

Uma gentilmente sorridente rainha Minnie se juntou a eles para dar uma grande salva de palmas. Um pensamento passou por sua mente, um pensamento sobre os três que tinham visitado a cidade e depois partiram novamente.

_O que eles estão fazendo agora, eu me pergunto?_

***

Enchanted Dominion - pacífico mais uma vez.

Malévola olhava para o castelo, vestida com seu manto de ébano.

Enquanto houvesse luz, a escuridão persistiria. Ao lado de cada faísca brilhante haveria uma pequena sombra. Traga um número suficiente delas, e criariam uma escuridão mais profunda.

A boca de Malévola se torceu em um sorriso.

A princesa Aurora provavelmente estava acordada e professando seu amor ao príncipe Phillip naquele momento. No entanto, a escuridão acabaria por atingi-los também.

Com um turbilhão de sua capa, ela desapareceu.

Dentro do castelo, a princesa Aurora e o príncipe Phillip dançavam ao som de uma música elegante. As três fadas - Flora, Fauna e Primavera - as observavam alegremente.

"Oh, querida, esse vestido não serve” Flora acenou com a varinha e o vestido de Aurora se tornou de uma linda cor de rosa.

"Não se atreva!" Agora foi Primavera quem acenou com sua varinha, e o vestido da princesa ficou azul.

"Vejam, você não vê que há uma cor melhor?" Então Fauna girou sua varinha, deixando o vestido de Aurora verde.

"Agora parece pior do que o primeiro!"

"Ah você!"

"O que você está fazendo?!"

"Lá!"

A cada onda das varinhas das fadas, o tom do vestido da princesa Aurora mudava em um ritmo vertiginoso. A própria princesa apenas sorriu, cheia de felicidade, e continuou sua dança com o príncipe.

***

Castle of Dreams – sem dúvida, cheio de sonhos que se tornam realidade.

Cinderela dançava com seu príncipe encantado, e o grão-duque, muito feliz, ficou às lágrimas enquanto observava.

"Bom para você, Cinderela."

Jaq, que havia entrado furtivamente no castelo, fungou enquanto os observava da mesma maneira. Cinderela estava junto com seu príncipe, tudo graças a Ven e Aqua. O que os dois estavam fazendo agora?

A Fada Madrinha apareceu atrás de Jaq enquanto ele refletia.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

Quando ela entoou as palavras mágicas, fogos de artifício cintilantes apareceram acima de Cinderela e do príncipe.

"Cinderela nunca deixou de acreditar em seus sonhos, e essa é sua recompensa."

A luz brilhou no belo sorriso de Cinderela de uma maneira especialmente encantadora.

***

Dwarf Woodlands – fervilhando de atividade.

Os sete anões cantavam enquanto marchavam. Havia Mestre e Zangado, depois Feliz, Soneca, Dengoso, Atchim e, seguindo um pouco atrás dos outros, Dunga. Cada um estava segurando alguma coisa.

"Tudo bem, homens, vamos lá."

A pedido de Mestre, todos os anões correram de uma só vez para Branca de Neve e o príncipe à frente deles. Mas, como sempre fazia, Dunga tropeçou.

"Olhe onde você anda!" Zangado latiu com raiva. Preocupada, Branca de Neve estendeu a mão para ajudar Dunga a ficar instável - mas isso fazia parte da rotina habitual.

Os sete anões se reuniram em torno de Branca de Neve e do príncipe, olhando-os com expectativa.

"O que aconteceu com todos vocês?"

Assim que ela perguntou, cada um dos sete jogou as mãos para o ar. As folhas lindamente coloridas que eles coletaram tremulavam em torno da Branca de Neve e seu príncipe em comemoração. Pequenos pássaros cantaram juntos.

"Oh, meu, elas são tão adoráveis! Obrigada a todos” disse Branca de Neve, gentilmente inclinando-se para seu príncipe.

***

Radiant Garden - cheio de luz.

Dilan, o guarda imponente, pegou um par de jovens intrusos suspeitos e os expulsou pelo portão.

“Ow! Pare com isso!" gritou Lea, o de cabelos ruivos.

"Você deveria estar agradecido por eu só ter jogado você fora", afirmou Dilan, quando Aeleus assentiu silenciosamente atrás dele.

“Vamos lá, Lea” disse o garoto de cabelos azuis, Isa, em voz baixa. Ele se levantou e tirou o pó da calça.

"O que há com esses caras?"

"Não quero mais problemas", insistiu Isa.

Lea também se levantou, embora com alguma resignação.

"Sempre haverá outra chance", Isa lembrou-o suavemente enquanto se afastavam. Lea seguiu depois.

"Estávamos tão perto", ele reclamou quando chegaram à área residencial. Ao lado da pequena loja administrada pelos Moogles, Patinhas, um senhor de aparência incomum, exibia suas mercadorias com um picolé azul na mão.

“Venha um, venham todos e experimentem! Sorvete, sorvete, doce, salgado e estranho!”

"O que é isso?" Lea correu para verificar.

“Olá, rapaz. Que tal uma casquinha?”

"Acho que eles não são de graça?" Lea perguntou, enfiando a mão no bolso.

Patinhas pulou e gritou: “Claro que não! Você é idiota?!”

"Ok, eu vou pegar um... não, dois!"

"Obrigado gentilmente!"

Lea entregou alguns munny e pegou os dois sorvetes de Patinhas, um dos quais ele deu a Isa.

"É frio..." Isa murmurou enquanto mordia.

"Do que você está falando? É sorvete; claro que é frio. Memorizou?”

"Salgado também."

"Mas doce!" Lea acrescentou e Isa sorriu um pouco. Isso era raro para ele. Bem, tomando sorvete juntos, conversando sobre coisas tolas, rindo juntos - era exatamente o que os amigos faziam.

_Me pergunto o que ele está fazendo agora - Ven, não era?_

"Vamos ter outra chance."

"Sim", respondeu Isa, olhando para o castelo que eles não conseguiram invadir. Lea sorriu e olhou para ele também.

***

Olympus Coliseum - cheio de esperança.

"Eu tenho duas palavras para você: treinar, treinar, treinar!"

Como sempre, Hércules fazia flexões diante de um pontificado Phil. O dia em que a diligência diária infalível de Hércules o transformaria em um verdadeiro herói estava próximo, ele tinha certeza.

"Mais! Eu disse mais, Herc!” Phil gritou novamente.

Zack os observava vagarosamente, como sempre fazia.

_Eu preciso entrar em forma também - e me tornar um herói._

Atrás de Zack, que começara a fazer alguns agachamentos distraídos, soprava uma rajada de vento. Ele se virou e uma única pena negra de anjo caiu na frente dele.

Zack a pegou de onde havia pousado suavemente. O vento soprou novamente.

_Terra, Aqua e depois Ven. O que eles estão fazendo agora?_

***

Espaço Profundo - onde a amizade começara a brotar.

Uma pequena nave espacial acelerou através da galáxia expansiva. Dentro do cockpit em gravidade zero, um brinquedo em forma de Wayfinder flutuava.

"Ami...", murmurou a Experiência 626, depois abraçou o brinquedo com muito cuidado.

A nave voou, levando a Experiência 626 para os confins do espaço.

***

Terra do Nunca - onde os sonhos eram nutridos.

Os Meninos Perdidos carregavam uma arca do tesouro com cuidado. Estava cheia de tudo o que eles gostavam.

No céu acima deles pairavam Peter Pan e Sininho, espalhando luz à medida que avançavam.

"Gostaria de saber o que eles estão fazendo agora", Peter murmurou. Ven e os outros subitamente surgiram em sua cabeça. Nesse momento, Sininho apontou para um local a uma curta distância.

Gancho e Smee estavam juntos, discutindo algo. Era fácil dizer que não era coisa boa.

"Ok, hora de se divertir."

Peter rapidamente desceu e pegou o chapéu de penas de Gancho.

"O q- o quê?!"

No céu, Peter Pan riu enquanto o jogava na cabeça.

***

A Torre Misteriosa - tranquila novamente.

Donald e Pateta ficaram em posição de sentido com os chapéus removidos. Na frente deles, Mickey deu um passo lento e sombrio em direção à mesa de Yen Sid.

A tensão enchia a sala.

Yen Sid, de braços cruzados e olhos fechados, não disse nada.

Mickey tirou o Star Shard do bolso e o colocou sobre a mesa. Em seguida, ele chamou sua Keyblade e a colocou lá também.

De cabeça baixa, Mickey se afastou de Yen Sid e começou a se afastar.

Tudo estava quieto...

... até o taciturno Yen Sid abrir os olhos e se levantar. O feiticeiro pegou a Keyblade abandonada.

Mickey observou Yen Sid.

O feiticeiro estendeu a Keyblade ao rei.

Quando Mickey olhou para ele confuso, Yen Sid respondeu com um aceno profundo.

Sorrindo, Mickey aceitou a Keyblade.

Donald e Pateta trocaram um olhar feliz.

Parabenizando-se com o início de outra jornada algum dia - Mickey mais uma vez levantou sua Keyblade.

***

De volta a Radiant Garden.

Kairi estava colhendo flores em um campo perto de uma fonte. Ela se virou, pensando que de repente ouviu alguém falar com ela.

_"Alguém me chamou?"_

Kairi levantou os olhos. Os céus de Radiant Garden estavam coloridos com o roxo pálido antes do pôr do sol.

Em volta do pescoço estava o pingente que Aqua havia encantado, cheio da magia que um dia iluminaria seu caminho.

E depois…

***

_O que aconteceu comigo? Estou dormindo. Este é o coração de alguém. Tão quente e familiar._

"Ei... você pode me ouvir?" o menino, Sora, perguntou à pequena luz de Ven que descia do céu.

 _“Eu ouvi sua voz. Cortou a escuridão ao meu redor. Sozinho, segui o som até um mar de luz... e me encontrei aqui com você”_ Ven respondeu enquanto flutuava na palma da mão pequena de Sora.

"Sim."

Aliviado, Ven continuou. _"Você me devolveu algo quando eu mais precisei - uma segunda chance."_

"Eu fiz?" perguntou Sora.

"Sim, eu lembro agora."

_Peguei emprestado seu coração e isso me trouxe de volta ao reino da luz. Nosso encontro foi casual, mas as conexões entre todos os mundos o transformaram em destino._

"Mas... agora eu tenho que voltar a dormir novamente”

_Vou dormir para acordar um dia._

"Você está triste?"

Ven achou a pergunta de Sora... difícil de responder.

_Estou triste?_

"Você se importaria se eu ficasse aqui, com você?" ele perguntou em resposta.

"Claro, se fizer você se sentir melhor", respondeu Sora.

"Obrigado."

Envolto nessas pequenas mãos, Ven voltou silenciosamente ao coração de Sora.

Um dia, ele acordaria.

O céu estava cheio de estrelas.

Quando Sora abriu os olhos, Riku perguntou: "Bem?"

"Sabe, acho que funcionou", disse Sora com um sorriso.

"Oh, bom", respondeu Riku, depois olhou para as estrelas acima.

_Pensando em você, onde quer que esteja._

Sora também voltou sua atenção para o céu noturno acima dele. Três estrelas contilavam especialmente brilhantes.

E além do mesmo mar, de pé na mesma terra, esses dois heróis que um dia salvariam o mundo contemplavam o mesmo céu.


	19. Coda – Para o Futuro

_MEUS ESFORÇOS NESTES ANOS CHEGARAM AOS FRUTOS, com o mundo que governo se tornando um paraíso digno de ser chamado de "Radiant Garden"._

_Alimentados pela água pura que é a fonte da vida, as flores perfumadas florescem em abundância, e as pessoas se encontram todos os dias com sorrisos esperançosos._

_Mas onde há luz, a escuridão também se esconde. Conforme observado em meus relatórios anteriores, devo resolver o mistério dessa "escuridão do coração". Este paraíso depende disso._

_Vou realizar um experimento para sondar as profundezas do coração de uma pessoa. Um de meus próprios aprendizes, Xehanort, se ofereceu para ser uma cobaia._

_O jovem me serviu desde que eu o tirei da porta da morte, alguns anos atrás._

_Ele havia perdido todas as suas memórias na época, mas depois demonstrou notável curiosidade intelectual e prontamente absorveu meus ensinamentos, adquirindo profunda sabedoria. Qualquer imaturidade mental deve-se certamente à sua tenra idade._

Um homem de aparência rude, com um tapa-olho, Braig, entrou na praça com dois homens a reboque. Seu uniforme o identificava como um dos guardas do castelo no mundo de Radiant Garden.

"Por aqui."

Um dos homens era um sujeito grande e musculoso vestido com o mesmo uniforme - Dilan. O outro era o governante deste mundo, um homem chamado Ansem, o Sábio.

Ansem, o Sábio, tinha uma barba bem cuidada e vestia uma túnica branca.

No centro da praça, um jovem caído. Esse jovem de cabelos prateados já foi conhecido como Terra. Ao lado dele, a armadura de uma mulher estava espalhada, como se as peças tivessem sido removidas às pressas.

Ansem ajudou o garoto a se sentar em seus braços e se dirigiu a ele. "Jovem, o que o aflige?"

O jovem de cabelos prateados gemeu e abriu os olhos lentamente.

"Você pode falar? Diga-me seu nome” pediu Ansem, o Sábio.

"Xeha... nort", o rapaz murmurou incoerentemente. Esse era o nome dele?

"Xehanort?" Ansem, o Sábio, perguntou de volta.

Braig estava sorrindo de lado, mas ninguém percebeu.

Então o jovem chamado Xehanort caiu inconsciente novamente nos braços de Ansem.

"Rápido, leve-o para o castelo!"

"Você pode contar comigo."

Braig pegou Xehanort por ordem de Ansem, o Sábio.

"Dilan, pegue aquilo para mim."

Braig indicou a armadura para o lado com um olhar, depois voltou ao castelo a passos rápidos.

***

Terra estava no meio de uma escuridão tão espessa que nem um único raio de luz a atravessava.

Curiosamente, ele não estava nervoso. Se sabia de uma coisa com certeza, era que era ali que ele pertencia.

“A escuridão domina seu coração - isso me dá controle. Músculos e tendões que antes lhe obedeciam agora se rebelam contra você. Como você ainda permanece aqui confunde minha mente”

Era Xehanort. Os dois se encararam na escuridão sombria.

Suavemente, Terra respondeu a Xehanort. "Ainda é meu coração. Você acha que pode simplesmente entrar e assumir tudo? Não vou sentar e deixar isso acontecer"

Mas Xehanort apenas zombou. “Hmph. Nem pense em me escapar, garoto. No final, seu coração será tragado pelo meu para sempre”

Terra balançou a cabeça devagar e olhou para Xehanort. "Errado. Você verá a porta, velho” afirmou.

"Pelo que me lembro, você nem conseguiu lidar com sua própria escuridão", Xehanort zombou. "Como, então, você triunfará sobre a minha?"

"Você descobrirá em breve."

Terra trabalhou sua boca em um sorriso, depois abaixou o olhar. Dentro de seu peito havia uma luz quente - a luz de seus relacionamentos.

“Ah? Então é assim, é? Alguém colocou os pés no seu coração. Eraqus, sua raposa astuta...”

"Não tenho medo do que a escuridão contém agora. Mesmo que você lute contra mim pelo controle do meu coração - mesmo que você me jogue no abismo mais profundo e sombrio - você nunca me influenciará pela única causa que me leva a continuar lutando. Qualquer que seja o custo, estou pronto para pagar"

“Palavras corajosas, com certeza. Mas sou um homem paciente. Podemos levar o tempo que for necessário para resolver essa pequena disputa de propriedade. No entanto, saiba o seguinte: você é apenas uma das muitas estradas que posso escolher. Confie em mim. Eu me assegurei disso”

Os olhos dourados de Xehanort brilhavam ameaçadoramente.

Enquanto isso, na escuridão de outro tipo...

Ela não sabia até onde havia andado - ou quanto tempo havia passado. Aqua simplesmente seguia o caminho sem fim.

Ela não tinha ideia de para onde essa estrada no final do abismo levava também. Ainda assim, perseverou, acreditando que isso a levaria a algum lugar.

Mas seus pés estavam tão pesados. Sua fé cedia.

Ao lado dela, surgiu um monstro, do tipo que ela nunca tinha visto. Tinha um buraco em forma de coração no peito.

Aqua convocou sua Keyblade imediatamente, mas várias outras criaturas apareceram ao seu redor.

Ela provavelmente poderia dar conta deles em uma briga - mas brevemente se perguntou se não seria melhor simplesmente afundar na escuridão.

Se ela o fizesse, não precisaria andar mais.

Naquele momento, duas luzes chegaram e se aproximaram dos monstros.

As luzes venceram as criaturas uma após a outra, depois subiram na escuridão. Não havia como confundir o que eram: as Keyblades de Terra e Ven.

_Vocês dois…_

Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Aqua. Agora que pensava nisso, esquecera como sorrir depois de cair no reino das trevas. Aqua tirou o Wayfinder do bolso e olhou para ele.

Quando fechou os olhos, imaginou o sorriso de Ven, o firme aceno de Terra, os olhos quentes de Mestre Eraqus, Mickey e os rostos dos muitos outros que ela conhecera em sua jornada.

_Eu não estou sozinha, vocês estão comigo._

Se ela seguisse em frente, algum dia seria capaz de vê-los todos novamente.

Analisando o que havia pela frente, Aqua começou a andar mais uma vez.

***

"Ei! Senhor Mestre”

Braig passou o braço pelos ombros do jovem de cabelos prateados, de jaleco branco, chamado Xehanort. O jovem olhou para Braig com uma expressão duvidosa.

"Oh, vamos lá, você nem reconhece seu amigo? Por favor, diga-me que a amnésia era apenas uma piada doentia. Garoto, isso é um clichê”

Então Braig olhou para o rosto de Xehanort. Seu único olho brilhava em ouro enquanto estudava atentamente o jovem.

"Ei, você não é... Terra? Só tenho que verificar. Até parece. Bem, não se preocupe. Estou com você" Braig deu um tapinha no ombro de Xehanort.

Um garoto parou e olhou para as costas deles. Era Ienzo. Segurando a mão dele estava Ansem, o Sábio, que também parou atrás deles e se virou para olhar Braig e Xehanort.

Ansem e Ienzo seguravam picolés de sal marinho nas mãos livres.

***

_Eu também tive tudo tirado de mim, banido para um reino vazio do nada._

_O que Xehanort espera ganhar com a minha existência roubada?_

_Meu povo deixará de sorrir?_

_Se a luz da esperança se extinguir, passarei a andar na escuridão como um amigo._

_Aqui, no reino do nada ao qual fui relegado._

_Os dias distantes passados naquele belo paraíso são uma ilusão para mim agora._

_Há quanto tempo estou aqui, banido para o reino do nada?_

_É apenas confiando na minha raiva e ódio que eu sou capaz de manter meu senso de identidade aqui, onde toda a existência é anulada._

***

Foi na época em que dois heróis terminavam sua segunda aventura para trazer paz aos mundos.

O suave som das ondas atingiu seus ouvidos.

Ela estava em uma praia deserta.

Uma luz nebulosa pairava ao longe - talvez o sol poente, ou talvez a lua.

Ela finalmente chegou à beira da escuridão e aqui encontrou uma figura solitária em um casaco preto.

_Gostaria de saber quanto tempo faz desde que eu vi outra pessoa..._

Aqua falou com a figura. "Quem é você?"

"Olá. Não é sempre que recebo visitantes"

A resposta veio em uma voz profunda e masculina.

“Por favor, me chame de Aqua. Por que está sentado aqui sozinho no reino das trevas? Como você acabou aqui?”

Ela pode ter ficado um pouco animada por encontrar outra pessoa; Aqua apertou seu peito para acalmar seu coração acelerado enquanto o enchia de perguntas.

“Bem... eu posso te dizer que é a minha segunda vez nessas praias. Mas, infelizmente, muito parecida com a primeira, não me lembro de quem sou ou de onde vim. Tudo foi lavado por quaisquer que sejam as correntes que me levaram até aqui”

"Isso é ruim…"

Aqua ficou um pouco decepcionada. Ela esperava que talvez ele soubesse uma maneira de escapar desse reino, mas não passava de um sonho fugaz.

Ela se sentou na areia a uma curta distância do homem e confessou: "Eu sei que estou aqui há muito tempo, vagando pelas intermináveis horas... incapaz de escapar..." _Estou só um pouco... cansada._ Ela colocou os braços em volta dos joelhos.

"Você deseja retornar ao seu próprio mundo?" o homem perguntou calmamente.

Ela deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça, depois respondeu com firmeza. "São os meus amigos. Prometi que estaria lá para eles"

_Quero voltar - tenho que voltar ao mundo real e manter minha promessa para Ven…_

"Seus amigos?" o homem murmurou baixinho, depois olhou para as ondas e continuou. “Em algum lugar, nos restos de memória que me resta, você me lembra um garoto que eu conheci. Ele é muito parecido com você - fiel a seus amigos e gentil. Esse garoto viaja para muitos mundos e luta para manter a luz segura”

"Manter a luz segura?" Aqua perguntou de volta. Por que a luz precisaria ser protegida? Em que estado os mundos devem estar? "Estou longe há muito tempo. Aconteceu alguma coisa lá fora? Os mundos estão em perigo?”

“É triste dizer que quase caíram na escuridão mais de uma vez. Mas, a cada passo, aquele garoto chegava com a Keyblade na mão para salvar o dia”

Keyblade - já fazia algum tempo desde que Aqua também ouvira esse termo. Os mundos foram salvos por um garoto com uma Keyblade.

E não havia muitos que poderiam manejá-las.

_Talvez... Não, não poderia ser..._

"Espere um segundo... O nome dele é Terra, ou Ven?" Aqua sentou-se.

"Nenhum deles, eu receio."

"Eu devia saber."

Claro - Ven não acordaria tão facilmente. Terra provavelmente estava em algum lugar, mas não era um garoto.

Aqua não sabia o que estava acontecendo no mundo exterior. Nem sabia quanto tempo se passara. Era tudo o que ela podia fazer para não sucumbir à solidão e ao desespero. Cada vez que ela quase desistia, a conexão deles a tocava novamente.

E isso inspirou esperança nela, que este salvador dos mundos poderia ter sido um deles.

“Quanto tempo faz desde que eu o conheci? Pelo menos um ano agora, talvez mais... Naquela época, meu coração estava nublado de vingança. Eu fiz coisas terríveis... tanto para ele como para seus amigos. Trouxe infelicidade para mais vidas que uma”

O homem começou a recontar seus crimes. As ondas lambiam os pés de Aqua.

“Eu senti que algo deveria ser feito. Foi por isso? Um meio de limpar minha consciência? Ou talvez por algum tipo de instinto acadêmico. Enquanto o garoto dormia, escondi os resultados de minha pesquisa dentro dele, transplantando os dados para onde poderiam servir melhor a um propósito. Na verdade, eu gostaria de acreditar... talvez ele consiga acertar as coisas. Um garoto como ele, que toca tantos corações - ele podia abrir a porta certa e salvar todas aquelas pessoas cujas vidas eu consegui arruinar. Muitos ainda estão esperando seu novo começo, seu nascimento pelo sono. Até eu... e até você”

Aqua levantou a cabeça e olhou para o homem. Havia algo que ela queria saber.

"Qual é o nome desse garoto?"

"O nome dele... é... Sora."

O homem disse a ela lentamente.

Lágrimas brotaram nos olhos de Aqua no momento em que ela ouviu o nome.

_"Ei, vocês dois se importam em me dizer seus nomes?"_

_"Eu sou Sora"_

Tudo estava conectado. Tudo estava conectado, mesmo agora.

"Sora". Aqua chamou seu nome.

***

Todo mundo estava chamando seu nome. Todo mundo que ele conheceu através dos mundos, os três de Twilight Town com quem ele ainda não tinha amizade, a garota perdida entre os elos de suas memórias - e Ven e Terra.

Todos nasceram do sono e caminhavam em direção à vigília.

_Onde esperamos por ele..._

As ondas correram suavemente para a praia e o sol se pôs sobre as Destiny Islands. _Nossa casa - e a casa do outro que foi embora._

"Sora". Riku chamou Sora, que estava sentado sozinho em uma árvore paopu. Na mão de Sora havia uma carta do rei - de Mickey.

"Você está decidido?"

"Sim." Sora assentiu.

"Sora". Kairi se aproximou silenciosamente e Sora pulou da árvore de paopu.

"Kairi, eu..."

"Eu sei."

Os olhares de Sora e Kairi se encontraram, algo que Riku observou em silêncio.

"É só que... eles realmente precisam de mim. Eu tenho que ir. Eu sou quem eu sou... por causa deles” Tudo conectado a Sora estava conectado aos mundos.

"Vejo você em breve", disse Kairi.

Ela colocou um Wayfinder na mão de Sora.

_Iniciar uma nova jornada pode não ser tão difícil._

_Ou talvez já tenha começado._

O sol da tarde afundou nos mares das Destiny Islands.


	20. Reconect KINGDOM HEARTS

Xemnas sentou-se em sua cadeira, no fundo do Castelo que Nunca Existiu.

Diante dele havia uma única armadura e uma Keyblade.

"Faz muito tempo, amiga."

Este era um lugar chamado Câmara do Repouso. Dentro do outro castelo, havia supostamente outra câmara que ele ainda não encontrara.

Junto com outro amigo.

Eles estariam lá - no Castelo de Oblivion.

Eles estavam no Salão da Cornerstone, dentro do Disney Castle. Sora, Donald e Pateta - os três foram convocados aqui na época em que enfrentavam a Organização XIII em suas aventuras.

_“Você vai entrar em um mundo muito particular. Uma vez que você descubra o porquê, a natureza disso pode tentar que você faça algo sombrio. Você deve resistir a essa tentação a todo custo”_

Sora se lembrou o que Merlin havia dito quando eles chegaram a este mundo e abriu a porta para o Timeless River.

"Algo estranho está acontecendo aqui...", disse Donald, inquieto.

Minnie disse a eles que o Salão da Cornerstone era uma câmara importante onde ficava a Cornerstone of Light. A Cornerstone, que uma vez fora selada pela magia de Malévola, agora recuperara seu brilho anterior. Mas o que cumprimentou Sora e os outros do outro lado da Cornerstone of Light quando fizeram sua visita de volta foi um turbilhão de trevas que levavam ao Reino Intermediário.

"Por que algo assim estaria aqui...?"

Sora inclinou a cabeça. Seu coração tremia um pouco. Talvez fosse de outra memória.

"OK, vamos lá!"

Sora entrou no vórtice proibido e chegou a um terreno baldio que nunca tinha visto antes.

Houve uma forte rajada de vento - e então um homem solitário apareceu além da nuvem de poeira. Ele usava armadura, com uma Keyblade na mão. Uma voz profunda emanou da figura ajoelhada com sua arma jogada no chão.

"Aqua... Ven..."

Esses eram provavelmente nomes. Sora nunca os ouvira antes.

"Uma Keyblade...?"

Com essa palavra, Sora instintivamente convocou sua própria Keyblade. Atrás dele, Donald e Pateta também se prepararam.

O homem de armadura continuou. "Quem é você? Eu te conheço. Já nos encontramos antes, tempos atrás”

Eles já tinham se encontrado antes? Sora não se lembrava daquele encontro em particular. No entanto, algo sobre tudo isso o incomodava.

"Não, não era você. Você não foi quem eu escolhi.”

Suas palavras não faziam sentido para Sora. Então o homem lentamente se levantou. "Onde ele está?"

_Quem?_

Agora, de pé, o homem disse que um nome que Sora não esperava. “Xe… ha… nort… é você? Xeha... nort... Xehanort!”

Esse cara conhecia Xehanort? Sora não teve tempo de se preocupar com isso, pois o homem rapidamente fechou a distância entre eles e atacou.

Ele era forte! Quase impossivelmente.

Sora foi instantaneamente arremessado para trás e bateu com força no chão.

_Espere... eu... fiz isso antes...?_

Mas não era hora de contemplar. O homem deu golpe após golpe, esquerda e direita, levando Sora a recuar.

Donald imediatamente lançou um feitiço de cura. Sora conseguiu recuperar a compostura e atingiu a figura blindada.

Ele era mais poderoso do que qualquer um que Sora havia enfrentado até aquele ponto. Ele não podia deixar sua mente vagar.

Sora reuniu todo o poder que pôde, chamou tudo o que tinha e lutou.

Não sabia há quanto tempo estavam lutando - e então seu oponente parou de repente.

O homem de armadura olhou para Sora e depois disse com voz profunda: “É isso. Seu poder. Foi o que senti dentro de você"

Depois disso, a armadura caiu lentamente inerte e não se moveu mais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em breve: as demais novels de Kingdom Hearts (em ordem de lançamento dessa vez)


End file.
